A Dama do Cavalheiro
by kiss-on-the-neck
Summary: Em uma noite de chuva e má sorte dois estranhos se encontram. Amargo por um casamento infeliz e uma ex-esposa ingrata, Edward corre para Nova York onde encontra a companhia de uma mulher questionável. TRADUÇÃO / TODOS HUMANOS
1. Capítulo 1

**A Dama do Cavalheiro  
por **ObsessingOverEdward  
**Traduzido por** kiss-on-the-neck

**Capítulo 1  
Poder e Pretextos**

_BPOV_

_Onde eu estava?,_ eu pensei quando olhei ao redor, para a não familiar vizinhança. Eu estava caminhando sem rumo por horas. O que tinha começado como um chuvisco tinha se tornado uma chuva forte e contínua. Eu não reconhecia a parte de Nova Jersey que eu estava, também. Eu tentei encontrar alguma coisa que parecesse familiar, mas era tudo muito parecido. Me xinguei por estar tão desatenta que nem prestei atenção para onde estava indo.

A única coisa que eu estava certa era de que essa parte da cidade era onde uma mulher não gostaria de estar andando sozinha. _O que eu vou fazer?_ Lágrimas começaram a correr pelas minhas bochechas, se misturando com a chuva que pingava do meu cabelo.

Um carro que estava passando diminuiu quando passou perto de mim. A batida da música estava tão forte que sacudia a janela das fachadas das lojas. A janela do passageiro do carro rolou, enquanto o volume era diminuído.

"Hey gatinha, quanto por uma corrida no meu carro?" Eu baixei minha cabeça e continuei caminhando mais rápido, esperando que por ignorá-los eles iriam embora. Infelizmente, o carro parou e o homem saiu.

"Hey, querida! Eu estou falando com você! Você não quer fazer alguma sacanagem divertida?" Ele ronronou caminhando na minha direção.

A essa altura eu já estava apavorada. Eu comecei a correr, apenas para tropeçar e cair na rua. O motorista agora também estava fora do carro e ambos estavam vindo para perto de mim, quando um outro carro parou logo na minha frente. Eu olhei para cima e vi um policial rolando sua janela para falar comigo.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou pouco preocupado. Eu me virei e vi que os homens que estavam me seguindo tinham voltando para o carro e entrado. Eles estavam dirigindo para longe quando eu me voltei para o policial.

"Sim, eu acho que estou bem agora." Ele olhou para mim e deu um sorriso.

"É melhor você encontrar um homem e sair dessa chuva."

_O quê?_ Eu pensei enquanto ele rolava a janela de volta e dirigia para longe. Eu pensei que ele era um policial. Eles não deveriam seguir a lei? Eles não deveriam prender as prostitutas? Eu estava desesperadamente tentando não pensar no que ele pensava sobre mim. Eu NÃO era esse tipo de pessoa. Olhando para as minhas roupas você não pensaria nisso, entretanto.

As lágrimas que tinham parado enquanto eu estava sendo seguida voltaram com mais força com os comentários feitos pelo policial. Quase a mesma coisa que Mike tinha dito para mim quando ele me jogou para fora do apartamento. _Como ele pode ter feito isso para mim? Tudo que eu sempre fiz foi amá-lo e fazer tudo que ele me pedia. Isso nunca foi o bastante!_ Eu me caminhei embaixo das tendas das lojas, pensando como eu tinha me metido nessa confusão. Minha mente rapidamente viajou para os acontecimentos desse dia horrível.

Mike tinha ligado cedo hoje e dito que iria me levar para jantar para compensar o comportamento do começo da semana. Ele me disse para vestir seu vestido favorito e as sandálias de nove centímetros que eu odiava usar, mas sempre colocava porque ele gostava delas. Eu passei a maior parte da tarde me arrumando. Ele sempre gostava quando eu usava meu cabelo solto em cachos e colocava mais maquiagem do que eu estava confortável usando. Mas eu fazia isso, porque eu o amava.

Ele estava compensando a cena que ele tinha causado no meu trabalho. Tinha ido até a livraria e ameaçado o Assistente do Gerente. Ele o puxou contra uma das prateleiras de livros no fundo da loja e o ameaçou por pensou que o homem queria me levar para sair.

Eric era nada além de legal para mim no passado, mas meu namorado louco causando uma cena e destruindo alguns mostruários no seu caminho até a saída tinha acabado na minha demissão. Isso não era uma surpresa para mim, pois já tinha acontecido em outras duas ocasiões.

Por que eu estava trabalhando em uma livraria era uma questão que eu ainda não podia responder. Eu era completamente super qualificada e havia tido meu trabalho dos sonhos quando eu conheci Mike, mas isso apenas durou alguns meses antes de ele causar uma cena de bêbado na festa de Natal anual. Eu fui demitida um par de semanas depois, exatamente antes do Natal. Eles disseram que estavam reduzindo pessoal, mas eu sabia qual era a real razão. Sem a recomendação do meu primeiro emprego, que era onde eu também tinha estagiado, eu não tinha muita esperança de encontrar outro emprego como o primeiro.

O segundo emprego teve um final parecido. Eu estava trabalhando como a secretária de um advogado para uma firma de advocacia em Manhattan. Mike tinha ido me pegar para o almoço e me viu conversando com um colega homem. Ele o deitou no chão com um soco e começou a me puxar para rua. Mike nunca tinha me agredido fisicamente, mas naquele dia eu tive medo que ele iria. Depois de me tirar do escritório, ele me puxou para o carro e gritou a até tarde da noite que eu era uma namorada fácil. A troco da explosão de ciúmes de Mike, eu acabei sem esse trabalho. Eles imaginaram que eu tinha me demitido com a minha saída repentina, e como era uma posição competitiva, eles tinham outra pessoa já naquela tarde. Quando eu apareci no dia seguinte, eles não me pegaram de volta.

Mike estava para chegar em uma hora quando eu recebi uma chamada telefônica.

"Alô?" Eu respondi, enquanto colocava os brincos prateados, atendendo ao telefone. A linha ficou quieta por um momento.

"É Isabella falando?" Uma voz de mulher perguntou.

"Sim, quem é você?"

"Essa é a Isabella que está vivendo com Mike Newton?" Eu comecei a entrar em pânico com o tom hostil dela.

"Sim, quem é você?!" Eu repeti, esperando retrucar o tom rude da mulher do outro lado.

"Não é importante quem eu sou. O que é importante é que eu estou vendo Mike pelos últimos quatro meses." Huh?

"Me desculpe... Eu não tenho certeza se estou entendo o que você quer dizer." Ela deixou escapar uma respiração frustrada.

"Eu estou dormindo com seu namorando pelos últimos quatro meses. Você é idiota ou algo assim?"

Meu coração subiu como um caroço para minha garganta. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Ele realmente faria isso comigo?

"Quem é você?" Eu repeti novamente, pensando que isso poderia ser uma brincadeirinha onde alguém estava para gritar 'Te peguei!'.

"Escute, eu falei pro Mike que se ele não te contasse hoje, eu iria te ligar e fazer isso por ele. Eu acho que ele não falou com você, falou?" Eu não podia acreditar no que ela estava dizendo e sentei por apenas alguns minutos tentando digerir o que estava acontecendo.

"Olhe, eu já disse o que tinha pra dizer. Talvez agora você vá se mudar e sugar outra pessoa. Mike não quer mais ficar com você. Ele me quer. Ele me falou tudo sobre como você não faz nada e que você está vivendo da generosidade que ele tem com você. Ele também me contou sobre todos os homens em que você se joga na frente dele. Você só precisa ir embora agora." E então o telefone ficou mudo.

Eu deslizei para o chão da cozinha com o telefone apertado contra o meu peito. Eu ainda estava nessa posição quando Mike chegou em casa. Ele me olhou como se soubesse porque eu estava daquele jeito, então sua primeira atitude foi se colocar na defensiva quando eu o confrontei sobre a ligação.

"O que você tem a dizer sobre todos os homens que trabalharam com você? Eu sabia que você estava dormindo com algum deles."

"Isso é ridículo. Eu nunca te traí, Mike."

"Isso é mentira, Bella, e você sabe disso. Eu não ficaria surpreso se você tivesse dormindo para ganhar um cargo melhor na empresa que trabalhava quando te conheci." Eu estava chocada com o que ele estava dizendo. Essa discussão não era sobre mim! Era sobre ele e a mulher ao telefone. "Você abre suas pernas como uma vadia comum para trepar."

As lágrimas estavam correndo pelo meu rosto pelas palavras duras que ele estava jogando sobre mim. Eu me virei para ir embora quando ele me pegou pelo braço e começou a rasgar a manga do meu vestido.

"Não ouse virar as costas para mim." Ele gritou, saliva voando no meu rosto por entre os dentes dele.

Eu tentei me afastar, mas ele pegou a outra manga e rasgou-a também, então pegou a frente do vestido, rasgando uma tira da minha cintura. O fogo que dançava nos seus olhos era apavorante. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão louco assim antes, nem mesmo quando ele me arrastou do escritório.

"Isso! Assim você parece mais com o que você é."

Ele abaixou-se e pegou as tiras que compunham a saia do vestido, rasgando cada lado enquanto eu fiquei parada, chocada demais com a crueldade de suas palavras e ações para sequer me mover. Quando ele tinha acabado, todas as tiras do vestido estavam rasgadas, e ele levantou, dando alguns passos para trás para dar uma olhada no trabalho que tinha feito. Apenas um pequeno pedaço de tecido sobrou, mal e mal cobrindo a minha bunda. Ele sorriu cruelmente para mim.

"Agora vá embora! Você não é nada mais que uma vadia bem paga! É tudo que você sempre foi pra mim. Ninguém nunca vai querer você como mais que isso! Você é sem serventia, estúpida e me enoja. Vá embora!" Ele me puxou com força para fora da porta.

Tudo que eu queria era sair do apartamento. Eu estaria correndo porta a fora sem olhar para trás, se ele não tivesse me empurrado com tanta força que eu perdi o equilíbrio e caí. Ele abriu a porta, colocou suas mãos nas minhas costas e me jogou. Eu bati contra a parede do lado oposto à porta e escorreguei até o chão, chorando de horror com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

"É melhor você ir embora antes que Jessica chegue ou eu vou fisicamente remover você." Por último, ele bateu a porta na minha cara.

Eu sentei chocada, com lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto. Eu precisava sair dali. Eu rapidamente levantei e saí do prédio o mais rápido possível. Eu estava em um estado tão grande de choque que nem prestei atenção para onde eu estava indo, e foi assim que eu acabei perdida em uma má vizinhança. Eu não tinha nenhum lugar para ir, já que todos os meus amigos tinham ido embora por causa de Mike. Ele realmente arruinou tudo para mim.

Eu pensei sobre meu último amigo que não tinha desistido de me fazer ver o que Mike era. Ele estava lá para mim desde que nós éramos crianças, até que eu o mandei para longe porque a minha amizade com ele estava causando muitos problemas entre Mike e eu. Eu ainda lembro da expressão na face dele quando eu falei que nunca queria vê-lo novamente. Seus grandes olhos de filhote de cão me implorando para não fazer isso. Mas eu não tinha escolha. Eu tinha que desistir dele por Mike.

_Olhe onde isso me levou hoje_, eu pensei amargamente. Eu estava agora nas ruas sem ninguém para me socorrer, nem mesmo Jake. Quando eu pensei no seu nome, eu fechei os olhos e deixei um choro longo e frustrado escapar. Eu devia estar cuidando onde estava pisando, porque meu pé pegou um buraco da calçada e eu caí com força. Eu sabia que tinha torcido meu tornozelo pela quantidade de dor que senti. Eu desisti de caminhar e deitei minha cabeça na calçada, na chuva forte, e chorei imaginando quando as coisas melhorariam.

;

**Nota da Tradutora:** Essa fanfic é o que eu chamaria de um conto de fadas moderno, e tem um Edward humano dos melhores que já li. Ela está acabada em inglês, e a tradução será postada duas vezes por semana (em sábados e quintas) no (usuário kissontheneck), assim como serão enviados dois capítulos por semana para o menu de fics do Twilight Team. São vinte e quatro capítulos, um epílogo e uma cena extra. Espero que vocês curtam tanto quanto eu curti, deixem comentários e acompanhem as atualizações. Tenho outra fic traduzida, também da OOE, que se chama _Finais Felizes_ e já está postada. Quem comentar ganhar um doce... Ou um teaser do próximo capítulo.

A relação Bella e Edward dessa fic começa logo, juro. O primeiro capítulo foi só uma forma de... situar no plot.

Beijinhos,  
K.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo**** 2**

**Bicudas e Acompanhantes**

**EPOV**

"Vôo 1580 de Seattle para Newark, Nova Jersey vai começar o embarque dos passageiros da primeira classe."

Eu suspirei, pegando meu Rum e Coca e virando o resto do drinque. Eu odiava vôos domésticos, mesmo se você estiver na primeira classe, você precisa lidar com as cantadas das atendentes e os vizinhos de assento falantes. Esse era um dos motivos que que eu sempre ia para o hall dos passageiros de primeira classe esperar pelo vôo, menos pessoas para lidar. Eu peguei meu laptop, coloquei uma gorjeta sobre a mesa e fui em direção ao meu portão de embarque.

Meu pai precisava do jatinho no fim de semana para uma conferência que ele estava participando em Chicago, o que me colocava na minha situação atual. Carlisle era um homem maravilhoso e eu sempre me encontrava contemplando a boa sorte que eu tive ao ser adotado por ele e Esme quando eu era um bebê. Eles eram os melhores pais que qualquer criança poderia querer.

Eu embarquei no meu vôo e tentei ficar confortável para minha viagem de cinco horas. Ainda bem que eu tinha meu corredor só para mim. A aeromoça me trouxe outro drinque e eu descansei minha cabeça contra o assento tentando me focar em alguma outra coisa além da minha vida pessoa. Infelizmente, isso era impossível. Minha mente continuou divagando, chegando a bicuda que eu chamava de ex-mulher e o convite que tinha chegado por correio poucos dias antes. _Por que ela me enviaria um convite_? Minha mente continuava voltando para essa pergunta. Eu já sabia a resposta, mas eu ainda não queria acreditar no fato de que ela poderia ser uma vagabunda com coração tão gelado.

Tanya era linda e inteligente, e eu me apaixonei por ela enquanto estava trabalhando no meu MBA em Negócios em Dartmouth. Nós nos casamos enquanto eu ainda estava na escola, e aquilo era fenomenal. Existia tanta paixão que eu parecia nos quebrar, e o amor entre nós era tão intenso quanto, se não mais. Eu pensei que nós ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Isso foi antes da camaleoa mostrar suas verdadeiras cores.

Quando eu me formei, eu comecei a Companhia do Noroeste Pacífico de Confiança e os negócios cresceram. Eu tinha feito acordo com muitas empresas que estavam falindo, e as reergui no meu primeiro ano nos negócios. Com dois anos eu acumulei meu primeiro milhão e no quinto ano eu estava na lista da Forbes dos maiores empreendedores. Nos negócios, eu era bem sucedido.

Com o sucesso veio a responsabilidade, e eu fiz o que era natural. Eu comecei o Programa Cullen de Advocacia para Crianças (PCAC), em Seattle. Uma organização sem fins lucrativos que ajudava crianças em muitas áreas diferentes, de adoção para apoio psicológico na família até ajuda de estudo. Eu pensei que Tanya gostaria de estar mais envolvida, então eu pedi que ela fosse a Chefe de Operação do Escritório. Ela estava encantada para começar. Não foi até seis meses depois que eu vi a mudança nela.

Ela sempre amou festas, então nós íamos a cada evento social para o qual éramos convidados. Mesmo que eu a amasse, eu não poderia deixar de ver o lado vaidoso e presunçoso dela. Ela tinha a habilidade de puxar a tenção para ela, e para mim, com ela. Eu sempre encontraria nossas fotos nas colunas sociais dos jornais ou na Revista Metropolitana de Seattle. Isso me deixava pouco confortável, não me era conveniente. A invasão de privacidade era parte da minha vida, e eu odiava isso. Mas Tanya nunca tinha percebido isso, na verdade, ela _ainda_ não percebeu.

Eu era mais do tipo que fazia as coisas quieto, mas Tanya queria ter certeza que todos os jornais sempre fotografassem e publicassem exatamente quanto nós tinhas doado para qualquer que fosse a organização. Eu tinha chegado ao ponto em que eu faltava a eventos sociais de caridade, dando desculpas de que o trabalho estava requisitando minha atenção. Tanya ficaria brava, mas continuaria indo mesmo sem mim. Quando ela se tornou gerente do PCAC, ela sentiu que precisava manter o nosso status social. Ela estava fora mais e mais tempo, conforme os meses passavam. Então, aconteceu aquela noite. A noite que ela não voltou para casa.

Eu estava louco de preocupação. Ela finalmente cambaleou para cara cedo da manhã para me dizer que ela não me amava mais, antes dela abruptamente desmaiar nos meus braços. Ela se recusou a falar sobre suas palavras depois, dizendo _"Eram apenas palavras de uma bêbada, eu ainda amo você, você sabe disso."_ Essa mesma frase me assombra até hoje, me lembrando de quão idiota eu fui por acreditar nela.

Depois dessa noite, as coisas ficaram piores. Eu tentei tudo que eu podia para arrumar as coisas com minha esposa. Finalmente ficou claro que ela não queroa nem tentar fazer nosso casamento funcionar. Eu tinha minhas suspeitas de que ela tinha tido um caso, mas eu não tinha certeza até que recebi o convite de casamento por correio. Ela estava casando com meu parceiro nos negócios de longo tempo que tinha começado a chefiar o departamento de finanças do PCAP logo depois que Tanya se tornou gerente. _Um casal vindo do purgatório_, eu pensei, perveso. A boa coisa a respeito do futuro casamento é que a pensão alimentícia iria acabar tão logo ela dissesse "Eu aceito".

Eu tinha que ficar longe de tudo, então eu liguei para Emmett, que trabalhava na nossa sede em Nova York, e disse a ele que eu estava indo ver alguns novos investimentos que tínhamos adquirido. Eu não podia suportar estar no mesmo estado que aquela mulher. Ela tinha me arruinado em tantos níveis.

Nosso divórcio tinha saído pouco mais de um ano atrás. Não existia volta. Eu tentei namorar, mas eu não conseguia. No fundo da minha mente eu sempre pensava que meu encontro poderia ser uma escaladora social também. Estaria ela saindo comigo só pra ser vista? Eu tinha tantas suspeitas que nunca as levava para um segundo encontro.

Eu, eventualmente, ligaria para o serviço local de acompanhante precisando de uma pessoa para uma função ou outra. Me salvava tempo e dor de cabeça ter um belo corpo feminino no meu braços durante a noite e nada para me preocupar sobre machucar seus sentimentos quando eu não ligasse de volta para ela. Era solitário, mas conveniente. Entretanto, ocasionalmente, elas serviriam minhas outras necessidades.

Meu vôo tinha finalmente chegado em Newark e eu rapidamente peguei minha bagagem, aluguei um carro e me direcionei a Manhattan em exatamente vinte minutos. Logo eu estaria em minha suíte de hotel aconchegante com uma boa garrafa de licor.

Meus pensamentos se direcionaram ao meu último 'encontro'. Lauren. Eu sorri para a memória. Ela era definitivamente quente e me deu abertura. Depois de ir ao evento beneficente do PCAC, ela tinha deixado perfeitamente claro que não queria que nosso encontro acabasse. Ela passou boa parte da noite se esfregando contra mim, de modo que eu não estava pronto para acabar com a noite também. Então nós voltamos para o apartamento dela e fizemos sexo que e com raiva durante toda a noite. Eu acabei indo embora depois que ela pegou no sono, deixando uma gorda gorjeta na cabeceira dela.

Minhas calças estavam ficando apertadas com as imagens que a memória trouxe para minha cabeça. Eu precisaria encontrar um 'encontro' quando chegasse no hotel. Eu sabia que existia um grande número de acompanhantes que preferiam encontrar alguns ricos clientes dos hotéis de Manhattan à noite, então isso não deveria ser um problema.

Eu parei em um sinal vermelho em Nova Jersey quando vi com o canto do meu olho uma mulher com um extremamente curto vestido caída na calçada. Eu olhei para ela através da chuva forte e percebi que ela não se movia. Eu rapidamente saí do carro e corri até a mulher machucada. Quando eu cheguei nela, eu percebi que seus ombros estavam tremendo. Me ajoelhando perto dela, eu coloquei uma mão sobre suas costas para chamar sua atenção.

"Senhorita, você está machucada?" Eu perguntei ansioso, enquanto afastava a chuva dos meus olhos, tentando procurar por algum machucado maior nela.

Ela lentamente me olhou e meu coração pulou no meu peito. Ela tinha os mais lindos olhos castanhos que eu já tinha visto. Eu notei que eles estavam vermelhos, como se ela estivesse chorando. Seu cabelo estava pingando pelas rajadas de chuva que estavam caindo. Rimel estava correndo por seu rosto, e ela parecia como uma gata molhada.

"Sim, eu acho que torci meu tornozelo." Eu olhei para suas pernas extremamente sensual e notei as sandálias de nove centímetros que ela estava usando. _Por que mulheres usam essas coisas? _Então eu percebi o vestido azul curto que ela tinha, mal e mal cobrindo seu muito bem delineado traseiro. Ele estava tão baixo no colo, que eu podia ver a lingerie azul que ela usava. Compreensão me tomou por um momento. Ela era uma prostituta. Mesmo completamente acabada eu tinha que dizer que ela era uma prostituta _muito_ bonita.

"Você vive perto? Eu posso te levar para casa se você quiser." Sua expressão rapidamente mudou para medo. Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não tenho para onde ir." Eu podia ouvir o desespero na voz dela. Eu voltei a ficar de pé para analisar a situação. Eu não estava pensando em ligar para o serviço de acompanhantes quando chegasse no hotel? E aqui tinha um anjo caído diretamente no meu colo. As engrenagens na minha cabeça começaram a girar. E se ela for uma viciada? Eu realmente quero lidar com a possibilidade dela roubar algo do meu quarto? Eu estava definitivamente atraído por ela. Ela parecia tão perdida; eu não podia simplesmente deixá-la na rua. Eu me convenci, então.

"Você está vindo comigo." Eu concluí, simplesmente. Seus olhos ficaram maiores quando ela percebeu o que eu tinha dito. Ela começou a protestar, e então eu dei o meu olhar que dizia "sem discussão", e ela instantaneamente fechou a boca. "Vamos sair da chuva para que eu posso dar uma olhada em você."

Ela concordou e eu gentilmente coloquei um braço em suas costas e outras embaixo dos joelhos dela, levantando-a com pouco esforço. Eu rapidamente caminhei até o carro, abrindo a porta e a colocando no assento do passageiro. Eu corri ao redor do carro, entrando na porta do motorista.

"Me deixe ver suas mãos, por favor." Ela hesitantemente colocou suas mãos nas minhas, com palmas para cima. Ela estava tão gelada. Eu liguei o aquecedor para tentar esquentá-la. Eu olhei para as mãos dela e vi que os cortes não eram fundos onde ela tinha se segurado ao cair. Eu lentamente corri minha mão pelo braço dela, procurando por uma marca de agulha. Não havia nenhuma. _Bom, não parece que ela é uma usuária de drogas pesadas._ Ela tremeu enquanto minhas mãos corriam pelo seu braço. Eu peguei meu casaco do assento de trás. "Aqui, coloque isso." Eu comendei em uma voz calma. Ela pegou o casaco e o colocou.

"Obrigada." Ela disso, mal e mal sussurrando.

"Sem problemas."

Ela olhou pela janela e suspirou. Essa garota parecia tão quebrada. Como um indivíduo vai a um ponto tão baixo na vida? Que tipo de evento faz alguém vender o corpo por sexo, se tornando sem casa e se afundando nas drogas? Eu estava certamente atento a ameaça que eu mesmo tinha sofrido quando fui adotado. Um ato sem egoísmo da minha mãe adolescente era a diferença entre mim e essa pobre garota sentada ao meu lado. Eu poderia ter acabado assim se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes?

"Meu nome é Edward." Eu sorri de lado para ela, mantendo meus olhos na estrada molhada.

"Bella, Bella Swan." Ela murmurou, continuando a olhar pela janela do carro.

_Bela__. Isso se adapta perfeitamente a ela._

**Nota da Tradutora:** Desculpem não ter postado ontem, como deveria ser. Ando enrolada com a vida e não tive acesso a um computador, por incrível que pareça. Espero que gostem, agora que Edward encontrou Bella, as coisas só tendem a... Esquentar. Comentem! K.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Meu Valente Cavalheiro**

**BPOV**

Eu não posso acreditar que estou nessa situação. Você pensaria que com um Mestrado em Análise de Negócios de Columbia eu não seria tão estúpida. Eu estou atualmente em um carro com um homem que eu não conheço. Ele podia ser o assassino do machado, por tudo que eu sabia. _Não, nada ruim._ Os olhos deles mostravam nada além de preocupação e algo mais que eu não podia nomear. _Não, ele definitivamente não é o vilão_. Eu tinha deixado o vilão poucas horas atrás.

Isso não poderia ficar mais estranho. Eu nem mesmo sabia para onde ele estava me levando. Eu imaginei o que ele pensava de mim. Minha mente andando a noventa milhas por hora. Eu devia parecer horrível. Eu olhei para o meu vestido. Era o favorito _dele_. Agora era um trapo rasgado. Eu tentei puxar a saia para baixo, para cobrir mais das minhas coxas, mas isso não estava funcionando. Eu deveria estar agradecida que cobria minha roupa íntima, embora mal e mal.

O casaco que eu estava vestindo cheirava tão bem. Como lilás e mel. Eu o puxei para mais perto de mim, pegando na gola para conseguir cheirar melhor. _Mmmmm_, _cheira como paraíso_. Eu olhei para baixo e percebi que o colo do vestido estava escorregando, então eu lentamente fechei o casaco e puxei o zíper. _Sem necessidade de dar um show a ele._ Exatamente como Mike tinha falado, eu parecia uma prostituta. Eu mordi meu lábio para espantar as lágrimas. Eu não iria chorar. Não aqui. Não na frente do meu deslumbrante salvador.

Eu estava tão chocada quando senti sua mão nas minhas costas e sua voz suave me perguntando se eu estava machucada. Eu lembro de olhar nos olhos dele e imediatamente me sentir segura. Seus olhos brilhantes cor de esmeralda mostravam interesse e preocupação, o que era muito mais que o animal que tinha me colocado naquela situação mostrou por mim desde que começamos a sair.

Por que agora, no conforto e calor da presença desse homem eu finalmente compreendi o que estava na minha cara durante os dois últimos anos? _Mike nunca me amou_. Ele apenas queria alguém para controlar, para manipular no que ele queria. Eu era nada mais do que um brinquedo para ele. Eu tentei mais não consegui parar as lágrimas que corriam por minhas bochechas.

"Você está sentindo muita dor?" A voz de tenor me perguntou. Eu acenei com a cabeça, tentando esconder as emoções que estavam aparecendo na minha expressão com uma mecha de cabelo.

"Sim, mas eu vou sobreviver." Antes de saber o que ele estava fazendo, ele pegou a mecha de cabelo e recolocou-a atrás da minha orelha.

"Quando nós chegarmos ao hotel eu vou cuidar de você. Está inchando?" Eu olhei para baixo e passei a mão pelo tornozelo.

"Sim, um pouco." Eu gemi enquanto a dor subiu pela minha perna.

"Não se preocupe, eu serei gentil."

_Uh... Sim_.

Minha mente ficou vazia com pensamento de suas mãos no meu corpo. _É apenas bondade dele._ Eu justifiquei minha atração por ele por seu cuidado. Tinha algum tempo desde que alguém tinha se importado comigo.

Eu olhei para o lado, o observando enquanto ele estava ocupado com a estrada. O cabelo bagunçado era sem direção nenhuma. Eu não conseguia descobrir a cor com o cabelo molhado e o carro escuro, porque estávamos no crepúsculo. Eu nunca estive tão feliz por um dia estar terminando, mesmo que estivesse terminando assim. Os ossos do rosto dele eram definidos, assim como seu maxilar, e eu podia imaginá-lo tensionando-o quando estava zangado. Sua pele era sem marcas, e seus lábios cheios eram perfeitos e estavam se erguendo em um meio sorriso.

"Aproveitando a vista?" _Ah… Um pouco arrogante também._ _Você pode julgá-lo?_ Ele era o homem mais lindo que eu já tinha visto, e provavelmente tinha uma fila de mulher implorando sua atenção.

"Não realmente." Eu assisti seu sorriso desaparecer, e deixei-o agonizar por um minuto. "Essa parte de Nova Jersey me assusta."

Ele deu uma risada tão alta que eu pulei no assento. Eu sorri por tê-lo feito rir. Ele realmente tinha um sorriso encantador. Nós andamos pelo resto do caminho até Manhattan em um silêncio confortável. Quando ele parou em frente ao Waldorf Astoria, eu tive que pegar meu queixo que tinha batido no chão.

"Espere aqui enquanto eu faço o check-in até que eu volte para ajudá-la a chegar ao quarto." Eu só podia assentir. Esse cara devia poder rolar em dinheiro. Levaria meses de trabalho, ao menos do meu último trabalho, para ficar uma noite aqui.

O camareiro andou na direção de Edward, que sussurrou algo para ele rapidamente antes de desaparecer pela entrada. O camareiro me olhou de maneira curiosa, antes de seguir Edward.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, ele apareceu com o mesmo sorriso de tirar o fôlego nos lábios. Ele abriu o porta-malas e tirou suas malas, alcançando-as ao carregador. Edward caminhou rapidamente ao meu lado do carro e abriu a porta antes de me estender sua mão para me ajudar a sair.

Quando eu estava com um pé no chão e meu braço envolvido ao redor da cintura dele, o camareiro trouxe um coberto. _Para que é isso?_ Edward enrolou o cobertor ao meu redor, gentilmente_. _Então eu entendi, _Oh… Eu não estou propriamente vestida para ser vista neste lugar. _Eu virei três tons de vermelho enquanto processava porque ele estava me cobrindo. Edward abaixou-se lentamente até minha orelha e sussurrou.

"Mesmo que eu não ligue ver essas lindas pernas e a que elas estão ligadas," ele me pegou nos seus braços antes que eu tivesse tempo de protestar. "Eu não acho que você gostaria de mostrar para todos na entrada o que está embaixo de sua saia." Eu me senti aliviada.

Eu não poderia andar e ele estava protegendo a minha dignidade me cobrindo antes de me carregar para o quarto. Ele era um cavalheiro do século vinte e um. Eu então enterrei meu rosto no peito dele, rezando para que o caminho acabasse rápido.

Eu ouvi as portas do elevador se fecharem atrás de mim, e então decidi que era seguro espiar. Ele estava olhando para mim com olhos entreaberto e um concentração que me incomodou. Eu me senti tão vulnerável, como se ele estivesse olhando direto na minha alma, então eu baixei a cabeça e enterrei meu rosto de volta em seu peito. Eu não sabia o que fazer com os sentimentos que estavam passando pelo meu corpo.

O elevador parou com um estralo no quadragésimo quarto andar. Edward caminhou rapidamente até a porta, escorregando o cartão-chave sem esforço na fechadura, enquanto me segurava com seu joelho, mantendo uma mão me prendendo pela cintura, e então entrou no quarto, fechando a porta com seu pé.

Ele me carregou até o sofá e me sentou com cuidado. Foi quando eu observei os arredores, notando que isso não era um quarto qualquer.

"Wow." Eu deixei a respiração que estava segurando escapar. "É maravilhoso! Esse não é um quarto normal, é?" Ele negou com a cabeça.

"Não, eu vou ficar aqui por algumas semanas e eu gosto de ficar confortável. Essa é a suíte principal. Tem uma sala de estar, copa, sala de jantar ou reunião e quarto." Ele deu de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa. "São quase 1800 metros quadrados."

Meu queixo bateu no chão outra vez. Como ele podia ser tão indiferente a respeito disso? Claramente isso era fora do meu padrão. Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei ao meu redor para as almofadas e tapetes fofos. A lareira parecia quente e convidativa, e tinha sido acesa antes de chegarmos. O candelabro acima do sofá onde eu estava parecia pertencer a um hall de entrada ao invés de uma suíte, ele brilhava forte com todos os cristais que o ornamentavam. Eu suspirei e olhei para baixo, sabendo que eu não me encaixava nesse cenário.

"Você gostaria de se lavar? Tem uma banheira grande no banheiro se você quiser tomar um banho." Eu suspirei baixinho para mim mesma.

"Sim, um banho quente seria maravilhoso." Ele sorriu e desapareceu no corredor. Eu ouvi o barulho de água enquanto ele enchia a banheira, até ele voltar, alguns minutos depois.

"Existe uma grande variedade de sabonetes e óleos, mas eu não tinha certeza de qual você gostaria." Ele caminhou até mim e estendeu sua mão para me ajudar a levantar.

Eu deixei o cobertor no sofá e levantei. Tão logo eu estava em pé, eu estava em seus braços. Ele me carregou até o enorme banheiro e me sentou em uma cadeira perto da banheiro, me alcançando várias garrafas. Eu senti o cheiro de cada uma, escolhendo uma fragrância de frésia antes de devolvê-la para que ele colocasse na banheira. Edward abriu a garrafa e a levou ao seu nariz, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios enquanto ele me olhava.

"Frésias são minhas favoritas." Ele virou a garrafinha dentro da banheira. Quando ele terminou, ele virou para mim com um olhar determinado. Ele ajoelhou-se na minha frente e lentamente correu sua mão da minha perna, para o meu joelho e então para meu tornozelo, puxando-o para olhar o machucado de perto.

"Está um pouco inchado." Ele murmurou. "Eu vou pegar um pouco de gelo para você, enquanto você toma banho. Tem um robe que você pode usar até que eu peça para alguém trazer roupas para você." Ele apontou a porta com a cabeça enquanto ternamente massageava minha perna em círculos, colocando meu pé de volta ao chão. Eu não pude mais agüentar, então eu perguntei.

"Por que você está fazendo isso por mim?" Ele me olhou diretamente nos olhos e respondeu.

"Todo mundo já teve desafios na vida. Mesmo que não pareça. Mas quando de cara com a oportunidade de ajudas, eu vou sempre pegá-la."

"Então você gosta de ser o Cavalheiro Branco, cavalgando um cavalo branco e salvando o dia?"

"Alguma coisa assim." Ele sorriu para mim antes de andar até a porta, mas parando antes de sair. "Talvez eu goste de resgatar a donzela em perigo para cobrar meu prêmio depois." Eu sorriso diabólico cruzou sua face, enquanto ele me encarou uma última vez antes de sair.

Meu coração batia forte no meu peito. _Que tipo de prêmio ele está pensando?_ Então imagens de nós dois em um momento apaixonado cruzaram a minha mente. Eu suspirei. _Se ainda fosse.._.

O banho era como o paraíso, tão bom que eu fiquei até que todas as bolhas tivessem acabado e eu começado a me arrepiar. _Como eu vou sair daqui?_ A beirada da banheira era minha pequena para que eu sentasse e me virasse. Eu ri com a idéia de tentar precariamente voltar a beirada. Eu imaginava que cair da beirada da banheira para fora, no piso, faria mais estrago do que cair dentro da banheira cheia de água, como eu tinha feito para entrar. _Eu vou precisar de ajuda. Isso vai ser tão embaraçoso. _Eu fiz uma careta para o pensamento que veio_. Eu acho que isso não vai ser tão ruim quanto ser carregada através do hall de um dos mais caros hotéis do país._ Eu me enrolei na toalha grossa e chamei.

"Edward?"

"Sim, Bella." Ele estava do lado de fora da porta.

"Eu vou precisar de ajuda para sair da banheira." Minha voz estava coberta de embaraço.

Ele lentamente abriu a porta e espiou para dentro. Foi quando eu percebi a estranha cor do cabelo dele. Eu acho que nunca vi uma cor como aquela. Era um castanho com bronze, ao mesmo tempo, quase uma cor de cobre. Quando ele viu o problema que eu tinha, ele se aproximou e me ajudou a sair da banheira.

Eu estava severamente atenta para os braços fortes dele ao redor do meu quase nu corpo. Eu pensei que ele sairia depois de me ajudar, mas ele ficou. Ele pegou o robe e segurou-o para que eu colocasse meus braços na peça, a toalha ainda no seu lugar certo por causa do modo que eu a segurava. Tão logo que o robe estava me cobrindo, eu deixei a toalha cair para os meus pés, enquanto ele amarrava o robe na minha cintura.

Então, eu estava nos braços dele outra vez. "Eu me sinto como a princesa Chinesa que não pode caminhar sozinha." Ele riu, me colocando na cama em seu quarto.

"Seu desejo é meu comando, vossa alteza." Ele reverenciou antes de voltar para o corredor. Edward voltou um minuto depois com uma escoava e um pacote de gelo. Ele me alcançou a escova de cabelos e pegou um par de travesseiros no sofá do quarto, colocando-os no fim da cama. Eu acabei de escovar meu cabelo quando ele me mandou deitar. Eu fiz o pedido e ele gentilmente pegou meu pé e o colocou nos travesseiros.

"O inchaço está diminuindo." Ele comentou, colocando o pacote de gelo no meu tornozelo. Eu resmunguei para a temperatura. "Eu sinto muito." Ele se desculpou, arrumando os travesseiros para que o pacote ficasse no lugar.

"Tudo bem, é apenas gelado. Não dói tanto quanto antes." Eu timidamente olhei para ele. Ele sorriu daquele modo de tirar o fôlego outra vez, e eu quase desmaiei. _O que tem de errado com você, Isabella? Ele está TÃO não na sua. Você é nada! Exatamente como Mike sempre te falou. Você não tem nada para oferecer a um cara como ele._ _Continue sonhando. _Meu coração doeu e eu desviei o olhar, fechando os olhos e enterrando minha cabeça nos travesseiros macios.

"Eu tenho algumas ligações para fazer e então eu vou tomar um banho antes de voltar para checar você. Você quer alguma coisa? Está com fome?" Ele me olhou com uma expressão preocupada. Eu balancei a cabeça, negando.

Eu ouvi o click da porta sinalizando que ele tinha saído antes de abrir meus olhos novamente. Minha mente estava correndo por tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Eu sabia como tinha chegado até aqui, mas não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido.

Eu dei uma olhada no lindo quarto que eu estava, e isso só aumentou meu choque. Existiam sofás, uma cômoda e uma enorme cama King size. A cômoda era feita de madeira fina com um intrincado contorno no canto das portas. Acima dela, presa na parede, tinha um imensa TV de plasma. _Eu imagino onde está o controle._ Eu pensei, correndo os olhos pelo quarto. Eu suspirei, e decidi que seria melhor se eu apenas relaxasse.

Meu último pensamento coerente foi de olhos verdes e cabelos bronze de um Cavalheiro Branco cavalgando e me salvando do perigo.

**EPOV**

"Emmett?" Eu arrumei o telefone quando o ouvi atender.

"E aí, irmão, você chegou bem?"

"Sim, eu já estou hospedado."

"Ótimo, eu estou saindo para encontrar Jasper para um drinque. Você quer nos encontrar?" Eu imediatamente pensei na maravilhosa mulher na minha cama.

"Não essa noite, Em, eu estou sentindo o cansaço da viagem. Eu acho que vou fazer algumas ligações e ir para cama."

"O que você vai fazer amanhã?"

"Eu tenho aquele jantar com nosso próximo investimento." Eu lembrei que ainda precisava ler alguns papéis do acordo antes de encontrar com o fundador. Como eu pude ter esquecido disso? _Fácil, ela está no quarto ao lado e dominou todos os seus pensamentos. _

"Certo. Você está certo que não me precisa lá? Eu posso dizer para Rose que nós teremos que adiar nosso jantar de recém-casados." Eu ri, sem saber se eu queria a resposta para a pergunta que eu estava para fazer.

"O que é um jantar de recém-casado?" Sua risada alta ecoou pelo telefone.

"É onde eu levo a minha linda esposa para um caro restaurante Francês na rua 58th onde é impossível de conseguir uma reserva. Eu sou a ela uma jóia e ela me dá um monte de amor." Eu ri do entusiasmo dele. Eu estava feliz que Emmett finalmente tinha encontrado a mulher certa. Rose era complicada, mas parecia se acalmar nas mãos dele.

"Não, não. Não cancele seu encontro. Você tem trabalhado mais do que necessário com esse cliente. Eu posso pegar daqui e fechar o acordo."

Nós desligamos com a promessa de nos encontrarmos antes que eu fosse ao escritório na próxima semana. Só mais uma ligação e eu poderia tomar um banho. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu tocaria no assunto Bella com Alice, mas eu precisava da ajuda dela. Eu disquei seu número e esperei minha irmã favorita atender ao telefone.

"E aí, gostoso!" Eu gargalhei para a saudação dela.

"Bem, oi para você também, irmãzinha."

"Eu sabia que você ia ligar. Eu estava apenas sentada esperando você saber disso." Eu balancei a cabeça para suas premonições. Sela sempre brincou que tinha super-poderes mentais. Eu precisava que admitir que ela _tinha _um dom especial para ganhar e jogar com o mercado de estoques como fazia.

"Eu tenho um favor para te pedir, mas não quero que isso chegue aos ouvidos do Emmett. Me promete?"

"É claro." Ela diz em uma voz cética. "O que exatamente você precisa?"

"Eu preciso que você leve uma amiga minha para fazer compras." Eu mal acabei o meu pedido antes de ela começar a gritar no telefone.

"Oh meu Deus! É uma garota! Onde você a conheceu? Quando eu posso conhecê-la? Eu mal posso acreditar que você quer que eu a leve para fazer compras! Oooooooo! Eu estou tão excitada." Eu podia imaginá-la apertando o telefone e pulando em antecipação.

"Acalme-se, Alice." Eu ri. "Eu não sei muito sobre ela ainda. Ela meio que caiu na minha vida. Ela está para baixo e agora ela precisa de alguém a paparicando e se preocupando com o melhor. Então, eu automaticamente pensei em você." Eu corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo tentando encontrar as palavras certar para descrever Bella sem entregar minha suspeita sobre o emprego dela. "Ela torceu o tornozelo, então eu não sei quanto ela vai poder caminhar amanhã."

"Não se preocupe, Edward, eu tenho alguém para fazer minhas compras que eu posso recrutar para nossa excursão. Ele terá tudo pronto antes de chegarmos." Ela gritou novamente e voltou a falar sobre moda e coisas que eu não poderia me importar menos, então eu a cortei no meio.

"Alice. Você pode estar aqui ao meio dia? Eu tenho um jantar de negócios às sete, e eu quero levá-la comigo."

"Não é tempo o suficiente!" ela reclamou. "Eu terei que colocar Felix para fazer toda a parte divertida das compras por mim, para que eu possa estar com ela no spa." Eu podia imaginar o lábio dela se curvando em um bico. Esse bico sempre faria nosso pai amolecer, dando a ela qualquer coisa que pedisse.

"Eu sinto muito, Alice, você vai ter que levá-la outra hora."

"Tudo bem! Eu vou deixá-la pronta para o jantar às seis e meia." Ela concordou, derrotada.

"Perfeito." Eu queria acabar aquela conversa antes que ela começasse outro discurso. "Vejo você ao meio dia, Ali."

"Espere, Edward!" Ela gritou no telefone. "Antes de você desligar eu quero que você saiba que eu quero resposta, e logo!" Então ela bateu o telefone na minha cara. Eu balancei minha cabeça rindo da minha irmã boba. Ela usualmente batia o telefone na cara das pessoas quando estava muito concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos.

Feliz que minha conversa com minha irmã tinha acabado eu caminhei até o quarto para pegar roupas para o banho. Eu dei uma olhada em Bella e vi que ela estava dormindo profundamente, com seu braço jogado sobre sua cabeça. Eu caminhei até a cama e tirei a compressa de gelo de seu tornozelo, erguendo-o para olhar melhor.

Bella se mexeu em seu sono e murmurou alguma coisa sem sentido, enquanto eu sorria para ela. Ela era realmente linda. O que me deixava confuso era a vontade incrível que eu tinha de protegê-la. Tudo que eu sabia é que eu quero essa garota como nenhuma outra mulher que eu já tinha conhecido, não ligando nem mesmo para o possível histórico dela.

Eu tomei um banho rápido e vesti uma cueca. De repente eu estava nervoso, começando a questionar meus motivos reais para querer dormir com ela. Naquele momento meus objetivos mudaram, e eu decidi que aceitaria o que ela me oferecesse. Eu a protegeria com tudo que eu tinha.

Eu a levantei e afastei os cobertores da cama, beijando a cabeça dela antes de gentilmente deitá-la novamente. Ela sorriu e suspirou em seu sono. Eu deitei ao lado dela, erguendo a cabeça dela com cuidado e colocando um braço sob ela, antes de colocar o cobertor sobre nós. Bella automaticamente se curvou contra mim, entrelaçando seus braços na minha cintura.

"Edward." Ela suspirou. Eu olhei para baixo, pensando que tinha a acordado.

"Bella?" Ela não respondeu.

"Tão verde. Tão cuidadoso." Ela murmurou, apertando com força a minha cintura. Eu corri meus dedos pelo cabelo dela, carinhosamente, pensando sobre o que ela estava sonhando.

"Nada parecido com Mike." _Quem é Mike?_ Eu percebi que realmente não tinha idéia de quem era essa garota. Enquanto eu pegava no sono, eu me prometi descobrir tudo que podia sobre ela.

;

**Nota da Autora:** Mais uma vez, desculpem pelo atraso. Ontem eu estava cansada demais quando cheguei em casa para simplesmente ligar o computador. Esse capítulo é maior e tem mais Bella e Edward. O próximo promete ainda mais, e, se tudo der certo, estará online na quinta. Beijos, K.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Contos de Fada, Fantasias e Brigas**

**BPOV**

Eu estava tendo um sonho maravilhoso. Estava parada no meio de uma perfeita clareira. Tinha árvores completamente ao meu redor. O vento estava gentilmente balançando meu cabelo em diferentes direções, enquanto o sol estava alto sobre mim, aquecendo meu rosto e corpo. O chão estava coberto com uma manta de flores e ao lado estava um lindo cavalo branco, amarrado a uma árvore. Eu deitei na cama de grama e flores, fechando meus olhos e respirando no maravilhoso aroma das flores. Quando eu ouvi o barulho de passos nas folhas, eu sorri.

"Você é tão linda deitada aí." Sua voz rica praticamente cantava para mim. Sem abrir meus olhos, eu procurei por ele. Ele deitou lentamente, colocando parte do seu peso contra o lado do meu corpo. Eu senti a respiração quente dele na minha bochecha, quando ele sussurrou baixinho na minha orelha.

"Abra seus olhos para mim, Isabella." Eu obedeci lentamente.

Ele estava escorado em seu cotovelo, de lado, se inclinando na minha direção. Tinha um meio sorriso em seu belo rosto, e seu cabelo estava em um perfeito desarranjo; seu braço descrevendo o contorno da minha cintura e seus dedos desenhando pequenos círculos no meu quadril. Eu sorri para ele, percebendo o brilho de desejo em seus olhos.

Ele cuidadosamente inclinou o rosto na minha direção, encarando meus lábios enquanto se aproximava. Meus olhos se fecharam automaticamente quando eu senti seus lábios quentes e macios levemente contra os meus. Eu me ergui e coloquei minhas mãos em seu cabelo, não querendo que se afastasse, e ele não desapontou. Quando ele sentiu minha permissão, ele encostou seus lábios completamente contra os meus, para depois aprofundar o beijo, correndo seu dedo pelo meu queixo e o puxando, pedindo para que eu abrisse minha boca. Eu obedeci, e uma onda de calor cruzou meu corpo quando eu senti sua língua massageando a minha.

Não era como nenhum outro beijo que eu já havia tido. Era doce, inocente, e ainda sim com tanta paixão que meu coração estava derretendo. Ele se afastou, perguntando com seus olhos o que sua boca não poderia dizer.

"Sim, Edward, faça amor comigo." Eu murmurei, sabendo que eu nunca havia desejado algo mais do que naquele momento.

"Seu desejo é meu comando, princesa." Eu suspirei quando senti seus beijos se movendo para meu pescoço e pelo meu colo. Os constantes sussurros sobre minha beleza e amor acariciando minha pele, enquanto seus lábios se moviam cada vez mais abaixo, removendo minhas roupas conforme desciam.

Eu senti as mãos dele no meu estômago, descrevendo círculos enquanto elas subiam a cada segundo.

"Bella, abra seus olhos, amor." Suas mãos pararam a ascensão. "Bella, por favor, acorde." Eu senti um gentil sacolejo, e então eu estava de volta à realidade. Realidade parecia tão boa quanto o meu sonho, quando eu abri meus olhos para encontrar o mesmo homem do meu sonho me encarando. A mesma expressão de vontade em sua face. A mão dele estava parada em meu estômago nu, dentro do robe com que eu tinha pegado no sono, continuando os pequenos círculos do meu sonho, e eu senti uma onda de desejo pelo meu corpo.

Edward tirou lentamente sua mão de dentro do meu robe, e eu comecei a protestar antes do sorriso demoníaco da noite anterior reaparecer no rosto dele. Ele balançou a cabeça para mim e procurou pelas tiras do roupão. Sem desviar os olhos, ele puxou as tiras até que estivessem desatadas, passando as mãos pelo meu estômago outra vez e puxando lentamente o tecido para longe do meu peito.

Eu o ouvi segurar a respirar quando eu finalmente estava nua em frente a ele. Meu embaraçamento apareceu e eu pude sentir calor subindo por minhas bochechas. Suas mãos descreveram círculos pelo meu estômago, outra vez, subindo pelo vão dos meus seios até restarem contra minha bochecha, e ele inclinou-se na minha direção. O beijo era diferente do sonho. Ele era forte e cheio de uma paixão sem restrições. Eu o peguei pelos ombros, puxando-o para mais perto enquanto ele atacava a minha boca. O peito nu de Edward estava em contato com o meu próprio, e eu gemi na boca dele enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo com sua língua.

Eu podia senti-lo completamente contra o meu corpo. A mão que estava passando pela minha nuca chegou ao meu seio, envolvendo-o. A boca de Edward deixou a minha rapidamente para envolver o seio que estava em sua mão, e ele gentilmente sugou e puxou o mamilo até que eu estivesse me contorcendo com suas carícias e ele me encarasse nos olhos.

"Você realmente quer que eu faça amor com você, Bella?" Os olhos dele pareciam incertos. "Você pediu... Mas eu tenho quase certeza que você estava dormindo." Compreensão me tomou quando eu percebi que estava falando dormindo outra vez. O embaraço pela traição do meu sonho não foi o bastante para mudar minha decisão. Eu olhei para aquele homem maravilhoso e assenti.

"Sim, Edward. Eu não acredito que queira qualquer coisa mais do que isso." E então suas mãos estavam em todos os lugares.

Ele tomou o meu mamilo de volta na boca dele, recebendo um grunhido de mim. Eu podia sentir o sorriso dele contra a minha pele enquanto ele plantava beijos molhados e quentes em direção ao meu estômago. Ele descansou a cabeça ali, enquanto dava doces beijos ao redor e na curva do meu quadril, descendo até a minha excitação. Os dedos dele tocaram os meus cachos.

"Tão macio." Ele murmurou, descendo, seus dedos finalmente entrando em contato com a origem do meu calor.

Edward massageou de leve, em primeiro lugar, colocando mais pressão conforme eu ficava mais molhada. Ele posicionou seu rosto no meio das minhas pernas, e continuou a me acariciar, tendo uma melhor visão do que estava fazendo. Eu o espiei e assisti quando ele tirou um dedo molhado de dentro de mim e colocou na boca.

"Mmmmm." Seus olhos se fecharam por um momento, enquanto ele experimentava meu gosto. "Você tem um sabor tão bom, Bella." Ele se inclinou, colocando sua língua para fora e me lambendo.

Minha respiração se tornou ofegos e eu apertei os lençóis entre meus dedos quando ele sugou meus nervos em sua boca, chupando com força antes de morder gentilmente. Eu gritei o nome dele, êxtase passando pelo meu corpo. Ele colocou um dedo em mim novamente, enquanto sua boca continuava em um ritmo que me alucinava. Para dentro e para fora, ele deslizava o dedo em mim, até que adicionou outro.

"Você é tão apertada." Ele sussurrou com o que parecia confusão na voz. Eu não pude ligar para isso, entretanto, quando ele curvou os dedos dentro de mim, me mandando para o topo com um orgasmo forte. As ondas passaram pelo meu corpo enquanto ele continuou entrando e saindo com os dedos.

Quando eu finalmente voltei a Terra, ele tirou os dedos e se afastou. Eu fiquei instantaneamente desapontada com a distância do corpo dele. Ele procurou pela carteira na mesinha ao lado da cama, retirando um pacote de plástico. Rapidamente ele tirou suas cuecas e abriu o pacote, desenrolando a camisinha em sua ereção.

Ele se posicionou entre minhas pernas e me deu um beijo forte antes de entrar em mim. Edward me preenchia como Mike nunca poderia. Ele grunhiu enquanto esperava meu corpo se acostumar com o tamanho dele. Eu podia sentir os músculos das costas dele tensos enquanto lutava contra a vontade de se mover. Eu forcei meus quadris contra os dele impaciente, avisando que ele continuasse. Não precisei falar duas vezes. Ele saiu de mim devagar antes de me penetrar com força. Suas investidas eram furiosas, fortes o suficiente para serem prazerosas sem dor. Ele alcançava todas as vezes aquele mesmo ponto de prazer, e eu senti aquela familiar sensação de aperto no estômago.

Ele ergueu o rosto e me olhou enquanto continuava com suas investidas. "Eu quero ouvir você gritar o meu nome, Bella." Ouvir o meu nome nos lábios dele teve o efeito que ele estava querendo. Meu corpo explodiu e se contraiu contra ele, tentando segurá-lo em mim enquanto eu gritava seu nome sem parar.

Eu senti os músculos dele se tencionarem enquanto ele jogava a cabeça para trás e gemia. Uma, duas, três mais investidas e eu senti o corpo dele ter um espasmo, enquanto líquido quente saía do seu corpo. Ele caiu sobre mim, mantendo a maior parte do peso dele em seus braços. Ele enterrou o rosto no meu cabelo e respirou fundo, uma respiração descompassada.

Ele rolou para o lado, deslizando de dentro de mim e me pegando pela cintura para me puxar contra seu peito, dando pequenos beijos nas minhas costas e nuca. Nós deitamos por algum tempo assim antes de ele falar.

"Bella?"

"Sim."

"Quando _isso_ me custou? Porque foi maravilhoso!"

_O quê? _Minha mente não processou o que ele havia dito. Eu não queria ir na direção que meu pensamento estava me levando. _Por favor, não esteja perguntando o que eu acho que você está_. Eu me virei para olhar para o rosto dele.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero dizer, essa foi a melhor transa que eu já tive na vida." Um sorriso passou pelos lábios dele. "Você deve ser realmente cara para ser capaz de fazer um homem se sentir assim."

Eu gelei com as palavras dele. Elas cortaram tão profundamente. Imagens das palavras que Mike gritou para mim enquanto rasgava meu vestido passaram pela minha cabeça. _Você não é nada mais que uma vadia bem paga! Ninguém nunca vai querer você como mais que isso! _Os olhos de Edward se abriram e seu sorriso sumiu. Eu poderia dizer que ele viu a dor que estava escrita em meu rosto. Ele tentou me alcançar. Confusão misturada a desespero em seus olhos.

"Bella?" Eu me afastei, pulando da cama e pegando o roupão.

Eu corri para o banheiro, batendo e trancando a porta e recolocando o roupão enquanto a enxurrada começava e as lágrimas quentes corriam pelo meu rosto. Eu caí no chão, segurando meus joelhos contra o meu peito, soluços fortes balançando meu corpo. _Eu não sou nada além de uma vadia! Ele nunca me viu como nada além de uma foda fácil. Uma foda fácil e cara!_ Eu pensei amargamente, enquanto encostava a cabeça contra a porta.

"Bella, por favor, abra a porta." Ele implorou, tentando abrir a porta do banheiro. "Eu sinto muito."

"Vá embora, Edward! Você pode deixar o pagamento na cama e ir." Eu disse maliciosamente.

"Por favor, me escute. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia. Eu assumi pelo jeito que você estava vestida-" Ele parou, pensando suas palavras com mais cuidado. "Eu sou um merda. Eu sinto tanto. Eu não sei o que posso fazer para consertar isso." Preocupação estava clara no tom da voz dele.

Eu não podia dizer nada. As lágrimas caíam sem controle agora. Ele tentou a porta outra vez. "Por favor, por favor, por favor. Eu faço qualquer coisa para consertar isso." Eu ouvi a cabeça dele batendo contra porta a cada palavra falada.

"Não há nada que você possa fazer. Você me falou exatamente o que pensa de mim, então me deixe em paz." As palavras deixavam a minha boca como veneno. Como algo tão mágico poderia virar tão errado? Eu o ouvi suspirar e se afastar.

Meus soluços foram substituídos por raiva conforme o tempo passava. Eu escutei quietinha os barulhos do quarto, do outro lado da minha prisão, esperando a oportunidade de escapar. Minhas roupas ainda estavam no banheiro, então eu me movi para colocá-las. Eu me olhei no espelho e finalmente vi o que Edward tinha visto na noite passada. _Como ele poderia chegar a qualquer outra conclusão? _Eu parecia lixo. Eu toquei o tecido que cobria meus seios, e realizei que ele estava rasgado tão baixo que meu sutiã cobria mais do que o vestido.

Eu olhei com desgosto para os sapatos ridículos que eu calçava. _Ele gostava deles._ Essa era a única razão pela qual eu os usava. Para agradar um homem que me usava só pelo meu corpo. Eu peguei o ofensivo par e o joguei contra a porta o mais forte que eu podia, deixando um grito frustrado escapar.

Eu ouvi Edward se pressionar contra a porta do banheiro. "Bella? Você está vem?" A voz dele estava cheia de preocupação.

Eu praguejei baixinho. Aquilo não era culpa dele. Eu precisaria sair do banheiro em algum momento. Eu caminhei até a porta, respirei fundo e lentamente a abri. Edward estava parado do outro lado vestindo apenas calças jeans. Sua cabeça estava escorada contra o seu braço no marco da porta. Ele olhou para mim e eu percebi que seu cabelo estava ainda mais desarranjado que o usual, como se ele tivesse corrido suas mãos por ele sem parar.

Ele me olhou com esperança nos olhos. Quando ele percebeu que eu não ia falar, seu rosto caiu, e ele olhou para seus pés. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu não sei por que eu simplesmente me agarrei a conclusão que eu-"

"Pare!" A raiva de mim mesma estava me dominando.

"Olhe para mim! É claro que você chegaria a conclusão que chegou." Eu disse, sacudindo as mãos a minha frente.

"Eu pareço uma vagabunda!" As lágrimas começaram a cair e eu tentei pará-las.

"Eu tenho sido usada e abusada! Isso aparece em tudo que eu faço! Mesmo que eu não estivesse vestida do jeito que eu estava, você teria me visto pelo que eu sou! Uma puta!"

Meus soluços estavam sacudindo meu corpo novamente. Eu vi um flash de raiva nos olhos dele e seu maxilar estava apertado quando ele me alcançou. Ele me pegou pelos braços, me sacudindo um pouco.

"Você pare com isso! Eu não olhei além das roupas. Se eu tivesse, eu teria visto a mulher maravilhosa que você é." Sua expressão se acalmou e ele olhou profundamente no meu olho. "Por que você está tão quebrada?" ele sussurrou, acariciando meu cabelo.

Eu enterrei meu corpo contra o peito dele, me deixando levar pela vontade de estar próxima. Eu balancei minha cabeça, deixando-o saber que eu não queria falar sobre aquilo. As lágrimas continuavam caindo, e ele me envolveu com cuidado enquanto eu chorava. Então me carregou até a cama e me deixou, jogando-se ao meu lado e me puxando para perto dele, enquanto continuava acariciando meu cabelo e sussurrando palavras encorajadoras na minha orelha. Depois de um tempo, meu corpo já não agüentava mais e eu peguei no sono.

Eu acordei algumas horas depois com Edward falando ao telefone.

"Alice, não. Por favor, me dê mais uma hora." Ele suspirou em frustração.

"Eu não me importo, mude isso! Eu vou te ligar quando falar com ela." Então ele fechou o telefone abruptamente, acabando a conversa que ele estava tendo e correndo seus dedos pelos cabelos, antes de deixar uma respiração profunda escapar. Eu sentei quando ele se virou, e observei um sorriso iluminar seu rosto.

"Olá, linda."

Eu sorri timidamente para ele, sem ter certeza de qual era nossa situação no momento. Ele rapidamente cruzou a distância entre nós e sentou na cama, se inclinando para tirar a mecha de cabelo que estava nos meus olhos. Então ele se inclinou o resto do caminho e deu um beijo leve nos meus lábios.

"Nós precisamos conversar." Ele disse ao se afastar. Eu assenti, sabendo que não havia como evitar isso.

"Eu sei que tem coisas nessa sua linda cabecinha que você não está aberta a dividir comigo agora, mas eu quero que você saiba que está tudo bem." Ele sorriu. "Eu estou aqui quando você estiver pronta." Eu assenti.

"Agora... Eu quero que você fique."

Ele me encarou com a mesma expressão que tinha na noite anterior, aquela que dizia 'sem discussão'. Eu queria ficar? Eu tinha uma escolha? Eu não tinha nenhum outro lugar para ir, eu pensei amargamente. Eu não tinha um emprego, ou uma casa, família ou amigos. Ele esperou um protesto, quando não recebeu nenhum, ele continuou.

"Eu tenho uma proposta para você." Ele parecia um pouco nervoso. "Eu tenho muitos eventos que precisarei comparecer nas próximas semanas onde eu preciso levar uma acompanhante. Eu queria que você fosse minha acompanhante." Ele me olhou como um adolescente convidando uma garota para sair pela primeira vez. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Quais seriam os meus deveres?"

"Bem, primeiro, você vai ter que ir fazer compras, porque a maior parte dos eventos é formal." Eu desanimei. "Desde que esses são meus eventos, eu não posso deixar você pagar por nada. Tudo que você quiser ou precisar, eu darei para você."

"Eu não posso acei-" Ele me cortou antes que eu terminasse.

"E eu não posso deixar você nesse quarto enquanto eu saio e cumpro minhas obrigações." Ele me encarou rigorosamente. "Você vai comigo." O tom dele não deixava espaço para discutir. Eu assenti, deixando-o saber que ele tinha ganho essa. A expressão dele relaxou enquanto ele se inclinou na minha direção, traçando as costas da sua mão de cima para baixo no meu braço.

"Eu não vou pedir mais nada de você. Você deve apenas me deixar paparicar você e tratá-la como a Rainha que você é." Eu entendi imediatamente o que ele estava dizendo. Ele não iria pedir por sexo. Ele não queria que eu me sentisse como antes. _Homens assim realmente existem?_

"Eu quero ficar aqui com você, Edward." Eu baixei meu olhar, ainda envergonhada das coisas que eu tinha dito a ele mais cedo. "Obrigada por cuidar de mim. Eu realmente não tenho nenhum lugar para ir." Ele me envolveu em seus braços e me puxou contra o peito, fazendo carinho nas minhas costas.

"Eu estou feliz que você tropeçou na minha vida, Bella." Eu sorri com a escolha de palavras. Ele se afastou e me colocou a par dos planos para o resto do dia.

"Minha irmã vai estar aqui em menos de uma hora. Esse foi o maior tempo que eu consegui segurá-la." Eu fiz uma careta ao pensamento de conhecer um dos membros da família dele. O que ela pensaria de mim?

"Ela marcou um horário no spa do hotel para você. Eu realmente não tenho certeza do que ela planejou, mas eu me desculpo antecipadamente pelo extremo… Uh… entusiasmo dela." Eu assenti, me forçando a lembrar que eu já tinha concordado com os termos dele.

"O shopper pessoal dela vai se encarregar de comprar algumas coisas para você até que você possa ir ao shopping com ela. Eu já te digo agora que fazer compras é um esporte Olímpico para Alice."

Eu definitivamente não estava ansiosa por isso. Eu não me importava em fazer comprar quando eu sabia o que estava indo comprar, mas eu detestava tentar descobrir se algo novo ia ficar bom ou não no meu corpo.

"Essa noite eu tenho uma reunião com jantar com o fundador de uma companhia que nós estamos tentando obter. Eu adoraria se você me desse a honra de me acompanhar." Ele sorriu, pegando minha mão. Eu me senti como uma garotinha tonta_. Como minhas emoções mudam de um lado do hemisfério para o outro em tão pouco tempo?_

"É claro." Eu respondi. Ele apertou minha mão de leve antes de soltá-la.

"Conhecendo Alice, você tem pouco tempo antes de ela chegar. Eu deveria alertar você que ela é uma bola de energia."

"Eu deveria ir tomar um banho, então." Eu me virei para caminhar em direção ao banheiro quando o braço dele tocou meu ombro e ele gentilmente me virou em sua direção.

"Bella, eu quis dizer tudo que eu disse. Você é uma mulher maravilhosa." Eu desmanchei com o olhar dele. Eu não acho que poderia lutar contra a atração que tinha por esse homem. Eu não estava certa nem se queria. Eu me inclinei e dei um pequeno beijo no canto da boca dele.

"Está tudo perdoado." Eu me virei e corri para o banheiro, antes que eu o atacasse e o empurrasse de volta para cama.

;

**Nota da Tradutora:** Para quem queria saber como Edward iria descobrir que a Bella não é uma prostituta e como eles acertariam esse "achismo" do Edward, aí está. Não dá pra dizer que ele deu uma de vilão, todo pensariam isso da Bella, não? As coisas vão se ajeitar, em algum momento.

Cada comentário logado ou com um e-mail para retorno, vai receber um "teaser" do próximo capítulo, então deixe sua opinião e receba uma idéia do que vai acontecer depois. Também estou querendo uma beta para revisar os capítulos antes da publicação, então, por favor, entrem em contato.

Beijos, Karine.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Princesa Mimada & a Fadinha**

**BPOV**

Eu saí do chuveiro me sentindo bastante positiva a respeito dos eventos de hoje. Eu ainda estava preocupada sobre vir a conhecer a irmã de Edward, e tentei aliviar um pouco a tensão tentando imaginar como ela seria. Imaginei uma versão feminina de Edward. Ela seria extremamente bonita, o que tornaria intimidante só o fato de estar perto dela.

Eu tentei imaginar uma garota com cabelo cor de bronze, olhos verdes e curvas perfeitas. Como eu explicaria como eu e Edward nos conhecemos? O que eu diria a ela sobre o que estava acontecendo entre nós? _Eu nem mesmo sei o que está acontecendo_. Suspirei e peguei o roupão que estava vestindo antes. Eu o coloquei e usei a toalha para secar o meu cabelo o suficiente para que parasse de pingar.

Meu tornozelo parecia melhor. Apenas uma leve marca roxa marcava a área onde tinha inchado na noite anterior. Eu teria apenas que ser cuidadosa até ter certeza que ele estava curado.

Eu saí do banheiro e entrei na sala de estar para ver um empregado do hotel na porta falando baixinho com Edward. Edward olhou para mim e sorriu, antes de estender a mão para o homem com o que eu assumi que fosse uma gorjeta e fechar a porta. Conforme eu caminhei pela sala, eu pude sentir o cheiro de comida vindo da sala de jantar. Meu estômago fez um protesto alto, me lembrando que eu estava faminta, o que fez Edward rir baixinho.

"Eu tomei a liberdade de pedir café da manhã." Ele apontou com a mão para a sala de jantar.

"Café da manhã? É quase uma da tarde." Eu respondi, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ele olhou para mim, encabulado. "É mais fácil pedir café da manhã, todo mundo ama café da manhã."

"Verdade." Eu assenti. "Então, o que você pediu para o café?" Eu andei até a cadeira que ele afastou para mim. Ele sentou perto e começou a remover as tampas para a comida que estava a minha frente.

"Uau, o que você fez? Pediu o menu todo?" Eu gentilmente cutuquei a perna dele com a minha embaixo da mesa.

"Sim, quase tudo. Existe um pouco de cada coisa." Eu peguei um dos pratos que ele me alcançou e comecei a enchê-lo de comida.

Nós comemos em confortável silêncio, e quando terminamos ouvimos uma rápida batida na porta. Edward me encarou com cuidado.

"Você está pronta para o tornado que eu chamo de Alice?" Eu sorri e assenti.

Ele se encaminhou à porta enquanto eu me levantei. Eu ouvi um grito e a gargalhada vibrante de Edward. Eu espiei a sala de estar para ver uma mulher pequena e de cabelos negros com as pernas ao redor da cintura de Edward, depositando beijos por todo o rosto dele.

"Eu senti _tanto_ a sua falta!" ela gritou, se afastando o suficiente para olhar o rosto dele. "Você esteve longe por muito tempo dessa vez." Queixou-se.

Eu podia ver o amor que ela tinha por ele. Quando me noticiou parada à porta, um imenso sorriso apareceu no rosto dela. Edward, percebendo que a atenção dela tinha outra direção, virou e olhou para mim também. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando vi o rosto dele. Era óbvio que ele amava a irmã. Ela começou a se mexer nos braços dele para descer, e uma vez no chão, ela jogou-se na minha direção. _Ela é rápida._ Eu pensei, dando um passo para trás, preocupada que ela iria se jogar nos meus braços como tinha feito com Edward.

Alice parou na minha frente e eu consegui vê-la melhor. Eu estava surpresa com o que estava vendo. Ela não parecia nada com Edward, mal e mal tinha um metro e meio, se isso. Seu cabelo era preto e estava arrepiado em um corte artístico curtíssimo. O sorriso que ela tinha sinceramente me dado continuava em suas feições.

"É um prazer conhecer você, Bella. Eu sou Alice." A voz tilintante dela combinava perfeitamente com seu físico. Eu sorri de volta e estendi minha mão para cumprimentá-la.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Alice." Ela afastou minha mão e me puxou para um abraço. Eu estava surpresa com a quantidade de força por trás dessa bolinha de fogo que era Alice. Então ela começou a falar tão rápido que eu mal escutei o que ela estava dizendo.

"Nós vamos ter um dia mulherzinha no spa." Ela pulou feliz na ponta dos pés. "Nós temos pouco tempo para chegar ao térreo." Comentou, dando uma olhada dura para Edward. Ele ergueu as mãos em derrota, e ela retornou sua atenção para mim. "Você pode ficar com o roupão, eles irão colocá-la em um quando chegarmos lá mesmo." Eu deixei escapar um suspiro aliviado.

Estava começava a suspeitar que eu teria que colocar aquele vestido horrível novamente. Ela pegou minha mão e começou a me puxar na direção da porta. Acenei para Edward quando deixava o cômodo e o vi balançar a cabeça e mexer a boca em um 'Eu sinto muito'.

Eu realmente gostei de Alice. Depois de a energia extrema inicial passar, ela acabou se acalmando. Ela parecia falar um milhão de palavras por minutos e dar pulinhos quando estava excitada, mas depois que o estouro inicial morria, Alice era muito agradável. Nós entramos no Guerlain Spa e eu fiquei novamente maravilhada com a elegância do local.

Alice caminhou até o balcão a recepção e deixou-os saber que tinhamos chegado.

"Minha amiga tem horário para massagem, pé, mão e maquiagem."

"Cullen?" A recepcionista perguntou, e Alice assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ótimo, um membro da nossa equipe atenderá você em um minuto." Alice me puxou para sentar no sofá de couro enquanto esperávamos.

"Então, Bella, como você e Edward se conheceram?" Eu olhei nervosa para ela, sem saber como responder. Ela sorriu em encorajamento para mim e eu me encontrei querendo contar a verdade.

"Eu estava caminhando na chuva e tropecei, eu sou terrivelmente desajeitada. Ele estava dirigindo por perto e parou para ver se eu estava machucada." Eu me mexi um pouco, imaginando o que ela pensaria de mim se eu continuasse.

"Então meu maravilhoso irmão salvou você?", ela sorriu e arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Sim, você pode dizer que ele me salvou ali e além." Eu sorri.

"Explique." Ela exigiu. Eu suspirei, relutante, continuando a minha história.

"Ele perguntou se podia me levar para casa e eu contei para ele que eu não tinha mais uma casa." Eu percebi que o sorriso dela sumiu.

"Por que você não tem mais uma casa?" Eu podia ouvir a preocupação na voz dela, mas eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso agora, se estiver tudo bem." Alice mordeu o lábio e assentiu.

"Tudo bem, Bella. Eu sou toda ouvidos quando quer que você queira falar sobre isso." Eu vi preocupação no rosto dela.

"Obrigada, Alice." Ela se inclinou e apertou minha mão, me passando segurança.

"Srta. Cullen?" Nós duas olhamos para a mulher a nossa frente. "Meu nome é Bree e eu estou aqui para atendê-la durante seu horário."

Alice estava me puxando antes de Bree terminar de falar, então começou a me introduzir a ela e depois a me puxar energicamente para segui-la. Alice obviamente já tinha feito esse tipo de coisa antes, porque ela estava fazendo perguntas e dando idéias sobre como as coisas deveriam ser. _Fadinha insistente_, eu pensei quando nos chegamos ao primeiro cômodo.

"Assim que ela acabar eu vou precisar de um cômodo privado para algumas preparações adicionais que eu planejei." Bree assentiu com a cabeça e respondeu que podia conseguir isso, e então virou para mim.

"Primeiro, vamos começar com a sua massagem." Eu deixei um gritinho escapar quando a ouvi falar, e ela me deu um olhar engraçado.

"Você já fez uma massagem antes?" Eu neguei com a cabeça, encarando-a com olhos arregalados. Por que eu estava tão ansiosa? Pessoas fazem isso todos os dias. Ela olhou para Alice como se perguntasse em que caverna eu vivi durante toda a minha vida. Alice apenas deu de ombros.

"Bella, enquanto você recebe sua massagem eu vou sair e conversar com meu shopper particular. Existe algo especifico que você gostaria para essa noite? Talvez algum estilo ou cor para seu vestido?" Eu balancei a cabeça novamente, me sentindo perdida. Alice me deu um sorriso.

"Eu gosto de azul." Eu finalmente disse em voz baixa. _Eu gosto de azul, uau, Isabella, muito articulado?_ Alice assentiu e saiu com rapidez.

Eu retornei minha atenção para Bree e ela me ensinou como me comportar em uma massagem. Eu estava aliviada que minhas partes vitais estariam cobertas o tempo todo enquanto ela estivesse me massageando. Eu não tinha certeza se meus nervos poderiam lidar com um homem me dando essa "experiência" em massagem.

O cheiro do óleo era intoxicante, um misto de lavanda e frésias. Um som calmo estava vindo das caixas de som do cômodo. Eu reconheci o barulho de um córrego que seria substituído pelo som das ondas do mar batendo na costa, e então o som do vento soprando forte. O ambiente era extremamente relaxante e as mãos mágicas de Bree trabalharam em todo o estresse que as últimas 24 horas tinham acumulado nas minhas costas e ombros. _Fazia realmente todo esse tempo?_

Era realmente incrível como sua vida podia estar indo em uma direção e então, de repente, mudar, indo para algum lugar que você nunca tenha se imaginado. Esse tipo de raro momento tinha sido freqüente na minha vida nos últimos anos.

Eu tinha recém saído da faculdade quando conheci Mike. Ele era um amigo do namorado da minha colega de quarto. Eu ainda lembrava do nosso primeiro encontro perfeitamente. Na verdade, eu lembrava dessa memória mais que todas as outras. Era a única lembrança que me mantinha junto _dele_. Eu me convenci durante os anos que Mike era _aquele _homem do nosso primeiro encontro. Como eu fui tão estúpida? Me prendendo a uma memória que tinha arruinado minha vida?

Eu estava tão nervosa para aquele encontro. Eu não tive muitos namorados na faculdade porque eu tinha um horário corrido e homens apenas adicionavam complicações nos estudos. Eu tinha começado um novo trabalho com uma das maiores empresas de fusão e aquisição do país apenas alguns poucos meses antes do nosso encontro. Tudo na minha vida estava começando a se encaixar em uma rotina confortável quando Angela, minha colega de quarto, me levou a um encontro cego com o amigo do namorado dela.

Nós nos encontramos em um pequeno restaurante italiano perto da Times Square. A comida era deliciosa e Mike era encantador. Ele tinha uma atitude amigável e nós ríamos facilmente juntos. Ele era bem-sucedido e confiante o que era muito atraente. O cabelo loiro de corte perfeito e os olhos azuis gritavam "Garoto Americano". Sem mencionar o corpo trabalho que eu me peguei olhando durante toda a noite.

Fazia algum tempo desde que eu tinha estado tão próxima de um homem que parecia interessado em mim. Nós acabamos passando grande parte da noite tomando coquetéis em um pequeno Clube que abrigava os tipos da Wall Street. Ele se inclinava perto para falar comigo e toda vez que a respiração dele tocasse a minha orelha e pescoço eu sentiria arrepios pelo meu corpo.

_Hormônios estúpidos_, eu pensei me trazendo de volta para o presente. Se eu ao menos tivesse esperado alguns meses a mais antes de pular na cama com ele. Se ao menos eu tivesse percebido como ele era possessivo quando um homem olhava na minha direção no bar. Se ao menos eu tivesse dito não, que eu não queria ir para o apartamente dele naquela noite. Se ao menos eu não tivesse o deixado me convencer a morar com ele. Talvez toda essa dor de amor não teria acontecido.

"Nós terminamos, Bella" Bree sussurrou enquanto lavava as mãos na pia. "Você precisa beber muita água nas próximas horas." Elas secou as mãos e me alcançou uma garrafa de água.

Eu agradeci e ela me levou para o próximo passo. Quando cheguei ao salão, Alice já estava lá escolhendo esmaltes e rindo com um dos profissionais. Bree gesticulou para que eu sentasse na cadeira da pedicure.

"Como foi sua primeira massagem, Bella?" Alice perguntou, caminhando na minha direção com dois tubos de esmalte nas mãos.

"Foi fantástico. Eu não sei porque eu estava tão nervosa. Bree foi muito profissional e me fez sentir muito confortável." Eu suspirei, desejando que a a uma hora da massagem não tivesse acabado tão rápido. Alice assentiu e então sorriu, me alcançando os esmaltes.

"Qual deles?" Eu olhei para as duas opções e escolhi a menos notável. Ela franziu a testa visivelmente, mas aceitou minha decisão.

A pedicure começou a trabalhar molhando meu pé e aplicando um tipo de máscara esfoliantes para meus pés e pernas. Enquanto ela trabalhou tentando deixar meu pé pouco paparicado mais macio, Alice conversava fiado sobre sua vida. Ela não fez muitas perguntas sobre mim, pelo que eu estava muito grata.

"Então, Jasper e eu nos conhecemos em um evento para arrecadação de fundos patrocinado pela NPC." Eu olhei para ela confusa.

"O que é NPC?" Ela me encarou maravilhada.

"Noroeste Pacífico de Confiança. É a companhia que Edward fundou logo que saiu da faculdade." Ela disse em um tom natural.

_Oh meu Deus!_ Eu pensei quando ela disse o significado da sílaba. Eu tinha estudado a empresa dele quando estava na faculdade. _Eu não posso acreditar que o nome dele não me lembrou nada quando o ouvi_. Eu lembrava de ter visto apenas uma foto dele na Forbes, mas ela realmente não fazia a mínima justiça a Edward. Eu olhei para Alice com cara descrença.

"Eu posso dizer pela expressão do seu rosto que você ouviu falar da NPC."

Eu assenti, imediatamente querendo saber mais sobre esse homem misterioso com quem eu estaria pelas próximas semanas. A empresa dele era uma das primeiras empresas em que eu tinha tentado um estáfio, mas não tinha sido excluída da seleção pela extensa quantidade de currículos que receberam.

Eu teria amado estagiar lá, eticamente não havia trabalho melhor. Eles eram conhecidos pela compaixão e bom senso nos negócios. Trabalhar para a companhia dele abriria muitas portas e uma imensa quantidade de oportunidades. Eu suspirei, pensando que essa ela _apenas outra direção que minha vida não teve e me levou para onde eu estou agora._

"Edward é extremamente sucedido, mas é também muito modesto. Ele preferiria passar o tempo trabalhando para o PCAC." Ela disse, me observando cuidadosamente.

_Ah, sim_, Programa Cullen de Advocacia para Crianças. Muitas empresas e organizações de caridade tinham usado o PCAC como modelo. Era um programa de extremo sucesso para doar milhões de dólares para crianças e famílias. Agora eu lembrava que a gerente era uma tal de Tanya Cullen.

Meu coração parou. Eu olhei para Alice em pânico. _Deus, o que foi que eu fiz? _Mas, espera aí, por que a irmã de Edward estaria sentada ao lado da amante dele? Eu respirei fundo, sem ter certeza se eu queria a resposta para o que eu estava para minha pergunta.

"Edward ainda é casado?" Alice deu uma risada sombria.

"Não, graças a deusa. Ela era um pesadelo." Eu relaxei instantaneamente. "Eles tiveram um divórcio a cerca de um ano." Eu assenti, aliviada que eu não era a 'Outra Mulher'.

Ela então retornou a conversa sobre como ela e Jasper se conheceram. Eu descobri que Edward não era o único Cullen envolvido em organizações de caridade. Alice defendia muitas organizações de caridade do país. Ela não trabalhava pois tinha um grande fundo de investimento em seu nome, mas ao invés de trabalhar, passava horas arrecadando dinheiro para as causas que defendia. Ela amava moda, o que ela mostrava em ocasiões, compras e festas. Não necessariamente nessa ordem. Ela era o ideal de classe, e não tomava sua posição social para inflar o próprio ego; ao contrário, ela usava isso para beneficiar outros, muito diferente de outras herdeiras que víamos nos noticiarios diários.

Conforme meu tempo no salão ia passando, eu percebi que realmente gostava de Alice e espera que nós pudessemos passar mais tempo juntas durante a semana. Bree voltou para nos mostrar o quarto vazio que Alice tinha pedido. Eu fui saudada por um extravagante cabelereiro chamado Aro. Ele acenou para nós e mostrou uma cadeira, depois começou a falar sobre como eram lindos os reflexos naturais do meu cabelo e como ele estava feliz por não ter que mudar a cor. Alice explicou para ele o que ela tinha pensado e Aro começou a trabalhar.

"Seu cabelo é tão cheio e sedoso, que produtos você usa nele?" Ele me olhou apreensivo.

"Uh, Shampoo de Morango Suave." Respondi baixinho. Ele me encarou com horror em seus olhos.

"Não é possível!" Retrucou em descrença. Eu apenas assenti. "É um shampoo de dezenove e noventa"" Brigou, desgostoso. Eu mordi a língua e respondi calmamente.

"Mas você disse que meu cabelo é lindo! Eu não posso conseguir isso com um shampoo barato?" Ele resmungou, mas fechou a boca e continuou cortando meu cabelo. Acho que ele não tinha uma resposta para essa pergunta, e eu sorri intimamente.

Houve uma cena dramática quando ele acabou.

"Eu apresento para vocês: A Bella!" _A Bella? O que foi isso? Ele chama seus cortes pelo nome das pessoas?_

Alice deu um gritinho quando viu o produto final. Aro rapidamente me alcançou um espelho para que eu pudesse ver o que eles tinha feito comigo. Eu fiquei positivamente surpresa. Meu cabelo estava apenas alguns centímetros mais curto, chegando até a curva dos meus ombros em longas camadas. O caimento estava mais moderno, com mechas caindo de leve para a direita, dando contorno ao meu rosto. Eu agradeci Aro pelo seu trabalho enquanto ele chamada Gianna para entrar e fazer minha maquiagem. A maquiagem não levou tanto tempo quanto eu pensei que levaria, e Gianna estava quase terminando quando finalmente falou.

"Eu usei tons claros para iluminar sua beleza natural. Apenas um pouco de gloss colorido e você está pronta." Ela sorriu, aplicando gloss labial nos meus lábios e me alcançando o tubinho para usar depois. Quando eu pensei que tinha acabado, chegou o shopper particular de Alice.

"Agora, onde está Cinderella?" Ele cantou em um tom feminino. "Sua Fada Madrinha está aqui!" Alice deu uma risadinha para a referência dele. Seu eu pensei que Aro era extravagante, eu estava enganada. Ele caminhou na minha direção e se sacudiu.

"Essa é ela?" Ele olhou para Alice esperando confirmação.

Quando ela assentiu ele retornou toda a atenção para mim. Deu cerca de três passos para trás, com a sua mão na ponta do queixo, me olhando de cima a baixo. Eu comecei a me sentir muito inconfortável, quando ele bateu as mãos juntas rapidamente e me pegou pelo braço me fazendo virar para olhar minhas costas. Minhas bochechas se tornaram muitos tons de vermelho...

"Oooooo, ela tem uma bundinha linda para combinar com-"

"Felix!" Alice o parou antes que ele falasse algo que me deixasse mais embaraçada.

"O quê? Ela tem ótimos recursos!" Ele se defendeu.

Alice caminhou até ele e deu beijos leves em ambas as bochechas dele. "Me mostre o que você comprou!" Ela falou, excitada.

Alice começou a vasculhar uma sacola da Victoria Secrets e eu podia ouvir os oohs e ahhs enquanto ela tirava da sacola algumas roupas íntimas. Felix tirou das sacolas vários vestidos em diversos tons de azul.

"Esse é o meu favorito." Ele disse, segurando a sua frente e olhando no espelho de corpo todo que tinha sido colocado na sala mais cedo. Alice riu.

"Então você terá que se comprar um quando terminarmos." Ela estendeu a mão para Felix e ele alcançou o vestido, resentido. "Bella, vá ali e tente esse." Ela apontou para uma porta do cômodo que estávamos e me alcançou o vestido e a roupa íntima.

O conjunto de calcinha e sutiã coube perfeitamente. _Como eles conseguiram comprar isso no tamanho certo? _Não existia espelho no quarto, então eu não podia dizer como o vestido parecia, mas eu podia dizer que coube perfeitamente. Era um azul escuro lindo vestido de amarrar que tinha o nó ao lado. O tecido contra a minha pele era maravilhoso. Eu saí do quarto para ouvir gritinhos de aprovação de Alice e Felix. Eu caminhei lentamente até o espelho e vi o efeito completo.

O vestido era maravilhoso. Descrevia cada curva e era baixo o suficiente na frente para ser sexy sem ser obsceno, ficando poucos centímetros acima dos meus joelhos. Então Alice me alcançou uma caixa onde eu imaginei que estavam meus sapatos. Eu estava errada. Eles eram tiras da morte.

"Alice, eu me recuso a usar esses sapatos." Ela me olhou com determinação nos olhos. Eu a olhei com a mesma resolução.

"Mas eles ficarão perfeitos com esse vestido ." Ela lamentou.

"Você se lembra quando te contei como eu e Edward nos conhecemos?" Ela assentiu. "Eu sou muito desajeitada. Eu estava usando um par dessas tiras da morte quando caí. Eu jurei para mim mesma que nunca mais os usaria novamente!" Minhas mãos estavam apertadas nos meus quadris, desafiando ela a me contrariar. Eu não me preocupei em mencionar que Mike gostava desse tipo de sapado e que essa era a principal razão pela qual eu não os usaria mais. Ela me olhou com derrota nos olhos.

"Certo. Edward me disse que seu tornozelo poderia estar doendo ainda, então eu trouxe um par alternativo." Ela disse, fazendo biquinho. Alice vasculhou as sacolas e pescou outra caixa com um lindo par de rasteiras envoltas em papel de sapato. Eu suspirei em alívio. Eu tinha ganhado essa batalha.

Nós agradecemos todos que tinha participado da equipe para transformar Bella e nos dirigimos para o quarto.

"Eu tive um dia ótimo conhecendo você." Eu disse para Alice quando chegamos ao elevador.

"Eu estou tão feliz que estava apta a ajuda." Ela sorrir. "Eu não vou deixar Edward te ter a semana toda. Você me verá logo." Eu gargalhei com a atitude forte dela. Alice era realmente alguém que consegue o que quer. Eu não tinha dúvida que íamos nos tornar amigas rápido.

Nós chegamos à porta da suíte e ela me pediu para esperar do lado de fora enquanto ela buscava Edward. Ela entrou e eu automaticamente me senti nervosa. _O que ele iria pensar? Ele estaria satisfeito com a minha nova versão? Como eu poderia disputar algum dia com a perfeição que ele e sua irmã eram? Eu não posso fazer isso, eu não deveria estar aqui._ Eu não esperei muito até que Alice colocou sua cabeça para fora da porta.

"Você está pronta?" Eu balancei a cabeça e ela franziu a sobrancelha, notando o pânico nos meus olhos. "Fique perto, você parece com alguém que teve o cachorrinho chutado. Você é uma mulher linda e confiante." Ela repetiu o mantra pra mim, como se fosse verdade. Eu sorri de leve e assenti minha cabeça para ela abrir a porta.

Edward estava casualmente escorado na parede do outro lado da porta, então ele podia dar uma olhada completa em mim quando eu entrei. O sorriso dele instantaneamente aumentou e ele se afastou da parede e caminhou na minha direção. Ele parecia maravilhoso em um terno preto e camisa azul com gravata preta. Ele me alcançou em três largos passos, pegando as minhas mãos e as segurano enquanto olhava para mim. Eu imediatamente corei com o modo como ele me encarava.

"Amável." Ele finalmente disse. Eu deixei escapar uma respiração que não sabia que estava prendendo, aliviada que Edward tinha aprovado. Eu olhei para cima para encontrá-lo me encarando, e imediatamente senti uma corrente elétrica passando pelo meu corpo quando o encarei de volta.

"MmHhm." Alice limpou a garganta, nos lembrando que ela ainda estava no cômodo. Eu olhei para longe, embaraçada que tinha sido pega encarando e olhei para Alice. Ela tinha um sorriso largo no rosto. "Meu trabalho aqui acabou." Ela disse, pegando sua bolsa e passando por nós no caminho até a porta. "Felix trará para cá o resto das suas coisas, mais tarde."

"Eu espero um relatório completo dos acontecimentos da noite, e Edward..." Ele desviou o olhar de mim e olhou para a irmã. "Você vai dividi-la!" E com isso ela saiu do quarto, deixando Edward para trás chocado e maravilhado.

;

**Nota da Tradutora:** Eu sei, eu sei, sou uma péssima pessoa por não ter postado antes. As coisas estão uma correria e mudança sempre deixa a gente fora do eixo. Mas aqui está e eu prometo que o próximo vem mesmo na quinta. Ele ainda não está revisado, mas já consegui alguém disposto a betar e vou conversar direitinho para os próximos serem revisados antes da postagem. Obrigada pelas reviews, quem revisar esse capítulo ganha teaser do próximo!! E, só para deixar vocês sabendo, todas as reviews que vocês me deixam estão sendo traduzidas e enviadas para a autora, então caprichem.

Beijos,  
Karine


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**O Rei e o Cavaleiro Negro**

**EPOV**

Depois que Bella e Alice saíram para o spa, eu fui até a academia, esperando malhar e processar os eventos das últimas 24 horas. Eu imediatamente me direcionei a esteira, pensando que eu precisava correr para deixar um pouco da tensão acumulada desde a briga com Bella essa manhã.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar em como tinha sido idiota depois de nós transarmos. _Quanto isso me custou?_ Pensei sarcasticamente em um tom irritado. _O que eu estava pensando? Obviamente, você não estava!_ Considerei com um suspiro, aumentando o passo da minha corrida. A dor que eu vi nos olhos dela fez meu coração pular, e nada importava exceto fazer o sorriso dela voltar. _Não ela. Qualquer um, menos ela._

Fazendo uma careta, eu lembrei de quando a ouvi soluçando no banheiro e então me falando para deixar o pagamento perto da cama. Eu me senti tão sem rumo, parado do lado de fora da porta implorando para que ela me perdoasse e ouvindo para deixá-la sozinha. Eu teria feito qualquer coisa para apagar as palavras que eu tinha dito, mas ela acabou me surpreendendo quando abriu a porta.

Pensei com toda certeza que ela iria gritar comigo e me dizer que eu era um porco, mas, ao contrário, eu vi nos olhos dela uma raiva que não era direcionada a mim. Ela estava brava consigo mesma. Mas por quê? Quando ela começou a se insultar e colocar-se para baixo, minha natureza defensiva de protegê-la apareceu. Eu a defenderia mesmo que fosse dela mesma. Odiei ouvir o jeito que ela pensava de si mesma. Ouvi-la falando que ela era uma vadia não era algo que eu aceitaria.

Eu agi e tentei colocar algum senso nela, mas o que vi foi um momento de medo quando eu peguei seus braços com força para fazê-la parar e tentar entender que aquele era o meu erro. Quando vi esse medo, eu entendi que ela tinha sido quebrada. Essa mulher forte, linda, tinha sido colocada para baixo a ponto de se tornar essa pessoa com tão pouco amor próprio que estava na minha frente. Mas como ela tinha chegado a isso? Eu tomei como missão descobrir e ajudá-la a vencer o que quer que ela esteja lidando.

Eu tinha suado um bocado correndo, então decidi ir para as máquinas de peso. Coloquei os pesos, querendo sentir a queimação da musculação; era quase como uma pequena punição pela dor que eu tinha provocado hoje. Eu me puxei com força, enquanto continuei pensando sobre a misteriosa mulher que estava ficando comigo.

Meus pensamentos então se viraram para o encanto que eu tinha amado com tanta força essa manhã. Eu continuava sentindo o sabor doce dos lábios dela, enquanto lembrava como eles encaixavam perfeitamente nos meus. Coloquei a barra de peso no suporte, não querendo continuar a levantá-la quando minha mente estava em uma direção tão perigosa. Deixei a academia e fui até os chuveiros, tomando um banho enquanto continuava a sonhar acordado com Bella.

De volta ao quarto, trabalhei nos relatórios da fusão por algumas horas. Eu olhei para o meu relógio, e sabia que Bella e Alice estariam voltando logo, então fui até o quarto para me arrumar. Quando eu estava arrumando a minha gravata, ouvi a porta da frente abrir. Eu me olhei no espelho uma última vez e corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, tentando abaixar um pouco para um desarrumado organizado. Desisti e fui até a sala de estar e encontrei minha irmã incrivelmente quieta.

"Ela é adorável, Edward." A opinião de Alice importava mais do que qualquer outra. Ela tinha uma expressão pensativa no rosto. "Eu estou preocupada com ela."

Alice era muito intuitiva, e eu não me surpreendi que ela tivesse reparado nos sinais sutis que Bella tinha deixado escapar.

Eu assenti com a cabeça lentamente.

"Sim, eu também." Ela me deu um abraço, e então o corpo todo de Alice acendeu como uma fogueira, pulando por todo o lugar. Suas mudanças de humor eram assustadoras. Ela me pegou pela mão e me levou até a entrada.

"Fique bem aí que eu vou pegá-la." Ela saiu por pouco tempo antes de Bella entrar pela porta.

Dizer que eu estava maravilhado seria um erro. Eu andei até ela e peguei suas mãos nas minhas, Bella baixou o rosto e percebi que suas bochechas estavam coradas em um lindo avermelhado.

Eu finalmente encontrei minha voz.

"Amável." Eu disse. Estava tão perdido olhando para ela que não ouvi Alice até que ela disse meu nome. Eu desviei meu olhar de Bella e encarei a minha irmã.

"Você vai dividi-la." Alice disse, deixando o quarto. _O quê? _Eu perdi a conversa toda. Balancei minha cabeça, tentando voltar ao meu bom senso. Eu olhei para Bella e ela tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Você realmente está maravilhosa, Bella." Ela sorriu timidamente para mim.

"Obrigada."

"Bom… acho que devemos ir." Eu estendi meu braço e ela deslizou o seu ao redor do meu. Peguei meu paletó quando saímos. A recepcionista tinha um carro nos esperando quando chegamos ao hall.

"Então, me fale sobre o cliente que você está ganhando e jantando essa noite."

"Emmett, meu irmão, tem trabalho com Mr. Kingsley pelos últimos meses. Sua empresa vem lutando desde os ataques do 11 de setembro anos atrás. Eles tomaram um golpe duro quando os mercados reabriram, fazendo com que tivessem que eventualmente vender bens ativos, tentando se segurar em alguns negócios proveitosos abaixo deles. Infelizmente, nunca se recuperaram. Eles têm duas opções, vender ou decretar falência, mas mesmo fazendo isso, não existe garantia de que salvarão a empresa."

"Por que eles não decretam falência e recomeçam?"

"Porque Mr. Kingsley é do tipo antigo. Você não encontra mais muitos deles por aí. Ele se recusa a assumir seus débitos, preferindo perder tudo para uma outra companhia do que ter a desgraça de uma falência sobre sua cabeça." Eu balancei a cabeça.

Eu respeitava a decisão dele, mas construir uma companhia do chão e assisti-la ser destruída por coisas completamente fora de controle era uma das razões pelas quais falências haviam sido originalmente criadas.

"Existe uma outra companhia tentando comprar o fundo deles. Eles estão perto de pegar o controle, mas nós estamos tentando convencê-lo a vender para nós antes que eles tenham a maior parte das ações. A coisa toda é extremamente complicada." Ela me deu um olhar severo.

"Eu acho que posso entender." Eu estava surpreso por ouvir a ponta de hostilidade na voz dela.

"Sinto muito, eu tenho certeza que você pode. Eu apenas preferiria falar de outra coisa além de negócios. Vou ter o bastante disso com Mr. Kingsley." Olhei para ela me desculpando. Quando ela assentiu e sorriu, eu soube que estava perdoado.

"Então, como foi o seu dia com Alice?" A expressão dela clareou quando descreveu Alice e a experiência no spa.

"Eu realmente gostei da sua irmã, Edward. Eu espero que possa passar mais tempo com ela essa semana."

"Tenho certeza de que podemos combinar isso." Comentei, grato que Alice poderia ficar com Bella quando eu tivesse que trabalhar.

Nós chegamos ao sofisticado restaurante italiano poucos minutos antes das nossas reservas. Eu saí do carro e me virei para ajudar Bella. Uma longa, fina perna saiu do carro enquanto eu tomava a mão dela. _Homem, ela tem um belo par de pernas._ O pensamento cruzou minha mente rapidamente quando a ajudei a sair do carro, engolindo meu nervosismo súbito. _Ela será uma bela distração para um jantar cansativo de negócios hoje à noite. _Pegando a mão dela, eu entrelacei nossos dedos e a guiei para dentro.

Mr. Kingsley já estava sentando, então a anfitriã nos levou até ele. Eu estava surpreso com o homem sentado atrás da mesa. Ele era um homem largo, de meia idade, não muito alto, com cabelo cor de cenoura, quase careca e com um enorme bigode. Tinha um grande sorriso no rosto quando nos viu chegando, ou talvez quando viu Bella. Ele me lembrava Yosemite Sam. Eu estava esperando que ele pulasse com sua arma e gritasse 'Get all the vermin rounded up'. Tentei não gargalhar alto com a visão da minha cabeça.

"Mr. Kingsley, eu sou Edward Cullen e eu gostaria de lhe apresentar Bella Swan." Ela estendeu a mão e ele a pegou com ambas as mãos, a levando até a boca para beijar as costas.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, querida" Ele falou, devagar. Eu tentei esconder o sorriso para a expressão inquieta que cruzou o rosto de Bella, antes que ela se compusesse e sorrisse genuinamente para ele.

"Igualmente." Ela disse.

Ele então se virou para mim e apertou minha mão com um vigor parecido com o de Emmett. Nós nos sentamos e conversamos até o jantar chegar. Ele parecia muito interessado em qualquer coisa que Bella dissesse. Eu também aproveitei sentar quieto e ouvi-la conversar sobre tudo, desde política até eventos correntes. Ela tinha um ótimo conhecido em todos os tópicos discutidos. Era bom ter uma conversa com uma mulher que tinha mais na cabeça que moda e fofoca.

"Bom, Mr. Kingsley, nós realmente deveríamos conversar sobre negócios." Eu dobrei meu guardanapo e o coloquei na mesa.

"Sim, sim. Eu venho conversando com Emmett e não acho que estou convencido ainda de que devo vender a minha empresa para sua companhia. Eu vejo as vantagens, mas tenho outra oferta." Eu estava surpreso com essa revelação e não sabia que existia outra companhia tentando fazer uma fusão.

"Posso garantir que nenhuma outra oferta será mais benéfica para você do que a nossa." Ele começou a discordar, quando eu ouvi Bella interromper.

"Eu posso fazer algumas poucas perguntas ao Mr. Kingsley?" Eu olhei cético para ela, mas sinalizei para que continuasse.

"Na verdade, posso lhe contar uma pequena história, Mr. Kingsley?" Ele estava completamente atento a cada palavra dela. _E eu não podia culpá-lo, eu também estava._ Ele assentiu, sinalizando para que fosse em frente.

"Era uma vez um rei. Esse rei tinha com todo amor levado para longe seus orgulhos e alegrias para que ninguém pudesse tentar roubá-los. As jóias da coroa eram as coisas mais valiosas que o rei tinha. Ele era muito protetor com esses itens, e tinha ouvido do seu conselheiro que um Cavaleiro iria tentar pegar suas coisas preciosas. O Cavaleiro era um Cavaleiro Negro com coração negro. Ele não se importava com o que ele tivesse que fazer para roubar as jóias da coroa." Ela pausou para ter certeza de que ele estava seguindo a história dela.

Eu estava surpreso e automaticamente sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Eu já tinha visto essa analogia do Cavaleiro Branco ser usada durante algumas negociações hostis. Eu mesmo já tinha usado isso antes para convencer clientes relutantes como Mr. Kingsley que nós queríamos ajudar. Ela viu a expressão no meu rosto e sorriu antes de terminar o conto.

"Enquanto o rei fazia sua estratégia de defesa para afastar os métodos malignos do Cavaleiro Negro, outro Cavaleiro apareceu nos portões do castelo oferecendo seus serviços ao rei. O Rei nunca tinha ouvido sobre esse Cavaleiro antes e estava cético sobre suas intenções. Depois que o rei abaixou a guarda e permitiu que o novo Cavaleiro o ajudasse a derrotar o inimigo, ele começou a ver coisas nesse novo Cavaleiro que ele não gostou. Ele observou como o novo Cavaleiro tentava fazer o rei lhe dar as jóias da coroa para mantê-las a salvo. Ele, felizmente, percebeu antes que fosse tarde demais que esse novo Cavaleiro estava atrás da mesma coisa que o Cavaleiro Negro, e que eles tinham o mesmo propósito." Ela parou para dar efeito dramático. _Ela é maravilhosa._

"O rei estava tão louco com a ostensiva trapaça que ele mandou decapitar esse novo Cavaleiro. Ele eventualmente ficou conhecido como o Cavaleiro Cinza. O rei tinha decidido que o único jeito de lidar com o Cavaleiro Negro era vê-lo pessoalmente. Ele pegou as jóias da coroa e se adornou com elas, indo encontrar-se com o Cavaleiro sozinho, espada em mão. Todo mundo no castelo sabia que o rei seria morto no momento que encontrasse o Cavaleiro Negro. Murmuravam que ele era um tolo por encontrar o inimigo sozinho, e ele realmente era."

"O conselheiro estava tão preocupado com seu amado rei que ele cavalgou milhas para encontrar ajuda. O rei encontrou o Cavaleiro Negro e uma grande batalha começou. O Cavaleiro Negro facilmente dominou o rei, e quando o tinha em seus joelhos e estava para matá-lo, o Cavaleiro Branco apareceu. Com uma mão de mestre ele derrotou o Cavaleiro Negro e retornou com rei e as jóias da coroa para o castelo em segurança."

"O rei queria mostrar sua gratidão para o Cavaleiro Branco, mas a única coisa que ele tinha para oferecer eram as jóias da coroa. Então ele deu um grande banquete para honrar o seu herói e ofereceu ao Cavaleiro Branco as jóias. Ele graciosamente as aceitou, com o acordo de que o rei as manteria a salvo. Veja, o Cavaleiro Branco realmente não queria as jóias da coroa, ele só queria ajudar o rei e ter uma refeição agradável." Bella terminou sua história e me olhou, esperando que eu finalizasse a lição. Sorri, ainda surpreso com a mulher maravilhosa sentada perto de mim. Mr. Kingsley parecia um pouco confuso, então eu resolvi terminar.

"Você vê, senhor, você pode fazer apenas algumas coisas para proteger suas jóias da coroa... Er… Sua empresa do Cavaleiro Negro. Ele vai tomar sua empresa se você não escolher o Cavaleiro certo para ajudá-lo. O Cavaleiro Cinza é um lobo em pele de cordeiro. A companhia que está convenientemente procurando seu favor enquanto você está em um processo de queda adverso é o Cavaleiro Cinza. No minuto que eles verem a sua fraqueza, eles vão derrubá-lo. Você sabe da nossa reputação, sabe que nunca tomaremos vantagem do seu problema. É claro, nós estamos olhando para o possível ganho financeiro que a sua empresa junto a nossa pode oferecer, mas eu posso garantir que nós permitiremos que você tenha completo controle das operações. Nós queremos nos alinhar com o seu negócio porque vemos o potencial de sucesso que, com o capital que iremos investir, pode colocá-lo de volta ao mercado."

Eu me escorei no encosto da cadeira e esperei pela resposta dele. Ele sentou quieto por longos minutos, com uma expressão difícil de ler no rosto. Eu olhei para Bella e ela estava mordendo seu lábio inferior com tanta antecipação escrito em seu rosto como eu sentia. Eu olhei de volta para Mr. Kingsley e um sorriso lentamente apareceu em seu rosto.

"Ela é uma preciosidade." Ele disse, apontando para Bella. Eu sorri e relaxei um pouco enquanto o encarava.

"Você conseguiu um acordo, Mr. Cullen." Ele se inclinou e bateu com força no meu ombro. Alívio instantaneamente passou pelo meu peito. Eu chamei o garçom e pedi uma garrafa do mais fino champagne para celebrar. Levantei e Bella pediu licença para o banheiro feminino. Tão logo Bella estava longe do nosso campo de conversa, Mr. Kingsley falou.

"Bom, Edward, eu estava a segundos de acabar com nosso acordo. Essa senhorita que você tem aqui é a única razão pela qual eu ainda estou aqui. Você é um bastardo sortudo. Inteligente e linda, você não encontra muitas delas hoje em dia." Ele sorriu para mim e terminou seu copo. Eu não podia concordar mais enquanto terminava o meu vinho com um grande gole.

Nosso jantar de negócios tinha sido bem sucedido e se não fosse pelo conto de fadas que Bella tinha contado, teria acabado completamente diferente. Eu mal podia esperar para ficar à sos com ela e conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido. Eu agradeci pelo jantar ao Mr. Kingsley e entrelacei meus dedos com os de Bella, caminhando até o carro. Tão logo nos estávamos no carro, comecei minhas perguntas.

"Você foi maravilhosa lá. Eu não sabia que você conhecia os princípios dos contos de fada dos negócios. Era genial trazê-los quando você fez. Como você sabia sobre eles?"

"Eu sou formada em Análise de Negócios. Trabalhei em uma grande firma de fusão e aquisição em Nova York." _Ela é cheia de surpresas. _Eu pensei a encarando de boca aberta. Eu fechei a boca e continuei com as perguntas.

"Mas você disse que estava desempregada. Você não gostou do trabalho?"

"Eu amava meu trabalho. Eu estagiei lá e acabei ganhando um emprego quando saí da faculdade." Ela tinha uma expressão perdida no rosto e então olhou para baixo, encartando as mãos que restavam no seu colo. Eu podia sentir a tristeza dela.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

"Eu realmente preferiria não falar sobre isso. Vamos apenas dizer que eles me deixaram ir."

Nós sentamos em um silêncio desconfortável pelo resto da corrida até o hotel. Existiam tantas outras perguntas que eu queria fazer, mas senti que minha última pergunta tinha cruzado uma linha imaginária e eu estava com medo de que ela se fechasse para mim permanentemente. Então eu mantive meus pensamentos quietos.

Quando chegamos ao quarto, a entrada estava cheia de sacolas com a excursão ao shopping de Alice para Bella. Nós pegamos as sacolas e as levamos para o quarto. Ela imediatamente começou a olhar as compras atrás de um par de pijamas. Eu podia vê-la corando bastante quando vasculhou a sacola da Victoria Secret's. Bella retirou uma peça de tecido macio, virou e foi até o banheiro.

Eu estava curioso demais para não espiar na sacola. Você sabe o que dizem sobre a curiosidade matar o gato? Sim... Eu não devia ter olhado. As imagens de Bella na roupa íntima que Alice tinha escolhido começaram a dançar na minha mente quando Bella voltou. Ela estava em um par simples de calça e camisola de seda. Modesto, embora sexy. Olhei para longe antes que ela me pegasse babando.

"Você pode dormir aqui, eu vou para o sofá da sala de estar." Eu disse depois de ter trocado de roupa no banheiro, colocando calças de pijama e uma camiseta.

"Não, Edward. Esse é o seu quarto; você deveria dormir na cama."

"Não, não. Que tipo de Cavalheiro Branco eu seria se fizesse a princesa dormir no quarto dos serviçais." Eu dei um meio sorriso.

"Eu acho que é amável que você tente proteger a minha honra," ela respondeu com um sorriso largo "mas isso não é necessário. Nós podemos dividir a cama." Ela se apressou para explicar seu raciocínio. "Eu quero dizer, nós já dormimos juntos, não é grande coisa se nós apenas dormirmos na mesma cama."

"Você tem certeza, Bella? Eu não quero que você ache que tem que fazer isso, eu estarei perfeitamente confortável no sofá."

"Tenho certeza." Ela sorriu e sentou na cama, batendo no espaço perto dela. Eu deitei ali e ela se curvou perto de mim, deitando a cabeça no meu ombro e colocando o braço ao redor da minha cintura.

"Tudo bem se eu ficar assim?" Ela perguntou virando a cabeça na direção do meu rosto.

"Tudo que você quiser está perfeito." Eu respondi gentilmente, beijando o topo da testa dela. Ela se aconchegou contra mim e pegou no sono em poucos minutos, e eu senti novamente aquela urgência em protegê-la, enquanto a abraçava com força contra o meu peito. Meus últimos pensamentos foram de uma mulher maravilhosa em minha cama e uma virada no destino que a havia trazido até mim, e então eu adormeci.

;

**Nota da Tradutora: **Um super beijo pra ThatyDel, super beta que está revisando os capítulos. Quem quer um Edward Cavalheiro Branco Cullen de Natal?

Até sábado.

Beijos,  
Karine


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Passeando no Parque**

**EPOV**

Eu acordei de repente com uma cotovelada no estômago e peguei no braço que havia me acertado antes que apanhasse novamente. Abri os olhos rapidamente e percebi o que estava acontecendo... Bella estava se mexendo. A cabeça dela estava virando de um lado para o outro e sons de protesto escapavam de seus lábios. Eu a ergui com cuidado e deslizei meu braço ao redor dos ombros dela, a puxando para perto enquanto ainda segurava o braço que tinha me batido segundos atrás.

"Shhhh, Bella. Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui." Eu murmurei na orelha dela, tentando acalmá-la. _O que a deixou tão agitada?_

"Nenhum lugar para onde ir." Ela soluçou no sono.

Eu larguei o pulso dela e comecei a fazer carinho no braço, e ela começou a se acalmar após alguns minutos de toque leve e se curvou contra lado do meu corpo, colocando a cabeça no vão do meu pescoço. A respiração dela bateu de gentilmente na minha orelha.

"Oh, Edward." Ela suspirou.

Eu estava grato que ela tinha se acalmado, mas agora meu corpo estava reagindo de uma maneira que eu tinha me prometido não reagir. A respiração doce dela contra a minha pele e a voz suave falando meu nome quase me descontrolava. Eu massageei as costas dela gentilmente, desejando que ela acordasse e dissesse meu nome outra vez, mas sabendo que precisava me manter em controle.

Eu me afastei um pouco e olhei para o rosto descansado dela. Seus cílios longos estavam encostando de leve na minha bochecha, cobrindo seus lindos olhos castanhos e os escondendo do meu olhar. As bochechas dela estavam avermelhadas pelo calor compartilhado entre nossos corpos, me lembrando do jeito que ela corava quando era pega me olhando. Seus lábios rosados estavam levemente partidos, me implorando para que os beijasse. Eu controlei a vontade de atacá-la enquanto olhava para esse anjo tentador.

Eu ergui minha mão e acariciei o lábio superior dela com a ponta dos meus dedos, sentindo a maciez e imaginando como eles seriam contra os meus outra vez. A ereção matinal que eu tinha estava direcionando meus pensamentos para onde mais eu gostaria de sentir os lábios dela. Eu deixei um suspiro escapar, sabendo que essa era uma linha de pensamento que me daria problemas. Você pensaria que eu era um garoto de 17 anos com a maneira que meu corpo estava reagindo.

Eu espiei o relógio da mesa de cabeceira, 8:23 da manhã. Eu sabia que precisava levantar antes que ela acordasse se eu não quisesse assustá-la com quão óbvio eu realmente a queria. Lentamente eu deslizei meu braço que estava embaixo dela e saí da cama. Eu virei e a olhei para ter certeza que ela continuava dormindo, e ela gemeu e rolou para deitar sobre o estômago, o braço deslizando para debaixo do travesseiro. O gemido quase me fez voltar para a cama com ela. _Ela é sensual até dormindo!_ Eu corri minha mão pelos meus cabelos, tentando me livrar um pouco do desejo que estava correndo pelo meu corpo através do meu sangue.

Eu fui até o armário e separei uma calça jeans, e então fui até o banheiro para um banho longo, gostoso e frio.

Dez minutos depois eu saí do banheiro, secando meu cabelo com uma toalha. Caminhei até o armário para achar uma camisa e ouvi uma respiração atrás de mim. Virando-me eu encontrei Bella sentando lentamente na cama.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, vendo o avermelhado pintar as bochechas dela.

"Um… Sim, eu estou bem." Os olhos dela lentamente desceram do meu rosto para o meu peito, parando por um momento no ponto abaixo do meu umbigo e voltando a subir. Ela lambeu os lábios e eu estava instantaneamente ereto novamente.

_Muito pouco apenas um banho frio. _Eu virei antes que ela percebesse minhas calças apertadas e peguei uma camisa verde de mangas compridas do armário, colocando-a e a deixado para fora da calça na tentativa de esconder meu notável problema. _Como eu vou conseguir passar o dia ao lado dessa mulher?_

Eu virei lentamente e olhei na direção da cama. Bella tinha voltado a deitar, os olhos fechados com o cabelo ao redor. _Linda. _Eu caminhei até a cama e sentei na beirada, me virando para encará-la.

"Então... Eu estava pensando que desde que eu fiz você ir a um jantar chato comigo noite passada, que hoje nós podíamos fazer algo que você queira fazer." Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou, suas bochechas levemente coradas.

"Como o quê?" ela perguntou.

"Qualquer coisa. Não há nada que você gostaria de fazer, mas nunca teve a chance?"

Ela mordeu o lábio pensando sobre algo intensamente, abriu a boca para falar, mas mudou de opinião e fechou novamente.

"Vamos lá, Bella. Você precisa me mostrar o que há de bom." Eu dei um sorriso de lado. "Eu fui apenas a alguns shows e a Time Square quando eu vim outras vezes, em negócios. Você não iria querer que eu perdesse as belezas de Nova York, iria?" Eu tentei implicar com ela, a deixando sentir culpa.

"Bem... Eu amo o Central Park. Existem tantas coisas para fazer lá. Você não pode ser um cidadão de Nova York de verdade a menos que tenha visitado Central Park uma vez." Ela se escorou nos próprios cotovelos, os olhos brilhando ao pensar na nossa pequena aventura. "Existe o zoológico, ou o Museu Metropolitano de Arte, ou o teatro de rua, ou os muitos jardins que são simplesmente lindos. De verdade, a lista não acaba."

Eu sorri com o entusiasmo dela. "Central Park então!"

Bella era maravilhosamente rápida para se arrumar. Eu lembrava de ter que puxar Alice para fora de casa todas as manhãs para chegar no horário na escola, e ela sempre levantava uma hora antes de mim. Bella, por outro lado, estava banhada, vestida e pronta em trinta minutos.

Eu lembrei de uma atividade sobre a qual Emmett tinha me falado logo que começou a namorar Rose. Eu queria surpreender Bella hoje, então eu fiz algumas chamadas telefônicas para arranjar os detalhes antes que ela estivesse pronta. Depois, chamei o serviço de quarto e pedi café e pães. Eles tinham tudo no quarto antes que ela saísse do banheiro. Nós comemos rapidamente e saímos do hotel, onde o porteiro tinha um táxi nos esperando.

Eu olhei para Bella e os olhos dela brilhavam com ansiedade pelo dia de hoje, me fazendo rir para mim mesmo para a pressa infantil dela. Era adorável. Nós fomos até a 59th street e passamos por uma casa de cavalos e carruagens enfileiradas esperando por cliente. Eu sorri para mim mesmo e olhei para Bella. Os olhos dela estavam presos na carruagem, uma expressão desejosa nos olhos. Então, sua atenção se voltou para mim.

"Nós vamos começar com o Chalé Sueco. É um pequeno e maravilhoso Teatro de Marionetes. Foi feito para crianças, mas eu sempre fico surpresa pelo modo como os titeiros movem os bonecos. Então eu pensei que podíamos ver o Castelo de Belvedere, o lago de tartarugas e talvez assistir alguma peça de Shakespeare no Teatro de Rua Delecorte." Os olhos dela imploravam que eu concordasse.

"Qualquer coisa por você, amor." Eu sussurrei, pegando a mão dela na minha e fazendo círculos nas costas com o meu dedo. Ela corou novamente. _Eu amo ver essa cor das bochechas dela._

O taxista nos deixou em frente ao Chalé Sueco. Eu ajude Bella a sair do táxi e mantive os dedos dela entrelaçados aos meus enquanto caminhávamos para o singular chalé. Existia uma pequena placa com a história do teatro que nós paramos para ler.

_O Teatro de Marionetes foi originado de uma escola caseira do século 19 construída para a Exposição Centenária de 1876 da Philadelphia como um exemplo do estilo de construção Sueco. Por muitos anos, o chalé foi usado como abrigo de ferramentas. Em 1947, a construção foi reestilizada como um teatro para pequenas crianças e exposições. A companhia formada em 1939 é uma das poucas companhias de marionetes da América. A produção é feita completamente no teatro, e os titeiros escrevem suas próprias peças, fazem seu próprio estilo e constroem suas próprias marionetes, produzindo todos os shows por si mesmos. _

Bella estava dando pequenos pulinhos em antecipação. Nós entramos e esperamos o primeiro show começar em meio às crianças e seus pais. Ocasionalmente eu ouviria um pequeno risinho escapar os lábios de Bella. Eu me inclinei e sussurrei na orelha dela.

"Você sabe que está completamente irresistível agora, não sabe?" Ela me deu um sorriso aberto e então voltou sua atenção para o palco. Eu não podia manter meus olhos longe do rosto dela durante o espetáculo. De tempo em tempo eu veria um brilho nos olhos dela para o teatro a sua frente. _Ela é encantadora._

A história era um conto de fadas típico. A linda Princesa presa na torre com a bruxa má para guardá-la. Príncipe Encantado cruzava os obstáculos para chegar a ela e teria que matar um dragão e escalar a torre para dar ao seu amor o primeiro beijo de amor. Bella e as crianças iriam fazer 'boo' para o vilão e aplaudir entusiasticamente quando o herói salvasse sua bela dama. Quando o teatro acabou, Bella pegou minha mão e me levou para fora.

"Isso foi incrível." Ela disse, rodopiando, a cabeça dela jogada para trás e risada passando por seus lábios. Eu não pude me conter, me sentindo impulsionado pela felicidade dela. Ela pegou minha mão novamente e nós andamos pelo caminho em direção ao Jardim de Shakespeare.

O jardim era feito baseado nos jardins Vitorianos. Ela lindamente circundado com largas árvores e bancos. Nós sentamos em um banco e conversamos sobre diferentes aspectos da nossa vida. Bella falou mais sobre a vida na faculdade e como ela amava o primeiro emprego. Eu queria saber mais sobre isso, mas a última vez que eu tinha perguntado ela tinha congelado. Eu não queria ter nenhum tipo de tensão estranha agora, então me mantive em silêncio. Eu contei para ela sobre como comecei a Noroeste Pacífico de Confiança e o Programa Cullen de Advocacia para Crianças.

"Você sabe, eu enviei um currículo para a NPC quando eu estava procurando por um estágio." Eu estava surpreso com a revelação dela. "Eu não fui escolhida." Ela concluiu simplesmente.

"Nos últimos anos meu departamento de recursos humanos mexe com a contratação de estagiários. Existem muitos currículos para que eu continue os olhando sozinho." Eu olhei para ela imaginando se ela compreenderia. Ela sorriu gentilmente para mim, conhecendo minha posição inconfortável.

"Eu fico feliz que as coisas tenham acabado como acabaram." Ela tinha uma expressão contemplativa nos olhos.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei, confuso pela informação.

"Bem... Eu fui despedida do meu primeiro emprego e eu teria ficado embaraçada se isso tivesse acontecido na NPC e então nós nos conhecêssemos." Ela olhou para as nossas mãos ainda entrelaçadas e tristeza estava irradiando dela.

Eu me inclinei e coloquei minha mão embaixo do queixo dela, erguendo-o até que os olhos dela encontrassem os meus. "O que aconteceu, Bella?" Ela parecia estar tendo um argumento interno consigo mesma, e por fim deixou um longo suspiro escapar, concordando em responder minha pergunta.

"No último Dezembro houve uma festa de Natal dada pelos fundadores da companhia. Era um evento fino com jantar, social e dança. Eu levei meu então namorado, Mike, para a festa e as coisas estavam indo realmente bem. Eu tinha conhecido os fundadores e nós tínhamos nos acertado. Eu passei a maior parte da noite conversando com eles e suas esposas. Eles me falaram que eu tinha um futuro brilhante com a companhia deles. Infelizmente, eu tinha abandonado meu namorado e ele não estava muito feliz sobre isso, e enquanto eu estava socializando, ele estava bebendo. Ele ficou irritado com minha negligência e veio me buscar, e acabando insultando uma das esposas e então me puxando para fora da festa. Eu fui despedida algumas semanas depois."

Eu tinha um sentimento de que essa era a versão leve da história. Quando ela acabou, meu sangue estava fervendo. _Quem era esse idiota? Como ele poderia tratar Bella com tanto desrespeito? _Eu queria nada mais que cortar a garganta dele fora. _Foi ele que a deixou quebrada? _Minha raiva estava crescendo a cada segundo.

Ela ergueu a mão e fez carinho na minha bochecha, me acalmando instantaneamente. "Isso não importa mais, é passado." Ela retirou a mão e olhos ao redor do jardim. "Nós temos que ir se queremos pegar ingressos para o show da noite de hoje." Ela pulou me puxando com ela por outra trilha.

Nós chegamos ao Teatro de Delecorte e eu fiquei surpreso para quantas pessoas estavam esperando na fila por ingressos tão cedo da tarde. Nós lentamente esperamos e enquanto Bella comprava nossos ingressos para _Romeo e Julieta_ eu pedi licença para fazer uma ligação telefônica. Eu precisava ter certeza que tudo estava pronto para surpresa dela.

"Nós ainda temos muitas horas antes do espetáculo começas, então nós podemos ir ao lago das tartarugas." Eu sorri para ela e acenei para que ela me mostrasse o caminho.

O lago era lindo. Nós sentamos na grama e continuamos interrogando um ao outro.

"Quantos irmãos você tem?"

"Dois. Um irmão, Emmett e Alice. E você?"

"Eu sou filha única."

"Aahhh… Então você era mimadinha?" Eu ri com a expressão irritada dela.

"Não, eu não era. Longe disso. Sempre me irritou que pessoas assumissem que só porque você é filha única então você é mimada." Ela apertou os lábios e fez um bico.

Eu dei um apertão no lábio dela e ri. "Só uma criança mimada pode fazer esse tipo de biquinho perfeitamente." Ela estapeou meu braço de brincadeira.

"Quantos anos você tinha quando deu o primeiro beijo?" Eu perguntei para ela e vi suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

"Eu tinha vinte." Eu não podia acreditar e ela não estava indo aumentar a resposta.

"Sem essa! Eu não posso acreditar que ninguém agarrou você antes." Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Eu não namorava no ensino médio. Era tímida e muito focada nos estudos, garotos do ensino médio não gostam muito de garotas espertas." Ela deu de ombros quanto ao meu comentário.

"Então, quem foi o garoto sortudo que te deu o primeiro beijo?" Eu não pensava que ela podia ficar mais vermelha. Estava errado.

"O nome dele era Jacob. Nós éramos melhores amigos desde a infância. Ele se mudou para Nova York comigo quando eu entrei para a faculdade porque meu pai estava preocupado sobre eu vivendo sozinha em uma cidade grande. Nós decidimos tentar um relacionamento no meu segundo ano de faculdade, mas imediatamente realizamos que éramos melhores como amigos. Era como beijar meu irmão." O nariz dela se torceu e ela colocou a língua para fora com uma expressão de desgosto.

"Ele ainda vive em Nova York?" A expressão dela mudou e Bella balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não sei onde ele está. Nós não nos falamos há quase um ano." Ela parecia triste enquanto falava.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Mike aconteceu." Ela contou com rancor na voz. "Ele pensou que nós éramos muito próximos e sempre me acusava de dormir com Jake. Eventualmente eu disse a Jacob que nós não podíamos mais ser amigos, era simplesmente muito complicado manter os dois felizes." Os ombros dela caíram, e eu podia ver as lágrimas no canto de seus olhos. Ela estava machucada pela perda do amigo.

É melhor Mike rezar para que eu nunca o encontre em um beco escuro. Eu relaxei meus punhos e tentei me acalmar, Bella não precisava ver meu ódio contra o ex idiota dela. Eu coloquei meus braços ao redor dela e a pulei para perto de mim. Ela enterrou o rosto no meu peito e colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. _Eu não posso entender porque alguém a machucaria. Mike não tinha visto que destruiria o espírito lindo que ela tinha?_ Eu senti os dedos dela se enrolarem no cabelo da base do meu pescoço. Ela calmamente massageou meu cabelo antes de se afastar e me olhar nos olhos.

"Obrigada, Edward. Eu não contei a ninguém sobre o que eu fiz pro Jake. Nossa conversa me fez realizar que eu preciso acertar as coisas com ele. Ele provavelmente me odeia, mas eu preciso tentar melhorar as coisas." Eu pude apenas assentir em concordância.

Nós nos levantamos e andamos na direção do Castelo de Belvedere, conversando randomicamente sobre coisas triviais. Eu queria clarear o humor dela antes que nós fossemos para nosso próximo destino e para a surpresa de Bella. Quando avistamos o castelo, eu vi minha surpresa parada na rua. Eu me abaixei e sussurrei na orelha dela.

"Eu tenho uma surpresa para você." Ela parecia perplexa com o meu anúncio.

Eu a peguei pela mão e a levei até a surpresa; quando ela viu que estava indo na direção de um cavalo e carruagem, deixou uma respiração surpresa escapar.

"Edward, você não fez isso?"

"Eu fiz!" Respondi, a conduzindo para mais perto.

"Mr. Cullen?" O condutor perguntou quando chegamos perto.

"Este seria eu." Disse sorrindo.

"Tudo está como você pediu. Meu nome é Joseph, e eu estou a seu dispor." Ele estendeu uma mão para ajudar Bella a subir na carruagem. Ela estava tão chocada que apenas seguiu com o pedido dele.

Depois que ela sentou, eu subi ao lado dela. Embaixo do banco, havia uma cesta de piquenique e um cobertor. A boca dela estava ligeiramente entreaberta, maravilhada com o que eu tinha preparado.

"Quando você planejou tudo?" Ela finalmente perguntou, quando o choque passou.

"Quando você estava no chuveiro." Eu respondi, sorrindo astutamente.

"Eu sempre quis fazer isso, eu só nunca sonhei que iria." Ela pegou a minha mão e a apertou. "Eu me sinto uma princesa outra vez." Continuou com um sorriso travesso.

"Bom, princesa, você gostaria de uma taça de vinho?" Eu perguntei, pegando uma garrafa da cesta.

"Eu amaria uma taça, bom senhor." Ela respondeu em uma voz falsa de princesa, fazendo uma mesura com a cabeça.

Nós passeamos pelo parque enquanto Joseph apontava os monumentos e nos dava a história por trás de cada. A felicidade de Bella era clara em cada uma de suas ações. Era como se a conversa intensa que havíamos tido antes nunca tivesse acontecido. Joseph conhecia os melhores pontos para piquenique, e então nos levou para uma clareira escondida que beirava um lago.

Eu desci da carruagem, me virando para ajudar Bella. Quando ela colocou sua mão na minha, muitos pensamentos passaram por minha cabeça de uma vez só. O primeiro era que eu queria ser o confidente dela. Eu queria que ela acreditasse em mim e compartilhasse todos os acontecimentos e dor de amor a que ela tinha sido exposta. O outro era o de que eu realmente apreciava a companhia dela, talvez até demais. Eu me sentia confortável com ela. Eu estava assustado demais para namorar alguém seriamente depois de Tanya por causa da traição dela, mas eu me encontrava confiando em Bella. Ela era verdadeira, e eu podia me ver facilmente em um relacionamento com ela além do nosso acordo, mas esse era o tipo de coisa sobre a qual eu não estava disposta a pensar.

Nós caminhamos pela beira do lago e colocamos o cobertor no chão. Comemos e rimos sobre as diferentes coisas que tínhamos experimentado na vida. Eu estava feliz em ouvir que ela havia tido uma infância normal e uma juventude sem muitos eventos. Os problemas dela não pareciam existir antes de Mike. Descobri que Bella era dada a acidentes usualmente envolvendo o pouco equilíbrio dela. Ela me contou sobre as muitas viagens a Emergência quando era criança e como o hábito não mudou conforme ela se tornou adulta.

Eu contei para ela sobre meus pais e Emmett. Ela não se desinteressava em ouvir sobre as peças que Emmett pregava em mim e Alice conforme crescíamos. Eu expliquei como depois que ele se desfez da imagem de pregador de peças que ele tinha criado no ensino médio, ele tinha descoberto que era brilhante nos negócios e começou a trabalhar para mim e havia me ajudado a abrir o escritório de Nova York.

"Ele é realmente um garoto grande, um pouco intimidante quando você o conhece primeiro, mas ele é muito amigável com amigos e família. Coloque-o em uma sala de jogos e ele é um urso irritado. Ele é realmente uma força com que contar." Eu amava falar sobre meu irmão mais velho.

Muitas pessoas pensavam que ele era estúpido, com o tamanho que tinha, ele era parecido com um guarda-costas. A realidade é que ele estava na lista dos melhores da faculdade de Negócios de Havard. Ele tinha talento em pegar negócios que estavam indo mal, encontrar boas coisas e consertá-los. Nossa filial de Nova York era bem sucedida apenas por causa dele.

"Então, quando eu vou conhecê-lo?"

"Rosalie Hale é a esposa dele e eles me convidaram para a noite de abertura da nova peça da Broadway. Você gostaria de ir?" Os olhos dela brilharam com expectativa.

"Rosalie Hale? Como em famosa modelo que virou atriz chamada Rosalie Hale?" Eu assenti com a cabeça. Ela deu um gritinho como uma garota, bem, ela era uma garota, mas a ação não parecia se enquadrar muito com ela. "Eu amaria ir! Eu sempre quis ir a um show da Broadway e a uma noite de abertura..." A frase dela ficou no ar enquanto estrelas dançavam nos olhos dela. Ela se jogou nos meus braços, me derrubando no chão no processo. Nós rimos juntos quando ela se levantou, sentada no meu peito.

"Você é cheio de surpresas, Mr. Cullen." Ela disse, apontando um dedo no meu peito. Eu não consegui me controlar, peguei o dedo com o qual ela estava me batendo e o trouxe para meus lábios, o beijando de leve. Os olhos dela se arregalaram por um momento, e então ela sussurrou em uma voz baixa que eu tinha que me esforçar para ouvir.

"Você é bom demais para mim, Edward." Eu sorri, balançando minha cabeça.

"Nada é bom demais para você, minha querida." Eu sentei com ela ainda no meu colo e coloquei meus braços ao redor da cintura dela. Era bom abraça-la daquele jeito. Ela se inclinou e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, e eu lentamente nos deitei de volta no cobertor, ela deitada em cima de mim e eu gentilmente acariciando suas costas. Nós ficamos assim até que fosse hora de ir, falando sobre tudo e nada.

Joseph nós levou ao teatro e nos deixou em frente. Nós agradecemos e quando Bella se virou eu dei a ele uma gorjeta generosa pela tarde maravilhosa. Ele apertou minha mão e voltou a carruagem, puxando as rédeas e indo embora.

Enquanto estávamos no Teatro de Marionetes eu não consegui desviar meu olhar de Bella enquanto ela assistia _Romeo e Julieta_. As emoções apareciam no rosto dela durante cada uma das cenas. Eu estava encantado pela profundidade dos olhos dela. Ela chorou durante a cena de morte, segurando minha mão apertada contra o peito. Eu busquei o rosto dela e gentilmente sequei as lágrimas que estavam correndo livremente pelo seu rosto, e ela me olhou e sorriu, voltando seu olhar para o palco. Eu senti outra vez aquela estranha urgência de beijá-la, mas me controlei, ela deveria fazer o primeiro movimento. Eu não queria pressioná-la.

As memórias da manhã anterior estavam correndo como um filme pela minha mente. A pele macia sob as minhas mãos, os lábios suaves dela pressionados com urgência contra os meus, e os gemidos de prazer estavam gravados na minha memória. Eu não sabia por quanto tempo eu resistiria a tentação sentada ao meu lado.

Nós voltamos para o quarto e estávamos muito exaustos para sair para jantar, então colocamos nossos pijamas, pedimos serviço de quarto outra vez e relaxamos no sofá assistindo televisão. Eu me encontrei quase cochilando durante o filme que assistimos e virei para avisá-la que estava indo dormir. Ela estava curvada no lado oposto do sofá claramente adormecida.

Eu fechei tudo na suíte e então a peguei com cuidado, carregando-a para a cama. Ela não fez som algum quando a deitei. Fui para o outro lado e peguei-a pela cintura, a trazendo para perto de mim, suas costas contra meu peito. Dei um pequeno beijo no pescoço dela, logo acima do ombro.

"Boa noite, doce Bella." Eu murmurei na orelha dela antes de deixar o sono me tomar.

;

**Nota da Tradutora:** Oh, sorry. Vida anda realmente maluca e eu ainda não estou de férias do trabalho, mas amanhã tenho folga, então tive tempo de sentar no computador em casa e rever o capítulo. Desculpem a demora, para não demorar AINDA mais, o capítulo não está betado, mas o mandei para beta antes de postar e substituo depois.

Beijos,  
Karine


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Reflexões**

**BPOV**

Eu acordei irritada pela brecha de sol convenientemente acertando o meu rosto. De todos os lugares do imenso quarto, o sol escolheria brilhar exatamente em mim. Pisquei os olhos enquanto tentava ignorar a brecha de luz queimando minhas pupilas. Xingando o lindo e estúpido dia do lado de fora, eu rolei na cama, tentando escapar do ataque cruel da luz.

Eu acabei frente a frente com uma maravilhosa vista. Imediatamente, todos os pensamentos envolvendo voltar a dormir sumiram quando eu olhei para a imagem da perfeição. Eu coloquei o rosto na mão e apoiei o cotovelo na cama para ver melhor. _Ele é tão calmo quando dorme._ O queixo bem definido dele estava relaxado, com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Seus cílios longos restavam descansados no rosto e um cacho de cabelo bronze caía sobre sua testa. Eu deixei um suspiro audível escapar, pensando em quão sortuda eu era de conhecer esse homem.

Um sorriso largo apareceu no rosto dele e ele abriu um olho para me encarar. Eu corei por ter sido pega o observando e deixei minha cabeça cair de volta no travesseiro.

"Aproveitando a vista?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso arrogante. Fiz um som de susto alto e então cobri minha boca rapidamente, embaraçada com o barulho que tinha feito. Ele começou a tremer com a risada que dava.

"Eu acho que você já me perguntou isso antes e não se importou com a minha resposta." Eu retruquei em um tom duro. Ele riu ainda mais com a minha resposta.

Tentando ignorar a reação dele, eu me virei, esperando que ele fosse entender que eu não tinha gostado e esquecer disso. Agradecidamente, ele compreendeu. Eu conseguia sentir ele se escorando no próprio cotovelo, o peito dele prensado contra as minhas costas, e se inclinar na minha direção. Um tremor passou pelo meu corpo com a proximidade do corpo dele do meu. _Isso é o céu na terra._

Os lábios dele estavam a centímetros da minha orelha, sua respiração quente batendo como uma corrente de ar, quando ele finalmente falou.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu não queria deixar você encabulada." As mãos dele correram para cima e para baixo no meu braço.

Era um momento para lá de íntimo; como um apaixonado sussurrando seu desejo para aquele que amava. Eu me virei e deitei de costas, querendo olhar nos lindos olhos verdes dele. _Que erro_. O olhar dele penetrava minha alma. Eu tinha a leve impressão de que ele estava procurando por algo em mim. Seus olhos desceram até os meus lábios, e eu sabia então para onde isso estava indo. _Eu quero isso? _Mas é claro!, mais que definitivamente. _Eu deveria deixar isso acontecer?_ Não. Poderia ser perigoso. Em pânico, eu empurrei os cobertos e saí da cama, tentando acalmar meus nervos.

Quando eu tinha feito bastante espaço entre nós onde eu podia de fato pensar claramente, eu olhei novamente para ele. Ele tinha um olhar levemente confuso no rosto.

"Então, Mr. Cullen, quais são os planos para o dia?" Ele deixou um longo suspiro escapar e deitou outra vez, olhando para o teto e desviando do meu olhar, desapontamento claro em sua expressão.

"Eu não tenho nada planejado. Eu pensei que nós poderíamos só passear pela cidade. Talvez ir até a Vila Greenwich." Exatamente nesse momento o telefone dele tocou. Eu caminhei até a mesa e joguei o aparelho para ele. Edward olhou para o identificador de chamadas e grunhiu audivelmente.

"Olá, minha querida irmã." Eu não sabia se deveria ficar e ouvir ou dar privacidade a ele, então eu fui até o armário pegar o que eu precisava para me vestir. Como se ele lesse a minha mente, ele ergueu uma mão, indicando que queria que eu ficasse. "Espera aí, Alice, me deixa perguntar."

"Você quer sair com a minha irmã hoje? Ela vai ligar para Emmett e Rose para ver se eles querem nos encontrar." Eu assenti com a cabeça, pensando que poderia ser divertido conhecer a família dele um pouco mais. Alice era um amor, é claro, um amor muito hiperativo, mas um amor mesmo assim. E pelo que Edward tinha contado sobre Emmett, eu estava ansiosa para conhecê-lo também.

Ele voltou a conversar com Alice.

"O que você tem planejado?" Ele começou a rir de algo que ela disse, e eu vi novamente a admiração e amor que ele tinha por ela. "Acalme-se, Alice! Você vai ter um derrame." Eu pude ouvi-la gritar do outro lado do telefone enquanto ele ria novamente, ao que eu podia assumir pelo entusiasmo dela. "Claro, claro, nós a vemos em uma hora. Amo você também."

"Eu espero que você tenha dormido o suficiente na noite passada, porque ela vai nos arrastar por Nova York inteira hoje." Ele riu, balançando a cabeça para os planos da irmã.

Nós estávamos prontos e terminamos café da manhã quase junto com a chegada de Alice. Ela estava puxando um homem loiro alto quando entrou no nosso quarto.

Edward caminhou até a irmã, a capturando em um imenso abraço de urso e girando-a no ar enquanto ela gritava. Então ele virou para o homem perto dela e apertou sua mão.

"Faz algum tempo, Jasper." Edward disse a ele enquanto virava-se na minha direção. "Jasper, esta é Bella Swan. Bella, Jasper Whitlock." Eu estiquei minha mão para ele apertar, mas ao invés disso, ele a pegou e deu um pequeno beijo nas costas dela.

"É um prazer conhecê-la." Ele disse em um sotaque sulista. Alice caminhou até ele e bateu em seu braço de brincadeira.

"Pare de tentar impressionar a pobre garota, Jazz. Ela não conseguirá lidar em ter você e Edward no mesmo quarto se você continuar com isso!" _Quão certa ela está_.

Eu o olhei de cima a baixo; ele era certamente charmoso e muito mais que bonito. _Algumas pessoas ficam com toda a sorte. _Ele era alguns centímetros mais alto que Edward com uma postura mais musculosa. Seu cabelo loiro era mais longo e tinha curvas leves que faziam com que ele precisasse ser afastado dos olhos, a ação o fazendo parecer mais e mais um modelo de revista.

Alice encaixou o braço dela no de Jasper e o observou como se o adorasse, enquanto ele retornava o olhar com a mesma expressão. Era dolorosamente adorável assistir aos dois, quase intrometido, como se você estivesse interrompendo um momento privado. O contraste entre os dois era visível, ainda que se completassem. Jasper era pelo menos quarenta centímetros maior que Alice. Eles eram completos opostos, mas mesmo assim lindos a sua maneira. Edward limpou a garganta, interrompendo o momento dos dois.

"Você chegou a falar com Emmett?" Ela relutantemente desviou o olhar de Jasper antes de assentir.

"Eu falei, mas ele disse algo sobre Rose e ele terem um compromisso essa manhã. Eles vão nos encontrar mais tarde." Ela respondeu enquanto ia na direção da mesa, tirando diferentes coisas da sua bolsa.

"Então, aqui está meu plano. Nós vamos brincar de turistas hoje." Ela alcançou a cada um de nós um broxe, camiseta e chapéu. Eu olhei para o broxe, então para a camiseta e o chapéu, todas as três coisas tendo exatamente as mesmas letras grandes dizendo "Eu coração NY". Eu dei uma risadinha para idéia dela. Parecia que ela não gostava de fazer nada pela metade, ou isso ou ela apenas gostava de brincar de vestir todo mundo para qualquer evento planejado. Edward grunhiu.

"Alice, eu não vou usar isso." Ele disse com convicção.

Eu assisti maravilhada quando esse homem brilhante e sucedido desabou. Alice virou para ele e deu o que eu poderia apenas descrever como um olhar de coração partido. Os grandes olhos azuis dela ficaram arregalados e brilhantes com o que eu diria ser lágrimas. O lábio dela se moveu de leve e eu assisti um leve tremor passar por ele. _Oh, ela é boa. _Edward fechou os olhos e pegou o chapéu da mão dela.

"Como alguém tão pequena pode ser tão irritante?" Ele reclamou, e enfiou o chapéu na cabeça. Alice instantaneamente se livrou o bico, pulando para cima e para baixo rapidamente enquanto batia as mãos, excitada.

"Isso será tão divertido!"

Jasper a abraçou e ela imediatamente se acalmou. Eu coloquei uma camiseta sobre a minha blusa e devolvi o broxe e o chapéu.

"Você nunca vai pôr Rose em um desses." Edward lembrou enquanto sentava.

"Isso não importa. Emmett vai usar o suficiente por ambos." Edward e Jasper riram alto, enquanto eu apenas fiquei parada, confusa pelo comentário dela, imaginando o que eu tinha perdido.

Edward percebeu minha confusão e riu ainda mais. "Emmett é uma criança grande. Ele sempre compra qualquer lembrancinha na qual coloque suas mãos. A última vez que fomos assistir o Fantasma da Ópera, ele comprou uma máscara do fantasma e a usou durante todo o teatro e jantar. Rose está mortificada, mas isso não o deteve, quase nada o detém."

Edward se virou para Alice. "Então, Ali, o que você tem planejado?"

"Nós não vamos ao shopping hoje." Eu vi alívio nas expressões de Jasper e Edward enquanto ela virava para mim. "Nós vamos ter que ir em breve, entretanto, para que Bella tenha um vestido para a Noite de Abertura, mas hoje nós vamos ver os pontos turísticos. Eu imaginei que podíamos ir à Ilha Ellis, Ground Zero e os prédios do Empire State. Depois nós podíamos vir aqui e assistir um filme, você tem um serviço de quarto melhor que a minha casa." Ela riu enquanto tirava o filme da bolsa, sacudindo a caixa de modo que ninguém lesse o título.

Nós todos concordamos e saímos. Edward tinha um carro pronto para nós quando chegamos a entrada.

Nossa primeira parada foi Ground Zero. Eu sempre ficava triste naquele lugar. A perda de vidas era tão sem objetivo. Nós caminhamos em silêncio pelo lugar onde as torres um dia estiveram. De todos os lados você podia ouvir construção em movimento. Existiam grandes planos para aquela área.

Nós paramos para ver o memorial _Reflecting Absence_ que era praticamente uma fotografia de luz de onde as duas torres estiveram. Uma fonte de queda d'água ao longo do comprimento das quatro paredes cascateava dentro de piscinas com luzes. Os nomes das vítimas dos ataques de 11 de setembro em Nova York e Pennsylvania e do bombardeio de Fevereiro de 1993 ao World Trade Center estava inscritos ao redor da beiradas das quedas d'água.

Eu não pude evitar as lágrimas quando os eventos do dia do ataque cruzaram a minha mente. Edward colocou um braço sobre meus ombros e me puxou para perto. Eu deitei minha cabeça no peito dele, deixando o luto nos atingir.

Alice falou com um tremor na voz. "Eu lembro exatamente o que eu estava fazendo quando ouvi as notícias." Nós todos balançamos a cabeça em concordância. Era um evento devastador na história do nosso país que a maior parte das pessoas velha o bastante lembravam de tudo como se fosse ontem.

Edward acariciou meu braço. "Você vivia aqui quando aconteceu?" Ele perguntou em uma voz preocupada. Eu assenti.

"Sim, eu tinha acabado de começar a faculdade. Eu tinha me mudado três semanas antes de acontecer. Meus pais se desesperaram, insistindo que eu voltasse para casa, mas eu não podia nem iria desistir dos meus sonhos por causa de um trabalho de terroristas. Aulas foram canceladas por alguns dias e eu não podia ficar sentada sem fazer nada, então eu e minha colega de quarto nos voluntariamos em um navio cruzeiro."

"Eu não entendo. Por que um navio cruzeiro?" Edward perguntou.

"Existiam muitos voluntários de todos os lugares do país, então a Cruz Vermelha trouxe um navio para eles ficarem. Era engenhoso, e os voluntarios tinham que se virar. Eu trabalhei mais na cozinha fazendo comida para os trabalhadores." Ele apertou o abraço.

"A agonia que era evidente no rosto dos trabalhadores que retornavam era o pior para se lidar. Eles tinham que ver tanta destruição e carnificina." Eu tremi de leve com a memória das expressões mortas dos trabalhadores que vinham a sala de jantar para comer. Eu apontei para o memorial. "Dois flashes de luzes no céu em lembrança daquele dia terrível."

Não existia mais muito para dizer. Nós todos perdidos na lembrança daquele dia. Nós fomos até o museu e passamos cerca de uma hora ouvindo histórias das vítimas e trabalhadores. Alice e eu usamos duas caixas de lenços de papel. Edward e Jasper tentaram dar uma de machos, mas eventualmente usaram alguns lenços, colocando a culpa em um resfriado. Nós saímos nos sentindo pesados e agradecidos as coisas que tínhamos.

Jasper foi o primeiro a falar quando chegamos ao carro que nos levaria ao prédio do Empire State. "Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou sugado emocionalmente por causa dessa visita. Eu preciso me animar." Exatamente no momento o telefone de Alice tocou.

"Fala." Ela atendeu ao telefone. "Sim, nós acabamos de sair; nós estamos indo para o Empire State." Ela começou a rir.

"É melhor não, Rose não vai ficar feliz." Alice avisou. Ela balançou a cabeça e falou para que ele se comportasse antes de desligar.

"Rose e Emmett vão nos encontrar no Empire State; nós devemos chegar ao mesmo tempo." Ela falou, rindo sozinha.

"O que Emmett está planejando?" Edward perguntou com evidente desconfiança no tom de voz.

Alice riu, mas muito para meu desapontamento, não revelou nada mais. "Eu não vou arruinar a surpresa, mas vamos apenas dizer que nosso querido irmão deve precisar de um lugar para dormir essa noite."

Nós chegamos e eu imediatamente reconheci Rosalie Hale. Ela parecia ganhar a atenção de todos no lugar, até mesmo sem tentar. Sendo ainda mais linda em pessoa, o longo cabelo loiro dela cascateava pelos ombros em perfeitas camadas. Minha aparência tomou um imenso golpe só de olhar para ela. O cara grandão com o braço ao redor da cintura dela devia ser Emmett. Ele tinha cabelo escuro cacheado e um brilho diferente no olhar. Um sorriso imenso atingiu os lábios dele quando me viu.

"Então, Eddie, quem é a boazuda?" Edward grunhiu para ele. "Acalme-se aí, amigão, não precisamos de hostilidade." Ele sorriu para mim e procurou por minha mão, batendo com força nela. "Eu sou Emmett e essa é minha esposa, Rosalie, eu sou parente do Mr. Sem Senso de Humor aqui." Ele disse apontando para Edward. O maxilar de Edward apertou-se e eu vi os músculos dele ficarem tensos.

_Droga, ela é ainda mais sexy quando ficar bravo. _

Eu respondi quando percebi que Edward estava bravo o suficiente para até mesmo me introduzir. "Prazer em conhecê-los, eu sou Bella." Eu apertei Edward nas costelas para fazê-lo deixar pra lá. Ele fez uma careta, deu mais um olhar de aviso para Emmett e me pegou pela mão, massageando o lugar onde eu o tinha apertado.

"Eu vou devolver isso depois." Ele sussurrou para que só eu entendesse. Eu tremor correu pelo meu corpo e eu senti minhas pernas balançarem pela indução de sexo no comentário dele. _Mantenha a compostura, Bella_.

Alice começou a tirar da bolsa os broxes, chapéus e camisetas. Rose a olhou como se dissesse que não existia nada que a fizesse usar aquilo, e Alice deixou o assunto pra lá, o que causou Edward fazendo bico, murmurando sobre como a vida não era justa. Emmett por outro lado agiu como se tivesse acabado de ganhar a loteria. Ele pegou a camiseta e colocou o chapéu na cabeça entusiasticamente. _Eu acho que ele não se importa de brincar de ser boneca_.

Depois das introduções nós entramos no elevador e Emmett apertou o botão de três andares abaixo do andar de observação. Alice sorriu, Edward o olhou curiosamente, mas Emmett apenas o encarou inocentemente. "O quê?" Ele perguntou, Edward apenas balançou a cabeça decidindo que era melhor não saber o que Emmett tinha planejado.

Nós chegamos ao destino de Emmett e ele saiu do elevador, enquanto nós todos ficamos parados nos lugares. "Vamos lá, pessoal. Não é saudável pegar o elevador para todo o caminho." Todos olharam para ele como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

"Dêem-me crédito, nós vamos caminhar o resto, isso vai realmente matar vocês?" Rosalie o olhou, suspeitosa, enquanto saía do elevador. Nós todos seguimos, imaginando o que diabos iria acontecer. Nós estávamos no começo das escadas quando Emmett pegou Rosalie, a jogou sobre o ombro e correu escada a cima, com ela gritando para que ele a largasse.

Alice e Jasper estavam em um ataque de riso, e Edward balançou a cabeça os seguindo. Nós podíamos ouvir os gritos de Rosalie e a risada alta de Emmett conforme subíamos as escadas.

Nós chegamos ao andar de observação para ver que Emmett ainda tinha a esposa sobre o ombro, batendo no peito e dando um grito tipo Tarzan. Assustando uma avó e uma criança, além de tudo.

"O que você está fazendo, seu idiota? Me largue! Agora! Você pediu, Emmett nada de sexo por uma semana!" O rosto dela estava vermelho por estar de cabeça para baixo. Ele a estapeou na bunda e a colocou no chão, e Rosalie gritou e batendo no lado da cabeça de Emmett.

"Agora que o seu remake de King Kong acabou, eu agradeceria se você ficasse longe pelo resto da visita, eu não confio mais em você hoje." Ela disse, irritada.

"Awww, vamos lá, Rose. Eu estava apenas me divertindo um pouco." Ele fez uma careta.

"Não, Emmett." Retrucou. Emmett ficou de joelhos, implorando para que ela reconsiderasse. O espetáculo como um todo era bem engraçado. Rose se afastava dele e ele ia atrás, de joelhos, implorando.

Alice se inclinou e sussurrou na minha orelha. "Preliminares." Ela apontou na direção dele. "Ela gosta de saber que é ela que manda."

Quando nós estávamos indo embora Rose e Emmett tinham se acertado e estavam tendo uma intensa demonstração pública de afeto, até que Edward praticamente os separou os lembrando que tinham crianças no local.

"Não se preocupe, coração, nós vamos terminar nossa reedição de _Sleepless in Seattle _quando chegarmos em casa." A sobrancelhas de Emmett arquearam sugestivamente antes de ele dar outro beijo molhado nela.

"Ugh, arranjem um quarto, vocês dois." Jasper disse pegando a mão de Alice para escapar da visão dos dois se atacando.

"O que há com a fixação de Emmett com reeditar cenas de filmes?" Eu perguntei fazendo Edward dar uma careta para alguma memória.

"Ele sempre me fazia reeditar alguma cena de filme quando éramos crianças. Não foi até que ele assistiu Super Homem e quase me empurrou na sacada que minha mãe o parou. Eu tinha seis." Ele balançou a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Ele não superou isso, apenas ficou melhor em esconder da nossa mãe. Você não gostaria de ficar perto dele quando ele assistiu pornografia." Um tremor de desgosto passou por ele. "Eu fiz o erro de pegá-lo no ato depois que ele e Rose começaram a namorar. Vamos apenas dizer que eu esqueci da chave em casa, para nunca mais ter que entrar em casa para algo daquele tipo."

Eu não pude evitar o riso para a imagem que Edward estava descrevendo.

Nós pegamos o trem na para a ilha e ganhamos uma grande lição de história sobre a Estátua da Liberdade. Eu não sabia que existia mais de uma Estátua. Quando eu falei sobre meu desconhecimento, Emmett ficou chocado.

"Não me diga que você nunca assistiu Tesouro Nacional II?" Ele perguntou, boquiaberto que eu não era uma viciada em filmes como ele. Eu balancei a cabeça e ele suspirou, como se isso tivesse sido a coisa mais triste que ele já tinha ouvido.

"Edward, você precisa educar essa garota se planeja ficar com ela." Eu corei para o que ele tinha assumido. Edward se mexeu, obviamente desconfortável com o que o irmão tinha falado.

"Então, onde vocês dois se conheceram?" Emmett perguntou enquanto estava olhando a barraca de lembracinhas. Edward e eu nos encaramos, sem certeza do que dizer. Edward tomou o rumo.

"Oh, você sabe, um amigo de um amigo." Ele olhou para mim e encolheu os ombros como se dissesse que era o melhor que ele podia fazer.

"Então, seu amigo conhecia Bella que vivia em Nova York e fez o dois se encontrarem?" Ele olhou para o irmão inocentemente.

Edward encolheu os ombros novamente. "Algo do tipo." Eu podia dizer pelos movimentos do corpo dele que ele estava chateado de mentir para o irmão.

Mas ele fez isso por mim. Por alguma razão, esse pequeno gesto mandou um tremor pelo meu corpo. Ele estava tentando me proteger novamente. Eu mexi os lábios em 'obrigada' quando eu peguei a atenção dele e Emmett tinha sua atenção nos chapéus da Estátua da Liberdade.

"Deixa pra lá, cara. Não me conte, então." Emmett respondeu baixinho. Edward se encolheu pelo tom da resposta.

Emmett comprou um grande chapéu verde e bobo e usou isso por todo o nosso passeio, ocasionalmente imitando a pose da Estátua. Uma pequena garotinha de quatro anos o achou engraçado e passou o resto do passeio conversando com ele sobre suas Barbies e Pôneis. Ele ouviu atentamente e entrou em um caloroso debate com ela sobre qual jogo era melhor, Candy Landy ou Shutes e Ladders. Rosalie caminhou atrás, assistindo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Eu caminhei até ela. "Ele será um bom pai um dia." Eu falei enquanto Emmett batia mãos com a nova amiguinha. Ela assentiu.

"Sim, ele vai. Essa é uma das razões pelas quais me apaixonei por ele. Ele tem um coração de criança, me tira dos meus piores modos e me lembra todos os dias quais são as coisas mais importantes da vida."

Nós passamos o resto da tour conhecendo uma a outra. Ela falou excitada sobre o novo papel na Broadway e sua carreia como modelo. Eu não pude deixar de sentir inveja pela vida que ela tinha. Rose tinha viajado pelo muito, jantado com realeza, fotografado com celebridades e tinha uma extremamente sucedida carreira. O que eu invejava mais não eram as coisas materiais ou a vida de padrão alto que ela levava, mas o amor dela por Emmett. Eu podia ver que tudo que ela dizia ou fazia girava em torno dele. Ele era o centro do mundo dela, e era aparente que o sentimento era retornado.

Nós fomos embora com uma triste despedida entre Emmett e sua nova melhor amiga. Ela colocou seus pequenos braços ao redor da imensa perna dele e disse um adeus cheio de lágrimas.

Com apenas petiscos nos nossos estômagos dos eventos do dia, nós decidimos sair para comer. Havia uma pequena pizzaria algumas quadras antes do hotel que Emmett ter a melhor pizza e cerveja da casa. Nós nos apertamos ao redor de uma pequena mesa e conversamos sobre qualquer coisa.

Pelo canto do meu olho, caminhando pela calçada do outro lado da janela, eu pensei ver alguém conhecido, acompanhado. Meu rosto ficou branco e eu os encarei tentando confirmar minhas suspeitas. Meu coração acelerou e eu imediatamente empurrei Edward do banco para que eu pudesse olhar melhor.

"O que está errado? Bella, o que foi?" Eu não tinha tempo de falar para ele se eu queria alcançar a figura na calçada.

"Eu já volto." Eu passei por ele e corri para a porta. Edward estava parado confuso junto a mesa enquanto todos lhe perguntavam o que estava acontecendo. Eu não esperei para descobrir o que ele disse. Eu corri atrás do homem com longo cabelo preto, rezando para que fosse Jacob. Ele virou em uma rua uma quadra depois e no tempo que eu alcancei a curva, eu vi um táxi saindo com ele dentro.

Respirando descompassado e tentando pegar minha respiração, eu bati o pé em frustração. _Eu estava tão perto!_ Lágrimas de frustração começaram a correr pelo meu rosto quando eu percebi que poderia nunca encontrá-lo. Eu tinha ligado para o número dele uma vez alguns meses atrás depois que eu o mandei embora da minha vida apenas para descobrir que o telefone estava desconectado. As verdadeiras conseqüências das minhas ações estavam me assombrando agora.

Eu faria qualquer coisa para ter o perdão dele, se eu pudesse apenas encontrá-lo. Eu chorei pela pessoa que eu era antes de Mike. Eu chorei pelos amigos que tinha perdido. Eu chorei pela patética destruída que Mike tinha me tornado. _Chegou! Eu não vou deixar os erros do passado me tornarem naquela garota de novo._ Eu movi as lágrimas do rosto com determinação e voltei para o restaurante. Edward estava cuidando a porta quando eu cheguei. Ele levantou e foi até mim. Eu devia estar parecendo acabada.

"Bella, o que foi?" Ele perguntou enquanto afastava o cabelo que grudou nas minhas bochechas molhadas. "Você estava chorando, por favor, me conte o que aconteceu." A preocupação dele fez com que um novo round de lágrimas chegasse aos meus olhos.

"Eu pensei que tinha visto Jacob. Quando eu o alcancei, ele estava em um táxi indo para longe." Eu tentei sorrir e segurar as lágrimas, mas uma ainda escorreu antes que eu pudesse pará-la. Edward ergueu a mão e afastou-a do meu rosto.

"Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar a encontrá-lo." Ele disse baixinho, docemente me lembrando de que a esperança não estava perdida.

"Obrigada, Edward. O pai dele morreu depois que viemos para Nova York, então eu não sei onde posso procurá-lo. Eu adoraria muito a sua ajuda." Ele assentiu e me deu um de seus sorrisos avassaladores, me levando de volta para a mesa.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Alice perguntou com preocupação clara em sua voz.

"Sim, só desapontada. Eu pensei ter visto um antigo amigo, mas quando eu o alcancei, ele já estava em um táxi indo embora." Eu dei de ombros como se isso não fosse uma grande coisa. Eu não queria enterrar meus novos amigos em todo o meu drama. "Nós tivemos um pequeno 'desentendimento' e eu queria ver se nós podíamos conversar."

Ela assentiu e mudou de assunto. Eu acho que ela entendeu que eu não queria falar sobre aquilo. Nós decidimos nós livrar das calorias de pizza que tínhamos consumido e caminhar até o hotel.

Jasper e Alice estavam a frente, as mãos entrelaçadas enquanto ele caminhava e ela pululava pela rua, ocasionalmente ele iria erguer o braço e ela iria rodopiar embaixo dele, rindo, até que ele a erguesse e a colocasse em suas costas. Ela colocou os braços apertados ao redor do pescoço dele, dando beijos em suas bochechas. Eles eram tão fofos juntos e Jasper a tratava tão carinhosamente, _esse é o tipo de amor que eu quero_.

Emmett e Rose eram grudados pelo quadril, o braço dele protetivamente ao redor dela. Ele iria se inclinar e sussurrar algo na orelha dela, recebendo um tapa de volta. A mão dele iria então dar um tapa na bunda dela, ela gritaria e o processo recomeçaria novamente. O relacionamento deles era completamente diferente de Jasper e Alice, mas existia um fator comum. Eles amavam um ao outro.

"O que você está pensando?" A voz aveludada de Edward me trouxe a realidade.

"Eu estava pensando como seus irmãos estão apaixonados. É lindo ver relacionamentos saudáveis." Eu disse honestamente.

"Sim, mas isso pode ficar bem irritante também." Ele brincou, batendo o ombro contra o meu. "Eu normalmente só fico ao redor de Em e Rose por pequenos períodos de tempo. A afeto físico deles chega perto da pornografia." Ele sorriu de leve. "Alice e Jasper são mais fáceis de ter por perto."

Ele olhou para baixo e pegou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Isso parecia certo. Não existiam significados sexuais por trás, apenas um gesto amigável que fazia meu coração pedir por mais.

Quando chegamos ao hotel, Alice já estava ao telefone com o serviço de quarto. "O que você está pedindo? Nós acabamos de comer." Edward comentou, enquanto Alice o silenciou e continuou o pedido. Ela desligou o telefone e mandou todo mundo ir para a sala de estar. _Ela tem um lado extremamente mandão. _Nós todos procuramos ficar confortáveis enquanto ela escolhia um filme e o colocava no DVD.

Jasper e Alice estavam abraçados no pufe, Rose e Emmett pegaram todo o sofá com ele deitando com a cabeça no colo dela. Eu sentei em uma cadeira fofa, enquanto Edward sentou entre minhas pernas, se inclinando para trás. A tentação estava perto demais, então eu acariciei o cabelo dele com minhas mãos. Ele deixou um pequeno gemino escapar e deitou a cabeça contra a cadeira.

"Isso é gostoso." Ele suspirou. Encorajada, eu continuei movendo meus dedos pelos cachos dele, aproveitando o pequeno prazer que estava proporcionando.

"Então, o que vamos assistir?" Rose perguntou parecendo entediada.

"P.S. Eu te amo." Alice praticamente gritou.

Jasper e Edward grunhiram, mas Emmett esfregou suas mãos juntas como se tivesse acabado de ganhar na loteria. "Qual o problema com vocês?" El perguntou para Jasper e Edward. "Duas palavras. Hillary Swank! Ela estava totalmente gostosa naquele filme de boxe com o Eastwood." Ele ganhou um tapa de Rose pelo comentário, mas não pareceu mudar de opinião.

"Eu não acho que vi qualquer um desses filmes antes." Eu disse.

"Meu Deus, Edward! Você precisa fazer alguma coisa com essa garota!" Emmett reclamou. "A próxima coisa que ela vai nos contar é que nunca viu A Princesa Prometida." Ele me olhou buscando pela confirmação de que estava certo.

"Não, na verdade eu já vi A Princesa Prometida e é um dos meus favoritos." Eu respondi.

"Redenção!" Emmett gritou, socando o ar em comemoração. "Mas nós ainda temos que fazer alguma coisa com o seu conhecimento sobre filmes."

O lanche chegou certa de dez minutos depois que o filme começou. Alice pagou por eles, ou eu deveria dizer que a Noroeste Pacífico de Confiança pagou por eles. Ela pediu duas de cada uma das sobremesas do menu para repartirmos. Junto tínhamos uma cesta de frutas e uma variedade de queijos e torradinhas. Eu nunca pensei que veria alguém tão pequeno consumir tanto.

Era um filme ótimo e eu chorei muito. Apenas mais uma lembrança de amor perdido. Sim, ela continuava a vida, mas mesmo assim… Eles amaram tanto e então tiveram isso tirado a força deles. Eu esperava que algum dia fosse ter um amor comparável ao de Holly e Gerry.

"Vamos lá, Rose." Emmett disse a puxando do sofá para seus braços. "Eu tenho algumas fantasias de King Kong para falar com você."

"Ugh!" Jasper rolou os olhos.

"YUCK!" Alice disse, enojada pelo irmão.

"Por favor, faça isso longe do meu quarto de hotel." Edward comandou apontando a porta.

"Nós falamos depois, galera." Emmett abanou sobre o ombro antes de sair do quarto.

"Alice, eu preciso ir ao escritório amanhã. Você vai estar disponível para sair com a Bella?" Edward questionou.

"De verdade, Edward, eu não preciso de uma babá." Eu disse chocada que ele pensava que eu não podia arrumar o que fazer.

"Eu me sinto culpado por deixar você sozinha o dia todo. Eu me sentiria melhor se você tivesse opções."

"Yep," Alice respondeu, focando no 'p' "Eu vou estar por aqui o dia todo. Nós podíamos ir ao shopping." Ela olhou esperançosa para mim.

"Yeah, nós podíamos fazer isso." Eu concordei.

"Ótimo! Eu vou pegar você às dez." Ela disse e Jasper a puxou para fora.

Edward e eu ficamos parados estranhamente na sala de estar. "Bom, eu tenho que acordar cedo, então já estou indo para cama." Ele disso. _Por que a hora de ir para cama tem que ser tão estranha? _"Você vem?" Ele perguntou me estendendo a mão.

Eu coloquei minha mão na dele e ele me levou ao nosso quarto. Parecia estranho pensando em alguma coisa como 'nossa'. Nós não éramos um casal, mas era como se nós fossemos colocados juntos por alguma força da natureza. Eu não questionava isso porque era bom. Apenas estar com ele era confortável e certo.

Eu terminei minha rotina noturna e deitei na cama ao lado dele. Ele estava quase dormindo quando eu me curvei para perto dele, e colocou seus braços ao meu redor, me puxando para mais perto. "Boa noite, amor." Ele sussurrou, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

Eu ganhei um pequeno arrepio quando ele me chamou de 'amor. Edward já tinha dito isso antes, mas agora eu queria que fosse verdade. Eu queria que ele realmente pensasse isso mais que tudo. _Eu estou me apaixonando por ele_. Meu cérebro estava gritando para correr, que era muito cedo. E existia o fato de que ele era perfeito, e que eu tinha tanta bagagem com que eu não podia sufocá-lo, mesmo que ele me quisesse desse jeito.

_Eu não vou ser um peso para alguém novamente. _As palavras de Jessica chegaram aos meus ouvidos. '_Talvez agora você vá se mudar e sugar outra pessoa'._ Eu me recusava a ser esse tipo de pessoa, eu seria diferente.

;

**Nota da Tradutora:** Eu sei, eu atrasei. Minha única desculpa são as festas de final de ano que realmente me consumiram dessa vez. Mas aí está o capítulo, bem maior que os outros, inclusive. Espero que vocês curtam. A partir de agora as atualizações voltam ao normal de quinta e sábado com sneak peaks para quem comentar, certo?

Beijos,

Karine.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Beijos e Gentilezas**

**EPOV**

O alarme soou irritante às 6:30 me acordando para o primeiro dia de volta ao escritório de Nova York. Eu tirei o braço que descansava pesadamente sobre a cintura aquecida de Bella e bati com força no botão, desligando o alarme e esperando que o som não tivesse a acordado. Ela rolou para perto de mim e se aconchegou contra o vão do meu braço.

"É tão cedo." Ela gemeu contra meu peito. Eu não pude evitar uma risadinha para a preguiça presente na voz dela.

"Sim, mas você pode voltar a dormir." Eu a confortei, "Deve ser legal ser uma princesa e não ter nenhuma responsabilidade." Eu brinquei com ela.

Ela afastou a cabeça do meu peito, me dando um olhar irritado enquanto cutucava levemente as minhas costelas com a ponta dos dedos. Eu pulei de leve, lembrando que eu estava para dar o troco a ela pelo mesmo incidente com costelas do dia anterior. Eu a coloquei de costas na cama rapidamente e sentei nas pernas dela.

"Você já me cutucou muitas vezes, minha querida." Eu avisei, atacando as costelas dela persistentemente com meus dedos, fazendo cócegas até ela começar a gritar para que eu parasse. A risada dela era exuberante e cheia de felicidade, enquanto ela tentava recuperar o fôlego. Eu encarei o brilho que ela tinha nos olhos enquanto ela se mexia rapidamente sob mim, o peito dela subindo e descendo pesado.

"Não é justo! Você é duas vezes maior do que eu. Eu não tenho chance alguma." Ela gargalhou, tentando me empurrar. Eu deixei, mas a abracei, puxando-a de modo que ela acabasse sobre meu peito.

"Você é um grande bruto." Ela implicou, sorrindo para mim.

Ela estava linda nesse momento. O cabelo dela estava caindo ao nosso redor, como uma cortina para o mundo além dela. O corpo pequeno dela estava pressionado contra o meu, enviando uma onda de desejo. Bella percebeu a diferença na minha postura; a brincadeira tinha acabado e sido substituída pela vontade de algo mais.

O sorriso sumiu lentamente do rosto dela, e eu vi a mesma _fome _refletida em seus olhos. Bella inclinou-se lentamente na minha direção, os olhos fixos nos meus lábios. _É agora_. Eu queria tanto beijá-la na manhã de ontem, mas ela tinha pulado da cama tão rápido. Eu tinha me prometido que não ia pressioná-la, mas estava ficando mais e mais difícil de cumprir a casa hora. Mas aqui nós estamos, e ela estava iniciando o contato. Meu coração quase parou enquanto eu esperava que ela acabasse com a distância, mas ela parou a centímetros dos meus lábios. Eu podia quase ouvir sua mente trabalhado, tentando decidir se isso era uma boa idéia. Eu tive que incentivá-la, não podia suportar mais alarmes falsos.

"Bella, por favor." Sussurrei, minha respiração tocando os lábios dela. Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou por um tempo antes de fechar a distância. Seus lábios eram gentis contra os meus, e eu a deixei guiar o beijo quando ela abriu a boca e, lentamente, beijo meu lábio inferior, tomando entre seus próprios lábios. Eu tomei o lábio superior dela entre os meus, beijando-o, e minha mão subiu pelo lado do corpo dela, encontrando seu caminho até seus cabelos e abraçando-a com mais firmeza contra mim. Sua língua lentamente traçou o interior dos meus lábios, enviando um arrepio pela minha espinha.

Eu suavemente toquei a língua dela com a minha, acariciando-a lentamente até que tomasse sua boca, trocando um beijo apaixonado. Um som leve de protesto escapou dos lábios dela e, então, ela se afastou, fugindo do meu abraço com tanta rapidez que apenas senti os cabelos dela movendo-se entre meus dedos e, quando abri os olhos, já estava de pé ao lado da cama. A mão dela estava pressionada contra sua boca, e os olhos arregalados.

"Eu sinto muito." Ela sussurrou, lágrimas começando a preencher seus olhos. Eu sentei rapidamente, me aproximando da beirada da cama e a puxando para meus braços.

"Bella, está tudo bem." Eu tentei amenizar o pânico que estava claramente estampado no rosto dela. "Eu estava querendo isso há algum tempo."

"Mas eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós. É melhor se ficarmos só amigos e isso não acontecer de novo." Eu não podia deixar que ela pensasse que o que estava dizendo era remotamente perto do que eu queria.

"Eu quero isso, Bella. Eu quero você mais do que qualquer mulher que já conheci. Eu posso e vou concordar com sua decisão, mas você precisa saber que eu quero você." Eu massageei as costas dela, enquanto pensava no que tinha acabado de dizer. _Como eu a quero?_ _Como uma amante? Como mais? _Não existia como negar a atração física que eu tinha por ela, mas eu poderia querê-la como algo permanente?

Eu me recriminei mentalmente. _Não, isso é só físico._ Então porque você é tão protetor com ela? Minha mente lembrou de Tanya rapidamente e eu decidi que o que Bella e eu tínhamos era apenas um acordo de negócios. Nada mais. Se eu aproveitasse os benefícios do corpo dela, seria apenas um bônus. Entretanto, eu não poderia negar que tinha o sentimento de estar apenas mentindo a mim mesmo.

Bella sentou e sorriu para mim, trazendo a mão dela para meu rosto e, então, correndo seus dedos pelo meu queixo.

"Eu sinto a mesma coisa em momentos como esse." Ela baixou a mão até pousá-la na cama. "Mas eu tenho tanto a contemplar, antes de dar qualquer parte minha a alguém." Ela aproximou os lábios do meu rosto e eu um beijo carinhoso na minha bochecha.

"Quando eu estiver pronta, tenho certeza que você será o primeiro a saber." Ela voltou a se aproximar do meu peito, deitando a cabeça no vão do meu pescoço.

O alarme tocou novamente, lembrando que eu tinha coisas a fazer hoje. Eu o desliguei e deitei Bella novamente na cama, cobrindo-a. Eu beijei sua testa antes de ligar e pedir o café da manhã, e então fui tomar banho.

Quando eu saí do banheiro, Bella já tinha pegado no sono novamente. Eu rapidamente me vesti e fui até a cama dar uma última olhada no meu anjo, dormindo profundamente. Afastei o cabelo dos olhos dela e dei um beijo leve em seus lábios.

"Lindos sonhos, amor." Eu sussurrei antes e pegar um bolinho e um copo de café e sair porta afora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**BPOV**

Eu levei um minuto para perceber onde eu estava. Então, os eventos daquela manhã, mais cedo, vieram todos de uma vez. _Eu tinha beijado Edward._ Eu ainda podia sentir os lábios dele e a corrente de eletricidade que passou pelo meu corpo quando nossas línguas se tocaram. Um aperto abaixo do meu estômago e um desconforto entre as minhas pernas começou quando eu pensei nas outras coisas que a língua dele havia me feito dias atrás.

Eu tenho que parar de imaginá-lo nessas posições ou eu vou acabar me jogando nele outra vez… _E__ aonde isso iria me levar?_ Eu sabia que Edward me queria. Era óbvio no jeito sensual que ele se movimentava sempre que estava perto. Eu não podia, por nada no mundo, entender por que, mas ele me queria. E eu o queria também, mais do que eu provavelmente deveria.

_Eu estou tão confusa._ Minha mente estava pulando entre as diferentes escolhas que eu tinha que fazer. Eu o queria, então por que eu o afastava? Não era medo de rejeição, eu sabia que _ele_ me queria. Mas por quê? Por que e _como _ele me quer? Eu poderia ter a parte física e não me envolver emocionalmente? Eu queria algo assim? Ele ainda pensa em mim como uma vagabunda? Eu nunca me vi como sexo casual, e se ele me quisesse assim, isso confirmaria que eu era uma vadia?

Eu balancei a cabeça de leve; eu sabia que não podia fazer isso. Eu tinha mais respeito por mim e por Edward, eu não poderia me dar a alguém se não fosse por amor. _Sim, certo, Isabella, você não lembra de três dias atrás? _Eu reprovei meu próprio pensamento pelo nível de estupidez. _Sim, mas isso foi diferente_. Diferente como? Eu não tinha uma resposta pra isso também. Mas eu sabia que era. Parecia certo, parecia natural, naquela hora. _E agora? _Não seria natural?

Suspirando, eu rolei na cama e encarei o relógio. Eu tinha meia hora antes de Alice chegar, então eu saí da cama e fui tomar banho. Depois de vestida, eu fui a sala de jantar e encontrei uma cesta com doces, bolinhos e café gelado. Eu reaqueci o café e provei um doce, até ouvir uma batida na porta.

Antes que eu chegasse à porta, ela se abriu e Alice entrou rapidamente.

"Você é agitada demais para alguém que acorda tão cedo pela manhã." Eu ri, enquanto ela corria até mim e me dava um abraço. "Você quer café?" Eu perguntei, e ela negou com a cabeça.

"Esse corpo parece precisar de cafeína?" Ela sorriu abertamente, entrelaçando o braço no meu. "Eu estou pronta pra ir quando você quiser."

"Então vamos logo." Eu disse, e tão logo que as palavras deixaram minha boca, ela já estava me carregando pelo corredor até o elevador.

Quando nós chegamos ao hall principal eu ouvi um gritinho afeminado a apenas alguns passos de mim. Eu me virei rapidamente na direção do barulho ao mesmo tempo em que Felix me pegou pelos ombros e me puxou, encostando sua bochecha na minha e fazendo um som de "Muah" no ar. Eu fiquei parada, e ele me soltou e deu um passo para trás para que pudesse ver o que eu estava vestindo.

"Mmm mmm. Eu amei essa blusinha. Fica melhor em você do que no manequim." Ele disse, examinando meus peitos e fazendo com que me sentisse levemente embaraçada. Ele me virou com cuidado até que pudesse ter uma visão completa das minhas costas.

"Eu sabia que essas calças ficariam perfeitas em sua bundinha arrebitada." Ele disse, dando um tapa na minha nádega esquerda. Eu pulei com o contato. _Esse cara precisa aprender uma lição sobre espaço pessoal!_.

"Felix! Pare de assustar a pobre Bella com seu gay interior." Alice protestou enquanto entrelaçava nossos braços, nos guiando porta afora até o carro que nos esperava.

"Ah, vamos lá, coração, você sabe que eu sou como uma garota. Além disso, eu sou um homem das bundas, não consigo manter minhas mãos só pra mim." Ele disse enquanto encarava o porteiro, mandando um beijo para ele enquanto entrava no carro. Alice deu um tapinha no braço dele.

"Você está sempre flertando!"

"Então, qual é o plano?" Felix juntou suas mãos e as movimentou excitadamente.

"Bem… A Noite de Abertura será em três dias, então nós não teremos tempos para nada customizado, nos deixando fora da possibilidade de algo especial para ela." Alice fez uma careta com a idéia de comprar algo que corria o risco de alguém já ter comprado.

"Então, eu diria que devemos ir até os estilistas, assim será menos provável que você compre algo que já vá ser utilizado." Alice balançou a cabeça, concordando com Felix. Eu fiquei apenas sentada, sem contribuir com a conversa.

"Para onde vamos?" O motorista perguntou ao entrar em uma rua movimentada.

"Chanel primeiro."

"Eu amo Chanel." Os olhos de Felix perderam o foco e ele demonstrava excitação em sua expressão facial. Eu revirei os olhos. _Então tá_. Moda não era realmente meu forte e eu estava tendo dificuldade de acompanhar a empolgação deles.

Nós chegamos na - como você chamaria isso? Loja? - Chanel. Eu estava acostumava a entrar em lojas e ver vários expositores, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Poucos vestidos estavam expostos, mas, no geral, a _loja_ parecia mais um escritório.

"Mary Alice!" Uma mulher com cabelos compridos e muita maquiagem cantou quando entramos no lugar. Alice aproximou-se e a cumprimentou com um tradicional beijinho no ar. _Isso é definitivamente um mundo diferente do que o que eu vivo_. Alice a trouxe para perto e apresentou-a.

"Irina, essa é a minha amiga Bella. Ela precisa um traje de noite para a noite de abertura de Rosalie." Irina deu um passo para trás e me observou de cima a baixo, batendo palmas depois.

"Eu tenho o vestido perfeito." Eu disse olhando para Alice e então me puxando para o provador.

"Tire as roupas." Alice ordenou, enquanto me puxava provador adentro. _Deuses!_ Outra surpresa, os provadores com os quais estava acostumada eram pequenos e rodeados por uma cortininha, nada com o quarto onde eu estava. O aposento era mais largo que meu quarto anterior e tinha muitas cadeiras fofas. Alguns chocolates e uma jarra d'água com muitos copos estavam em uma mesa entre as cadeiras, e um largo biombo ficava em um dos cantos como privacidade adicional ao se trocar.

Eu me enfiei atrás do biombo e comecei a tirar minhas roupas, quando ouvi os três entrarem no quarto.

"Bella, esse é perfeito." Alice disse, me alcançando o vestido. Eu corri meus dedos pelo lindo tecido, assentindo com a cabeça e começando a ficar excitada com a idéia de vesti-lo. Tirei o meu sutiã e Alice me ajudou a colocar o vestido. O tecido era tão agradável de usar como eu pensei que fosse. Alice deixou escapar um assovio baixinho quando terminou de fechar o zíper.

"Vamos ver!" Felix pediu impaciente para nós. Eu me distanciei do biombo e ouvi a respiração descompassada dos dois após a primeira olhada.

"Oh minha DEUSA!" Felix finalmente disse. "Você está maravilhosa." Alice me levou até os espelhos de parede inteira para que eu pudesse me ver.

Dizer que eu estava sem falas era algo óbvio. O tecido negro caía perfeitamente sobre meu corpo, marcando minhas curvas conforme descia até meus quadris e caía em minhas pernas. O corpete era levemente inspirado no estilo Grego, segurando meus seios com firmeza no lugar. Eu toquei os pequenos cristais que descreviam um fio abaixo do meu busto. Eu estava encantada com a simplicidade do modelo, o lindo tecido e como ficava bem em mim. Era simples, mas tinha um ar doce e real ao mesmo tempo.

"Edward vai amar isso." Alice constatou quando todos se calaram. Não existia preço no vestido, então eu não tinha idéia e quanto custaria, mas aceitei que seria melhor não saber. Depois de algumas horas comprando calçados e um casaco, nós voltamos ao hotel.

"Você definitivamente deveria ter escolhido os sapatos Jimmy Choos." Alice fez bico enquanto entrávamos no quarto.

"Hey," Eu reclamei me jogando no sofá. "Eu fiz um acordo e peguei o salto de oito centímetros. Eu iria me matar em saltos de doze centímetros!"

"Que seja, Bella. Você e eu sabemos que Edward não te deixaria cair." O pensamento de Edward me segurando a noite toda fez um arrepio percorrer minhas espinha.

"Então… Falando em Edward. O que está acontecendo entre vocês?" Alice perguntou tão desinteressada quanto poderia parecer. Entretando, eu percebi a curiosidade dela pairando no ar.

"Eu não sei." Respondi verdadeiramente. "Ele é um cara realmente ótimo e parece ter essa coisa galante de "Cavalheiro Branco protetor", mas eu não sei o que ele pensa de mim."

"O que você quer dele?" A questão era direta e no ponto. Alice certamente não gostava de rondar. Era realmente estranho falar para ela sobre o irmão dela, e eu debati comigo mesma sobre quanto eu deveria falar para ela, pensando que eu deveria falar só coisas que ele soubesse.

"Olha, Alice, eu acabei um relacionamento longo com alguém recentemente. Eu tenho quilos de bagagem e eu não acho que Edward quer lidar com isso, nem deveria. Nós temos um acordo. Eu estou ajudando ele, enquanto ele me ajuda a encontrar estabilidade. Isso é tudo." Eu desviei o olhar, esperando que o desapontamento que eu sentia com minhas palavras não fosse percebido na minha expressão.

"Eu entendo." Eu a encarei enquanto ela digeria minhas palavras. "Mas eu discordo. Isso não é tudo. Eu vi vocês dois juntos ontem. Você se movem juntos, é como se estivessem ligados com as necessidades e sentimentos um do outro. Vocês se movem como se fossem um. Isso tipo de química apenas acontecem quando duas pessoas são destinadas uma para outra." Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto ela dava a opinião dela.

"Não negue para mim." Ela deu um sorrisinho. "Eu sei o que eu estou falando." Alice sorriu e me deu um tapinha no ombro, como se eu fosse uma criança confusa que não compreendia nada. Não existia porque discutir com ela, então eu relevei.

Ela me entregou seu numero de telefone e me disse para ligar caso eu precisasse, e então saiu porta a fora. De um todo, havia sido um dia divertido. Eu realmente gostava de Alice e esperava que quando o conto de fadas tivesse terminado nós continuássemos amigas.

Edward chegou quase uma hora depois, faminto e trazendo presentes. Eu grunhi quando ele me alcançou um telefone celular novinho.

"Eu quis falar com você hoje, mas não queria ter que usar minha irmã como secretária, então eu peguei isso para a próxima vez. Não é nenhuma incomodação, eu peguei no escritório e fiz colocarem o número no meu plano." Ele explicou enquanto me entregava o brilhante telefone prata.

"Obrigada." Respondi, guardando o telefone, sem estar realmente certa de como me sentir.

"Tem uma padaria fabulosa nessa rua que serve sanduíches de carne sensacionais. Você gostaria de comer um?" Meu estômago roncou com a referencia a comida, mas sendo o cavalheiro que era, Edward ignorou o som. Eu, por outro lado, fiquei vermelha.

"Sim, seria ótimo." Ele pegou minha mão e fomos em confortável silencio até a padaria, onde ele fez os pedidos e nós sentamos em uma mesinhas.

"Então, como foi o dia de compras com Alice?"

"Não foi tão doloroso quanto eu pensei que seria, mas ela consegue sempre o qeu quer." Eu gargalhei.

"Você não sabe nem a metade." E então ele começou a contar histórias sobre como Alice mandaria em tudo, desde as roupas dele até as garotas que ele saiu na escola.

"Quando Emmett estava no último ano, ele começou a chamá-la de Pequena Hitler." Eu dei uma risadinha com a imagem mental de Alice mandando Emmett. "Ela não soube que foi apelida por ele até que muitas pessoas na escola deixaram isso escapar. Ela ficou tão zangada que rasgou todas as meias dele." Edward estava em lágrimas de riso quando terminou a história, o que acabava me fazendo rir junto.

Nossa conversa foi leve e confortável durante o jantar. Nós falamos muito sobre a família dele e um pouco sobre Jacob e coisas bobas que tínhamos feito quando crianças.

"Eu preciso do máximo de informação sobre Jacob que você puder me dar, assim eu tento usar algumas das minhas conexões para encontrá-lo." Ele disse com sinceridade, segurando minha mão de leve e correndo círculos com o polegar sobre as costas dela. Eu contei tudo que eu sabia até alguns meses atrás enquanto ele armazenava a informação no telefone.

"Eu não posso te agradecer o bastante por me ajudar a encontrá-lo."

"Não me agradeça ainda. Com sorte ele ainda não deixou Nova York. Se ele foi embora, será bem mais difícil, mas não impossível." Ele se apressou, tentando passar segurança.

Nós caminhamos de mãos dadas de volta para nosso quarto, onde ficamos assistindo filmes até Edward precisar dormir. Curvada contra ele, enquanto ele dormir eu não podia deixar de imaginar como a vida com ele seria. Eu peguei no sono e sonhei com crianças de cabelo bronze correndo em uma larga clareira com uma imensa casa branca ao fundo.

Quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte, ele já havia saído. Eu saí da cama para me arrumar para o resto o dia. Um bilhete de Edward estava no balcão do banheiro.

_Bella,_

_Eu não quis te acordar, você estava dormindo tão profundamente. Deixei dinheiro junto do seu telefone, assim você não fica presa no hotel o dia todo. Me liga se precisar de qualquer coisa, eu devo estar de volta mais cedo hoje, provavelmnte lá pelas 3:00. _

_Já sinto sua falta,_

_Edward_

Quando eu sentei para tomar café-da-manhã, abri o jornal e comecei a olhar os anúncios dos classificados, circulando empregos para os quais eu era qualificada. Quando eu acabei, eu tinha perto de dez possíveis trabalhos nos quais eu estava interessada. Eu troquei minhas roupas por um conjunto de negócios, peguei meu telefone e apenas quarenta dólares da ridícula quantia de dinheiro que Edward deixou ao lado do aparelho.

Eu desci até o centro de negócios do hotel e passei duas horas aperfeiçoando meu currículo. Eu imprimi várias cópias e fui ao meu primeiro destino. Acabei passando o resto do dia largando currículos e conversando com alguns gerentes de recursos humanos.

Dos oito lugares nos quais eu fui em apenas dois eu era mais qualificada que o necessário. Os outros seis eram exatamente como meu primeiro emprego. Dois eram empresas de advocacia que lidavam com fusões e aquisições. Uma das empresas trabalhava com Análise de Negócios, e as demais em gerências de negócios no geral. Eu estava tentando pegar um táxi de volta para o hotel quando meu telefone começou a tocar.

Uma foto de Edward apareceu no visor do telefone, um sorriso bobo no rosto dele. Eu gargalhei, tentando imaginar quando ele tinha tirado a fotografia.

"Olá, homem bobo." Eu ri, atendendo ao telefone.

"Homem bobo? Eu estava esperando por _maravilhoso _ou talvez _Deus Grego._ _Adonis_ não teria sido ruim também!"

"Então você não devia ter programado essa fotografia no meu telefone."

"Oh, você gostou dela?" Eu pude ouviu uma risadinha baixinha do outro lado, e acabei visualizando o sorriso de canto de boca dele.

"Onde você está? Eu voltei mais cedo pro hotel e você não está aqui." Eu ainda não queria que ele soubesse que eu estava procurando emprego. Seria mais fácil se eu não tivesse que lidar com o desapontamento dela além do meu.

"Eu estava procurando por jóias que combinassem com o vestido." Eu fiquei surpresa com a facilidade com que menti.

"Ah, encontrou algo?" Ele perguntou.

"Não, acho que não vou usar nada." Respondi, esperando que isso encerrasse o assunto.

"E então, quando você pensa que estará de volta?" Eu finalmente consegui parar um táxi e entrei nele.

"Eu devo estar no hotel em cinco minutos." Eu disse ao taxista aonde me levar e voltei minha atenção ao homem de voz de veludo ao telefone.

"Ótimo! Eu tenho uma surpresa para você quando chegar."

"Edward." Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu odeio surpresas."

"Você vai gostar dessa. Apenas se apresse e chegue logo, eu senti sua falta hoje." Meu coração bateu mais rápido com a confissão dele. Nós conversamos rapidamente sobre o dia dele e então nos despedimos quando o táxi parou em frente ao hotel.

Eu abri a porta para enxergar um Edward muito bem vestido. Ele estava usando um terno azul escuro com uma camisa branca, a gravata ele estava solta ao redor do pescoço.

"Você tem quinze minutos para se vestir, vamos jantar fora." Ele disse com autoridade. "Você pode escolher usar o que eu já deixei separado em cima da cama." _E eu pensei que Alice era mandona. Deve ser coisa de família!_

Eu entrei no quarto curiosa com o que ele tinha escolhido. Sobre a cama estava um bonito vestido verde com detalhes brancos nas mangas e busto. Um cinto de couro branco era parte da peça, que tinha a saia levemente rodada. O vestido ia até os joelhos, era amável e, obviamente, servia perfeitamente. _Esse deve ser um dos que Felix escolheu_. Um par de sandálias com salto de cinco centímetros completava o traje. Eu não pude evitar uma voltinha em frente ao espelho para contemplar o efeito da roupa.

Edward na porta do quarto quando chegou a hora de sair. Eu passei por ele e entrei no banheiro para colocar um pouco de batom e prender meu cabelo em uma presilha, enquanto ele parou na porta me observando o tempo todo. Depois de me convencer que não podia fazer mais nada, eu me virei e percebi um olhar curioso no rosto ele.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, olhando para meu vestido para ter certeza que a ponta da saia não estava presa na calcinha ou algo assim. Quando eu percebi que estava tudo no lugar, olhei novamente para ele, curiosa.

"Você está linda." Ele disse, quase em reverencia.

Eu corei quando percebi que ele estava me encarando com aprovação. O elogio dele fez com que meu estômago desse mil voltas com a idéia de que ele pensava que eu era bonita.

"Obrigada." Eu respondi quando ele me estendeu a mão. Ele me levou até o Peacock Ally localizado na Ala Norte do hotel.

"Reservas para Cullen." Disse ele a anfitriã quando ela o saudou. Os olhos dela o fitaram por um momento mais longo do que deveria e eu rolei os olhos pelo efeito que ele tinha nela. Edward não pareceu notar. Existia alguma coisa realmente atraente em um homem com humildade. Ele colocou uma mão nas minhas costas enquanto seguíamos a anfitriã até nossa mesa.

Ela parou em frente a uma mesa com um homem de cabelos pretos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo e colocou os menus na mesa, próximos a ele. Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta quando o homem se virou e sorriu para mim.

Jacob.

Eu travei e encarei Jacob de boca aberta. Eu vagamente processei Edward sussurrando no meu ouvido e me dando um empurrão gentil para frente. Jacob, percebendo minha expressão surpresa caminhou até mim.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou me envolvendo em um abraço. Meus braços se apertaram ao redor da cintura dele e lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto enquanto nós ficamos parados abraçados um ao outro.

"Eu acho que devíamos sentar." Edward pediu quando ele me soltou. Jake pegou minha mão e me levou até a mesa com um sorriso imenso no rosto. Edward afastou minha cadeira para que eu sentasse, enquanto eu continuava sem fala.

"Bom, Bells, eu lembro que você era mais falante." Jake brincou, me dando um cutucão. Eu olhei para Edward.

"Você o encontrou? Como você fez isso?" Eu ainda estava chocada com o fato de que meu melhor amigo estava sentando à mesa comigo.

"Se Jacob não tivesse registrado uma permissão para abertura de uma empresa, teria sido mais complicado. Eu tenho algumas conexões no departamento de Estado." Ele disse casualmente.

"Você tem um negócio?" Quanto tinha mudado em um ano? Eu olhei para ele e ele afirmou com a cabeça.

"Yup." Ele respondeu, forçando o p. "Eu finalmente abri minha própria oficina. Eu me especializei em restaurar carros exóticos." Eu estava extasiada de ouvir que ele finalmente tinha realizado o sono dele, mas triste de saber que eu tinha perdido o momento.

"Nossa, Jake, um monte mudou." Melancolia tomou minha voz, enquanto eu tentei sorrir.

"Sim, um monte." Ele ergueu a mão eu vi um anel brilhante de outro no anelar dele. "Eu casei três semanas atrás."

Meu coração estava feliz por ele. Jake merecia alguém especial. "Me fale sobre ela." Eu pedi, ansiosa para ouvir o que eu tinha perdido.

"O nome dela é Mae. Ela é linda e divertida, eu sei que você vai amá-la. Ela sabe tudo sobre você e mal pode esperar para te conhecer." Eu não pude deixar de imaginar se ela sabia como eu tinha quebrado o coração dele ao acabar com nossa amizade. Meu coração doeu.

"Jake, eu tenho que me desculpar por tudo que aconteceu." Minha voz saiu tremida enquanto eu lutava contra as lágrimas que tentavam cair.

"São águas passadas, Bells. Edward explicou tudo para que eu viesse aqui hoje à noite. Eu sabia o que aquele bastardo estava fazendo com você antes mesmo dele mexer com a nossa amizade, eu devia ter lutado mais para fazer você ver." Uma única lágrima escapou do canto do meu olho, e eu senti a mão de Edward apertar meu joelho para me passar segurança e conforto. Eu sorri para que ele soubesse que eu estava bem.

"Jake, não existe nenhum desculpe pelo que eu fiz, é bem parte de você assumir a culpa. Por favor, aceite minhas desculpa, foi o maior erro que eu já conheci."

"Desculpada, agora... O que tem no menu? Eu estou faminto." Edward e eu rimos com o entusiasmo dele.

Nós passamos o resto da noite atualizando um ao outro sobre tudo que havia acontecido no último ano. Eu aprendi um pouco mais sobre Edward quando eles conversaram sobre carros. Jake parecia impressionado que Edward tinha um carro que James Bond havia dirigido no último filme. Conversar sobre carros fazia minha cabeça girar, e eu aprendi a ser bem eficiente em balançar minha cabeça e agir como interessada quando Jake falava sobre o assunto. Essa qualidade fez toda a diferença.

No começo do jantar, eu podia ver que Jake estava medindo Edward. As perguntas típicas sobre trabalho e família pareciam ter um cantinho de ceticismo e desconfiança. Edward respondeu todas as questões de Jake até que ele relaxasse e aproveitasse o jantar. Tempo depois, nós deixamos o restaurante e fomos juntos até os elevadores. Jake me deu um abraço e pediu que eu telefone se eu precisasse de qualquer coisa. Eu assenti e me despedi com um beijo na bochecha. Eu assisti enquanto ele ia embora e, então, virei para Edward, me jogando nos braços dele.

"Muuuuito obrigada. Eu não sei como agradecer você." Ele me segurou apertado nos braços e se inclinou para sussurrar na minha orelha.

"É suficiente ver você feliz." Ele beijou o espaço atrás da minha orelha com gentileza e tomou minha mão, indo em direção ao elevador.

Como um homem podia ser tão perfeito?

**Nota da Tradutora: **É, eu demorei. Eu sei, não tem perdão. Mas estou de volta, e aqui está um novo capítulo. Não está revisado, se houverem muitos erros, mil desculpas!

Beijocas.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Planejando Estratégias e Convites**

**BPOV**

Meu coração estava agitado enquanto o elevador subia até o nosso andar. Edward pegou minha mão e levou aos lábios, beijando-a de leve. Eu sorri com o gesto doce e passei meu braço livre pela cintura dele, pressionando meu rosto contra seu peito. Ele gentilmente largou meus dedos e me abraçou pelos ombros, me trazendo para mais perto enquanto eu me virava para conseguir vê-lo.

"Muito obrigada por trazer Jake de volta." Eu podia sentir as lágrimas enchendo meus olhos, então eu baixei o rosto, enterrando a cabeça no peito dele.

"Qualquer coisa por você, amor." Ele disse, fazendo carinho no meu cabelo. O elevador parou no nosso andar e nós caminhos de mãos dadas até a porta.

Ainda estava cedo, então Edward acendeu a lareira e colocou a mesa e duas poltronas fofas em frente a ela. Eu olhei para o que ele estava fazendo com curiosidade, imaginando o que ele estava planejando. Ele apontou uma das poltronas pra mim, enquanto ia até o closet e pegava um lindo tabuleiro de madeira de xadrez.

"Você sabe como jogar xadrez?" Ele perguntou, tirando as peças e as colocando no tabuleiro. Meu primeiro pensamento foi dizer a verdade, que eu estava no clube de xadrez na escola. Mas então eu pensei que poderia me divertir com ele e neguei com a cabeça.

"Não, eu nunca joguei." Eu sorri de leve, se ele apenas soubesse do troféu de primeiro lugar atualmente encaixotado que eu tinha recebido na escola.

"É um jogo de estratégia." Ele então começou a me explicar o jogo da força mais simples, escrevendo a direção que cada peça podia tomar para mim. Eu perguntava coisas de vez em quando, enquanto discretamente pensava em uma estratégia própria.

"Você acha que sabe o bastante para começarmos?" Eu dei um sorriso inocente e assenti.

O jogo começou devagar, e enquanto eu me posicionava para tomar o rei dele, Edward ainda não suspeitava de nada.

"Então, eu queria que você soubesse que meus pais estão vindo na sexta para a festa de aniversário do escritório de Nova York." Ele disse, sorrindo de leve enquanto colocava o cavalo exatamente onde eu queria. _Tão fácil_.

"Hmm… Você me falou muito sobre seus irmãos, mas nada sobre seus pais. Eu lembro que me disse que seu pai era médico, mas só." Eu movi minha rainha e peguei o cavalo dele. Ele me olhou levemente surpreso.

"Esse foi um bom movimento; não vi isso vindo." Ele confessou, se focando no tabuleiro melhor.

"Foi?" Eu perguntei, brincando de inocente de novo. Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos, percebendo que tinha apenas alguns movimentos na situação que tinha se colocado.

"Carlisle é maravilhoso. Ele inventou o "joelho poder," que é uma prótese com um poder motor. Ele vendeu a idéia aos militares para os veteranos feridos que vinham para casada guerra do Golfo e acabou doando a maior parte para o Hospital Militar Walter Reed que ajuda veteranos a voltarem ao comando de seus pés, literalmente."

"Uau, então genialidade corre no sangue?" Balançando a cabeça, ele riu, movendo sua rainha e tentando evitar um ataque inevitável.

"Não, ele não é meu pai biológico. Eu fui adotado quando bebê." Eu decidi mover meu bispo, para que ele pudesse pegá-lo e ter um falso senso de segurança.

"Incomoda você ser adotado?" Eu me apressei em explicar. "Digo, algumas pessoas tem ressentimento pelos pais biológicos por dá-los para adoção." _Deus, Bella, perdeu a compostura?_ Ele balançou a mão para mim, desmanchando minha preocupação.

"Não incomoda. Algumas vezes eu fico curioso sobre eles, mas meus pais me falaram que eles eram realmente jovens, então estou feliz que eles fizeram a coisa certa."

"Seus pais os conheceram?"

"Não." Ele pegou meu bispo, com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. A_h, mal posso esperar para arrancar o sorriso desse belo rosto._

"Então, vamos pôr um pouco de emoção nesse jogo." Ele me olhou surpreendido.

"Eu não acho que seria justo para você." Ele estava tão confiante. Ele nem mesmo percebeu que eu estava a dois movimentos de vencê-lo.

"Eu me garanto. O que você quer aposta?" _Faça isso bom, faça isso bom. _Eu pedi mentalmente.

"Hmmm, qualquer coisa?" Ele tinha uma expressão diabólica no rosto.

"Desde que seja razoável." Eu respondi, dando um olhar de aviso.

"Se eu ganhar, você me dá um beijo. Um beijo _maravilhoso._" Ele pediu, sorrindo.

Minha boca caiu e eu o encarei, um sorriso safado no rosto dele. _Se ele continuar sorrindo assim, eu perco o jogo!_ Eu tive que limpar a garganta para me livrar da vontade de gritar, antes que eu fizesse um papelão.

"Okay. Se eu ganhar, mando em você por 24 horas." Ele bateu as mãos, as esfregando com vigor, e então apontando o tabuleiro.

"Sua vez." Ele estava atentamente encarando o tabuleiro, como se pudesse fazê-lo em pedaços.

Eu movi minha rainha e sorri triunfante. "Xeque". Eu olhei para ele e me surpreendi com o que vi. Ele estava sorrindo para mim como se soubesse um segredo que eu não sabia, me encarando dolorosamente.

"Você é uma grande trapaceira, Isabella." Eu tentei fingir que não tinha sido pega.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu disse na minha melhor imitação de Scarlett O'Hara.

"Você já jogou xadrez. Você é boa demais." Ele se inclinou sobre o tabuleiro até estar a centímetros do meu rosto antes de continuar.

"Xeque-mate, minha querida." Ele disse em um sussurro, o cheiro doce de sua respiração inundando meus sentidos antes que eu percebesse o que ele havia dito. Eu olhei para o tabuleiro e certamente ele tinha dado um xeque-mate.

"Nããããão! Como você fez isso?" Eu bati o pé. "Eu tinha você!" Os ombros dele estavam sacudindo enquanto eu perdia a cabeça. Eu o chupei por baixo da mesa por rir.

"Agora, quem é bruto?" Ele massageou o tornozelo, rindo.

"Você trapaceou." Eu fiz bico, me virando para longe dele.

"Não é minha culpa que você é distraída. Agora, eu tenho um prêmio para pegar." Ele levantou e me puxou da cadeira. Eu estava impressionada com a rapidez com que ele me tinha nos braços. _Se perder significa isso, eu não me importaria de perder de novo._

A lareira estalou e eu estava completamente atenta a todos os meus sentidos. Meu peito estava pressionado contra do dele e um de seus braços me segurava com firmeza pela cintura, enquanto sua outra mão corria do meu ombro para o meu pescoço, me puxando para ainda mais perto. A respiração dele bateu em meus lábios, os acariciando de leve. Ele cheirava como mel e um pouco de vinho tinto, e seus olhos não tinham o tom de brincadeira de um minuto atrás, agora estavam com um fogo que eu reconhecia como desejo.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios, encostando sua boca de leve contra a minha. Eu me entreguei completamente quando ele disse meu nome, sussurrado como se estivesse fazendo amor comigo. Eu não podia resistir, não queria. A mão dele no meu pescoço se embrenhou no meu cabelo e ele agressivamente tomou meus lábios nos dele.

Ela abriu a boca e eu o segui enquanto sua língua clamava a minha. Um arrepio cruzou meu corpo com o contato e eu o senti sorrir contra meus lábios enquanto ele continuava acariciando minha língua com a sua. Memórias dele, nu, fazendo a mesma coisa passaram pela minha mente e eu quis mais. Eu corri a minha mão pelos braços dele e o puxei para mais perto; um gemido leve passou pelos lábios dele para a minha boca com o contato completo de nossos corpos. Eu sabia que se eu não parasse logo, eu não seria capaz. Ele quebrou o beijo e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Foi quando eu me afastei, nos mantendo a um braço de distância.

Respirando pesadamente, eu tentei recuperar a compostura antes de fala. "Bom, Sr. Cullen, eu acho que você ganhou seu prêmio." Ele grunhiu alto, mostrando seu descontentamento enquanto me soltava e caía na cadeira atrás de si. Os dedos dele massagearam a cabeça e passaram pelos cabelos.

"Edward." Ele ergueu a mão me impedindo de continuar.

"Vá pra cama, Bella." Ele grunhiu de novo.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, tentando digerir o que ele havia dito. Eu me virei e entrei no nosso quarto sem uma palavra, não querendo descontrolá-lo mais do que já tinha. Eu fechei a porta e me escorei nela, gentilmente pressionando meus dedos contra meus lábios, ainda sentindo a paixão neles.

Eu troquei de roupa com rapidez e fui ao banheiro terminar minha rotina noturna. Eu arrisquei um olhar porta afora e vi Edward sentado na mesma cadeira de antes, encarando o fogo, uma garrafa de brandy¹ e um copo na mesa que o jogo de xadrez antes estava. Parecia que as coisas estavam mudando entre nós. A coisa mais difícil que eu já tinha feito havia sido me afastar dele. _Por que exatamente eu me afastei? _As razões eram mais difíceis de lembrar conforme eu passava mais tempo com ele.

**EPOV**

_Eu preciso de uma bebida_.

Eu corri minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos pelas milésima vez desde os últimos dez minutos, o puxando com força para sentir um pouco de dor que me fizesse capaz de escrever a deusa que estava no meu quarto. Eu joguei todas as peças de xadrez de volta na caixa e a coloquei no chão, levantando e indo até o bar pegar uma garrafa de brandy¹ e um copo. Eu enchi um copo e o virei com rapidez, enchendo-o novamente e caminhando até a cadeira para sentar, a garrafa ainda em minha mão.

Eu tentei desacelerar os pensamentos sobre Bella na minha cabeça. _Não está funcionando_. Por que ela me chamava tanto a atenção? Ela constantemente me surpreendia, eu nunca sabia o que ela diria em seguida. Em um momento ela era tímida, e no outro ela era provocante; ela podia me puxar para perto e, então, eu estava perto demais e ela me empurrava. Exatamente como aquele beijo. Eu sabia que ela o queria tanto quanto eu, a reação dela era prova suficiente. Ela respondera tao bem. E era… perfeita.

"Grrrrrrrrr!" Meu grunhido frustrado escapou dos meus lábios enquanto eu continuei encarando o fogo. Por que eu estava negando aqui? Por que ela estava? Minha mão se curvou na garrafa enquanto eu a virava em direção ao copo, servindo outra dose. Em um gole, a dose estava descendo pela minha garganta.

A profundidade dela me surpreendia. Bella tinha um coração bom e um espírito puro. Eu estava chocado com o trabalho voluntário dela durante o 11 de setembro. Ela não se importava com sujeira, iria onde era necessária, sem buscar reconhecimento público. A compaixão era plena nela, como ele havia visto no memorial; ela mesma havia dito que a pior parte era ver outros sofrerem.

Minha mente viajou para Tanya e como tudo que ela fazia era feito se ela pudesse usar salto e ser filmada. Ela nunca teria trabalhado cozinhando para trabalhadores. E eu mal podia acreditar que tinha casado com uma mulher tão vazia.

Bella definitivamente não era Tanya.

Eu só queria que eu tivesse conhecido Bella antes de casar com Tanya. Infelizmente, desejos viravam reais apenas em contos de fada. Mas o que eu teria feito? Eu teria casado com Bella? Eu ofeguei com o pensamento e servi outra dose.

Isso sugeriria que eu a amava. _Eu a amava?_ Eu sabia que estava atraído por ela, mas amor? Eu queria mantê-la segura e protegida do mundo exterior. Se eu pudesse mantê-la comigo, eu iria, mas em breve eu voltaria a Washington. E então? Eu a veria de novo? O pensamento de não ver Bella novamente fez meu coração doer.

Meus pensamentos continuaram assim por horas, quando mais eu bebia, mas mantinha meu coração longe de sentir qualquer coisa. Eu acordei horas depois, sentado na cadeira, sentindo os efeitos de beber quase uma garrafa de brandy¹, e cambaleei até o quarto, tirando minhas roupas e deixando um caminho com elas até o quarto, onde eu caí, de bruços, na cama usando nada além de cuecas.

Pequenas mãos quentes tocaram minhas costas, correndo de cima para baixo de um jeito deliciosamente pecador. Eu ergui minha cabeça para encontrar lindos olhos castanhos me encarando, e me virei de costas, as mãos dela movendo pelo meu peito e pegando meus lados até os meus ombros.

Bella se inclinou e tomou meus lábios com fome. Não era como o beijo doce de antes, esse era um beijo jeito do desejo que eu tinha por essa mulher. Eu quebrei o beijo, a puxando para mim para que eu pudesse pegar o pescoço dela com mais facilidade.

Ela gemeu de prazer quando eu tomei o lóbulo de sua orelha em minha boca, sugando de leve. Bella se afastou, um sorriso demoníaco no rosto dela, enquanto ela beijava o meu peito, sobre o meu coração.

"Você sabe o que eu vou fazer com você, Sr. Cullen?" _Por que quando ela me chama de Sr. Cullen eu fico excitado?_ Ela continuou descendo, beijando o centro do meu peito e olhando para mim rapidamente, enquanto eu a assistia acariciando meu corpo com seus lábios. Eu balancei a cabeça, respondendo a pergunta dela, sabendo que se eu falasse não seria em um tom muito masculino.

Bella beijou meu estômago, acima da minha cintura. "Eu vou te beijar inteiro." Ela respondeu na voz mais sexy que eu já tinha ouvido. Ela deu outro beijo no topo da minha cueca antes de colocar os dedos sob o cós, puxando-o para baixo devagar. Eu prendi a respirando, enquanto continuei encarando-a completamente atordoado pela mudança que tinha acontecido nessa mulher provocante.

Ela tinha baixado minhas cuecas e libertado meu extremamente duro pênis da barreira que me escondia dela. Eu terminei de tirá-las, segurando a respiração em antecipação para o que Bella faria. Eu assisti enquanto ela posicionava seu corpo até que estivesse entre minhas pernas, sorrindo para mim enquanto alcançava meu pênis e gentilmente o segurava, movendo a mão de cima para baixo. Meus quadris se projetaram contra a mão dela.

O rosto dela estava tão perto do lugar a que ele estava proporcionando prazer, eu queria tanto sentir a boca dela ao meu redor. Foi quando ela se inclinou, eu assisti enquanto a língua rosada dela saia da boca e me lambia. _Devo ter morrido e ido para o céu. _Ele colocou a boca na ponta e sugou, e depois desceu os lábios pelo comprimento do meu membro até que ele batesse na garganta dela. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e gemi com as sensações que ela estava despertando no meu corpo. A mão dela envolveu a base do meu pênis e Bella a movia de acordo com o ritmo da boca.

A fricção era indescritível. Ela apertava mais forte com sua mão enquanto subia e descia, cobrindo os lugares onde sua boca não alcançava. Eu podia sentir a pressão crescendo, sabendo que o final estava chegando. A mão livre dela começou a massagear meus testículos, enquanto ela movia a outra mão e a boca com mais rapidez. O fogo no meu abdômen era tão intenso, e seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que eu perdesse o controle. E então ela me mandou ao inferno quando gemeu comigo em sua boca, a vibração do som tomando conta de todo meu comprimento.

Eu impulsionei meu corpo de encontro a ela, enquanto um gemido baixo escapava dos meus lábios. Pontos brancos de luz explodiram sob minhas pálpebras e eu gozei na boca dela. Ela continuou com o movimento para cima e para baixo, engolindo o sêmen que eu expelia nela.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

O alarme soou na minha orelha fazendo minha cabeça latejar com o beep contínuo. Eu preguiçosamente bati no objeto estúpido, derrubando-o na cabeceira. Eu deixei um longo e frustrado grunhido escapar. _Foi só um sonho! Minha garota sedutora está dormindo, sem saber o prazer que me deu nos sonhos. Merda!_ _Foi tão real._

Eu grunhi e abri os olhos para uma Bella assustada. Ela parecia em pânico. _Por que ela estaria em pânico?_ Eu virei de bruços e enterrei a cabeça embaixo no travesseiro. Eu não podia vê-la agora, não depois de tê-la imaginado me chupando.

A mão quente dela tocou meu ombro de leve, _exatamente como meu sonho._

"Edward?" Ela sussurrou.

"Volte a dormir, Bella." Meu tom estava cheio de irritação comigo mesmo pelas coisas que eu estava pensando sobre ela, e por beber o tanto que eu bebi na noite passada. Minha cabeça latejou e eu sabia que não existia maneira de que eu fosse pro escritório até que a dor passasse.

"Você não precisa ir para o escritório?"

"Mais tarde, agora volte a dormir." A mão dela deslizou no meu ombro e eu me percebi que minhas pernas estavam geladas. Eu ergui minha cabeça o bastante para olhar para baixo e vi que eu estava completamente nu, exceto pelas cuecas cobrindo minha bunda. Ah... _deve ser por isso que ela está em pânico. _

Eu grunhi enquanto tentava entrar embaixo das cobertas, dor excruciante correndo pela minha cabeça com cada movimento que eu fazia. Quando eu finalmente fiquei confortável, eu senti a cama balançar de leve e ouvi uma fungada da mulher perto de mim. Eu tirei o travesseiro rapidamente do meu rosto e olhei para os ombros de Bella que tremiam. _Meu Deus, eu fiz isso de novo! _Como diabos eu continuava fazendo isso com a pobre garota? Eu a alcancei e puxei de encontro ao meu peito, tirando o cabelo com cuidado do rosto dela.

"Eu sinto tanto, Bella." Ela balançou a cabeça com firmeza, um soluço curto escapando de seus lábios.

"Não é sua culpa, Edward. Eu só não quero que nada fique entre nós."

"Nada vai. Olhe só, eu estou com uma dor de cabeça do inferno do tanto que bebi ontem a noite. "Eu não quis responder para você; eu só preciso dormir mais um pouquinho porque preciso ir para o escritório hoje." Eu tinha uma reunião mais tarde com o Sr. Kingsley e seu time de administradores, mas era apenas as duas da tarde.

"Isso era o que eu estava falando quando disse que as coisas ficariam estranhas." Eu deitei minha cabeça novamente no travesseiro, ela estava falando sobre a noite passada. Graças a Deus ela não sabia o que eu estava sonhando sobre ela. Se ela pensava que o beijo tinha tornado as coisas esquisitas, eu odiaria saber o que ela diria da minha fantasia.

"Bella, foi só um beijo. Um beijo de uma aposta, não quis dizer nada. Pare de se martirizar. Aconteceu, e se faz você se sentir tão mal, não vai acontecer de novo." O pequeno monstro insaciável em mim não ficou feliz com a idéia de nunca beijá-la de novo.

Ela havia me avisado que não estava pronta para levar nossa amizade para outro nível, e mesmo assim eu a pressionei. Eu estava me chutando mentalmente pela impaciência. Eu só havia pensado no que eu queria quando fiz a aposta. Eu provavelmente tinha ido longe de mais, talvez ela nunca mais se abrisse novamente. Eu era realmente melhor que o bastardo daquela Mike? Eu forcei o que queria acima dos sentimentos dela, mas ela era tão forte algumas vezes que eu esquecia que embaixo disso vivia uma mulher que pensava tão pouco de si.

Ela fungou e balançou a cabeça. _Com o que ela está concordando? Não fazermos isso novamente ou não se martirizar? _Minha cabeça estava latejando demais para que eu ponderasse o que estava se passando na mente dela. Bella levantou e foi ao banheiro, e quando ela voltou alguns minutos mais tarde, tinha junto a ela uma aspirina e um copo de água. Tomei o remédio agradecido e voltei a deitar de bruços. Ela voltou a cama e se aconchegou ao meu lado. Eu suspirei, sabendo que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer agora para corrigir o problema que eu tinha criado. Eu teria que encontrar uma maneira de arrumar as coisas. _Jóias. É isso. Mulheres gostam de jóias_. Esses foram os meus últimos pensamentos antes de cair em um sono sem sonhos.

Algumas horas depois eu acordei em uma cama vazia. Eu saí da cama rapidamente notando que a dor de cabeça tinha diminuído, mas não passado. Eu peguei um roupão no banheiro e fui até a sala de estar.

"Bella?" Ela não respondeu. Eu olhei na sala de jantar e ela também não estava lá. _Merda. Eu não a irritei tanto a ponto de ela me deixar, irritei? _Eu grunhi e voltei ao quarto para pegar meu telefone. Embaixo dele estava uma nota, e enquanto eu a lia instantaneamente eu relaxava.

_Edward,_

_Eu tinha algumas coisas a fazer essa tarde. Eu te vejo quando você voltar do trabalho. _

_Bella_

_P.S. Desculpa por essa manhã._

Alívio correu por mim quando eu percebi que ela voltaria. Eu voltei ao banheiro e tomei um banho extremamente quente. O calor ajudou a diminuir a dor de cabeça, e depois eu me vesti, peguei uma maça do cesto de frutas e fui para o trabalho.

Eu cheguei ao escritório perto da uma e tive apenas tempo o suficiente de conversar rapidamente com nosso advogado e encontrar Emmett.

"Você parece um desastre, 'mano."

"Obrigado, Em, tudo que eu precisava ouvir antes de fechar o maior acordo do ano." Eu respondi sarcasticamente.

"Relaxa, homem. O que houve? Por que parece que a morte ameaçou você?" Ele questionou.

"Brandy¹."

"Quem é Brandy¹? Eu pensei que seu novo brinquedinho se chamasse Bella." Eu rosnei para ele.

"Eu bebi muito Brandy¹ noite passada e Bella não é um brinquedinho." Eu estava com os nervos em frangalhos e Emmett estava bem no caminho de toda minha raiva. Ele deve ter entendido que eu não estava no clima para piadinhas, então ele começou a falar da reunião.

"Sr. Kingsley está trazendo o time administrativo dele para que possamos conhecê-los e ter uma idéia maior do que eles fazem. Ele vai assinar toda papelada hoje." Eu assenti, essa era realmente a parte mais difícil, conhecer o time de administrador e ter que decidir quem vai e quem fica. Quando parte das vezes, falha nos negócios é problema de administração.

Eu entrei na minha sala e esperei pela reunião deitado no sofá com o braço sobre meus olhos. Eu ainda podia ver a pequena mão dela sobre mim enquanto seus lábios… _Pare com isso, Edward._ Eu não conseguia tirar o visual da minha mente. Toda vez que eu fechava os olhos a via em uma posição comprometedora ou outra.

Eu sentei, apertando a ponta do nariz entre meus dedos. Eu estava agindo como um adolescente hormonal. Centenas de mulheres bonitas se jogavam em mim diariamente e nenhuma tinha o efeito que aquela tímida, quebrada garota tinha em mim.

Emmett chegou para me buscar quando os novos clientes chegaram. Nós caminhamos para a sala de conferencia e ali, sentado na metade da longa mesa, estava o Sr. Kingsley. Ele imediatamente levantou, caminhando até nós para apertar nossas mãos. Quando todos os cumprimentos estavam terminados, nós sentamos. Sr. Kingsley tinha trazido grande parte de seus executivos, seus advogados e quatro gerentes de divisão.

"Como está a sua grande garota?" Sr. Kingsley perguntando enquanto nos acomodávamos.

"Ela está ótima, obrigado."

"Feliz por saber. Por favor, diga que mandei um olá." Eu assenti com a cabeça e dei uma risadinha baixa com o pensamento do Sr. Kingsley estar encantado com Bella.

"Então Sr. Kingsley, porque você não nos fala quais são seus projetos em andamento para que possamos entender o que será preciso fazer no futuro próximo." Eu entrelacei meus dedos e me encostei à cadeira, esperando que ele começasse.

"Nós temos muitos projetos que já foram começados. O mais extenso é o da divisão de equipamentos esportivos. Nós já abrimos diversas lojas e temos mais quatro planejadas para o próximo ano."

"Quem é o responsável por mantê-las abertas e funcionando?" Sr. Kingsley apontou para um homem loiro sentado no final da mesa.

"Mike Newton recentemente assumiu a posição. Mike, por que você não explica ao Sr. Cullen o que temos planejado para o próximo ano." Mike tinha uma expressão de ovelha pega no foco de luz no rosto. Eu podia cheirar incompetência à milhas de distância, mas decidi dar a ele o benefício da dúvida. Ele gaguejou suas idéias para o futuro de seu departamento e eu as encontrei com furos em diversos aspectos.

"Sr. Newton, o que você fazia antes de assumir o departamento?" Eu questionei.

"Eu trabalhava no departamento de marketing da divisão de equipamentos esportivos." Ahhh… Como eu suspeitava, ele era pouco qualificado para o trabalho que desempenhava. Eu podia dizer pelo modo como ele agia que ele estava quase mijando nas calças.

"Então, essa é sua primeira vez trabalhando com o Sr. Kingsley?"

"Sim, eu comecei alguns dias atrás." Bom, talvez ele ainda estivesse se ambientando. Então ser jogado aos lobos na primeira semana de trabalho podia ser traumatizante. Eu fiz uma anotação mental para assistir o departamento dele de perto e dar uma chance a ele por enquanto.

Eu voltei minha atenção ao Sr. Kingsley e ele continuou nos explicando sobre as empresas que ainda possuía. Nossos advogados tinham toda a papelada assinada e terminada quando nossa reunião acabou. Emmett e eu o levamos ao saguão junto.

"Bom, Sr. Kingsley, sejam bem-vindo a família Noroeste Pacífico de Confiança." Eu disse, apertando sua mão.

"Obrigado, Sr. Cullen, estou ansioso pelos resultados de nossa parceria." Ele respondeu com sinceridade.

"Não esqueça, este sábado é o quinto aniversário da nossa filial de New York. Nós adoraríamos se o senhor e seus empregados aparecessem." Emmett o lembrou.

"Fantástico, quem não ama uma festa?" Sr. Kingsley respondeu entusiasmado.

"Ótimo, minha secretária lhe enviará todos os detalhes." Emmett apertou a mão dele uma última vez e virou-se em direção a sua sala. Eu cumprimentei todos os empregados dele e dei boas vindas a NPC antes de voltar a minha sala.

Emmett bateu na minha porta gentilmente. "Oi, você tem um minuto?" Eu gesticulei para que ele entrasse.

"Então, o que você acha?" Nós sempre tínhamos essas pequenas conversas quando uma grande fusão acontecia, mas elas normalmente eram por telefone. Ele caminhou até o bar e se serviu de uma bebida.

"Bem, a maior parte das divisões parecem estar sobre controle. Mas-"

"A divisão dos equipamentos esportivos." Emmett terminou minha frase. "É, eu tive a mesma impressão."

"Nós teremos que ficar de olho nos próximos meses e ver como progride." Eu comentei, não querendo acabar com a divisão antes que ela tivesse uma chance. Emmett balançou a cabeça.

"Às vezes você precisa ser mais assassino, Edward." Emmett comentou deixando uma risada alta escapar. "Você é muito legal algumas vezes. Nós dois sabemos que esse cara, Mike, não é qualificado para o trabalho."

"Eu só não gosto de acabar com o sonho de alguém por um capricho. Eu sempre acreditei que se você coloca grandes expectativas nas pessoas, elas normalmente tentar superar essas expectativas. Eu estou disposta a dar uma chance a ele e ver o que acontece. Além disso, e se ele tiver uma família, crianças? Sr. Kingsley obviamente viu algo nele, então eu vou dar o benefício da dúvida até que ele prove o contrário."

"Como quiser, chefe." Emmett acabou a bebida e voltou-se para a porta, parando antes de sair.

"Quando você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo com Bella?" Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Não existe muita coisa a dizer."

"Eu acho que você gosta dela muito mais do que está dizendo." Ele sorriu de leve antes de sair pela porta.

Eu terminei a papelada que estava na minha mesa e voltei para o hotel. Bella estava encolhida no sofá com um livro quando eu cheguei. Porções de comida chinesa semi-vazias estavam na mesa de café.

"Eu espero que você goste de comida Chinesa, eu não sabia quando você voltaria, então eu pedi."

"Tudo bem, eu vou comer e cair na cama." Eu respondi enquanto enchia um prato.

"Você realmente não deveria ter bebido tanto." Ela recriminou com um sorriso brincalhão.

"Sim, mamãe. Eu vou lembrar disso da próxima vez." Meu comentário sarcástico a fez cair na gargalhada. Nós conversamos levemente até que eu terminasse o jantar, e então eu caí na cama, feliz que o dia finalmente tinha acabado.

**Notas:** ¹conhaque

Aí está o capítulo, muito mais rápido, certo? Em nota, a escolha por utilizar a palavra brandy ao invés de conhaque foi para preservação da piadinha do Emmett a respeito de "Brandy" ser o nome da nova conquista de Edward.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Tratamento Real**

**BPOV**

Eu deitei na cama depois que ele pegou no sono observando o homem misterioso que a dividia comigo_. Por que eu deixo ele me afetar com tanta facilidade?_ Eu estava tão confiante perto dele na noite passada e ele tinha me desarmado com a facilidade que podia me ler. Eu ainda não entendia como ele tinha vencido aquele jogo.

Os suspiros e gemidos dele tinham me acordado pela manhã. Ele tinha entrado no quarto cedo e pego no sono, e na hora eu estava muito cansada para perceber o que ele estava vestindo. Quando eu abri os olhos fiquei surpresa ao encontrar um perfeito homem semi-nu deitado ao meu lado. _Minha imaginação não fazia justiça a ele_. Eu me peguei admirando as linhas duras de suas costas, correndo meus olhos pela bunda bem definida que preenchia bem sua cueca.

Eu me arrepiei com a lembrança da nossa única vez juntos. Minhas mãos segurando com firmeza aquela bunda que se apertava com cada impulso. Outro arrepio passou pelo meu corpo. _Tire sua mente daí, Isabella Marie. _

Eu saí em silêncio da cama, tentando não acordá-lo. Ele nem se moveu. _O pobre homem bebeu até cair na noite passada_. Tudo isso... _P__or quem?_ Por mim? Ele parecia tão irritado comigo pela manhã. Eu odiava o fato de que ele estava zangado comigo, era só outro motivo pelo qual eu queria que mantivéssemos nosso acordo platônico. Nós nos beijamos uma vez e quase imediatamente as coisas tinham ficado estranhas entre nós. _Mas que beijo maravilhoso tinha sido. _

Depois de me vestir rapidamente, eu sentei e li o jornal novamente, procurando por mais empregos que eu gostaria de tentar. Eu circulei os que eram potenciais e deixei uma nota para Edward, pegando meus currículos e saindo. Eu tinha largado currículos para os empregos potenciais da minha lista e voltado ao hotel. Já eram quatro horas quando eu cheguei ao quarto, e eu percebi que não tinha comido nada o dia todo. Eu encomendei pelo telefone e peguei um livro novo que tinha comprado na livraria onde havia me candidatado a um emprego. Edward voltou algumas horas mais tarde.

Ele parecia exausta, mas também parecia estar se sentindo melhor que pela manhã. Eu estava satisfeita que as coisas entre nós pareciam normais novamente. Nossa conversa foi leve e ele foi agradável, mas eu não fiquei surpresa quando ele foi deitar cedo. Eu fiquei acordada e li até pegar no sono.

Acordei cedo na manhã seguinte ao ser carregada para o quarto.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu murmurei incoerente.

"Eu estou te levando para cama." Mesmo no meu estado grogue, eu me senti agitada com aquelas palavras. Ele me deixou cuidadosamente na cama e se afastou.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei quando ele se encaminhou para o closet.

"Eu preciso ir ao escritório por algumas horas." Ele respondeu, escolhendo um terno e indo se trocar no banheiro.

Eu estava começando a cochilar de novo quando sentia o peso da cama mudar perto de mim. A mão quente dele acariciou a minha bochecha.

"Bella?" Eu abri meus olhos. "Nós temos reservas para jantar as cinco, eu devo chegar as quatro para trocar de roupa e então nós vamos." Eu assenti com a cabeça para demonstrar que entendi e então fechei os olhos. Eu senti seus lábios quentes e macios na minha bochecha.

"Tchau, Bells."

Eu tentei voltar a dormir, mas era impossível com a sensação dos lábios dele contra a minha bochecha. Eu passei a manhã toda lendo e fazendo ligações para as empresas que eu tinha aplicado. Eu estava excitada por ter marcado duas entrevistas para a semana seguinte. Meu telefone tocou, e quando eu olhei para o identificador, o nome de Alice apareceu na tela.

"Alô?"

"Bella, eu estou indo para aí." A voz dela soou pelo telefone.

"Por quê?"

"Edward não te falou que eu estava indo?" Ela questionou, levemente irritada.

"Não, ele falhou em mencionar isso." Eu ouvi Alice grunhir do outro lado.

"Eu vou lidar com meu irmão depois. Eu estou indo para ajudá-la a se arrumar para essa noite. Te vejo em dez minutos." E então ela desligou antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Dez minutos mais tarde ela estava pulando porta adentro com sacolas do shopping cheias de produtos de beleza.

"Como você entrou?" Eu perguntei, lembrando que ela tinha entrado da outra vez também. Alice apontou para si mesma.

"Cullen." Ela disse, irreverente, enquanto balançava um cartão chave na minha frente. _O que Alice quer, Alice ganha._ Eu não podia ficar brava porque era óbvio que ninguém conseguia dizer não a ela. Se ela queria uma chave, ela teria uma. Além disso, eu já tinha visto o biquinho dela. Eu não podia imaginar o que o pobre recepcionista tinha passado quando ela começou com seu jeito charmoso para que ele fizesse o que ela queria.

Nós passamos o resto da tarde me arrumando. Ela pintou minhas unhas de vermelho-sangue. Quando eu tentei reclamar da cor chamativa, ela só balançou uma mão desinteressada para mim.

"Sem discussão, eu sei o que é melhor quando falamos sobre isso." Eu não poderia discordar dela, então eu deixei passar.

Ela colocou meu cabelo em largos rolos e começou a minha maquiagem. _Eu espero que ela não decida que minha maquiagem precisa ser chamativa como minhas unhas._ Quando ela terminou com meu rosto, começou a tirar os rolos. Eu não pude ver até que estivesse tudo acabado. Com um sorrisinho, ela me mandou fechar os olhos e me levou até os espelhos.

"Certo, abra os olhos."

Eu encarei a mulher no espelho e fiquei chocada com a minha aparência. Alice tinha colocado a frente do meu cabelo para trás com um lindo prendedor preto, algumas mechas escapando para moldar minha face de leve, enquanto a parte de trás estava solta em longas curvas. A maquiagem estava natural, e meus olhos tinham um tom esfumaçado com um toque de brilho nos meus lábios.

"Você está fantástica, Bella." Eu dei uma balançada positiva com a cabeça, ainda surpresa com a transformação de comum Bella para linda Bella. Eu não pensava que ia ficar tão auto-consciente parada perto do meu maravilhoso homem agora.

"Você é realmente milagrosa, Alice."

"Não seja ridícula. Eu só dei ênfase à beleza que já existia." Ela sorriu para mim e disse que eu me vestisse. Quando ela se encaminhou para o closet, meu telefone tocou.

"Alô?"

"Isabella Swan?" Uma voz rouca e profunda questionou.

"Sim, é ela." Minha curiosidade apareceu.

"Aqui é Riley Stevens da Manhattan Confiança, eu estava olhando seu currículo e gostaria de marcar uma entrevista com você."

"Claro, Sr. Stevens, quando você gostaria?" Excitação era evidente no meu tom. Essa era a companhia que eu mais queria um retorno.

"Que tal na próxima semana, eu diria… Segunda-feira pela manhã, as nove?"

"Estaria tudo bem por mim." Nós acabamos nossa conversa com as saudações usuais. Quando eu pressionei "fim" para terminar a chamada, comecei a pular, pequenos gritinhos ocasionalmente escapando pelo meu entusiasmo.

"O que foi, Bella?" Alice entrou no quarto, sobrancelha arqueadas em confusão.

"Eu tenho uma entrevista de emprego!" Eu disse, sem fôlego. Eu imediatamente vi que errei. Eu não queria que Edward soubesse desse passo ainda, pelo menos não até eu conseguir o emprego.

"Por favor, Alice. Não diga nada para Edward ainda." Eu pedi, nervosa. "Eu não quero desapontá-lo se eu não conseguir o emprego, meu próprio desapontamento será o bastante, eu não quero ver pena nos olhos dele também." Ela parecia abatida.

"Bella, Edward será apenas alguém que te apóia. Você devia contar a ele." Alice pediu.

"Eu vou, mas não até eu conseguir o emprego. Alice, por favor, faça isso por mim. Eu preciso fazer isso sozinha."

Ela pareceu entender minha necessidade de independência e concordou. Ela me ajudou a colocar o vestido, subindo o zíper para mim, e então me alcançou os sapatos. Eu grunhi por ter que usar salto, mas sabia que eles completavam o vestido com perfeição. Eu os coloquei e então Alice me levou ao espelho. O vestido era tão lindo quanto quando o provei. O efeito completo de estar arrumada e o usando era maravilhoso. Eu sorri para Alice pelo espelho.

"Obrigada, Alice." Eu disse sinceramente. Um arfar alto desviou minha atenção de Alice. No espelho, eu vi Edward parado à porta. Eu me virei para encará-lo devagar.

"Você está encantadora, Bella." Ele rapidamente virou e murmurou algo sobre precisar se arrumar. Eu olhei para Alice e ela deu de ombros, enquanto pegava suas coisas e colocava tudo nas sacolas, caminhando na direção da porta.

"Nós vemos vocês no teatro as sete. Não esqueça de colocar o brilho labial na bolsa." Ela disse como uma última lembrança antes de abrir a porta.

"Obrigada de novo, Alice." Ela balançou a cabeça e saiu. Eu fiquei parada próxima a porta sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

"Bella, você pode vir aqui um minutinho?" Edward chamou do quarto. Eu caminhei devagar até o quarto, sem querer tropeçar no meu pé com aqueles sapatos.

Eu cheguei à porta quando ele estava acabando de arrumar a gravata. Ele me viu pelo espelho e me chamou para perto, virando na minha direção quando eu cheguei perto. A gravata dele estava amassada, e sem pensar em a alcancei e comecei a arrumá-la. Eu podia sentir o calor saindo dele, enquanto eu me focava na gravata. Quando ela estava suficientemente reta, eu encarei os olhos felizes dele. Calor subiu para minhas bochechas e eu sabia que elas estavam rosas.

"Obrigado." Ele disse naquela voz de veludo que me fazia derreter. Ele virou pra o armário e pegou uma caixa de veludo um pouco maior que um CD e me alcançou.

"Eu acho que vão parecer lindos com seu vestido." Ele me apressou para abrir. Eu olhei perplexa para ele e recebi um gesto para que abrisse novamente. Lentamente eu abri o fecho e tive que segurar minha respiração. Sobre o veludo estava o conjunto de jóia mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. Eu tornei a fechar a caixa e rapidamente a devolvi para ele.

"Eu não posso aceitar isso." Quando ele não pegou a caixa eu me movi pra colocá-la sobre o armário. Ele pegou meu braço e começou a rir.

"Bella, não é um presente, é um empréstimo." Eu estava confusa com o que ele queria dizer.

"Como assim?"

"O colar e os brincos são um empréstimo de um joalheiro só por essa noite. Eu pensei que ficaria bem em você." Ele correu a mão da minha bochecha até meu pescoço, me deixando arrepiada.

"Por favor, tente." Edward pegou a caixa da minha mão e abriu-a para que eu pudesse vê-las melhor.

O colar tinha muitos rubis largos com oito pequenos diamantes circulando cada pedra. Os brincos combinavam com as pedras do colar. Eu corri meus dedos pelas jóias, admirando a beleza. Eu olhei para Edward e ele tinha um pequeno sorriso no canto de sua boca.

"Você gostou delas?" Ele perguntou, e eu assenti imediatamente.

"São lindas. De qual rei você roubou as jóias da coroa?" Ele tirou o colar da caixa e o colocou no meu pescoço, afastando o cabelo para que ele pudesse fechá-lo. Era mais pesado do que eu tinha imagino. Edward riu da minha tentativa de piada.

"Eu tenho um amigo que tem várias lojas de jóias na região. Ele empresta peças caras para cliente que são celebridades, então eu pedi um favor."

"Caras? Quão caras?"

"Essas peças são seguradas em duzentos e cinqüenta mil."

"O quê? Um quarto de um milhão de dólares?! Eu não posso usar isso."

Eu fui tirar a peça e ele segurou minhas mãos.

"Você vai usá-las e não vai se preocupar, elas são seguradas." Ele me deu aquele olhar de novo e eu não quis discutir com ele. Ele me alcançou os brincos e eu me movi até o espelho para colocá-los. Quando eu acabei, me virei para mostrar o produto final.

"Linda." Ele sussurrou. Minha mão subiu diretamente para o colar.

"É, as jóias são lindas." Ele estendeu o braço para mim e eu entrelacei o meu ao dele.

"Eu não estava falando sobre as jóias." Ele sussurrou na minha orelha enquanto me conduzia para fora do quarto. Corando com o elogio eu peguei minha bolsa da mesa e me deixei conduzir até a porta.

Eu me peguei constantemente tocando o colar para ter certeza que ele estava no lugar. Nós saímos do elevador e eu senti como se todos estivessem nos encarando quando cruzamos o saguão. O meu lado auto-consciente queria enterrar a cabeça no peito do Edward e correr logo da cena, mas outro lado meu sentiu um pequeno senso de orgulho por estar com esse home maravilhoso.

Nós saímos pela porta e entramos no carro. O motorista se virou para Edward quando ele entrou depois de fechar a porta.

"Para onde Sr. Cullen?"

"Para o Clube 21 na Rua 52."

"Nós vamos para um clube?" Eu estava intrigada pelo nosso destino, porque pensava que iríamos jantar. Edward gargalhou baixinho.

"Não é um clube, bom, pelo menos não como você está pensando. Era um bar. Era um ponto de encontro pra conversas nos anos vinte, no período entre guerras. O restaurante no andar de cima abriu em 2002. Você provavelmente vai ver diversas pinturas e quadros nas paredes."

"Oh… Eu lembro de ter ouvido sobre isso, isso não estava naquele filme do George Clooney, _Um dia especial_?" Ele assentiu lentamente.

"Você terá que contar para Emmett que eu sabia disso." Ele gargalhou alto.

"Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar satisfeito com isso, talvez ele pare de te provocar." Ele sorriu e depois balançou a cabeça. "Não, ele provavelmente continuará te provocando."

Nós chegamos ao restaurante e Edward me ajudou a sair do carro, me guiando até o maitrê.

"Reservas para jantar no nome de Cullen." Ele soou tão formar quando falou com o senhor do outro lado do balcão que eu tive que dar um risinho. Ele colocou o braço ao redor da minha cintura, dando um leve apertando que fez com que outro somzinho escapasse dos meus lábios. Minhas bochechas ganharam um tom quente de rosa.

"Eu amo quando você sorri." Ele falou enquanto éramos conduzidos a nossa mesa. Eu olhei ao redor da sala de jantar para os lindos murais pintados na parede.

"Veja, Edward," eu disse apontando para um deles. "Esse é o Terraço e a Fonte Bethesda do Central Park. Você lembra de passar por isso no nosso encontro?"

"Eu não poderia esquecer nada desse dia, Bella." Ele disse docemente, me fazendo desmanchar mais um pouco. _Como ele faz isso?_

Os outros murais eram pinturas de pontos da cidade. Era um lindo e intimo cômodo, muito aconchegante. O garçom veio e nos perguntou o que gostariamos de beber.

"Você gosta de champagne?" Edward me questionou, colocando o guardanapo no colo. Eu assenti e olhei para o menu.

Edward olhou rapidamente a lista de vinhos antes de fechá-la e devolvê-la ao garçom.

"Por favor, nos traga uma garrafa de Cristal."

"Muito bom, senhor."

O garçom trouxe de champagne e encheu nossas taças, deixando a garrafa dentro de um balde de gelo. Eu trouxe a taça aos meus lábios sentindo as pequenas bolhas pulando e fazendo cócegas na ponta do meu nariz. O gosto era completamente diferente das champagne que eu já tinha tomado no passado. Eu imediatamente pensei que essa era provavelmente muito mais cara que a garrafa de vinte dólares de Brut com que estava acostumada.

Nós conversamos baixinho sobre os diferentes itens do menu, concordando completamente que nós poderíamos viver uma vida feliz sem caviar e ostras.

"Existe algo muito nojento sobre a idéia de pequenos bichinhos pegajosos deslizando por sua garganta." Eu tive um pequeno arrepio. Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram de repente, e então ele desviou o olhar para o menu, murmurando algo sobre um sonho entre uma respiração profunda.

Jantar estava maravilhoso, a atmosfera era perfeita e Edward estava encantador. Nossas conversas eram leves e minha vida parecia perfeita naquele momento. Quando eu encarei o homem sentado a minha frente e não pude deixar de imaginar o que aconteceria no fim de tudo. Ele iria querer me ver de novo? Ele iria voltar para Seattle? Ele iria sentir minha falta tanto quanto eu sentiria a dele? Eu deixei um longo suspiro escapar enquanto pensava em tudo.

"O que está se passando nessa sua linda cabecinha?" Eu balancei a cabeça. Ele me encarou com toda a intensidade de seus olhos verde-esmeralda e minha idéia de não falar se esvaiu.

"Eu estava imaginando o que vai acontecer quando você for embora." Eu olhei para meu colo, sem querer estudar a expressão dele. Ele se esticou e pegou a minha mão que estava sobre a mesa, fazendo carinho em círculos em suas costas, antes de levá-la aos lábios.

"Não se preocupe, amor. Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você."

"Não é isso que eu quero dizer. Eu vou voltar a ter controle e a cuidar de mim em pouco tempo."

"O que você quis dizer, então?" Eu engoli, tentando me livrar do aperto na garganta.

"Com a nossa amizade. Eu vou ver você novamente?" Ele recostou-se na cadeira parecendo pensativo antes de responder.

"Eu vivo em Seattle, Bella. Eu venho para Nova York uma ou duas vezes por ano. Eu amaria te ver quando vier." As palavras dele pareciam sinceras, mas as circunstâncias não conduziam para nada duradouro ou permanente. EU assinta e dei um sorriso, tentando esconder a dor embaixo dele.

"Seria maravilhoso. Eu posso te mostrar mais de Nova York." Ele deu aquele sorriso de me deixar mole e a dor que eu estava sentindo no momento foi substituída pela vontade de tocá-lo.

"Nós devíamos ir logo." Ele comentou, assinando a conta, colocando o guardanapo de volta à mesa e contorna-a para puxar minha cadeira e tomar minha mãe. Eu a segurei e nós caminhamos de volta para o carro.

O percurso para o teatro foi quieto, ambos perdidos em pensamentos. Nós chegamos ao Teatro Brooks Atkinson com quinze minutos de antecedência para encontrar nossos assentos. Edward, sendo o cavalheiro que era, me ofereceu o braço quando saímos do carro. O flash de uma câmera desviou minha atenção ele. Um homem pequeno estava tirando fotografias de nós como se fossemos grandes celebridades enquanto entravamos no teatro.

"Isso foi estranho." Eu comentei com Edward quando entramos.

"Acontece ocasionalmente quando eu vou a eventos, especialmente onde Rose está envolvia. Não se incomode com isso, na maior parte do tempo não saí nos jornais aqui de Nova York. Existe fofoca melhor do que eu aqui." Ele sorriu, me reassegurando. Eu estava contente, eu não gostava de atenção.

Ele nos guiou aos nossos assentos e eu fiquei feliz de ver que Alice, Jasper e Emmett já estavam sentados. Quando nos viu, Alice pulou e me deu um abraço.

"Como estava o jantar?"

"Maravilhooooooooso. Eu acho que a Torta de Queijo de Framboesa foi a melhor que eu já comi." Ela pegou pela mão e me puxou para sentar ao lado dela. Nós sentamos e rimos sobre o jantar até ela tornar a atenção a Edward.

"Eu estou completamente louca com você por não ter avisado Bella que eu estava indo ao hotel hoje." Ele pareceu ligeiramente surpreso com a acusação dela. Quando ele se recuperou do choque, finalmente respondeu.

"Eu não estou acostumado a minha irmã dando atenção a uma mulher na minha vida." Eu sorri entusiasmada com a minha descrição e imaginei se ele queria dizer que a irmã não havia prestado atenção a... o quê? Esposa dele? Eu não podia imaginar Alice sendo grosseira para alguém, mas ela claramente não gostava de Tanya.

"É porque você nunca esteve com alguém que merecesse minha atenção, até agora." Ela sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta, entendendo que eu tinha sido completamente aceita por Alice. Edward balançou a cabeça, sorrindo de canto. ELe pegou minha mão e descansou nossos dedos entrelaçados no seu colo quando o show começou.

_Grease _me lembrava muito do que estava acontecendo entre Edward e eu. Sandy e Danny eram ambos de diferentes círculos sociais, além de dançarem com os verdadeiros sentimentos de um pelo outro. _Evasão._ Essa parecia a melhor descrição de Edward e eu.

Não foi até o final da peça que ambos tentaram mudar o modo como eram para conquistar a afeição de seu amor e viver um feliz para sempre. Eu sabia que estava mudando a cada dia que eu passava longe de Mike. Eu estava voltando a ser como era antes, mas eu não podia deixar de sentir que o que eu era nunca seria o bastante para que Edward se apaixonasse por mim. _De onde veio esse pensamento_? Amor. Eu realmente quero que ele se apaixone? _Claro que eu quero._ _Eu estou me apaixonando por ele_. Isso não podia ser verdade, eu apenas o conheci por uma semana. _Eu sou uma mulher sensível, eu não me apaixono por impulso. _Não existia porque brigar comigo mesma, eu sabia como estava me sentindo.

Eu o espiei e vi que ele estava me encarando. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ele não desviou, e eu não pude fazer nada além de retribuir o olhar. Ele levou minha mão para os lábios e a beijou gentilmente, sem nunca quebrar o olhar.

Ele era perfeito, perfeito pra mim, mas existiam tantos obstáculos no nosso caminho. Ele tinha dito que vivia em Seattle e não tinha intenção de mudar para Nova York. Eu desviei o olhar, uma ardência no meu olho queimando para ser liberada. Eu tentei focar na última cena da peça, mas minha epifania continuava lá. As luzes foram acesas e todos se levantaram dos assentos para aplaudir a maravilhosa performance dos atores.

Emmett deu um longo e alto assovio, extremamente orgulhoso de sua nova noiva. Rose e o homem que havia feito Danny voltaram para o palco e saudaram novamente o público. O barulho aumentou alguns decibéis até que eles saíssem do palco novamente. Quando o aplauso diminuiu Edward virou para Emmett.

"Quais são os planos para o resto da noite?"

"Rose tem uma festa de comemoração que nos vamos. Vocês são bem-vindos para ir." Ele ofereceu, mas Edward negou.

"Eu tenho planos para nós." Eu o encarei surpresa que havia mais planejamentos para a noite. Ela já tinha sido maravilhosa. Emmett arqueou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, indicando que ele tinha entendido e deu uma risada da própria suposição. Edward grunhiu para ele e pegou minha mãe, me levando em direção a porta. Eu dei adeus por cima do meu ombro enquanto ele me guiava pelo tapete.

"Sinto muito sobre Emmett." Ele disse quando estávamos seguros no carro de novo.

"Não se preocupe, Edward. Eu já entendi o Emmett, ele não seria Emmett se não fizesse um comentário rude ou um gesto bruto."

"Você deve pensar que nossa mãe não o ensinou nada. Esme estaria chocada com o modo como ele age."

"Me fale mais sobre sua mãe, por favor." O rosto dele suavizou e um sorriso apareceu em suas lábios.

"Esme é uma mulher muito perfeita. Ela desistiu da carreira de arquiteta para criar nós três. Ela nunca reclamou de desistir dos sonhos dela, sempre disse que era um prêmio ter uma família tão feliz. Muito do tempo livre dela é gasto planejando evento de caridade e voluntariando no Hospital das Crianças em D.C., onde eles atualmente vivem." Ele parecia radiar com amor enquanto falava da mãe dele.

"Meu pai passa tanto tempo quanto pode com os "Doutores sem Fronteiras", ele já foi ao México, Brasil, e Guatemala no ano passado, e minha mãe vai com ele sempre e passa o tempo ensinando inglês em escolas locais."

"Uau. Você está me deixando nervosa só de pensar em conhecer os Cullen perfeitos."

Ele gargalhou de leve. "Somos longe de perfeitos. Você conheceu Emmett, não conheceu?" Ele implicou. Eu sorri para ele e o encorajei a continuar.

"Meu pai estava longe grande parte do tempo quando éramos crianças, então minha mãe acabou conseguindo ocupar os campos de pai e mãe. Aquela mãe firme veio a joga muitas vezes quando Emmett não conseguia ficar longe de problemas por mais que alguns minutos." Nós gargalhamos enquanto ele contava alguns casos onde seu irmão cheio de maneiras tinha feito algo.

"Ele podia deixar nossa mãe vendo vermelho em um minuto e no segundo seguinte ela estaria gargalhando." Ele disse balançando a cabeça e rindo da família que tanto adorava.

Nós chegamos ao Centro Rockefeller e Edward me guiou para o Rainbow Room com a mão pressionada de leve contra as minhas costas. Nós entramos no bar e ele pediu duas taças de vinho, sentando em uma mesinha perto da pista de dança depois. Parecia que tínhamos voltado no tempo para uma época em que a velha Hollywood ainda estava viva. O céu de Nova York parecia maravilhoso visto através das imensas janelas que beiravam o clube. Uma orquestra tocava ao vivo no canto do bar e os casais giravam no meio da pista de dança. Era mágico. Edward levantou e estendeu a mão para mim.

"Dança comigo." Ele pediu e eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dele, grata pelas aulas de dança que tinha feito na faculdade para tentar melhorar minha coordenação e equilíbrio.

"Eu não sou muito boa." Eu o avisei.

"Está em quem conduz." Ele respondeu, me puxando para seus braços.

Edward passou seu braço direito pelas minhas costas e pegou minha mão direita na sua, acariciando meus dedos de leve. Uma rumba lenta e sensual começou a tocar, e Edward puxou meu quadril para mais perto. Ele deu um passo para frente com o pé esquerdo e lentamente virou seu quadril que estava pressionado ao meu, os girando de leve e me trazendo de volta ao lugar que eu nós tínhamos começado. Ele repetiu o movimento com o pé direito, e meu rosto começou a esquentar com a maneira sensual com que seus quadris tocavam os meus. _Tudo sobre esse homem me lembra sexo._

Ele continuou a me torturar durante a dança, me arqueando e então enterrando a cabeça no vão do meu pescoço.

"Você cheira _tão_ bem, Bella" Ele aspirou o perfume do meu cabelo.

Eu senti excitação entre minhas pernas com suas palavras, enquanto ele continuava colidindo nossos quadris lentamente. Seus braços estavam ao meu redor, me abraçando firme. As mãos deles traçavam minhas costas de cima para baixo lentamente, como se ele não pudesse me tocar o suficiente. Eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás e ele pressionou os lábios contra a minha garganta, fazendo um gemido baixo escapar dos meus lábios e me fazer voltar a realidade de que estávamos no meio da pista de dança com pessoas em todos os lados. Eu ergui a cabeça e o encarei, seus olhos transbordando desejo, e eu tinha certeza que os meus refletiam a mesma emoção. Nós não nos afastamos, e continuamos colocando tudo que estávamos sentindo na dança.

Quando a música terminou, nós dois ficamos parados no meio da pista, abraçados um ao outro sem querer que o momento terminasse. Uma valsa leve começou a tocar e Edward retomou a compostura primeiro, iniciando os movimentos da dança. Ele dançava com leveza e era extremamente gracioso para um homem. Por sorte, eu não havia pisado em seus pés. Talvez o segredo fosse _realmente_ quem conduzia.

Nós rimos, dançamos e flertamos até o começo da manhã. Eu me sentia linda sempre que ele me olhava e não queria que a noite acabasse. No caminho de volta para o hotel, eu tinha que dizer a ele o quanto essa noite significava para mim.

"Você fez isso de novo." Eu o acusei, e ele me encarou com um largo sorriso.

"O que eu fiz agora?"

"Você fez com que eu me sentisse como a Cinderela no baile." Ele riu de leve.

"Eu odeio informá-la disso, Isabella, mas se você fosse CinderBella já teria se tornado uma abóbora agora."

Eu dei um tapinha de brincadeira no braço dele. "Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Você está me mimando, como eu vou conseguir voltar a ser a velha e ordinária Bella?." A expressão dele ficou séria.

"Você nunca foi ordinária, Bella. Você é inteligente e talentosa e lin-" Eu o silenciei com meus lábios, porque já estava cansada de negar meus sentimentos por ele. Entrelacei meus dedos com o cabelo da nunca dele e o puxei para mais perto, e quando eu aprofundei o beijo ouvi um gemido baixinho de Edward.

Ele se afastou e estudou meus olhos, parecendo estar travando uma batalha interna consigo mesmo antes de me aconchegar em seu peito e me abraçar pelo resto do caminho até o hotel. Eu me acomodei, aproveitando a segurança e o calor que ele me dava. _Meu príncipe encantado._

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** E aí, gostaram? Não parece que a Bella está começando a relaxar um pouco? Bom, a nota de hoje é para avisar que até o final da semana uma NOVA tradução estréia. É de uma diferente autora, mas tão boa quanto, e a história segue um ritmo bem diferente também. O que vocês achariam se Edward fosse um ator famoso e Bella sua vizinha na casa de férias, que ele usa para refugio do mundo. Parece bom, né? STAY deve começar a ser postada ate sábado. Beijo!


	12. NOTA DA TRADUTORA

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA: Antes de tudo, prometo que, sim, um capítulo está a caminho. Amanhã vocês vão ter uma atualização real!**

Mas eu preciso falar de uma coisa importante, então me obriguei a colocar essa nota. A usuária **SaintNis** me avisou hoje por Private Message que A Dama do Cavalheiro vem tendo todos os seus capítulos copiados num estilão ctrl + c e ctrl + v em outro site, sem créditos. Plágio é um negócio MUITO chato, e, acima de tudo, um desmerecimento das horas que passo traduzindo. Eu, KotN, recebi da OOE o direito de traduzir Lady of the Knight ou A Dama do Cavalheiro. E não cabe a mim dar direitos a ninguém de postá-la em outro lugar, tampouco é de alguém o direito de simplesmente copiar.

Por isso peço que todos que puderem/quiserem que denunciem a fic plágio para que ela seja retirada do ar e o usuário banido. O endereço do plágio está abaixo (retirem os espaços):

h t t p : / / twilightfics . com / index . php / fics / exibir / 1515

Obrigada a **SaintNis** e obrigada a todos, viu? Amanhã tem capítulo novo de A Dama para vocês.

Beijos,

K.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Confissões**

**BPOV**

Eu acordei para uma cama vazia e fria. Eu rolei e percebi que o lado de Edward estava intocado e frio, parecendo que ele não havia dormido ali. Eu tentei lembrar o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e tudo que eu podia lembrar era de outro beijo maravilhoso no carro na volta ao hotel e, então, nada. Eu devia ter pegado no sono e Edward me carregado para a cama.

Minhas bochechas queimaram com a idéia de ter sido carregada de novo pelo saguão. Os empregados iriam pensar que eu não podia caminhar. Suspirei e olhei para o relógio. Já era onze e meia. Eu suspirei, os pais de Edward chegariam em algumas horas e eu realmente não queria conhecê-los tendo acabado de sair cama do filho deles.

Eu ocupei meu tempo me arrumando para conhecê-los e, depois, peguei meu livro e me curvei no sofá, esperando Edward voltar.

"Querida, cheguei!" A voz doce de Edward passou pela entrada. Eu ri com a piadinha.

"Na sala de estar, querido." Eu respondi, virando e o vendo passar pela porta. Ele jogou a chave e o celular numa mesinha perto da porta antes de caminhar até o sofá e se jogar ao meu lado. Ele chutou os sapatos e colocou os pés na mesa de centro.

"Meus pais acabaram de chegar e estão se aconchegando no quarto. Eles vão aparecer aqui pelas seis e então vamos jantar juntos." Ele deitou a cabeça no encosto e fechou os olhos, parecendo cansado. Existiam pequenas linhas roxas abaixo dos olhos dele e eu imaginei se ele tinha dormido na noite anterior.

Meus nervos atacaram quando eu lembrei que conheceria Dr. & Sra. Perfeição em algumas horas. O que eu diria a eles? Como eu iria passar por essa noite sem contar como realmente nos conhecemos?

"O que você disse aos seus pais sobre mim?" Eu precisava saber no que estava me metendo. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e ergueu a cabeça para me encarar.

"Eu falei que você era uma amiga e que iria jantar conosco."

"Só isso? Você não falou como nos conhecer e quem eu sou?" Ele parecia perplexo com minha pergunta.

"Claro, Bella, eu vou dizer aos meus pais que peguei uma mulher que achei que era uma prostituta e que ela está ficando comigo por algumas semanas." A resposta sarcástica não machucou como teria a alguns dias, ao invés disso eu ri.

"Então você não quer que seus pais saibam que o _Garoto de Ouro _deles tem uma queda por mulheres da vida?" Eu sorri e ele riu com a pergunta.

"Eu acho que seria melhor se minha mãe nunca soubesse desse detalhe." Ele rapidamente tornou o problema em uma vergonha dele e não minha. _Sempre um cavalheiro._

"Honestamente, Edward, nós não estávamos muito preparados quando Emmett começou a fazer perguntas, então eu acho que seria melhor combinarmos nossas histórias."

"Eu não gosto de mentir para minha família, Bella. Foi difícil o bastante falar para Emmett e, se você não percebeu, ele nem acreditou mesmo." Eu automaticamente me senti mal. Eu não queria fazê-lo mentir sobre mim para as pessoas que ele mais confiava na vida.

"Certo, então não vamos mentir. Conte a eles a verdade."

"E então eu teria que explicar porque eu trouxe uma _prostituta_ para meu hotel. Eu poderia falar para Emmett, até para Carlisle, mas eu não quero fazer isso com Esme." Eu suspirei sabendo que isso era uma situação delicada para ele.

"Então o que você quer saber?"

"Vamos ficar com o amigo de um amigo que nos apresentou."

"Alice sabe parte da história. Eu não contei tudo, mas ela sabe que eu não tenho lugar nenhum para ir e que você me salvou."

"Alice não vai falar nada, pelo menos, não vai contradizer o que quer que eu diga para meus pais, mas ela vai querer saber porque estou mentindo depois." Ele passou a mão pelo rosto para clarear os pensamentos. Eu odiava vê-lo tão preocupado, mas eu não sabia como consertar isso sem falar para todos sobre meu passado amargo.

"Obrigada, Edward." Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos meus olhos. Eu senti como se estivesse tornando a vida dele mais complicada. As palavras que Mike tinha jogado na minha cara naquele dia voltaram com tudo. Eu não era melhor que uma vadia barata. Pelo menos com uma prostituta não havia toda a bagagem que eu tinha.

"O que foi, Bella?" Edward perguntou enquanto erguia meu rosto e o encarava. "Por que você está chorando?" Eu sequei meus olhos, frustrada que eu ainda podia sentir a dor das palavras de Mike que soavam na minha mente.

"Eu só não quero desapontar ninguém. Eu sei que estou fora do meu círculo aqui e isso..." Ele forçou o maxilar e grunhiu para mim.

"Primeiro, eu nunca mais quero ouvir você dizendo isso. Segundo, você nunca poderia me desapontar ou a minha família. Eles estão todos ansiosos para te conhecer. Eu acho que Alice falou sobre você para minha mãe." Ele se inclinou e me puxou para perto, seus braços me abraçando protetores.

"Você não tem que se envergonhar de nada, Bella. O que quer que você tenha passado foi o que tornou você essa mulher maravilhosa." Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e me apertou de leve.

Nós sentamos por um longo tempo em um silêncio confortável. Eu ouvi sua respiração compassada e sabia que ele tinha dormido. Eu comecei a me afastar para deixá-lo dormir, mas ele acordou o bastante para me puxar junto com ele e deitar, me deixando parte sobre ele e parte no vão ele o corpo dele e as costas do sofá. Minha cabeça estava encaixada embaixo de seu queixo quando um ronco baixo saiu de seus lábios. Eu não queria estar em nenhum outro lugar.

**EPOV**

Eu fui acordado do meu longo e necessário cochilo pelos sussurros de Bella.

"Edward?" Eu abri um olho e olhei para o anjo nos meus braços. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e ela parecia estar dormindo, mas eu não tinha certeza.

"Hmmm?" Eu perguntei, ela não continuou, então eu imaginei que ela estava falando enquanto dormir de novo.

Eu amava ouvi-la murmurar enquanto dormia. Você podia aprender muito sobre uma pessoa quando ela falava claramente em seu sono como Bella fazia. Algumas coisas que ela dizia não faziam sentido, como quando ela pediu que Emmett deixasse os bolinhos para o cachorro. Eu sorri com a memória. Mas outras vezes a dor que ela tinha vivido nos últimos anos aparecia. Eu usualmente só tinha que tocá-la e massagear suas costas que ela se acalmaria.

O que exatamente esse cara, Mike, tinha feito para ela? Ele tinha a machucado fisicamente? Meu sangue começou a ferver com o pensamento. Se ele tinha encostado uma mão dela, eu a arrancaria e o faria engoli-la. Eu sabia que emocionalmente ele a tinha a ferido, tanto que ela começou a acreditar nas mentiras que ele falava. Mas o que mais ele havia feito?

"Amo você." _O quê?_ De quem ela estava falando? Certamente não era de mim, nós nos conhecíamos apenas por uma semana. Talvez ela estivesse pensando em Jake. Eu pude ver no restaurante que ele amava Bella demais. Eles tinham um laço especial, quase como irmão e irmã, mas formado por uma intensa e profunda amizade. Como alguém poderia negar a ela a felicidade de tê-lo na vida dela? Mesmo a conhecendo há pouco tempo eu via as diferenças que tê-lo por perto havia causado. Os lindos olhos castanhos dela brilhavam mais. _É, ela provavelmente está sonhando com Jake_.

Minha mente voltou para a noite anterior e para o beijo que ela tinha me dado. Eu fiquei espantado com o avanço, mas também encantado que ela tinha sido quem tinha dado o primeiro passo. Talvez ela estivesse se acostumando a idéia de tornar nosso "acordo" em algo mais durante a minha estadia. Eu não estava mentindo quando isso que a queria em _qualquer _nível que ela estivesse disposta a oferecer.

O que exatamente eu queria dizer com "qualquer nível"? Eu pensei na questão por um tempo antes de chegar a uma resposta. Eu definitivamente a queria fisicamente, ela era linda e só o pensamento dela nua nos meus braços me fazia tremer. Por outro lado, eu queria protegê-la com força, mesmo que fosse do meu proprio desejo. Eu não queria que um imbecil como Mike a machucasse de novo. Eu queria ter certeza que ela estava bem, que ela nunca quisesse nada na vida e não tivesse. No fundo da minha mente, um plano começou a se forma, um que faria com que ela ficasse bem e nunca dependesse de alguém que não quisesse o melhor dela.

Ela se mexeu e lentamente ergueu a cabeça.

"Oi." Ela disse baixinho, seus olhos encontrando os meus.

"Olá, linda." Ela rolou os olhos e tentou levantar, caindo ainda mais no vão do sofá. Eu rolei para o meu lado de frente para ela, para que ela tivesse mais espaço, sem querer que ela levantasse.

"Você dormir que chega?" Ela perguntou, erguendo a mão e traçando os círculos escuros debaixo dos meus olhos. Ela deve ter notado que eu não fui pra cama na noite passada. Eu passei o tempo todo no sofá, tentando me impedir de atacá-la e arruinar o pequeno progresso que tínhamos feito. O problema era que eu não dormia bem sem o corpo quente dela perto do meu. Por isso, eu estava com olheiras.

"Sim." Eu olhei para o relógio e vi que a hora do jantar estava chegando. "Nós temos que nos mexer, meus pais e irmãos vão estar aqui logo." Ela pegou o meu pulso e o virou para ver a hora. Ela arfou e no momento que largou meu braço com força, acabou me empurrando do sofá, me fazendo caindo de costas. Ela se inclinou na beirada do sofá com uma expressão entretida, mas preocupada.

"Meu Deus, Edward. Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, uma risadinha escapando da boca dela. Eu me inclinei e a segurei, puxando-a do sofá até que ela caísse em cima de mim e atacando suas costelas. _Ela é a pessoa mais sensível a cócegas que eu conheço._

Os gritinhos e risos dela ecoavam nas paredes enquanto eu a atacava sem piedade, não atendeu seus pedidos de compaixão.

"Eu me rendo! Eu me rendo! E-Edward. P-pare. Eu vou fazer xixi!" Ela gargalhou. Eu ouvi alguém limpar a garganta perto da porta.

"Estamos interrompendo algo?" Eu ouvi a voz musical da minha mãe e parei imediatamente. Bella grunhiu e escondeu a cabeça no meu peito. Eu ri da situação em que fomos pegos, erguendo meus pescoço para ver toda minha família parada na entrada.

"Por favor, me fale que eles não estão aqui." Bella murmurou contra meu pescoço.

"Eles não estão aqui." Eu disse no meu tom mais convincente, sorrindo.

"Idiota." Ela disse me dando um soquinho no estômago antes de levantar e se afastar. Eu me ergui e estendi minha mão para levá-la até meus pais.

Alice e minha mãe tinham sorrisos idênticos. Eu olhei para Bella e a peguei mexendo com a blusa, seu rosto assumindo um lindo tom vermelho.

"Mãe, pai. Essa é Bella. Bella, Esme e Carlisle." Eu introduzi e Bella estendeu a mão para meu pai. Ele pegou a mão dela e apertou de leve.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, minha querida." Quando virou para fazer o mesmo com minha mãe, Esme a puxou para um rápido abraço, exatamente como Alice quando conheceu Bella. _Eu realmente espero que Bella entenda minha extremamente carinhosa família. _Minha mãe piscou para mim sobre o ombro de Bella antes de soltá-la.

"Estou tão feliz em conhecê-la. Alice não para de falar sobre você." Bella sorriu para Alice e olhou novamente para Esme.

"Espero que só coisas boas." Bella respondeu.

"Claro." Alice se intrometeu indo até Bella e dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Bella virou e me encarou antes de virar para minha família.

"Me desculpem, mas eu preciso me arrumar."

"Estava um pouco distraída, Bella?" A voz alta de Emmett ecoou pelo quarto. Bella se encolheu e só assentiu com a cabeça antes de sair do cômodo. Eu olhei cortante para meu irmão e assisti, satisfeito, Rose dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

"O quê? O que eu fiz?" Ele reclamou.

"Embaraçou Bella de novo." Rose respondeu.

"Ela é adorável, Edward." Eu virei para minha mãe quando ela falou, assentindo em concordância.

"Melhor eu ir checar nela." Eu murmurei indo na direção do quarto, entrando sem bater. Me levou um segundo para encontrá-la no imenso quarto, mas quando eu a vi perdi todo o fôlego. Ela rapidamente virou para minha encarar e eu fiquei excitado na hora. Eu não conseguia desviar os olhos e nós dois ficamos parados em silêncios, nossos olhares presos um no outro.

Ela estava vestida em apenas um sutiã preto e uma calcinha rendada mais do que sensual. Ela não tentou se cobrir, ficou apenas parada me encarando. Eu quebrei o contato visual e me virei.

"Desculpe." Eu sussurrei. Ela não disse nada, mas eu a ouvi abrir a porta do closet. Um minuto depois, ela falou.

"Você pode virar agora, Edward." Eu virei devagar. Ela tinha colocado um vestido azul que ia até seus joelhos e combinava perfeitamente com sua pela. Era fino, mas não extremamente formal. Ela estava segurando a frente quando caminhou até mim e virou.

"Você pode fechar o zíper?" As costas dela estavam completamente expostas para mim. O sutiã preto que ela vestia um minuto atrás tinha sido retirado. Meus dedos tremiam quando eu alcancei o zíper, o puxando devagar. Quando eu terminei, eu coloquei minhas mãos na cintura dela e me inclinei, dando um beijo em seu ombro. Ela se escorou em mim e eu a prendi daquele jeito por um momento, não querendo soltá-la. Por que estávamos jogando esse estúpido jogo de gato e rato? Ela me queria tanto quanto eu a queria.

Ela se afastou sem dizer nada e foi ao banheiro. Eu peguei outra camisa do closet e me troquei, as imagens de Bella parada ali há poucos momentos ainda na minha cabeça. Ela saiu do banheiro com o cabelo preso em um coque bagunçado e solto na base de seu pescoço, mechas de cabelo ao redor de seu rosto. Eu tinha que concordar com minha mãe. _Ela é adorável. _

Ela sentou na cama e colocou os sapatos, enquanto eu continuava admirando-a do outro lado do quarto. Quando os sapatos estavam calçados, ela me encarou e sorriu.

"Eu estou pronta." Ela disse enquanto passava por mim e tocava meu corpo com o dela ao passar pela porta onde eu estava parado. Eu suspirei e a segui. _Essa será uma longa noite._

**BPOV**

O hotel tinha conseguido uma limusine para que conseguíssemos ir juntos para o restaurante. Edward, Emmett e Jasper estavam explicando a Esme e Carlisle sobre a festa do dia seguinte. Esme estava me espiando quando pensava que eu estava distraída, mas eu vi cada um dos olhares curiosos.

Carlisle e Esme não pareciam como se pudessem ter filhos no fim dos vinte ou começo dos trinta anos. Esme mal parecia ter quarenta, se tanto, e Carlisle parecia mais um ator do que um médico. Ambos possuíam personalidades calmas e convidativas que faziam você se sentir confortável. Eu ainda estava mortificada que eles tinham visto o episódio de flerte meu e de Edward. Entretanto, eu não podia negar que tinha gostado das mãos dele em mim, não importando as consequências.

Quando ele me viu mudando de roupa eu não tive vontade de me cobrir. Eu queria correr até ele, passar meus braços ao seu redor e esquecer que tínhamos companhia no cômodo ao lado, mas o lado sensível de mim ganhou e eu me mantive parada. Os olhos dele correndo pelo meu corpo mandaram calafrios pela minha espinha, e eu tinha sentido que poderia entrar em combustão. Se ele não tivesse desviado o olhar quando ele desviou, eu sabia onde teríamos parado.

"Bella? Você me ouviu?" Edward me cutucou de leve com o cotovelo.

"Desculpe, eu me perdi por um minuto. O que você disse?"

"Minha mãe perguntou há quanto tempo você está em Nova York."

"Oh," eu virei para Esme. "Desculpe, eu não ignoro as pessoas normalmente. Foi rude." Ela balançou a cabeça e sacudiu a mão, me pedindo para continuar.

"A faculdade me trouxe para cá em Agosto de 2001."

"Para qual universidade você foi?"

"Columbia." Ela pareceu impressionada e assentiu.

"Eu tenho um Mestrado em Análise de Negócios." Eu respondi a pergunta sabendo que ela viria. Carlisle pareceu surpreso.

"Um Mestrado em Negócios, impressionante." Ele virou para Edward. "Eu espero que você já a tenha contratado para trabalhar com você." Edward riu.

"Não é uma má idéia, pai." Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Então, Bella, você gostaria que eu fosse seu chefe?" Ele perguntou, brincando. Eu grunhi com a idéia.

"Eu não me importaria em trabalhar com você, é Emmett que eu acho que seria um problema." Eu impliquei de volta.

"HEY! Isso não foi legal." Emmett se defendeu, enquanto Rosalie ria do marido.

Nós chegamos ao restaurante e cada homem ajudou sua companhia a sair do carro. Edward me puxou do carro com mais força do que eu esperava e eu fui de encontro ao seu peito. Ele me segurou antes que eu pudesse me machucar e colocou a boca próxima a minha orelha.

"Você sabe, não seria uma má idéia, ter você trabalhando conosco." Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Eu não acho que seria uma boa idéia." Eu respondi baixinho.

"Falamos mais sobre isso depois." Eu assenti em concordância e ele passou meu braço no dele e me conduziu através do saguão do restaurante.

Nós sentamos imediatamente, a conversa fluindo com facilidade, e eu não podia deixar de admirar Esme e Carlisle. Eles tinham criado três pessoas maravilhosas e era óbvio que eles tinham fortes valores morais e familiares. Todos tinham sido criados para entender o valor de trabalhar bastante e os valor do trabalho. Não para ganho monetário ou social, mas para o sentimento de vitória que vinha de doar seu tempo, dinheiro e trabalho.

"Então, Bella, onde sua família vive?" Esme perguntou enquanto cortava seu frango.

"Minha mãe vive Phoenix com o novo marido, e meu pai vive em uma cidadezinha chamada Forks, em Washington." Edward me encarou surpreso.

"Você nunca me disse que tinha família em Washington. Forks é a algumas horas de distância de Seattle." Eu dei de ombros.

"Eu não vou lá há anos. Não pareceu importante, Nova York é minha casa agora." Eu respondi.

"Edward, como você e Bella se conheceram?" Esme direcionou a pergunta para o filho, mas olhou para mim no caso de eu querer responder.

"Um amigo de um amigo." Edward disse dando de ombros. Emmett bufou para a resposta ridícula, mas não falou nada. Esme olhou esperançosa para mim já que o filho não deu os detalhes que ele queria.

"Uh… Ele tem um amigo em Seattle que conhece um dos meus amigos e eles nos juntaram." Eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem e senti uma pontinha de culpa por mentir para aquela mulher. Ela sorriu docemente para mim e eu me senti pior. Eu precisava de uns minutos e pedi licença para ir ao banheiro.

Eu caminhei até o banheiro e lavei minhas mãos, procurando algo para me ocupar até que eu tivesse que voltar. Alice passou pela porta e caminhou até mim.

"O que está acontecendo? Por que você está mentindo para meus pais sobre como vocês se conheceram?" Vendo a preocupação nos olhos de Alice, eu percebi que queria contar a alguém a verdade. Eu queria contar para Alice. Ela tinha me aceitado sem duvidas, ela merecia pelo menos a minha confiança - Deus sabia que ela já tinha isso.

"É realmente embaraçoso, Alice." Eu a avisei, esperando que ela fosse desistir e deixar pra lá. Ao invés disso, ela passou os braços pela minha cintura e me abraçou.

"Bella, não importa. Nós te amamos e nada que você diga vai mudar isso." Eu conhecia o coração dela e sabia que ela falava a verdade, então eu me abri.

"Quando Edward me encontrou, eu estava jogada na calçada com um tornozelo torcido." Ela balançou a cabeça, já conhecendo essa parte.

"Por que você não tem uma casa, Bella?" Ela queria saber a fundo o que tinha acontecido.

"Eu fui expulsa de casa por um homem que eu pensei que me amava. Agora, olhando para trás, eu vejo que era um relacionamento pouco saudável. Ele era abusivo." Ela arfou e balançou a cabeça, e eu ergui a mão para pará-la.

"Por favor, Alice, eu não posso lidar com a pena." Ela assentiu em entendimento. "Ele não era fisicamente abusivo, mas eu podia ver que estávamos indo nessa direção. Ele disse muitas coisas horríveis para mim." As lágrimas corriam pelas minhas bochechas. "Ele me falou que eu não valia nada, e eu acreditei. Pouco antes de ele me expulsar, eu recebi um telefone da amante ele. Ela me falou tudo, ele estava com ela por meses. Quando eu o confrontei, ele... Ele... Disse um mundo de coisas odiosas e fisicamente me tirou de casa. Eu corri e foi quando Edward me encontrou." Lágrimas faziam os olhos de Alice brilhar quando ela me puxou para outro abraço.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Você precisa saber que é uma pessoa maravilhosa, que todas as coisas que ele disse não são verdade." Eu funguei alto e tentei secar meus olhos sem arruinar minha maquiagem ainda mais.

"Obrigada, Alice, mas não é só isso. Edward pensou que eu era uma prostituta quando me trouxe pro hotel. Essa é uma das razões pela qual não falamos a verdade."

"O quê?" Ela deu um gritinho. "Como diabos Edward podia pensar isso. Eu vou bater nele, o que ele estava pensando?" Eu coloquei uma mão no ombro dela para acalmá-la.

"Ele pensou isso porque eu estava com um vestido rasgado à quase nada. Mike o rasgou na nossa briga, antes de me expulsar. Mal e mal me cobria, eu não o culpo pela conclusão que ele chegou. Ele está preocupado com o que Esme pensaria sobre ele trazer uma vadia para o hotel." Alice parou por alguns segundos antes de processar minhas palavras, e então ela explodiu em gargalhadas.

"Oh meu Deus. Meu irmão certinho estava levando o que ele pensou ser uma prostituta para o hotel!" Ela dobrou o braço sobre o estômago quando começou a ficar sem ar. Eu estava rindo com ela quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e Esme e Rosalie entraram.

"Meu Deus, o que faz vocês rirem tanto? Eu podia ouvi-las do corredor." Esme sorriu, esperando uma resposta.

Alice se acalmou e começou a explicar como eu e Edward realmente nos conhecemos antes que eu pudesse pará-la. Quando ela chegou na parte onde Edward pensou que eu era uma prostituta eu a interrompi e direcionei a história para nos salvar da humilhação da mãe dele descobrindo. Alice me encarou, esperando entregar a fofoca do irmão para a mãe.

"Edward me salvou. Ele me deu um lugar para ficar até que eu retomasse o controle da minha vida." Esme parecia surpresa com minha explicação.

"Eu vou comentar sobre esse idiota com quem você vivia logo mais. O que eu não entendo é por que vocês estavam rindo tanto. Essa história não é o tipo que ganha esse tipo de alegria que vocês duas estavam compartilhando." _Ela é perceptiva_. Alice deu um gritinho e eu esperava que a palavra "prostituta" não fosse ouvida.

"Nós estávamos rindo sobre algo que Edward fez e que é totalmente não característico. Ele morreria se soubesse que eu sei, quanto mais se soubesse que você sabe. Então vamos deixar assim." Esme pareceu contente com a resposta dela.

"Agora, querida, eu tenho uma história para te contar." Ela pegou minha mão e nos conduziu para o cômodo fora do banheiro, sentando. "Eu era casada antes de conhecer Carlisle. Era muito nova e pensava que amor era tudo que importava. Eu ignorei os avisos dos meus pais e amigos sobre meu futuro esposo e casei com ele de qualquer maneira. Tão logo a lua-de-mel passou, ele mudou e se tornou abusivo. Eu vivi com aquilo por um ano, até que ele me machucou tanto que eu tive que ir para o hospital. Foi onde eu conheci Carlisle. Ele estava em residência no hospital que eu fui. Eu tinha muitas costelas quebradas, um braço quebra, meu crânio estava fraturado e eu tinha injúrias internas que deixaram severas conseqüências. Carlisle me ajudou no julgamento que colocou o meu marido na prisão e, finalmente, com um divórcio. Eu posso te dizer com essa experiência que os homens Cullen são os melhores em ajudar mulheres problemáticas através de tempos difíceis." Ela deu uma batidinha na minha mão e naquele momento eu percebi que tinha uma amiga para a vida toda, independente do que acontecesse com Edward.

"Nós devíamos voltar para o jantar antes que Jasper mande a cavalaria." Alice brincou e nós voltamos para a mesa.

Os homens levantaram e nos ajudaram com as cadeiras quando chegamos. Quando todos estavam sentados, Emmett teve que comentar nossa ida ao banheiro.

"Por que mulheres vão ao banheiro juntas? Você nunca pega homens chamando seus amigos para irem juntos mijar. Isso é errado." Ele tremeu para provar seu ponto de vista, e todos nós rimos com a observação.

Nós passamos o resto da noite nos conhecendo e rindo. Eu me peguei desejando esse tipo de união familiar. Todos se respeitavam e apoiavam o tempo todo, e o motivo por fazerem isso era o profundo amor um pelo outro.

Quando nós chegamos novamente no hotel, demos tchau para Emmett, Rose, Alice e Jasper. Esme fez Edward prometer encontrá-los nos café da manhã antes de me dar um abraço apertado.

"Eu estou feliz que você é parte da vida de Edward." Ela sussurrou antes de me soltar. Eu sorri e assenti, antes de Edward segurar minha mão gentilmente.

"Vemos você de manhã, mãe." Ele se inclinou e beijou a bochecha dela, antes de me guiar para o nosso quarto.

"As coisas parecem ter ido bem com a minha mãe." Ele sorriu de lado para mim. "Ela acha você maravilhosa."

"Eu a achei maravilhosa também." Eu disse enquanto caminhava até o quarto, tirando meus sapatos quando cheguei ao closet.

"Vocês todas voltaram do banheiro como melhores amigas, o que aconteceu?"

"Alice sabe de _tudo _agora." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha na minha direção.

"De tudo?" Eu assenti e ele grunhiu alto, se jogando na cama.

"Ela me encurralou no banheiro e eu não pude mentir para ela. Então sua mãe entrou e Alice contou tudo." Edward grunhiu ainda mais alto.

"Por favor, não. Me diga que ela não contou sobre eu achar que você era uma prostituta." Ele enfiou as mãos nos cabelos.

"Alice não contou sobre você achar que eu era uma prostituta." Ele largou os cabelos e me encarou ceticamente.

"Você está me tirando?" Ele perguntou.

"Não, eu não estou te tirando, ela contou a sua mãe minha história até você me encontrar e então eu a interrompi e ela não pôde continuar. Mas acredite em mim, ela queria contar para sua mãe." Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio.

"Como você se sente com elas sabendo?" Eu dei de ombros.

"Eu realmente não sei. Na hora parecia a coisa certa a fazer. Sua mãe me contou sobre o primeiro casamento dela e foi bom ter alguém que realmente entendesse o que eu estou passando." Os punhos de Edward se fecharam quando eu mencionei a tragédia de Esme.

"Ela te contou que a razão pela qual ela não pode ter filhos é pelo que _ele _fez com ela?" Eu balancei a cabeça, mortificada com o pensamento do que a mãe dele, tão doce, tinha sido obrigada a passar.

"Ainda bem que ele morreu na prisão cinco anos depois de tê-la atacado. Faltava um mês para que ele fosse solto. Carlisle disse que ela estava apavorada e implorou que eles se mudassem. Se nós tivéssemos ido embora, eles não teriam adotado Alice. É engraçado como as coisas são, eu não posso imaginar nossa família sem Alice." Ele ponderou.

Edward levantou e veio até mim. "Vire-se." Ele ordenou. Eu o encarei sem entender o pedido. "Eu ajudei você a colocar o vestido, é justo que eu te ajude a tirá-lo." O sorriso de canto de boca dele me deixou fascinada e eu virei para que ele pudesse baixar o zíper do vestido.

Os dedos dele acariciaram meus ombros de leve, antes que ele tomasse o zíper entre os dedos e lentamente o baixasse. Enquanto o zíper movia devagar demais pelas minhas costas, eu sentia a ponta dos dedos da outra mão dele passarem sobre a pele nua que era revelada. Eu segurei a respiração, antecipando o que ele faria. Quando o zíper estava completamente aberto, ele se inclinou e beijou de leve abaixo da minha nuca.

"Respire, Bella." Ele sussurrou, acariciando meu pescoço e me largando. Eu deixei escapar a respiração que segurava e me virei. Fiquei surpresa de vê-lo sentado na cama de novo e balancei a cabeça de leve para tentar sair do estado de graça a que Edward havia me induzido.

Ninguém estava ganhando o joguinho de sedução que estávamos jogando um com o outro. Eu iria descobrir como ou roubar para deixá-lo ganhar ou eu iria ganhar e pedir o mesmo prêmio eu mesma. _Hmmmm. Soa como uma situação de ganha/ganhar. _Mas não essa noite. Eu precisava descobrir o plano de jogo dele e fazer um para mim.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Muito obrigada a todos que denunciaram o plágio. Foi retirado do ar já no dia seguinte e a conta banida daquele site. Vocês são um amor. Aqui está o capítulo onde tudo começa a mudar, mesmo. Fica claro aqui a vontade da Bella, não? Os próximos capítulos prometem, e é só o que estou dizendo.

Quero também avisar que STAY, a nova tradução, começou a ser publicada. Então chequem no meu profile e comentem.

Beijos,

K.

PS: Desculpem pela demora. Eu prometi o capítulo para o dia seguinte, mas o trabalho não deixou.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Doce Rendição**

**EPOV**

Realmente não existia nada que se comparasse a acordar com Bella em meus braços. O cabelo dela estava espalhado sobre meu braço, enquanto sua cabeça estava apoiada em meu ombro e seus pequenos dedos descansavam sobre meu estômago. Eu assisti ao peito dela subir e levantar enquanto sua respiração tinha um ritmo calmo no quarto silencioso.

E coloquei meus dedos entre os cabelos dela, amando a textura e maciez dos fios. Ela suspirou suavemente e eu podia dizer pela maneira como respirava que ela estava quase acordando.

"Eu desisto." Ela murmurou baixinho. Eu sorri, imaginando o que ela poderia estar sonhando.

Bella tinha me surpreendido novamente na noite passada. Ela combinava perfeitamente com a minha família, e quando tinha pedido licença da mesa para ir ao banheiro, minha mãe não conseguia parar de falar sobre a grande mulher que ela era. Ela estava maravilhada com as respostas inteligentes dela e sua sagacidade. Ter ido a Columbia e ter um Mestrado em negócios era o bastante para impressionar meu pai, mas tê-lo fascinado com seu sorriso e verdadeiro interesse pelo trabalho dele fazia dela uma santa .

A mão de Bella se moveu sobre meu estômago, me fazendo voltar minha atenção a ela. Ela parecia estar saindo de sua concha um pouquinho mais a cada dia. Entretanto, eu sempre conseguia dizer a coisa errada e ela acabaria em lagrimas e nós daríamos dois passos para trás. _Eu não lido com as lágrimas dela muito bem_. Ela me afetava mais do que Tanya poderia. _Talvez porque as lágrimas de Bella são verdadeiras_. Ela não estava tentando me manipular para que eu fizesse o que ela queria, como Tanya sempre fazia.

O braço de Bella se moveu para baixo e encostou na minha ereção matinal, me fazendo grunhir sem querer com o contato. Ela esticou o braço e virou o rosto com os olhos entre abertos na direção do meu. Bella nem mesmo sabia as coisas que estava causando no meu corpo.

"Bom dia" Ela sussurrou enquanto esfregava os olhos, sonolenta.

"Bom dia, amor." Ela sorriu para mim e encaixou a cabeça de volta no meu ombro, sua respiração quente sobre meu pescoço. Os dedos dela estavam me deixando louco, enquanto ela descrevia círculos no meu estômago. Eu alcancei a mão dela e a segurei, antes que perdesse completamente o controle. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu zombeteira. _Ela sabe exatamente o que está fazendo._

Dois podiam jogar aquele jogo.

Eu movi minha mão para a barra da camisola de seda dela e deslizei meus dedos por baixo, acariciando o estomago dela com toques leves. Ela tremeu de leve e enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço. Seus lábios fizeram contato com a pele atrás da minha orelha e eu não consegui mais me controlar. Eu a puxei completamente para cima de mim e gentilmente segurei o rosto dela entre as minhas mãos.

"Eu vou te beijar agora." Eu disse a ela, sem realmente saber o que faria se ela negasse. Os olhos dela estavam opacos enquanto assentia.

Eu a puxei para baixo e a beijei. Não era um beijo calmo e doce como o que tivemos no passado, esse era cheio do desejo que eu tinha por ela. Cada fantasia que eu tinha com ela, cada momento que eu queria tocá-la, cada vez que eu tinha negado meu desejo por ela estava misturado nesse beijo. Ela respondeu faminta e quando eu me aproximei dos seus lábios, Bella os entreabriu.

Eu deslizei minha língua para dentro de sua boca, sentindo o calor da língua dela contra a minha. Minhas mãos acariciaram a pele macia de suas costas, movendo-se para cima e para baixo por debaixo da camisola. Um gemido baixo escapou da boca dela para a minha. Eu nos virei e as costas dela ficaram prensadas contra o colchão, enquanto eu estava sobre ela, uma de minhas pernas entre suas coxas.

Eu pulei o lábio inferior dela para minha boca e o suguei, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço dela depois. Suas mãos estavam no meu cabelo, me puxando para mais perto. Eu larguei a parte inferior do meu corpo, me pressionando com firmeza contra ela de modo que ela podia sentir minha ereção contra a coxa dela.

"Edward." Ela suspirou quando eu tomei o lóbulo dela em minha boca, movendo-o com a minha língua. Seus quadris se impulsionavam conta a minha pena, tentando acalmar a necessidade de fricção. Eu movi minha mão pelos seus lados e sobre sua perna. Pressionando meus dedos na parte de trás de seus joelhos, eu dobrei a perna dela ao redor da minha cintura, dando a ela um melhor angulo para se esfregar contra mim. Eu corri minha mão pela coxa dela e embaixo do pequeno short que ela estava usando, ganhando acesso a bunda dela. Eu apertei a carne sob meus dedos e a puxei com força contra mim. Ela deixou um dos sons mais quentes que eu já tinha ouvido escapar e mordeu meu ombro com força através da minha camiseta. _Isso foi tão quente!_

Exatamente quando eu estava para arrancar os shorts dela, _super-cala-fragalistic-expialidoshus_ tocou no meu celular e eu grunhi, enterrando meu rosto no ombro de Bella. Não existia nada como Mary Poppins para arruinar o clima. Ela gargalhou e me empurrou na direção do objeto cretino. Eu peguei o celular da cabeceira e atendi.

"Olá, Queridíssima Mamãe." Irritação estava evidente na minha voz.

"Não ouse me chamar disso ou eu vou mostrar a você o que um cabide pode te fazer sentir." Ela criticou com uma risadinha.

"Desculpe, o que eu posso fazer por você nessa incrível manhã?" Eu perguntei no meu tom mais agradável.

"Você esqueceu o café da manhã?" Eu olhei para o relógio e grunhi, nós já estávamos dez minutos atrasados.

"Sim, eu esqueci de colocar o alarme para despertar. Estaremos aí logo." Eu desliguei o telefone e olhei para a linda mulher que eu estava tão perto de ter nua de novo, os lábios dela levemente avermelhados, as bochechas coradas e um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

"Qual é a do toque da Mary Poppins?" Ela perguntou correndo a mão pelo meu peito e me fazendo esquecer o que ela tinha me perguntado por um segundo.

"Por que minha mãe é como a Mary Poppins. Praticamente perfeita em cada detalhe."

"Awwww. Isso é tão dooooooce." Ela implicou.

"Eu vou te mostrar o que é doce." Eu brinquei enquanto me inclinava e beijava o pescoço dela novamente. "Aqui é doce." Eu movi meus lábios até o colo dela. "E aqui é doce também." Então eu os movi até atrás de sua orelha. "Isso é doce." Eu acabei em seus lábios. "Mas exatamente aqui, é o mais doce de todos." E então eu a beijei uma última vez antes de rolar para fora da cama.

"Nós devíamos estar no café da manhã há dez minutos. Meus pais estão nos esperando no restaurante lá embaixo." Eu acho que nunca vi alguém se mexer tão rápido. Ela estava fora da cama e no banheiro antes que eu chegasse ao closet. Eu não podia deixar de imaginar o que nossa maratona de amasso alteraria na dinâmica do nosso relacionamento. Eu não me arrependia nem um pouco, mas não tinha certeza quanto a ela. Ela parecia estar tranquila quanto a nossa pequena demonstração de afeto, mas quem tinha certeza com mulheres!

Quando estávamos prontos e no elevador, ela se aproximou até que seu peito estivesse pressionado contra o meu. Bella ergueu a mão e me puxou para encontrar seus lábios em um beijo leve. Quando ela se afastou, eu vi um brilho em seus olhos antes que ela falasse.

"Eu estou pronta para que as coisas mudem entre nós." _Cacete! _Eu não podia impedir o sorriso que ameaçava escapar no meu rosto. Eu a puxei mais para perto e a beijei com vontade. Eu vagamente ouvi o barulho do elevador que indicava que tínhamos chegado ao nosso destino antes de Bella afastar seus lábios dos meus, pegar minha mão e me puxar pelo saguão até o restaurante.

Nós vimos meus pais na sala de jantar e fomos à direção deles. Carlisle tinha o nariz enterrado no Wall Street Journal quando chegamos. Ele deixou o jornal e puxou a cadeira para Bella sentar enquanto eu beijava minha mãe na bochecha e sentava.

"Então, o que vocês têm planejado para hoje?" Minha mãe perguntou espiando meu cabelo desarrumado e arqueando sua perfeitamente moldada sobrancelha para mim. Eu ergui a mão, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo e tentando abaixá-lo. Desisti e dei de ombros, enquanto ela balançava a cabeça e ria.

O que nós tínhamos planejado para hoje? Então... Quais eram minhas opções? Passar o dia todo na cama com uma linda mulher. Tomar banho com a tal linda mulher. Ver quanto quartos nós podíamos batizar. Mmmmm, todas as idéias soavam ótimas, mas não necessariamente eram coisas que eu queria dividir com a minha mãe. Eu olhei para Bella e ela balançou a cabeça.

"Nós não temos nada planejado." Eu disso, olhando de volta para minha mãe que estava brilhando.

"Bom, então porque você não sai com seu pai? Ele tem uma hora para golfe as dez e então eu e Bella podemos ir fazer compras e nos conhecer melhor." _Não, não, não! Eu quero passar tempo de qualidade sozinho com Bella. _Eu a encarei e vi desapontamento escrito em seu rosto também. _Como eu vou nos tirar disso?_ Eu não consegui pensar rápido o bastante em um plano antes que Bella falasse.

"Eu acho que seria ótimo, Esme." _O quê? Não, não, não! O que ela está fazendo? _

Eu dei um olhar do tipo "O que diabos você está fazendo?" para Bella e ela deu um sorriso travesso de volta. Esme ficou radiante com a oportunidade de passar um tempo com ela, e _como eu poderia negá-la isso_? Irritado, sim, mas não zangado. _Aqui se vão todos os meus planos pra essa tarde. _

**BPOV**

Fazer compras com Esme era como ter um momento de dejavú. Eu agora entendia de onde Alice tinha pego seu vício. Como Alice, Esme era um compradora precisa. Ela sabia exatamente o que queria e não perdia tempo procurando por coisas que não a ajudavam a chegar ao objetivo. Ela jogou diferentes vestidos na minha direção quando eu falei que eu iria vestir a mesma roupa que tinha usado no teatro.

"Você não vai usar o mesmo vestido. E se você for fotografada? Você ficaria mortificada se publicassem as duas fotos lado a lado no Post." Eu duvidava muito que ficaria mortificada, mas ela ficaria, então eu decidi concordar com tudo que ela dissesse. O comentário dela me lembrou do fotografo que tinha tirado algumas fotos na Noite de Abertura de Rosalie.

"Alguém tirou fotos de nós na Noite de Abertura." Esme torceu os lábios e pensou sobre o que eu disse.

"Edward foi fonte de odiosa fofoca durante o divórcio, mas, além disso, a imprensa é favorável com ele. As coisas devem ficar bem. Quando você é bonito e saudável, eles querem uma das duas coisas. Ou eles querem te paparicar para conseguir uma boa foto e um comunicado, ou eles querem te derrubar e não se importam com que mentiras inventam para alcançar o objetivo."

Ela me enfiou no provador e me fez sair e mostrar cada uma das peças que eu vestia. Esme tinha um gosto maravilhoso. Cada peça tinha um pouco de sensualidade, mas eram dentro da minha zona de conforto. Ela tinha sido tão boa que eu estava tendo dificuldade em escolher uma.

"Toda mulher deveria ter um vestidinho preto bem sexy, então eu escolheria esse." Ela opinou apontando para o vestido que eu estava inclinada a levar. Era um vestido de cetim preto com pequenas mangas e um decote profundo. O corpete moldava as curvas e a saia era levemente solta, terminando na metade da minha coxa. Tinha um movimento lindo quando eu caminhava. Eu convenci Esme que eu já tinha sapatos, então ela insistiu que eu comprasse um lindo colar de prata com um pingente de diamante pendurado com brincos de diamante de combinavam.

Enquanto Esme estava no provador, meu telefone tocou e a fotografia boba de Edward apareceu na tela._ Eu preciso de uma fotografia melhor dele. _Eu abri o telefone e vi que era uma mensagem_._

_B_

_Estou de volta ao hotel. Quando você está vindo para casa?_

_E_

Casa? Acho que era o que era. Eu rapidamente digitei minha mensagem e apertei "enviar".

_E_

_Está nas mãos da sua mãe Ela está comprando, preciso dizer mais?_

_B_

Deixe ele se remexer por um tempo. Alguns minutos depois, Esme saiu do provador, o telefone dela em uma mão e muitas roupas na outra. Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios enquanto me alcançava o telefone.

"Acho que precisamos ir." Ela comentou com uma risadinha.

Eu olhei para a tela e ali estava uma mensagem de Edward.

_Mãe,_

_Você já a teve por tempo o bastante. Por favor, traga ela de volta._

_Edward_

Minhas bochechas pegaram fogo enquanto eu fechava o telefone e o alcançava para ela.

"Devemos ir, querida?" Ela sorriu para mim como o gato que comeu o canário, terminou de pegar as compras e nós estávamos no carro de volta para o hotel em poucos minutos. Quando estávamos a algumas quadras de distância, eu recebi outra mensagem de Edward.

_B_

_Onde você está?_

_E_

Esme estava tentando segurar o riso, mas os ombros dela sacudindo a denunciavam. Eu decidi ignorar a mensagem, já que estávamos quase chegando.

"Você não vai responder?" Eu neguei "Ele vai ligar pelo menos mais três vezes antes que você chegue no quarto. Sempre foi uma criança persistente." E então meu telefone tocou novamente.

"Essa é a primeira." Esme disse enquanto ria. Eu abri o telefone e li a mensagem.

_B_

_Esme está te segurando como refém?_

_E_

Eu rapidamente fechei o telefone e nós ficamos em silêncio o resto da volta. Tão logo chegamos ao hotel, meu telefone tocou novamente.

"Essa é a segunda." Esme comentou rindo com mais força. Eu não queria olhar, mas o suspense estava me matando.

_B_

_Onde você está? Eu vou mandar um carro._

_E_

Até mesmo eu tinha que rir da situação. Nós pegamos nossas sacolas e fomos até o elevador. Quando chegamos ao andar de Esme, meu telefone tocou novamente.

"Essa é a terceira. O que eu te disse? Além de tudo, ele é previsível." Ela beijou minha bochecha e me falou que nos veria logo, saindo do elevador. Eu abri o telefone e li a última mensagem antes de vê-lo_._

_B_

_Eu sinto sua falta._

_E_

Meu coração batia forte no meu perto quando eu cheguei a porta do nosso quarto. Eu mal tinha passado pela porta e eu já estava sendo puxada para seus braços e pressionada contra a parede. A boca dele encontrou a minha em um amasso quente. As mãos deles estavam nas minhas coxas enquanto ele me puxava contra ele, e eu enlacei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, enquanto sua boca continuava assaltando a minha. Ele me afastou da porta e foi na direção do quarto. Exatamente quando ele chegou à porta do nosso quarto, nós ouvimos uma voz cantante vindo da entrada.

"Bella?" Nós dois grunhimos quando ouvimos Alice me chamando. Ele se afastou e descansou sua testa contra a minha.

"Eu vou me livrar dela." Ela disse em uma voz pingando de desejo.

"Você não vai fazer isso." Alice exclamou, virando o corredor e então me vendo naquela posição com o irmão dela. Ela parecia levemente chocada, mas logo se recompôs.

"Nós precisamos sair em uma hora e eu estou aqui para ajudar Bella com o cabelo dela." Edward suspirou pesadamente e me baixou novamente para o chão. Ele me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios e saiu, indo para a sala de estar. Eu nunca quis machucar tanto alguém como queria machucar Alice naquele momento. Sentindo minha raiva assassina, ela riu para mim.

"Você deveria estar me agradecendo. Você não pode terminar nada que valha a pena em uma hora." E então ela me carregou para o banheiro para começar a tortura.

Ela deixou meu cabelo solto e correu os dedos pelas largas curvas que ela tinha feito com o curvador. Quando ela terminou, eu arrumei minha maquiagem e estava pronta para ir.

Edward estava deitado em nossa cama com os olhos fechados quando eu entrei para pegar meus sapatos. Eu entrei silenciosamente e dei um beijinho rápido na boca dele. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso e ele abriu os olhos.

"Você está maravilhosa." Ele disse enquanto os olhos corriam pelo meu corpo. Eu sorri para ele.

"Minha irmã terminou com você?" Ele perguntou, olhando sobre o meu ombro como se Alice fosse pular a qualquer momento.

"Ela foi embora há alguns minutos." Mais rápido do que eu imaginava ser possível, ele me tinha sob ele na cama.

"Nós podíamos ficar aqui!" Disse sedutor, acariciando meu pescoço com o nariz. Eu quase aceitei sua sugestão, mas o telefone dele tocou. Ele gemeu com irritação, murmurando baixinho algo sobre interrupções não desejadas enquanto levantava para pegá-lo.

"Alô?" Ele resmungou.

"Vamos descer em um minuto!" Ele respondeu e fechou o telefone.

"Ele estão nos esperando lá embaixo." Ele virou e caminhou até o closet, escolhendo um casaco e o colocando. Eu sentei e admirei o homem a minha frente. O cabelo dele ainda estava uma bagunça, mas eu um estilo "Eu não me importo". O terno escuro que ele usava era caro e provavelmente italiano, e servia perfeitamente. Eu suspeitei e pensei no que poderia acontecer mais tarde, ainda naquela noite. Ele caminhou de volta e estendeu a mão para mim.

Nós encontramos todos menos Rosalie no andar inferior, ela tinha duas apresentações na noite de hoje e uma cedo da tarde no dia seguinte, então ela tinha decidido não comparecer na festa de hoje. Entramos todos na limusine que nos esperava e fomos na direção da Fifth Avenue. Emmett, sempre o palhaço, nos manteve entretidos o tempo todo.

Nós chegamos ao Midtown Loft e eu estava positivamente surpresa com a elegância da entrada. O largo aposento estava arrumado com um bar, espaço para dança e buffet. Mesas e áreas para sentar com mobília confortável estavam dispostas pelo cômodo. Um DJ estava no canto da pista tocando uma eclética seleção musical. Já tinham centenas de pessoas no local.

Tão logo nos passamos pela porta, Edward foi puxado para longe por Emmett para conhecer um cliente. Ele deu uma olhada sobre o ombro para mim, uma expressão de desculpa no rosto. Eu sorri e acenei, o deixando saber que podia me virar.

Eu fui até o buffet e examinei o que tinha. Uma mulher com cabelo castanho cacheado não estava prestando atenção para onde estava retrocedendo e bateu contra mim.

"Oh… Me desculpe." Ela virou rapidamente para ter certeza que não tinha causado muito dano. "Eu devia estar prestando mais atenção para o que eu estava fazendo, mas essa fonte para fondue de chocolate ganhou minha atenção desde que eu entrei aqui." Nós duas rimos com as palavras dela.

"Eu acho que nunca vi uma tão grande antes." Eu respondi, levemente surpresa. A mulher assentiu concordando.

"Você tem que provar as bananas e morangos. Meu Deus, eu achei que tinha morrido e ido para o céu." Ela disse sem fôlego, pegando meu braço e me puxando para os pratos e talheres. Ela me alcançou um e começou a colocar diversas coisas em seu prato. Nós conversávamos as diversas coisas que você podia cobrir com chocolate quando Edward chegou por trás e beijou meu pescoço de leve. _Eu imagino como ele ficaria coberto com chocolate._

"Desculpe, amor. Eu preciso ir falar com a minha irmã, mas queria ter certeza que você estava bem."

"Eu estou bem, Edward. Eu posso me ocupar. Além do mais, com você por perto eu não me sentiria bem caindo nesse maravilhoso pecado." Eu mostrei meu prato e o buffet de chocolate. Ele riu baixinho, deu outro beijo no meu pescoço e saiu.

"Uau. Quem era?" Ela perguntou, levemente chocada com a aparência dele. Eu não podia culpá-la, eu me sentia assim sempre que ele chegava dez passos perto de mim.

"Edward Cullen." Eu disse enquanto mergulhava um marshmallow no chocolate.

"Oh." Ela pareceu surpresa por um momento, mas se recompôs. "Você está namorando ele?" Eu realmente não sabia como responder aquela pergunta, então eu tentei enrolar.

"Nós estamos aqui em um encontro." Eu disse, tentando dar a entender que não era nada. Nós fomos até uma mesa juntas e sentamos. Ela parecia legal, era fácil de conversar e também tinha sido abandonada pelo namorado dela.

"Você está aqui com alguém?" Eu perguntei, e ela sorriu e olhou ao redor.

"Sim, eu estou aqui com meu namorado. Ele está provavelmente com o Sr. Kingsley." Ela disse.

"Você conhece o Sr. Kingsley bem?" Perguntei, tentando falar sobre algo.

"Não realmente. Eu o conheci dia desses. Ele me lembra alguém, mas não consigo dizer quem." Eu ri e me inclinei para contar a ela quem ele me lembrava.

"Ele me parece o Yosemite Sam." Eu disse com um risinho.

"Isso!" Ela gargalhou e bateu com a mão na mesa. "Eu não conseguia lembrar, mas é perfeito." Nós conversamos por um tempo e eu descobri que o nome dela era Jessica. Ela era uma distração agradável enquanto eu esperava por Edward. Depois de um tempo, eu fui ao bar pegar um drinque para nós.

Eu sentei na cadeira do bar esperando o garçom fazer meu pedido e de repente senti uma presença desconhecida atrás de mim que fez os cabelos do meu pescoço se arrepiar. Eu virei devagar e vi que o indivíduo estava no meu espaço.

"Jack e Coca." A voz dele pingava de sensualidade enquanto falava com o garçom e depois voltava sua atenção para mim. O homem era extramente bonito com cabelo loiro comprido e desarrumado, olhos castanhos e aparência misteriosa que o davam um ar de garoto-encrenca. Ele se inclinou e colocou o cotovelo no balcão, virando o corpo na minha direção. Meu corpo tremeu involuntariamente com a proximidade dele. Alarmes soaram na minha cabeça me mandando dar o fora dali. Ele sorriu para mim como se tivesse conseguido algo só de me fazer desconfortável.

"Olá, sexy." Ele disse baixinho. Eu estava chocada com a falta de tato, então eu virei de costas para ele, esperando que se o ignorasse ele desistiria.

"Não seja assim, docinho." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido a poucos centímetros de distancia. Eu encontrei minha voz e minha raiva ao mesmo tempo.

"Quem diabos você pensa que é?" Eu reclamei virando para encará-lo. "Você tem coragem de falar com uma dama desse jeito."

"Eu não sabia que estava falando com uma dama." Ele respondeu com seu sorriso travesso no rosto.

"Me desculpe, eu não deveria ser tão rude. Meu nome é James." Ele disse estendendo a mão. Eu ignorei sua tentativa de ser cordial. Existia algo sobre ele que me falava para ficar longe. O garçom voltou com meus drinques e eu imediatamente levantei para ir. James me pegou pelo braço e me puxou para perto o bastante para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo sussurrar.

"Eu a vejo por aí, Bella." Eu puxei o meu braço e marchei de volta para a mesa que eu estava dividindo com Jessica. _Como diabos ele sabia meu nome?_ Eu tentei me livrar do pressentimento ruim que estava tendo.

"Você conhece James?" Jessica perguntou quando cheguei à mesa alcançando o drinque dela. Eu neguei e ela começou a entregar a fofoca a ele. Parecia que Edward tinha comprado sua companhia falida no ano passado. Ele era um galinha conhecido e tinha alguns escândalos no currículo. Existia um rumor circulando sobre um estupro quando ele estava na faculdade, mas mesmo com a possibilidade que ele fosse um patife, mulheres continuavam saindo com ele.

"Ele ser bonito e seu charme fazem com que consiga o que quer." Eu bufei com o comentário Jessica.

"Ela foi tudo menos charmoso falando comigo." Eu contei a ela o que ele tinha me dito e a choquei. Nós sentamos por um tempo conversando sobre como alguns homens podem ser completos idiotas e então nossa conversa foi para as piores cantadas que já tínhamos recebido. Logo depois, eu fui ao banheiro. Vi Edward do outro lado do cômodo e lutei contra a vontade de ir até ele. Eu entendia que ele tinha obrigações que precisavam ser cumpridas antes que tivéssemos tempo juntos.

Eu tinha acabado de fechar a porta do banheiro quando duas mulheres entraram, suas vozes em tom de fofoca.

"Você viu a garota com quem ele está?" A primeira voz era irritante.

"Eu sei. Pra lá de comum, não?" Eu fui lembrada do quanto eu odiava a importância que algumas mulheres davam a aparência com aquele comentário.

"Victoria tentou chamar a atenção dele mais cedo essa noite e ele totalmente a mandou pastar."

"Nossa."

"Eu também ouvi que essa mulher que ele trouxe é uma prostituta. O rumor é que ele come elas, sempre que vem a Seattle."

"Não acredito! Por que ele pagaria por algo pouco atrativo, especialmente quando ele pode ter isso de graça comigo?" Ambas riram do comentário vulgar.

"Não é? Você lembra o que disseram do perfeito Edward Cullen quando ele estava se divorciando?"

"Não, o que disseram?" As vozes delas diminuíram enquanto saiam do banheiro. Eu tinha muitas emoções em mim ao mesmo tempo. Estava machucada pelas coisas que elas tinham dito de mim, eu sabia que eu estava além do que podia com Edward, mas ouvir isso da boca delas era doloroso. Eu estava irritada também com a idéia delas que eu era uma vadia, mas ela tinha dito que Edward as contratava sempre. _Não me surpreende que ele me levou para o hotel._ E quem diabos era Victoria? Minha mente estava cheia de perguntas quando Alice entrou no banheiro.

"Oi, Bella, Edward está procurando por... Você está bem?" Ela correu para mim quando me viu tremendo, uma lágrima correndo pela minha bochecha.

"Não, eu não estou bem." Eu nem tentei mentir. "Eu acabei de ouvir uma conversa sobre Edward e eu. Elas disseram que eu era... Bem... Que eu não estava no patamar de Edward Cullen. Elas pensaram que eu era uma prostituta, e, bem... Aparentemente Edward contrata prostitutas o tempo todo. E quem diabos é Victoria?" Alice deu uma risadinha, mas eu não via nada de engraçado naquilo tudo.

"Primeiro de tudo. Você é linda, então não deixe algo que duas enciumadas vagabundas sociais disseram te preocupar. Segundo, eu não sei nada da vida pessoal de Edward, você terá que perguntar isso a ele. Terceiro," ela riu. "Você é uma prostituta disfarçada?" Eu dei um tapinha nela. "E último, Victoria é uma vadia que se joga em Edward o tempo todo. Ele foi ótimo em se livrar dela. Algo mais?" Eu neguei me sentindo muito melhor depois da explicação brincalhona de Alice. Eu não devia deixar duas fofoqueiras mudarem minha noite, mas eu continuei me sentindo um pouco inadequada. Alice entrelaçou o braço com o meu e olhou para mim através do espelho na parede.

"_Você_ é uma mulher linda e inteligente. _Você _é uma mulher linda e inteligente." Ela estava murmurando o mantra de Bella dela novamente, como se dizendo isso tornasse as palavras verdadeiras. Quando terminou de me encher com as afirmações, ela me puxou porta afora.

"Vem, alguém está esperando por você do outro lado dessas portas e ele não é um homem paciente." Alice me empurrou pela porta e lá estava Edward, esperando por mim. Ele caminhou até mim e tomou minha mão.

"Dance comigo, linda." Eu queria protestar, mas tinha sentido a falta dele desde que chegamos, então segurei a mão dele enquanto ele me levava à pista de dança. Uma música lenta do começo dos anos noventa estava tocando baixinho quando ele me puxou para seus braços.

"Me desculpe, eu não tenho sido uma boa companhia hoje." Ele murmurou contra meu cabelo.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu me diverti." Ele me puxou para mais perto, sua boca próxima da minha orelha. Com sua linda voz de tenor ele cantou baixinho a em meu ouvido, enquanto girávamos pelo salão.

_Look into your heart, you will find_

_There's nothing there to hide._

_Take me as I am, take my life._

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

_Don't tell me_

_It's not worth fighting for._

_I can't help it,_

_There's nothing I want more._

_You know it's true._

_Everything I do, I do it for you._

Ele sussurrou os últimos versos da música enquanto eu descansava minha bochecha em seu ombro.

"Você tem uma linda voz, Edward."

"Só quando estou com minha musa." Ele beijou meu nariz e pressionou sua bochecha contra a minha até a música acabar. Enquanto ele me escoltava da pista de dança, eu vi Jessica tentando chamar minha atenção. Eu puxei Edward junto comigo.

"Eu fiz uma nova amiga e quero apresentá-la a você." Eu disse indo até Jessica.

"Jessica, eu gostaria que você conhecesse Edward Cullen. Edward, essa é Jessica." Edward assentiu para ela e então passou o braço pela minha cintura, descansando seu queixo no meu ombro.

"Meu namorado estava aqui agora. Eu quero que você o conheça." Ela ergueu o pescoço procurando por ele. "Oh, eu o vi." Ela acenou para alguém atrás de nós. Nós nos viramos para conhecer o namorado de Jessica e eu dei de cara com um par de olhos azuis gelados.

"Mike, esta é Isabella. A amiga que eu estava te falando mais cedo." Meu sangue parecia água gelada correndo em minhas veias.

"Boa noite, Bella."

**Nota da Tradutora:** E aí, como será que esse encontro vai afetar tudo? Quero deixar alguns recadinhos aqui. A leitora _Vittoria_ deixou duas reviews me questionando sobre parar com a fic por causa do plágio. Talvez eu não tenha me expressado bem, não sei, mas só queria deixar claro que em nenhum momento cogitei parar com a tradução por causa do que houve. Certo? Só para esclarecer. O pequeno delay entre o último capítulo e esse se deve a uma gripe cruel que eu peguei e que, devido aos problemas de alergia e respiratórios que eu sempre tive, virou rapidinho uma faringite. Aí já viram, né?

A leitora _Aline Santos_ me deixou uma review pedindo que eu entrasse em contato, mas o e-mail não apareceu aqui. Aline, me manda um e-mail em kissontheneck arroba hotmail ponto com, tá bom?

É isso. Beijos,  
K.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Cavalheirismo não morreu**

**EPOV**

Eu não acho que já tenha jogado uma partida de golfe tão mal. Carlisle tinha percebido que minha mente estava viajando e sugeriu que cortássemos nosso jogo no meio. Tudo que eu podia pensar era em Bella e sua declaração no elevador de que estava pronta para algo mais e o que isso significava. Nós saímos do clube e esperamos o manobrista trazer o carro.

"Bella parece legal." Carlisle comentou casualmente, embora eu tenha entendido a observação como uma tentativa saudável de conseguir mais informação para minha mãe. Eu suspirei e decidi dar a ela o que ela queria.

"Sim, ela é maravilhosa." Eu disse sincero.

"É sério?" Ele perguntou.

"Não, nós estamos curtindo a companhia um do outro enquanto eu estou em Nova York."

"Você está se enganando, Edward." Meu pai tinha um tom desaprovador na voz.

"Pai, faz um ano desde o divórcio, eu não estou pronto para algo sério."

"Ela não é nada como Tanya." Eu fiz uma careta para a observação.

"Eu sei disso." A irritação era evidente na minha resposta, o deixando saber que estava a um passo de cruzar o limite.

"Você vai ter que desistir da idéia de que falhou, filho." Ele me falou com uma expressão simpática. "Eu olho para Bella e vejo Esme. Ela é amável, bondosa, inteligente e linda." Eu não podia discordar da opinião dele. Bella era muito parecida com minha mãe.

"Sim, ela é tudo isso." _E mais_.

"Só não espere até ser tarde demais." Ele deu um tapinha no meu ombro quando entramos do carro.

A volta para o hotel foi em confortável silêncio. Eu estava contemplando minhas opções a respeito de Bella. Eu podia ver um futuro permanente com ela, mas não agora, nós vivíamos em diferentes lados do país e eu não estava disposto a mudar para Nova York agora.

Compromisso não era algo que eu estava pronto para ter agora. Eu não acreditava no meu julgamento para relacionamento. Tinha pensado que Tanya era a certa. Eu nunca pensei que ela faria as coisas que fez, nunca tinha imaginado que nosso casamento ia terminar com falta de confiança e amargura. Eu não queria isso com Bella. Eu precisava ter certeza que isso não aconteceria de novo antes de colocar meu coração na equação, e podia um relacionamento a distância funcionar?

Nós chegamos ao hotel e eu praticamente corri para o quarto, só para encontrá-lo vazio. _Bella deve estar ainda com minha mãe_. Eu puxei meu celular e enviei uma mensagem para ela. Grunhi quando recebi a mensagem confirmando que ela ainda estava no shopping. Minha mãe era quase pior que Alice, então eu sabia que se não interviesse ela estaria lá por muito mais tempo que eu estava disposto a ficar longe dela. Eu enviei uma mensagem para minha mãe, sabendo que ela perdoaria minha impaciência. Quando nenhuma delas respondeu, eu tentei Bella de novo, esperando não parecer um idiota desesperado.

Nada de resposta. Eu imaginei se Esme não teria confiscado o telefone de Bella. _Não, isso seria tipico de Alice. Não de minha mãe._ Eu podia mandar um carro para ela, então minha mãe continuaria comprando e eu poderia ter Bella aqui, comigo. Eu mandei outra mensagem perguntando onde ela estava e dizendo que mandaria um carro. Eu esperei outros cinco minutos antes de concluir que ela estava ignorando minhas mensagens. Eu desisti de todas as desculpas para estar precisando tanto dela comigo e mandei uma última mensagem dizendo que sentia falta dela, decidindo ir até o saguão arranjar um carro para a noite. Quando cheguei a porta, eu ouvi o cartão-chave deslizar e então meu anjo apareceu.

Eu não podia esperar mais nenhum segundo para tê-la. Eu coloquei meus braços ao redor dela e a pressionei contra a parede devorando seus lábios. Meus braços desceram para a bunda dela e eu a levantei, a puxando com força contra minha ereção. Ela passou as pernas pela minha cintura e eu podia sentir o calor saindo do centro dela. Eu não queria nada além de entrar nela de novo e de novo, e a afastei da parede, começando a caminhar até o quarto.

Minha mente começou a repassar todas as fantasias que eu tinha tido enquanto estávamos longe, excitado por ter a coisa verdadeira nos meus braços. Eu ia falar para Bella exatamente o que queria fazer com ela quando ouvi a voz irritante de Alice penetrando meu cérebro tomado pela luxúria. Eu grunhi pela maravilhosa interrupção.

Alice virou o corredor e nos encontrou entrelaçados. Se eu não estivesse tão frustrado por ser parado, teria sido engraçado ver o choque registrado no rosto dela. Ela se recuperou rapidamente e demandou que eu desse Bella a ela para que pudesse ajudá-la a se arrumar para a noite. Eu suspirei antes de relutantemente a soltar.

Eu passei a hora seguinte tentando controlar a ereção que eu tinha dos diversos alarmes falsos do dia de hoje. Bella não ajudou no meu probleminha quando apareceu no vestido preto mais sexy que eu já tinha visto. Eu tentei convencê-la a faltar à festa e ficar na cama comigo, mas eu jurava que minha família tinha um radar para '_Edward está trepando_', porque eles me interromperam de novo.

Nós os encontramos no saguão e fomos juntos na limusine do hotel. Quando chegamos na Fifth Avenue eu estava pronto para matar Emmett. Um Edward sexualmente frustrado não é algo que alguém quer irritar. Sem saber quão perto ele estava de morrer, ele passou todo o caminho contando momentos embaraçosos de nossa infância. Eu só o perdoava porque ele tinha colocado um sorriso no rosto de Bella, mesmo que fosse me gozando, valeria a pena.

Eu mal tive a oportunidade de perceber o grande trabalho que Alice tinha feito antes de ser arrastado por Emmett para conhecer alguns dos novos clientes que ele tinha conseguido durante o ano. Eu dei um sorriso de desculpas a Bella por abandoná-la, mas ela só balançou a mão me deixando saber que estaria bem.

"Edward, eu gostaria de te apresentar James Johnson. Ele é um dos fundadores da Johnson, Smith & Wilson, a empresa de investimento com quem nos fundimos no ano passado." Eu lembrava perfeitamente do acordo e que James era nosso problema enquanto negociávamos. Nós tínhamos feito uma posse hostil porque James continuava complicando as coisas. Ele tinha nos custado algumas centenas de milhões de dólares por causa de sua estupidez teimosa. Eu apertei sua mão e engoli a irritação que estava tentando transparecer.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, James." Eu larguei sua mão tão rápido quanto seria político e fingi que precisava falar com Alice para me afastar.

Eu procurei por Bella e a encontrei rindo com uma garota que nunca tinha visto antes. Ela parecia estar se divertindo, mas eu queria me desculpar novamente por abandoná-la. Eu passei meus braços pela cintura dela por trás e beijei seu pescoço de leve. O gosto dela é de morangos. Uma memória do sabor dela no calor da paixão passou pela minha mente rapidamente.

"Desculpe, amor. Eu preciso ir falar com a minha irmã, mas queria ter certeza que você estava bem."

"Eu estou bem, Edward. Eu posso me ocupar. Além do mais, com você por perto eu não me sentiria bem caindo nesse maravilhoso pecado." Ela me mostrou o prato e o buffet de chocolate. Eu ri baixinho, dando outro beijo no pescoço dela e indo à direção de Alice. Eu a encontrei cochichando com Jasper perto da pista de dançar e me juntei a eles.

"Hey." Jasper, _um homem de muitas palavras_, me cumprimentou quando eu cheguei.

"Hey, Jay." Eu apertei a mão dele e me inclinei para dar um beijo na bochecha de Alice.

"Onde está Bella?" Alice perguntou olhando ao redor.

Eu apontei para o buffet. "Ela está conversando com uma moça perto do buffet. Eu queria vir aqui e te agradecer por ajudar na organização. Está perfeito." Ela sorriu com o meu cumprimento.

"Foi muito divertido e eu pude trabalhar com Jazz nisso." Ela disse, encarando Jasper apaixonada enquanto ele retornava o olhar.

"Vocês são muito melosos. Parem com isso." Eu dei um soquinho em Jasper de leve. "Seja macho." Ele riu e puxou Alice para seu lado.

"Ele é macho na medida que eu preciso." Ela fez uma careta para mim e eu balancei a cabeça.

"Informação demais, Alice." Uma mão tocou meu braço e eu me virei para ver a última pessoa que eu queria.

"Olá, Vicky." Eu grunhi internamente. Victoria era linda com cabelos vermelhos vibrantes e um corpo pequeno, mas ela era a junção de tudo que eu odiava na minha ex-mulher. E ela não desistia nunca de tentar. Mesmo quando eu era casado, ela tentava me levar para a cama, esperando que ser minha amante lhe desse mais credibilidade. Me deixava doente pensar em quão fundo ela iria para ter status social.

"Olá, Edward, faz tempo que não te vejo." Ela gemeu.

"Não tempo o suficiente." Eu murmurei baixinho. Se ela me ouviu, preferiu ignorar o que eu disse.

"Dança comigo, Eddie." Ela implorou enquanto eu neguei com a cabeça e removi a mão dela do meu braço.

"Sinto muito, minha querida, mas eu estou com alguém essa noite." Ela fez biquinho e pegou meu braço novamente, que eu rapidamente puxei.

"Eu não me importo. Eu não vejo você há tempos."

Emmett chegou em tempo. "Vicky, minha querida, tem alguém que eu quero te apresentar." Ele ofereceu o braço dele e ela entrelaçou com o dela. _Eu acho que não importa a ela com qual Cullen ela é vista. _Eu assisti Emmett a introduzindo a algum idiota aleatório e rapidamente voltar a nossa direção.

"Eu aposto que se você desse uma chance a ela, ela dormiria com você e você não precisaria gastar seu suado dinheirinho em prostitutas." Alice brincou levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Qual é a piada das prostitutas?" Emmett perguntou, muito interessado com a direção da conversa.

"Por que você não conta a ele sobre Bella, Edward?" Alice parecia feliz de espalhar a sujeira que eu estava tentando esconder. Eu olhei cortante para minha irmã, querendo que ela não gostasse tanto de me ridicularizar como ela gostava.

"Bella é uma prostituta?" Emmett perguntou alto. Eu voei na direção dele, cobrindo sua boca com a minha mão.

"Cale a boca, seu idiota! Você acha que Bella iria querer que algo assim fosse anunciado para um monte de gente?" Os olhos de Emmett se arregalaram quando eu removi minha mão.

"Então ela _é_ uma prostituta!" Emmett e Jasper pareciam surpresos. Minha irmã insuportável parecia alguém que tinha ganhado na loteria.

"Não seja estúpido, Emmett! É claro que ela não é uma prostituta." Eu resmunguei. Ele parecia desapontado com minha negação.

"Não, mas ele pensou que ela era!" Alice cantou, aproveitando demais meu desconforto.

"Você pensou que Bella era uma vadia? Você é um imbecil?" Jasper e Emmett disseram ao mesmo tempo e olharam para Alice e de volta para mim esperando explicação.

Eu grunhi, sabendo que a única maneira de acabar com a conversa era contando toda a história para eles. Então eu contei, e quando eu acabei Emmett estava rindo histericamente.

"Meu irmão?" Eu disse entre risos. "Levando uma prostituta para casa? Eu imagino que não foi a primeira vez" Eu o encarei. Não iria nem mesmo me dignar a responder a pergunta dele. Ao invés disso, eu me virei procurando por Bella. Eu a vi entrando no banheiro e decidi esperar na porta.

Alice chegou alguns minutos depois. Eu a puxei antes que ela entrasse no banheiro.

"A vingança tarda mas não falha, querida irmã." Eu a ameacei rindo. Ela me deu um sorriso aberto e ergueu o nariz para mim.

"Pena que você não tem nada para usar conta mim." Ela sorriu, esperta.

"Três palavras: Jogo de Volta." O rosto dela ficou vermelho de pânico.

"Você não ousaria!" Ela murmurou para mim. Eu sorri sabendo que a tinha na palma da minha mão.

"Não?" Eu ri. Ela me encarou antes de entrar no banheiro, e eu ri sabendo que ela não queria que a história se espalhasse. Durante o segundo ano dela na faculdade, ela ficou pelada na metade do jogo de baseball de volta à casa. Ela tinha sido tão rápida que ninguém sabia quem o peladão era. Isso é, a menos que você tivesse um vídeo do momento. Eu tinha ameaçado colocar o vídeo no YouTube, mas ela realmente deveria saber que eu jamais faria isso. Ainda assim, era bom ter algo para barganhar.

Depois de alguns minutos, Alice saiu do banheiro com Bella. Seus braços estavam passados um pelo outro, e eu não podia deixar de me encantar com a maneira que Alice tinha acudido Bella. Ela tinha sido terrível com as minhas namoradas na escola e tinha tentado fazer Tanya fugir enquanto namorávamos, eventualmente desistindo e amargamente aceitando-a quando nos casamos. _Não era assim com Bella_, do momento que se conheceram no hotel Alice a tinha aceitado, a protegido, até. Eu fechei a distância e peguei a mão de Bella na minha.

"Dance comigo, linda." Eu a levei para a pista de dança onde uma das minhas músicas dos anos noventa favoritas estava tocando. O começo era uma melodia em piano que me fez lembrar que eu não tinha dividido o aspecto musical da minha vida com Bella. _Existe tanto que não sabemos um do outro._

"Me desculpe, eu não tenho sido uma boa companhia hoje." Eu murmurei, respirando o perfume doce dela.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu me diverti." Eu a puxei para mais perto, meus lábios perto da orelha dela. Estava perdido na música e na sensação de tê-la nos meus braços de novo, e comecei a cantar baixinho.

_Look into your heart, you will find_

_There_'_s nothing there to hide._

_Take me as I am, take my life._

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

_Don_'_t tell me_

_It_'_s not worth fighting for._

_I can_'_t help it,_

_There_'_s nothing I want more._

_You know it_'_s true._

_Everything I do, I do it for you._

Eu cantei as últimas frases da música, baixinho. Meu lado cínico foi tocado quando eu pensei sobre o fim da música. Brigar por amor e sacrificar tudo que se tinha apenas acontecia em contos de fadas. Quando as coisas ficam difíceis a maior parte das pessoas não luta, elas vão embora.

A voz de Bella me tirou dos pensamentos negativos. "Você tem uma linda voz, Edward."

"Só quando estou com minha musa." Eu beijei o nariz dela e colei minha bochecha a dela até a música acabar. Eu a levei para longe da pista, mas de repente ela começou a me puxar na direção da mulher com quem conversava antes.

"Eu fiz uma nova amiga e quero apresentá-la a você."

"Jessica, eu gostaria que você conhecesse Edward Cullen. Edward, essa é Jessica." Eu assenti para ela e então passei o braço pela cintura dela, descansando meu queixo em seu ombro.

"Meu namorado estava aqui agora. Eu quero que você o conheça." Ela ergueu o pescoço procurando por ele. "Oh, eu o vi." Ela acenou para alguém atrás de nós. Nós nos viramos para ver o namorado de Jessica e eu reconheci Mike imediatamente.

"Mike, esta é Isabella. A amiga que eu estava te falando mais cedo." Bella enrijeceu em meus braços.

"Boa noite, Bella." A voz de Mike tinha um tom de familiaridade. Eu olhei para Bella e vi um olhar de pânico em seus olhos. Eu apertei seu braço quando ela não respondeu a Mike.

"Você está bem?" Eu sussurrei em sua orelha. Ela pareceu descongelar e chegou mais perto de Mike. Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, a mão dela se ergueu e estapeou Mike com força no rosto. O barulho da mão dela fazendo contato com a bochecha dela pareceu ecoar pelo cômodo. Muitas pessoas pararam o que estavam fazendo e encararam a cena. Ela ergueu a mão de novo e estava pronta para acertá-lo de novo quando ele pegou o braço dela no meio do caminho o apertando como se quisesse fazê-la sentir dor, o torcendo. Eu vi vermelho.

Meu instinto de protegê-la apareceu e eu me encontrei com uma das mãos ao redor da garganta dele enquanto a outra pegou a mão que segurava a minha Bella.

"Solte ela!" Eu comandei. Mike não reagiu rápido o bastante e meus dedos se apertaram em seu pescoço. Quando ele sentiu a pressão, ele a soltou. Bella puxou o braço para longe dele e deu um passo para trás, medo claro em sua expressão. Ela deu um passo para o lado e tocou meu braço, tentando diminuir a raiva que eu tinha certeza que eu esta irradiando.

"Está tudo bem, Edward." Eu soltei o idiota a minha frente. Jessica, que tinha assistido tudo em confusão, finalmente falou.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Ela olhou para Bella e então para Mike.

Mike olhou cautelosamente para sua namorada e deu de ombros. "Está é Bella, Jess. Minha ex."

Eu esperava nesse momento que ainda tivesse a garganta dele entre meus dedos. Esse era o filho da puta que eu amaria fazer em pedacinhos pelo que tinha feito com Bella. _Parado a cerca de três passos de mim!_ A expressão chocada de Jessica seria engraçada se a situação não fosse tão pessoal.

"Essa é a vadia com que você vivia? Mas, mas..." Ela estava sem palavras, o que era uma coisa boa porque se ela chamasse Bella de vadia mais uma vez eu não seria contra bater nela. Eu puxei Bella contra o meu peito e a abracei protetoramente. Ela estava tremendo e uma lágrima corria pelo seu rosto. _Como eles ousam fazer isso com ela?_

"Eu acho que está na hora de você ir." Eu rosnei para Mike, me segurando para não enfiar meu punho em sua garganta. "Não se importe em aparecer para trabalhar na segunda." Eu adicionei. Não existia maneira de que eu fosse suportar um homem capaz das coisas que tinha feito com Bella.

"Maravilha, isso é realmente ótimo!" Ele disse acusador para Bella novamente. "Então, quanto você está ganhando, coração? Você está transando com meu chefe como uma vadia barata. Você planejou isso? Está dormindo com ele para que eu seja demitido?" Eu não podia suportar ver Bella em tanta dor. O corpo todo dela tremia e as lágrimas corriam livres pelo rosto dela.

"Vá agora, ou eu vou me encarregar disso por você!" Eu ameacei. Mike deu uma risada amarga.

"Você é o idiota que está cobrindo ela. Veja bem, homem, ela vai te sugar, exatamente como fez comigo. Então ela vai dormir com o Tom, Dick ou Harry que vai fazê-la subir de vida. E espero que você-"

Eu o interrompi com o meu punho em seu rosto. Eu senti o dente dele cortar minha mão quando quebrou em sua boca. Eu voltei minha mão e a deixei voar, encontrando o nariz dele. Ele tropeçou para trás e acabou no meio da mesa. Eu estava sobre ele instantaneamente, dando socos violentos em qualquer parte do corpo que eu pudesse alcançar. Me senti voltar para trás quando os braços fortes do meu irmão me seguraram.

"Jasper, coloque ele para fora agora!" Emmett gritou. Eu assisti Jasper e Carlisle pegar aquela pobre desculpa de ser humano e o levar para fora. Jessica o seguiu, xingando Bella e eu pelo caminho.

"Se eu te soltar, você irá atrás dele?" Emmett riu na minha orelha. Eu dei de ombros e me livrei dele, virando para Bella. Ela estava tremendo e seu lábio inferior tiritando. Eu tentei alcançá-la, mas ela se afastou.

Alice veio por trás dela e a pegou pelos ombros, a levando para um sofá para sentar. Eu olhei ao redor e todos os olhos me assistiam.

"O espetáculo acabou. Já levamos o lixo embora, por favor, aproveitem o resto da festa." A voz jovial de Emmett chamou a atenção de todos; _ele está gostando demais disso._ Esme passou pela multidão e chegou em mim, me vasculhando para ter certeza que eu não estava machucado.

"O que houve?" Ela deu um gritinho vendo minha mão machucada.

"Houve que o ex de Bella era um empregado meu. Ele disse coisas horríveis e eu perdi o controle." Eu disse entre os dentes. Esme me encarou e sorriu.

"Vá até ela." Ela disse, tentando me empurrar até Bella e Alice.

"Ela está com medo de mim. Eu estou esperando que ela corra gritando para fora daqui." Eu olhei para Alice e ela balançou a cabeça para mim quando deu um passo na direção dela, me falando para manter a distancia. Todos ainda me observavam e eu não podia agüentar mais isso. Esme tinha ido até Bella e colocado os braços ao redor dela em conforto. Eu sabia que ela estava em boas mãos, então eu tentei sair. Emmett bloqueou meu caminho.

"Eu não posso te deixar ir atrás dele. Você irá preso."

"Saia do caminho, Emmett."

"Então tá, cara. Não me ligue para pagar a fiança." Ele deu um passo para o lado e eu saí pela porta. Eu não tinha certeza de qual era o meu plano, mas sabia que não podia ficar para e ver Bella me afastar.

**James POV**

_Wow, todo esse barraco por um pedaço de bunda._ Eu vou ter que ter certeza que o Sr. Cullen seja convidado para o nosso próximo jantar de premiação. _Isso foi divertido. _Eu esperava que ele levasse minha nova fascinação com ele.

Bella era linda, com aquele pouco de inocência que eu amava. Mas eu sabia que ela não era inocente, longe disso. Eu mal podia acreditar na minha sorte quando tinha ouvido o grupo dos Cullen falar sobre ela.

Eu estava indo pegar outra bebida quando ouvi a pequenina falando com Edward.

"_Eu aposto que se você desse uma chance a ela, ela dormiria com você e você não precisaria gastar seu suado dinheirinho em prostitutas."_ Ela brincou. Quem era uma prostituta? O encontro dele?

"_Qual é a piada das prostitutas?" _O grandão perguntou.

"_Por que você não conta a ele sobre Bella, Edward?"_ Bella devia ser a namorada dele. Eu os vi entrando juntos.

"_Bella é uma prostituta?_" O grandão quase gritou, e Edward correu até ele, cobrindo sua boca com a mão.

"_Cale a boca, seu idiota! Você acha que Bella iria querer que algo assim fosse anunciado para um monte de gente?"_

Eu tive que ir jogar com ela depois de descobrir o que ela era de verdade. Ela estava sentada no bar esperando pela bebida dela, então eu cheguei por trás, esperando algum tipo de reação por parte dela.

_E eu consegui alguma?_

Ela atuava como uma bela namorada direitinho. Isso só seria mais divertido se ela permanecesse fria. Eu estou sempre disposto a um desafio.

Jogar com garotas como ela era mais seguro que com sua própria namorada. Um plano começou a se formar na minha mente. Quando garotas vendem seus corpos, ninguém acredita que elas não pediram para serem atacadas.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todo meu amor pra Tha, que corrigiu o capítulo, e a todos os comentários maravilhosos que tenho recebido. Acham que passa dos 200 com esse capítulo?

Beijos,  
K.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Fazendo uma linda canção juntos**

**BPOV**

"Boa noite, Bella." Eu fiquei paralisada com medo, sem saber o que fazer. _O que ele está fazendo aqui?_ Eu senti Edward apertar meu braço quando eu não devolvi o cumprimento de Mike.

"Você está bem?" Edward sussurrou em minha orelha.

Eu descongelei. Raiva pelo que esse homem tinha me feito passou pelo meu corpo. Eu queria machucá-lo por toda dor e traição que eu senti. Eu dei um passo na direção de Mike, ergui minha mão e o estapeei o mais forte que consegui. Minha mão ardeu com o contato e um pouco de dor e satisfação que eu senti me fez querer estapeá-lo novamente.

Eu voltei minha mão e me preparei para outro tapa só para que ele a pegasse no caminho. Ele segurou meu pulso apertado e o virou de leve enquanto apertava com mais força. Minha mente não registrou a dor, mas eu sabia que ele estava tentando me machucar como eu tinha feito com ele. Suas características de garoto assumiram uma expressão de desprezo imundo.

Minha cabeça voltou aquele dia da semana anterior em que ele tinha me mandado embora. Ele tinha essa mesma expressão e um senso de desconforto passou por mim, eu sabia que tinha puxado longe demais dessa vez. _Ele vai me bater. _

Eu vi Edward envolveu a garganta de Mike pelo canto do meu colho, enquanto sua outra mão pegava a mãe que segurava meu pulso.

"Solte ela!" Ele comandou em uma voz que vez calafrios passarem por minha espinha. Depois de um momento, o aperto de Mike diminuiu e eu puxei meu braço para longe, dando um passo para trás. Eu odiava tanto esse homem que um dia tinha amado. Olhando para ele eu não podia ver qual era a atração que eu tinha. Eu dei um passo na direção de Edward e toquei seu braço. Eu não queria que ele perdesse tempo ou energia em Mike. _Ele não vale a pena._

"Está tudo bem, Edward." Eu assisti pacientemente Edward o soltar. Seu maxilar estava apertado e ele tremia de raiva. Jessica, que tinha assistido tudo em confusão, finalmente falou.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Ela olhou para mim e para Mike. _Essa é a vaca que eu falei ao telefone aquela tarde_. Eu não podia acreditar que tinha conversado com ela a noite toda. O destino era doente e cruel de nos unir?

"Está é Bella, Jess. Minha ex." Eu vi o rosto de Jessica registrar o que Mike tinha dito. Sua atitude amigável de antes rapidamente se tornou horror e depois ódio.

Edward estava parado perto de mim fechando os pulsos; seu lindo rosto transtornado em fúria. Ele parecia um anjo raivoso, pronto para a batalha a qualquer minuto.

"Essa é a vadia com que você vivia? Mas, mas..." _Vadia? Quem ela pensa que está chamando de vadia_? Eu não era aquela que estava dormindo com o namorado da outra. Raiva contra as palavras dela encheu meus olhos de água. Eu tentei conter, mas uma lágrima correu pela minha bochecha. Não queria chorar na frente daqueles dois horríveis seres humanos. Edward me alcançou e me pulou contra o peito dele, me abraçando protetoramente_._

"Eu acho que está na hora de você ir." Eu ouvi Edward grunhir pra Mike. "Não se importe em aparecer para trabalhar na segunda." _Tudo que vai, volta_. Eu senti uma pequena satisfação que ele estava ganhando o que merecia. Por causa dele eu tinha perdido meu trabalho diversas vezes, parecia certo que eu retornasse o favor.

"Maravilha, isso é realmente ótimo!" Ele disse em tom acusador. Eu tinha ouvido aquele tom diversas vezes. _Ele vai tentar arrumar uma desculpa para me culpar_. "Então, quanto você está ganhando, coração? Você está transando com meu chefe como uma vadia barata. Você planejou isso? Está dormindo com ele para que eu seja demitido?"

Meu corpo todo estava tremendo e as lágrimas corriam livres pelo meu rosto. Eu sabia no fundo da minha mente que o que ele estava falando era mentira, mas não fazia com que doesse menos. Todas as minhas inseguranças voltaram correndo.

Edward pensaria que demitir Mike foi a razão pela qual eu fiquei? Eu nem mesmo sabia que Mike trabalhava para Edward. Eu olhei ao redor e vi que todos estavam assistindo a cena. Eu me senti mortificada por embaraçar Edward. Ele tinha sido tão maravilhoso comigo, me acolhido e feito com que me sentisse especial, como se valesse a pena lutar por mim. Agora, com toda a roupa suja exposta para o mundo ver, eu tinha me tornado uma responsabilidade pesada. Como isso afetaria os negócios dele? E o nosso relacionamento?

"Vá agora, ou eu vou me encarregar disso por você!" Edward ameaçou.

Mike relinchou contra Edward antes que ele pudesse continuar.

"Você é o idiota que está cobrindo ela. Veja bem, homem, ela vai te sugar, exatamente como fez comigo. Então ela vai dormir com o Tom, Dick ou Harry que vai fazê-la subir de vida. E espero que você-"

Edward o interrompeu acertando um soco no rosto de Mike. Eu fiquei parada, o medo correndo pelo meu corpo ao ver o que acontecia. Edward voltou o pulso e acertou o nariz dele, o fazendo cair sobre uma mesa próxima. Ele foi para cima do corpo deitado de Mike, acertando soco depois de soco. Emmett apareceu de repente, passando por mim e puxando Edward para longe do homem sobre a mesa. Eu encarei o corpo Mike cheio de sangue, chocada com o que tinha causado.

"Jasper, coloque ele para fora agora!" Emmett gritou. Eu assisti Jasper e Carlisle pegar aquela pobre desculpa de ser humano e o levar para fora. Jessica ficou a centímetros do meu rosto e começou a gritar.

"Você é uma vaca! Está feliz que ele foi demitido? Tudo que ele fez foi amar você e você se vagabundeou seu caminho até a cama o chefe dele!"

Eu não conseguia me mover. Eu não podia fazer nada além de deixá-la gritar comigo. Ela finalmente se virou e seguiu Mike por afora, gritando obscenidades contra mim. A realidade da situação me veio como um muro de tijolos. Eu não podia fazer isso com Edward. Eu o tinha humilhado além do perdão. Ele veio na minha direção e eu me afastei, sem querer que ele me confortasse quando eu era a causa de todo o drama.

Alice veio por trás de mim e me pegou pelos ombros. Eu deixei que ela me guiasse até o sofá para sentar. Quando eu estava longe das pessoas me encarando, eu perdi o controle. Longos soluços passaram pelo meu corpo por tudo que tinha acontecido. As palavras gentis de Alice tentando me acalmar só faziam tudo ficar pior. Eu não merecia aquela família ou o carinho deles.

"Bella. Está tudo bem, ele não pode mais te machucar." A mão dela acariciava minhas costas.

"Eu sei que ele não pode me ma-achucar. É q-que... O que eu fi-iz? Eu humilhei Edward!" Eu solucei, enterrando meu rosto em minhas mãos. Eu senti alguém sentar ao meu lado e passar os braços ao meu redor. Eu olhei para cima e encarei o rosto doce de Esme. Ela gentilmente acariciou meu cabelo, e eu desisti de resistir e enterrei minha cabeça no pescoço dela, deixando a dor que eu estava sentindo sair. Ela estava me fazendo carinho de uma maneira maternal e eu comecei a me acalmar.

"Você nunca poderia humilhar Edward, Bella." Eu protestei contra as palavras dela. "Você não poderia. Ele te ama, querida." Eu pensei no que ela disse. Ela não sabia o que estava falando. Edward e eu éramos... Bem, eu não sabia, mas sabia que ele não me amava. _Como ele poderia?_ Eu soltei um grunhido de protesto.

"Ele não me ama. Ele só está sendo atencioso." Ela balançou a cabeça para mim.

"Ele ama você. Ele pode não saber disso ainda." Ela sorriu carinhosa para mim e eu me peguei esperando desesperadamente que as palavras dela fossem verdade. Eu olhei pelo ombro dela tentando encontrar Edward.

"Ele saiu, precisava se acalmar." Alice disse quando percebeu que eu o procurava. Eu assenti, mas precisava me desculpar pelo que tinha acontecido. Precisava implorar que ele não me jogasse na rua. Eu precisava demais dele e não pelo que ele podia me dar, mas por ser a única pessoa que podia fazer as coisas ficarem melhores.

Alice me passou um lenço e eu sequei os olhos, esperando que não estivesse parecendo muito horrível. Esme me deu um leve apertão.

"Vá até ele. Ele precisa de você também." Ela esfregou meus braços me dando segurança. Eu levantei e caminhei até a porta, precisava acertar as coisas entre nós. Vi Emmett parado à porta falando com Jasper e Carlisle.

"Vocês sabem onde Edward foi?" Eu perguntei quando os alcancei.

"Siga o piano." Jasper disse com um sorrisinho. "São alguns cômodos pra lá do corredor." Ele apontou para a direita, e eu o agradeci e saí.

Uma melodia maravilhosa ecoava pelas paredes, me levando a um pequeno cômodo. Eu abri a porta com cuidado, e parei chocada em silêncio com a incrível visão. Edward estava sentado em frente de um lindo piano preto clássico posicionado no canto. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seus dedos dançavam pelas teclas de marfim. Seu corpo dançava conforme os dedos passavam por elas, ocasionalmente se inclinando para frente com a cabeça abaixada, deixando a música comandar todas as suas ações. _Ele é lindo._ Meu coração se apertou e naquele momento eu percebi que nunca queria ficar sem ele. Ele era meu salvador, meu amigo.

Eu caminhei devagar até a beirada do piano sem querer interromper a concentração dele. Uma pequena mecha de cabelo caiu sobre a testa dele. Minha mão coçou para que eu a erguesse e a corresse pelos cachos dele. A música que ele estava tocando tocava a minha alma e eu não podia evitar a idéia de que ela contava uma história.

Os olhos dele se abriram lentamente e seu olhar cruzou com o meu. Os dedos dele não perderam nenhuma nota, enquanto ele continuou tocando, seus olhos verdes profundos nunca desviando dos meus. Uma lágrima correu pela minha bochecha com a intensidade as emoções que eu sentia. Seus dedos se alongaram e então pararam sobre as teclas, e logo depois ele estendeu uma mão para mim, me convidando para perto dele.

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dele e, gentilmente, ele me ajudou a sentar junto dele ao piano. Ele ergueu a mão e secou a lágrima do meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Correntes de eletricidade passaram pelo meu corpo, partindo de onde a mão dele fazia contato.

"Você é tão linda." Ele disse sem fôlego. Eu procurei em sua expressão por qualquer sinal de como os eventos da noite haviam afetado o que existia entre nós. Eu vi um carinho que não estava ali antes.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward. Eu estraguei tudo." Ele colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios.

"Não, Bella. Você não fez nada para ficar chateada. Vale a pena brigar por você e se eu precisasse, faria novamente." Ele acariciou lentamente meu lábio com a ponta do dedo, e depois ele enterrou os dedos no cabelo da minha nuca, me puxando gentilmente ao seu encontro. Ele bateu os lábios contra os meus e meu coração acelerou.

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por você." Ele murmurou contra meus lábios antes de tomá-los novamente.

Com essas palavras, eu soube que tudo ficaria bem. Eu podia sentir na maneira que ele me beijava que ele ainda me queria, mas a urgência de antes não estava lá. Ela estava substituída por uma gentileza que me deixava sem fôlego de necessidade_. Eu o amo._ O pensamento fez com que meu corpo inteiro se aquecesse. _Eu o amo_.

Eu coloquei todo o sentimento possível no beijo que dei nele. Falando para ele com minhas ações o que eu não podia falar com minhas palavras. Ele abriu a boca e suavemente deslizou a língua pelo meu lábio inferior. Eu não queria nada mais além de sentir o gentil toque de sua língua contra a minha. Eu entreabri meus lábios, permitindo o acesso a ele. Dessa vez parecia tão diferente. A língua dele massageou a minha com o mesmo cuidado que eu vi refletido em seus olhos momentos antes.

Ele colocou a mão livre no meu quadril e me puxou para mais perto dele no banco. Quando não era perto o bastante, ele levantou comigo, nunca quebrando a conexão dos nossos lábios. O som do piano quebrou o silêncio do quarto quando ele gentilmente me sentou sobre as teclas, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu. Minhas mãos descansaram no peito dele e eu podia sentir o coração dele batendo contra minha palma. O que eu mais queria era que o coração dele pertencesse a mim.

Ele quebrou o beijo para que pudéssemos respirar, mas seus lábios não se afastaram da minha pele. Eles trilharam um caminho pelo meu pescoço até chegarem a minha orelha, sugando meu lóbulo entre seus lábios antes de descê-los pelo meu pescoço. Minhas mãos se entrelaçaram no cabelo dele, o segurando perto de mim enquanto deixava escapar um suspiro leve. A boca dele criou um caminho de fogo pela minha pele, movendo-se até o outro lado do meu pescoço, até que ele encontrasse minha outra orelha. Edward beijou o ponto sensível atrás dela, chupando o local de leve.

Meu coração estava batendo forte no meu peito. A cada movimento que fazíamos, uma nova nota cortava o silêncio, me lembrando do que os dedos dele estavam fazendo quando eu cheguei. A paixão por trás da música que ele tinha tocara era uma comprovação do homem amável por trás de uma casca fria. _Ele poderia me amar de volta?_

"Bella?" Ele sussurrou na minha orelha e depois tomou entre os lábios.

"Hmmm?" Eu gemi quando ele mordeu meu lóbulo.

"Eu preciso de você agora. Eu não posso esperar." A voz dele estava grossa de desejo. Eu me afastei para olhá-lo nos olhos e vi uma fome que refletia em mim. Eu assenti, sabendo que eu amaria aquele homem com tudo que eu tinha.

A boca dele tomou a minha, suas mãos encontraram um caminho até meus cabelos novamente e ele me puxou para mais perto, entreabrindo meus lábios com os dele, a língua dele firme contra a minha. As mãos dele correram pelas minhas costas e quadris até serem pressionadas contra os lados das minhas coxas. Ele as massageou com cuidado, enquanto subia as mãos por baixo do meu vestido.

Minha respiração trancou na minha garganta com o destino de suas mãos. Elas lentamente subiram até os dedos dele estarem tocando minha calcinha. Sentir as mãos macias dele contra a pele das minhas coxas fez com que calor subisse pelo meu corpo. Eu o puxei para mais perto, em um apelo silencioso para que continuasse. Os dedos dele agarraram o tecido da peça e ele a puxou para baixo. Eu ergui minhas costas das teclas para que ele pudesse tirá-las pelos meus quadris e depois sentei novamente, fazendo mais notas ecoarem pelo ar entre nós.

Quando ele a tirou completamente, colocou a peça no bolso e correu as mãos novamente por minhas coxas, subindo meu vestido no caminho. Eu me mexi em antecipação ao toque dele, e a batida contra as teclas fez outro barulho. Se inclinando, ele colocou os lábios contra a minha orelha.

"Nós compomos uma linda música juntos." Eu podia senti-lo sorrir contra a minha orelha para o comentário bobo e dei um risinho. Ele beijou meu lóbulo de leve e moveu os lábios pelo meu rosto até chegar a minha boca novamente. As mãos dele continuaram subindo pelas minhas pernas, até minha virilha. Uma das mãos subiu até as minhas costas, enquanto a outra encontrou meu centro.

Os dedos dele deslizaram pelos meus lábios e um gemido leve escapou enquanto eu quebrava o beijo, minha cabeça caindo para trás enquanto ele me acariciava gentilmente. Quando eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, a boca dele atacou meu pescoço, faminto, seus dedos em meus lábios inferiores, circulando o amontoado de nervos que ficava entre eles. Eu ofeguei e agarrei seu cabelo, o puxando mais perto.

"Você está tão molhada para mim." Ele grunhiu contra meu pescoço, suas mãos mantendo o ritmo lento. _Eu o quero dentro de mim agora. _Eu retirei as mãos do cabelo dele, deslizando-a pelos músculos fortes de suas costas até que estivessem sobre sua perfeita bunda. Eu apertei suas nádegas com força, puxando-o contra mim, e ele retirou os dedos quando seu membro duro roçou contra mim. Nós dois grunhimos com o contato.

Eu alcancei o cinto dele e rapidamente o abri, enquanto as mãos dele encontraram as minhas para abrir sua calça. Minhas mãos estavam sobre as dele, as dele trabalhando pra libertar-se. Edward desceu as calças com pressa, enquanto eu alcançava sua cueca. Deslizei minhas mãos sob o elástico, puxando-o para baixo, tocando cada centímetro dos seus quadris e coxas enquanto o despia.

Eu ofeguei com a visão dele. _Ele é maravilhoso._ Minhas mãos voltaram por suas coxas até pegar a ereção dele em uma das mãos, enquanto segurava suas bolas com a outra, apertando de leve. Ele deixou um grunhido alto e rouco escapar, minhas mãos subindo e descendo por todo seu comprimento. Depois de alguns segundos, ele tomou minhas mãos e as elevou a seus lábios.

"Eu não vou aguentar se você continuar com isso." Ele disse roucamente, beijando cada dobra dos meus dedos. Ele soltou minhas mãos e deslizou as suas até bainha do meu vestido, pegando meus quadris enquanto se posicionava na minha frente. O pênis dele roçou contra mim, e Edward me tomou em um beijo, enquanto começava a entrar em mim. Eu me senti expandindo para acomodá-lo, e com cada centímetro meu desejo por ele crescia.

Ele entrou completamente, e eu pude sentir a linha dos quadris dele pressionada contra mim, tremendo com a proximidade. Minhas mãos seguraram as nádegas dele, e eu senti os músculos contraindo contra meus dedos. Eu apertei e o segurei com força contra mim, amando a proximidade que vinha com estar conectada a Edward desse jeito. A língua dele traçou um caminho pela linha do meu maxilar, fazendo mais ondas de prazer cruzarem meu corpo.

Eu o soltei do meu aperto, deixando-o saber que queria que se movesse comigo. Ele saiu de leve e deslizou de volta outra vez.

"Inferno." O som de sua voz me surpreendeu, fazendo com que o encarasse. A expressão dele era um misto de prazer e dor. "Você é _tão_ maravilhosa." Ele grunhiu, enterrando a cabeça no meu ombro em seguida.

Edward criou um ritmo, a fricção ficou inacreditável. Eu movi meus quadris para encontrar cada um de seus impulsos, enquanto os sons do piano se multiplicavam. A respiração pesada dele estava tocando minha orelha, fazendo minha própria respiração se acelerar.

Senti a familiar queimação no meu estômago começar, enquanto ele continuar com as investidas ritmadas, alcançando o mesmo ponto de novo e de novo e de novo. A respiração dele ficou ofegante e pequenos grunhidos escapavam de seus lábios. Eu podia senti-lo contraindo os músculos sob minhas mãos.

"Estou quase lá, amor." Ele disse entre dentes. "Vamos lá, baby." Ele encorajou investindo com força contra mim.

A mistura de sua voz aveludada em minha orelha e a mudança de ritmo dos quadris dele me mandou para o céu. Eu apertei ao redor dele enquanto meu orgasmo alcançava uma intensidade máxima. Meus gemidos de prazer foram ouvidos sobre o barulho do piado, e o contrai a cada um de seus impulsos.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, os músculos de seu pescoço visíveis enquanto ele investia contra mim uma última vez, segurando meus quadris mais perto quando alcançou o clímax. O espasmo que o percorreu enquanto estava dentro de mim deixando seu sêmen me levou junto com ele. Foi um orgasmo inesperado. Eu deixei um gritinho alto escapar, segurando os ombros de Edward com força e apertando-o contra mim enquanto sentia as ondas de prazer me dominarem.

Quando nos acalmamos, ele pressionou a testa contra a minha e beijou meu nariz de leve. Edward ainda estava dentro de mim, nenhum de nós querendo quebrar a ligação que nos unia. Ele se movimentou, e um arrepiou correu a minha espinha, fazendo uma risadinha escapar dos lábios dele, enquanto se movimentava mais uma vez. Mais um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo, e eu dei um tapinha de leve em sua bunda.

"Pare de me provocar." Eu disse em tom de lamúria. "Não é minha culpa que você tem esse efeito em mim."

Ele riu e beijou meu nariz de novo, começando a sair de mim. Eu o peguei pelas nádegas e o puxei de volta.

"Ainda não." Eu murmurei contra o peito dele. "Não me deixe ainda."

Ele trouxe a mão até o meu queixo e o inclinou para que eu olhasse em seus olhos.

"Bella, eu quero te levar para longe daqui. Vamos para casa."

Ele usou _aquela_ palavra de novo para descrever nosso quarto de hotel. Aquilo só me incomodava porque eu não tinha uma casa, minha casa era onde quer que ele estivesse, mas como seria quando ele voltasse a Seattle? Eu não podia pensar sobre isso agora.

Eu assenti e ele saiu de mim gentilmente, só para investir novamente. Grunhindo, ele entrelaçou as mãos no meu cabelo, me dando mais um beijo apaixonado antes de sair novamente. Eu choraminguei com a perda de contato.

"Mais tarde, amor." Ele murmurou, beijando minha bochecha com carinho e se movendo para vestir-se. Eu desci do piano, desamassando da melhor forma possível o meu vestido e estendendo a mão para Edward.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, um brilho malicioso em seu olhar.

"Calcinha." Eu disse e ele riu, balançando a cabeça enquanto as retirava do bolso. Ele as ergueu até o nariz, cheirando-as.

"Não, eu acho que vou querer essa para mim." E as colocou de volta ao bolso.

"Eu não posso voltar lá dentro sem roupa de baixo." Eu argumentei estendendo minha mão novamente.

"Ninguém vai saber além de mim, e nós não vamos voltar para lá, nós estamos indo embora. Eu quero você sozinho!." Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou pela porta antes que eu pudesse protestar.

O criado parou um táxi para nós, e Edward abriu a porta para mim. Eu entrei, seguida por ele. Quando a porta se fechou e o motorista começou o caminho de volta para o hotel, ele tomou minha perna direita que estava perto dele e colocou sobre a sua esquerda. Eu puxei meu vestido para baixo, me certificando que não estava mostrando nada, e o encarei com um olhar questionador.

Ele tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto enquanto sua mão subia pela minha coxa. Eu entendi o que ele pretendia e balancei a cabeça para ele, desviando meu olhar para o motorista e de volta para ele. O sorriso só aumentou e ele continuou subindo sua mão, recebendo outro olhar da minha parte e ignorando-o. Quando ele alcançou o que queria, seus dedos deslizaram para dentro de mim, acariciando minha entrada.

Eu joguei minha cabeça de encontro ao encosto do assento e mordi meu lábio, lutando contra o gemido que queria escapar. Ele entrou e saiu de mim com os dedos lentamente, enquanto mantinha um dedo pressionado contra meu clitóris. Eu abri meus olhos e percebi a expressão de completa luxúria em seu rosto. Ele se inclinou até minha orelha e murmurou.

"Eu vou te foder feito louco quando chegarmos no quarto."

_Oh meu Deus!_ Edward falando obscenidades é excitante! Eu senti minha excitação aumentar contra a mão dele, e seu sorriso aumentou enquanto ele tirava seus dedos de dentro de mim, trazendo-os até sua boca para limpá-los com a língua. _Esse homem deu um novo significado ao que é sexy._

**Nota da Tradutora:** Life is a bitch! Só tenho isso a dizer. Além deste capítulo ser delicado de traduzir, o trabalho tomou todo meu tempo livre! Espero que curtar o capítulo e adianto que o capítulo 16 promete (e não vai demorar tanto).

PS: Não respondi as reviews porque estou correndo para postar. À noite respondo a todos os comentários, okay?  
Beijos,  
K.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Elevação Erótica**

**BPOV**

"Hotel Waldorf Astoria, senhor." O taxista olhou para nós pelo retrovisor com um sorriso sabe-tudo. Calor subiu às minhas bochechas, embaraçada com o que Edward estava fazendo comigo. Ele jogou dinheiro no banco e abriu a porta, me puxando com um movimento calculado. O braço dele percorreu minha cintura e entramos no saguão.

Recebemos olhares curiosos na nossa direção enquanto atravessávamos o saguão, e ele apertou o botão do elevador diversas vezes com impaciência.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos lá." Eu o ouvi murmurando, ofegante. Ele me encarou e deu aquele sorriso de lado que me fazia derreter. O elevador chegou e diversas pessoas saíram antes de ele me puxar para dentro.

"Segure o elevador." Um homem de meia idade disse com rapidez, correndo para chegar à porta antes que fechasse.

"Desculpe, você terá que pegar o próximo." Edward respondeu antes de a porta fechar. Eu encarei Edward, confusa com sua atitude rude, mas ele apenas sorriu para mim antes de me prensar com os braços, seus lábios devorando os meus. Ele foi duro, e eu percebi que gostava desse lado dele.

Ele soltou meus lábios e sua boca moveu-se pelo meu maxilar, sugando e mordendo até a respiração dele ficar alta em meus ouvidos.

"Eu vou fazer você gritar de prazer, Bella." Um líquido quente começou a correr por minhas coxas com a promessa dele. Eu gemi em antecipação, e suas mãos deslizaram por baixo da saia do vestido, curvando-se nas minhas nádegas, massageando-as com força antes de me puxar contra ele. Eu automaticamente passei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, sentindo sua ereção através das calças. Eu me esfreguei com ele e sua cabeça bateu contra a parede do elevador.

"Cacete, Bella." Ele grunhiu para mim enquanto seus dedos se enterravam nas minhas nádegas. Eu me inclinei e beijei seu pescoço, abaixo de sua orelha, e ele parou de respirar enquanto me puxava com mais força contra si. Eu podia sentir o líquido entre minhas pernas molhando a frente de suas calças, a fricção que ele criava mandando ondas de prazer pelo meu corpo.

_Ding_

Nós dois grunhimos com a interrupção de chegarmos ao nosso andar. Edward saiu do elevador sem me largar, nenhum de nós se importando com alguém que pudesse estar no corredor. Ele me prensou contra nossa porta, impulsionando contra mim enquanto lutava com a chave. Meus lábios passeavam furiosos pelo seu pescoço, mordendo e lambendo onde podia alcançar.

Eu senti a porta abrir e nós tropeçamos pela entrada. Edward chutou a porta para fechá-la e me beijou novamente, sua língua acariciando o meu lábio, demandando entrada. Eu a abri, deixando-o percorrer a minha boca e acariciando sua língua com a minha. Ele caminhou rapidamente até nosso quarto, passando pela porta e parando aos pés da nossa cama. Ele se afastou e eu abri os olhos para encarar seus lindos olhos de esmeralda cheios de desejo. Ele deu um sorrisinho para mim antes de me jogar sem cerimônia na cama. Eu gritei com o movimento brusco, caindo, desajeitada, no meio do colchão.

Eu fiquei de joelhos e esperei para ver o que ele faria em seguida. Ele rapidamente removeu a camisa e depois as calças, parado em minha frente com nada além de suas cuecas, sua óbvia ereção esticando o tecido. Ele baixou a mão e a acariciou de leve.

"Tire suas roupas, Bella." Sua voz pingava com luxúria e eu senti a excitação entre minhas pernas crescer com aquele som.

Eu alcancei a bainha do vestido e lentamente o ergui, sabendo que o movimento lento o levaria a loucura. Ele rosnou, me deixando saber que sua paciência estava curta. Eu sorri sacana para ele, e então retirei o vestido com um movimento rápido. Eu o ouvi trancar a respiração enquanto sua mão pairava sobre sua ereção.

"Agora o sutiã. Tire." Seu tom mandão fez com que outro arrepio de desejo passasse por minha coluna. Eu alcancei o fecho e abri o sutiã, deixando as alças escorregarem por meus ombros até a peça cair na cama.

Ele colocou os dedos no cós de sua cueca e as puxou até que caíssem sobre seus pés. Ele ficou parado, completamente nu, e eu molhei os lábios, meus olhos completamente focados em sua imensa ereção. _Eu quero prová-lo._

Eu nunca tinha feito um boquete em ninguém. Mike sempre queria, mas eu ficava enojada com a idéia. Não com Edward. Eu _queria _prová-lo. Eu queria lamber aquele líquido que brilhava na ponta de seu pênis, mas eu estava nervosa.

"Eu quero provar você." Eu murmurei enquanto meus olhos subiam por seu corpo para encontrar seus olhos. Sua cabeça caiu para trás com minhas palavras. "Mas eu nunca fiz isso antes. Eu não sei o que fazer."

Ele caminhou para perto da cama e pegou minha mão, me puxando até que eu sentasse na beirada.

"Então eu vou ter que mostrar a você." Ele afastou minhas pernas e parou entre elas. Minha mão o alcançou, e eu corri meu dedo sobre a ponta, espalhando o líquido por ela.

"Me coloque em sua boca, Bella." Ele gemeu. Eu me inclinei para frente e tentativamente tomei a ponta de seu pênis em minha boca, correndo minha língua sobre ela. Os quadris de Edward impulsionaram com o contato. O gosto era o mesmo típico de Edward, mas com um pouco de sal.

"Bom, baby. Agora deslize, me coloque por completo dentro de sua boca."

Eu segui as instruções, o colocando em minha boca até senti-lo bater contra a minha garganta. Um gemido alto escapou dos lábios dele enquanto eu o deslizava para fora da minha boca. Eu me movi para frente devagar.

"Diabos, isso é bom para caralho!" Eu ergui os olhos para vê-lo me assistindo por olhos entreabertos. Eu senti uma onda de confiança passar por mim ao ver o prazer que estava proporcionando a ele.

"Pegue a parte que não cabe em sua boca na mão." Eu o peguei e massageei de leve até que ele colocou sua mão ao redor da minha e apertou.

"Com mais força. Exatamente. Desse. Jeito." Ele instruiu entre ofegos enquanto eu deslizava para cima e para baixo com minha mão e boca. Os quadris dele estavam puxando contra a minha boca de leve enquanto ele gemia sensualmente. Suas mãos foram aos meus cabelos, me guiando do jeito que ele gostava.

"Oh, sim, Bella. Eu vou..." Ele tentou se afastar, querendo ser um cavalheiro e não gozar em minha boca, mas eu o segurei com firmeza. Eu queria prová-lo. Ele me encarou com surpresa enquanto seus quadris continuaram se impulsionando, e então eu senti os espasmos e o líquido quente dele na minha garganta. Eu engoli, enquanto ele gemia meu nome.

Sua respiração estava cortada e pequenos tremores passavam por seu corpo enquanto ele se acalmava do clímax. A mão que estava no meu cabelo me levantou até que eu estivesse de joelhos de novo, quase o encarando olho no olho. Ele acariciou minha bochecha enquanto me olhava nos olhos, se inclinando para me beijar docemente na boca, lambendo de leve meu lábio inferior. Eu suspirei e o puxei para perto, meus seios contra o peito dele.

"Deite, amor." Eu fiz o que ele pediu, me arrastando na cama até minha cabeça estar sobre os travesseiros. Eu o assisti subiu no meu corpo e posicionar entre minhas pernas. Sua testa descansou sobre meu estômago, e eu corri meus dedos sobre os cachos dele, enquanto o observava dar beijos molhados em minha cintura.

"Eu posso sentir o cheiro do seu desejo." Ele murmurou enquanto descia a boca, enterrando o queixo entre minhas coxas. Seus olhos me encararam e eu não queria nada além de sua boca em mim. Eu fechei os olhos e esperei pelas sensações que ele estava prometendo.

"Bella, olhe para mim. Eu quero ver seus olhos quando provar você." Sua voz rouca me vez gemer alto. Eu abri os olhos e assisti atentamente sua boca descendo e ele lamber os meus lábios molhados e quentes. Era ainda mais erótico que antes porque antes eu apenas sentia o que ele estava fazendo. Agora eu estava assistindo cada movimento de sua língua enquanto ele assaltava meus sentidos com puro sexo. Eu agarrei seu cabelo o empurrando com força contra mim enquanto movia meus quadris tentando encontrar mais fricção que eu sabia que ajudaria a alcançar o orgasmo.

Ele lentamente colocou dois dedos dentro de mim enquanto sugava meu clitóris em sua boca, deixando-o deslizar entre seus dentes gentilmente. Eu perdi o fôlego, e todos os pensamentos sobre qualquer coisa além do prazer que ele me dava sumiram da minha cabeça. Eu fechei os olhos e ouvi um rosnado vindo de Edward. A vibração mandou outro tremor pelo meu corpo.

"Olhe para mim!" Ele mandou. O lado dominante e firme de Edward me fez ainda mais excitada enquanto ele sugava com ainda mais vontade o meu clitóris. Os dedos dele deslizavam com facilidade, para dentro e para fora, e eu mantive meus olhos nele até sentir a pressão no meu ventre se espalhar por todos os pontos que ele estava estimulando em mim.

"Oh, meu Deus!" Eu gritei enquanto luzes brancas pareciam me cegar. Onda após onda de orgasmo me fez amolecer sob ele.

Ele se afastou, me encarando com um sorriso satisfeito, sua boca e queixo brilhando com meu gozo enquanto ele lambia os lábios e engatinhava pelo meu corpo.

Ele parou sobre mim por um momento e então se inclinou para me beijar com força, na boca. Era tão erótico me provar em seus lábios. Eu tracei minha língua sobre seus lábios e suguei seu lábio inferior. Ele grunhiu, sabendo o que eu tinha feito.

Em um piscar de olhos, ele tinha nos virado e eu estava sobre ele.

"Eu quero você me montando, coração. Me foda como quiser." Eu já estava pronta para ele e com suas frases obscenas, meu corpo estava implorando. Eu queria senti-lo me alongando e preenchendo. Eu subi sobre ele, montando em sua cintura e alinhando para que ele me penetrasse. Ele grunhiu alto, pegando meus quadris e me puxando para baixo com firmeza. Edward encontrou um ritmo, me erguendo e encontrando seus quadris aos meus. Seus dedos voltaram ao meu clitóris sensível e ele o acariciou até que eu gritasse novamente de prazer.

Eu olhei para baixo, o encarando, e seus olhos estavam focados no ponto onde nos uníamos um ao outro. Eu me inclinei e pressionei minha testa contra a dele, para que eu pudesse ver o que prendia sua atenção. Existia algo extremamente carnal em assistir o pênis duro de Edward se movendo para dentro e fora de mim, enquanto brilhava com o meu líquido quente, e seus dedos tão molhados por me acariciarem.

"De novo, baby. Eu quero sentir você gozar no meu pau antes de eu explodir dentro de você." Ele ronronou. Eu acho que suas palavras sozinhas teriam me feito ter outro orgasmo, mas senti-lo deslizando para fora e para dentro e assistindo seus olhos verdes queimando de intensidade me desprenderam. Eu me senti contrair ao redor dele enquanto ele tentava puxar fôlego, empurrando com mais força contra mim. Quanto mais fortes eram os impulsos, mais eu voava além da borda da razão enquanto dizia seu nome até me acalmar.

Ele impulsionou para cima enquanto me puxava com força para baixo, deixando um grunhido sensual escapar enquanto gozava dentro de mim. Nossa respiração estava falha quando deitamos um nos braços do outro, uma camada fina de suor faziam nossas peles brilharem. Ele beijou meu nariz e nos rolou, saindo de mim e pressionando o corpo ao meu lado, antes de tomar minha mão e trazê-la aos lábios, beijando cada um dos meus dedos de leve.

"Mmmmmm, eu acho que gosto de Edward falando obscenidades." Eu brinquei, o espiando. Ele me encarou inocente, mas sorriu em seguida.

"Eu não sei quão seguido você vai ver isso. Eu não sou muito... Verbal. Mas algo em você me faz diferente." Ele sorriu malicioso. "Eu preciso de um banho. Quer vir?" Eu assenti e ele pulou da cama com energia e me carregou até o banheiro. Eu dei um gritinho com a rapidez dele, segurando seus ombros com força.

O que deveria ser um banho de dez minutos virou um festival de uma hora com sabonetes, duchas e sexo. Minhas costas agora estavam pressionadas contra o peito de Edward enquanto relaxávamos na água quente com bolhas de baunilha na banheira. As mãos dele estavam ao redor da minha cintura, ocasionalmente massageando em círculos calmantes. Eu me escorei, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele dava beijos gentis em meu pescoço.

Sua mão correu pelo vão dos meus seios até o meu pescoço, voltando para baixo. Quando ela preguiçosamente voltou, eu vi os cortes fundos em suas juntas. Um suspiro baixinho escapou dos meus lábios, e eu alcancei suas mãos. Eu gentilmente tirei as bolhas de seus dedos, tentando não infringir nenhuma dor em seu machucado.

Ele tinha me defendido. Meu coração acelerou enquanto eu trouxe suas mãos até meus lábios, beijando suas juntas. _Eu amo você_, meu coração murmurou, _mesmo que não mereça você. _

"Bella, eu quero falar sobre o que aconteceu hoje."

"Você quer dizer ontem." eu respondi, beijando sua junta novamente. "Acho que já são três da manhã." Ele deu uma risadinha, mas logo o humor morreu em sua voz.

"Eu quero me desculpar por perder o controle. Eu não pude ficar ouvindo o monte de mentiras que aquele idiota estava vomitando." Eu o senti fechar os punhos com a raiva que ainda estava presente. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre as dele, fazendo carinho de leve.

"Eu nunca mais quero que você tenha medo de mim."

Eu fiquei confusa.

"Edward, eu nunca fiquei com medo de você. Eu sei que você nunca faria nada para me machucar." Eu disse, virando para encará-lo.

"Mas... Você se afastou. Eu pensei que estivesse com medo."

"Eu me afastei porque senti vergonha pelo que eu causei."

"Você não fez nada. Nada disso é sua culpa. Ninguém devia ser tratado como ele te tratou." Ele acariciou meu cabelo e desviou meu queixo para que eu o encarasse.

"Você é preciosa, e qualquer pessoa que te tenha tem que te tratar assim." Ele beijou meus lábios e, se eu não soubesse melhor, eu diria que era um gesto apaixonado.

"Eu preciso admitir, entretanto, que tudo que minha mãe ensinou sobre não bater em mulheres foi testado ao limite com Jessica. Eu não podia acreditar na audácia daquela mulher." Ele balançou a cabeça, lembrando das coisas que ela tinha dito.

"Eu estava brava com isso também, mas eu me acalmei e pensei bem sobre isso. Em outras circunstâncias nós seríamos amigas. Eu gostei dela até perceber que ela era a outra."

"Então ele te traiu?"

"Sim, foi o que gerou a briga quando ele me expulsou. Jessica ligou e contou que eles estavam tendo um caso e, quando eu o confrontei, ele deu um jeito de me culpar."

"O filho da mãe é doente." Edward grunhiu. "Eu devia tê-lo acertado com mais força." Eu corri minha mão por suas coxas e sua raiva se dissolveu em instantes.

"Eu não quero falar mais sobre Mike e Jessica." Ele se inclinou e sugou minha orelha em sua boca.

"Então sobre o que você quer falar?" Eu mordi meu lábio, sem ter certeza se deveria trazer o assunto que eu tinha curiosidade desde que o conheci a tona. Ele parou de brincar com minha orelha.

"Bella, fale o que quiser. Eu posso dizer que você quer conversar sobre algo." Ele encostou-se à banheira, me puxando com ele.

"O que aconteceu com Tanya?" Ele ficou rígido com a pergunta e eu me apressei a consertar. "Você não precisa me contar se não quiser. Eu só estava curiosa." Ele suspirou e relaxou de leve. O silêncio dele estava começando a me preocupar e eu estava quase dizendo a ele para esquecer o que eu disse.

"Tanya era uma alpinista social. Quando eu não a ajudei a chegar ao topo, ela encontrou alguém para ajudá-la." Eu podia ouvir a dor em sua voz com a menção de sua ex-mulher. _Ele ainda a ama?_

"Essa é a versão simples. É mais complicado que isso, mas vamos dizer que nós passamos a desejar coisas diferentes da vida." Eu massageei as pernas dele embaixo d'água, tentando criar coragem para fazer a pergunta que estava queimando em meu coração.

"Você ainda a ama?" Eu murmurei, meio que esperando que ele não ouvisse. Ele deu um longo suspiro.

"Ela foi tudo pra mim por um longo tempo. Eu acho que sempre vou amá-la de algumas maneiras, mas ela me machucou demais para que eu me apaixone por ela de novo. Ela não é mais a mulher com quem eu casei na faculdade." Ele deu de ombros, tentando diminuir seus sentimentos.

"Ela vai casar mês que vem." Uma risada pesada escapou dos lábios dele e eu me encolhi com o som estranho. "Ela está casando com meu parceiro de negócios." Eu arfei e virei para encará-lo. Eu nunca tinha visto aquela expressão em seus olhos antes e percebi que não gostava dela.

"Sério?" Ele assentiu. "Como você pode suportá-lo por perto?"

"Eu planejo acabar com esse problema quando voltar a Seattle. Eu vou comprar a parte dele e mandá-lo embora. Com sorte, ele vai levar Tanya junto."

"Ela continua gerenciando o programa de advocacia para crianças?" Ele assentiu novamente.

"Yep" respondeu, puxando o 'p'. "Ela deu um jeito de conseguir todo tipo de coisa a força de mim durante o divórcio, inclusive manter o emprego."

Eu ergui a mão e contornei os ossos de seu maxilar. Ele me encarou e sorriu.

"Eu não quero mais falar sobre Tanya." Ele disse, me devolvendo as palavras. Sua mãos subiram por meu estômago e acariciou a ponta dos meus seios. Meus mamilos endureceram com o toque. Sua boca se chocou contra a minha, e ele tinha meu corpo à sua mercê em poucos momentos. _Eu amo sua maneira de me distrair._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**EPOV**

O sol estava começando a aparecer quando Bella adormeceu. Ela estava pressionada protetoramente no vão do meu braço. Eu retirei o cabelo do rosto dela e corri meus dedos pela linha de sua bochecha. Ela suspirou e pressionou o rosto com mais força contra mim, o que me fez sorrir.

Contar para Bella sobre Tanya tinha retirado dos meus ombros uma carga que eu nem sabia que carregava. Eu nunca falava sobre Tanya com minha família, preferindo guardar tudo para mim. Talvez meu pai estivesse certo. Talvez eu estivesse mais preocupado com a falha que com o casamento. Eu nunca tinha falhado até Tanya.

Se eu tinha me apaixonado tanto por Tanya e falhado, quanto iria doer se eu tentasse com Bella e falhasse? Eu era apenas um passageiro na viagem de Tanya. Eu não tive escolha em como nosso casamento andou. Se eu estivesse no comando, teria funcionado até um de nos morrer, e provavelmente teria sido eu. Com Bella, qualquer falha entre nós seria minha culpa por causa de sua inocência. Eu queria ser responsável por quebrá-la como Mike tinha feito? _Não, eu nunca faria o que Mike fez a ela._

"Edward." O suspiro leve dela me desviou dos pensamentos e eu encarei o anjo em meus braços. Ela era linda por dentro e por fora, e a noite tinha sido maravilhosa. A festa tinha acabado sendo um problema com o acontecimento de Mike e Jessica. Entretanto, mais tarde, quando ela tinha me encontrado no cômodo dos banquetes tocando piano, tinha me falado que tudo estava bem entre nós, e eu senti esperança. Esperança de que tudo estava indo pelo caminho que deveria em minha vida. Esperança de que meu futuro não seria ocupado por acompanhantes e garotas frívolas de uma noite só. Esperança de que ainda existia espaço no meu coração para amor.

"Amo você." Ela murmurou baixinho. Eu olhei para ela e dessa vez não imaginei que ela estava sonhando com Jacob. Dessa vez eu pensei que talvez ela estivesse sonhando comigo. Talvez ela me amasse ou pudesse me amar com o tempo. O pensamento me fez sorrir e eu a puxei para mais perto, roçando meus lábios contra sua têmpora. Essa garota maravilhosa, doce e inteligente me tinha sob seu domínio. Meus últimos pensamentos foram nela antes do sono me tomar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu acordei com beijos leves sendo depositados nas minhas costas. Minha ereção matinal estava pressionada dolorosamente contra o colchão sob mim. Eu ergui a cabeça e a virei na direção da ninfa que estava de quatro sobre o meu corpo.

"Boa tarde, lindo." A voz dela cantou no meu ouvido.

"Que horas são?" Eu perguntei, virando a cabeça para checar o relógio. Três e meia da tarde. Um suspiro de satisfação escapou dos meus lábios.

"Eu mantive você na cama por quase um dia todo. Eu digo que nós não devemos levantar até amanhã de manhã." Eu a peguei, puxando para cima de mim e passando meu nariz pelo pescoço dela. Ela deu um gritinho e tentou se afastar, mas eu segurei sua coxa. Ela finalmente desistiu e descansou o rosto contra meu peito nu, seus pequenos dedos brincando com a pele macia do meu quadril. Tê-la nua e pressionada contra mim era uma lembrança viva de todas as maneiras que eu a tinha amado na noite anterior.

O estômago dela roncou audivelmente e eu ri quando ela enterrou o rosto no meu peito, tentando se esconder. _Ela é tão fofa quando cora. _Eu acariciei as costas dela com carinho.

Nós passamos o resto do dia na cama, apenas respirando quando nossa necessidade por comida passou pelo nosso desejo de satisfazer o fogo que tínhamos. O telefone tocou, mas nós o ignoramos. Nós estávamos perdidos no prazer um do outro, nada mais importava além de mim e dela, explorando cada centímetro um do outro até a exaustão finalmente fazer com que dormíssemos novamente.

**Nota da Tradutora:** O título é a cara do capítulo, não? Edward falando obscenidades = sexy. Espero que estejam curtindo, e esse capítulo veio na hora, viram? (Substituindo porque foi revisado)

Quanto às respostas das reviews, estou tentando, mesmo! Mas ultimamente ou eu faço a tradução, ou respondo vocês. Sorry, eu prometo tentar respondê-los durante essa semana.

Beijos,  
K.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Morangos e Champagne**

**EPOV**

Segunda de manhã chegou rápido demais. A última coisa que eu queria era sair da cama quente que eu dividia com a linda mulher com quem eu tinha passado as últimas 36 horas satisfazendo de um jeito ou outro. Eu suspirei e afastei os cobertores do meu corpo, cuidadosamente me afastando dela.

A mão dela se ergueu e transcreveu minha cintura, me puxando de volta para ela.

"Não, não vai." Ela fez um bico preguiçoso. Eu me ajustei nos cobertores novamente, puxando-a para mim.

"Eu não quero ir, mas eu tenho uma reunião pela manhã." Eu disse, beijando sua testa devagar. Ela se aproximou, colocando sua perna sobre mim. Eu podia sentir sua excitação quente na minha perna e meu desejo aumentou. _Inferno. _Eu daria tudo para cancelar minha reunião e me perder na mulher em meus braços. Eu corri minha mão pelas costas dela, aproveitando o silêncio do momento, não importava quanto tempo durasse.

Ela deslizou a mão da minha cintura até minha ereção, de leve, antes de envolvê-la em sua palma e me massagear gentilmente. Eu grunhi com a sensação, mas também com frustração por ter que parar isso antes de ir longe demais. Eu a deixei livre por um minuto, me torturando no processo, tentando encontrar forças para parar a mão dela. Eu envolvi sua mão com a minha e a deixei guiar as investidas por mais algumas vezes antes de puxar a mão e a trazer para o meu peito.

Uma pequena bufada partiu dela e eu ri com sua irritação. Se ela soubesse o quão duro havia sido pará-la.

"Mais tarde, amor. Eu vou sair da reunião perto das três, então devo estar de volta às quatro. Nós podemos terminar o que você começou." Eu a beijei longamente, e ela quase conseguiu que eu cancelasse minha reunião novamente. Eu quase cedi. _Ela é tentadora demais para seu próprio bem. _

Eu entrei no chuveiro enquanto Bella pedia o café para nós. Eu passei cinco minutos me limpando e depois cinco minutos embaixo da água gelada tentando acalmar o monstro que ela tinha acordado. Eu entrei de volta no quarto com a toalha na cintura. Ela estava sentada no meio da cama lendo o jornal, os cobertores enrolados ao redor dela. Eu a vi, de canto de olho, baixar o jornal e me assistir caminhar até o armário.

Minhas costas estavam voltadas para ela e enquanto eu abria uma gaveta e tirava uma cueca, eu decidi fazê-la provar do próprio remédio. _Uma colher cheia de açúcar, amor. _Eu pensei tirando a toalha. Eu a ouvi segurar a respiração e caminhei até a porta do armário, cueca na mão. Eu demorei escolhendo o que vestir, sentindo os olhos dela nas minhas costas. Ocasionalmente eu me virava, dando ela uma visão do que ela fazia comigo. Eu estava duro de novo, o banho frio esquecido. Tinha encontrado um terno azul marinho quando senti as mãos dela passeando por minhas costas. Suas mãos descreveram minha cintura e ela se inclinou contra mim. Ela correu as mãos para baixo e eu as peguei antes que chegassem ao alvo.

Me virando devagar eu soltei suas mãos e peguei seu rosto, enquanto ela me pegava pela bunda e me puxava contra ela com força. Eu dei uma risadinha, a beijei docemente e me afastei. Ela gemeu em frustração e voltou para cama, se jogando de barriga para baixo e enterrando a cabeça nos travesseiros.

"Vista-se!" Seu rosnado foi abafado pelo travesseiro. Eu sorri e tornei o desejo dela realidade. Quando eu estava arrumando a gravata, ela sentou.

"Que horas você volta?" Ela tinha uma expressão safada no rosto e eu não pude evitar de pensar o que ela estava armando naquela linda cabeça.

"Quatro, por quê?" Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Só quero ter certeza que estarei de volta no horário."

"Você tem planos para hoje?"

Ela parecia nervosa de repente e, do nada, sua expressão mudou para indiferença e ela deu de ombros.

"Não. Eu só queria saber quanto tempo levará para eu ver você nú novamente." _Ugh, _as palavras dela me deixaram ainda mais duro. Seu sorriso safado de volta ao rosto. _Ela está planejando algo. _Eu me orgulhava de poder ler bem as pessoas, e ela não tinha a melhor expressão de blefe, algo estava acontecendo. Eu caminhei até ela e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Se comporte." Eu ordenei. Ela sorriu ainda mais abertamente.

"Tenha um bom dia de trabalho, querido." Ela disse em sua melhor imitação de June Cleaver. Eu ri e desci saí em direção aos elevadores.

Eu cheguei no escritório vinte minutos depois do que esperava, então eu não tinha tempo de rever a papelada antes da reunião. Minha assistente entrou com a papelada que eu tinha pedido que ela localizasse e me informou que Emmett estava me procurando mais cedo. Eu sentei e liguei para a sala de Emmett.

"Estou aqui, estou aqui. O que você precisa?" Eu segurei o telefone longe da minha orelha quando a risada de Emmett ecoou pelo fone.

"Nos últimos cinco anos, quantas vezes você se atrasou?" Eu bufei antes de responder.

"Nunca."

"Não seria por causa de uma linda morena com quem você desapareceu sábado a noite e então não respondeu seu telefone o dia seguinte inteiro, seria?" Eu podia sentir o tom de deboche em sua voz.

"O que você quer? Eu estou ocupado." Eu retruquei, cortando os questionamentos.

"Você viu o Post hoje?" Ele perguntou. Eu grunhi com a lembrança do Post. Eles eram rudes durante o meu divórcio.

"Página seis." Ele disse e eu grunhi de novo, página seis significava que estava no site deles também. Eu desliguei com Emmett, liguei meu computador e chamei minha assistente. Ela colocou a cabeça para dentro através da fresta na porta.

"Por favor, me traga o Post." Ela assentiu e em poucos segundos estava me passando o jornal. Ela sorriu por ter um em sua mesa e saiu. Eu rapidamente abri na página seis e lá estávamos nós.

Bella estava linda no vestido preto que tinha usado na Noite de Abertura. Ela sorria para mim, um brilho em seu olho. Meu braço estava protetoramente ao redor da cintura dela. Eu tinha aquele sorriso bobo que eu imaginava estar no meu rosto há quase uma semana e meia. Uma foto menor de Emmett e Rosalie estava no canto do artigo. A chamada dizia: O PLAYBOY CULLEN ESTÁ FINALMENTE SE ACOMODANDO? Eu rolei os olhos e li o artigo.

_Noite de Abertura para Sra. Rosalie Hale Cullen foi uma badalação. Seu marido, Emmett Cullen, estava na audiência junto de seu irmão, Edward Cullen, que estava acompanhado de uma nova conquista para sua longa lista. Fontes dizem que essa nova mulher, Isabella Swan, o acompanhou a Abertura e estava junto a ele no quinto aniversário da Norte Pacífico de Confiança de Nova York. Ela tem sido vista entrando e saindo do Waldorf Astoria, onde Edward Cullen está atualmente ficando. É essa a mulher que prenderá o mais desejado solteiro em Nova York? Ou ela será apenas mais uma conquista em sua longa lista? Nós os manteremos informados._

Eu fechei os olhos e suspirei, pegando a ponta no nariz e a puxando. _Podia ter sido pior_. Eu tentei me convencer. Pelo menos não havia nenhuma informação sobre a festa de aniversário. Eu odiava pensar como Bella iria reagir se estivesse no jornal que eu tinha pulado em Mike no meio de um evento formal.

"Sr. Cullen?" Eu não vi minha assistente entrar até que ela falou. "Seu cliente está aqui."

"Por favor, o leve para o salão de conferências menor e diga que eu estarei lá em alguns minutos." Ela assentiu e fechou a porta atrás dela.

Eu puxei o telefone do meu bolso e apertei o dois. Bella atendeu no primeiro toque.

"Eu estava ligando para você." Ela disse ofegante. O som me lembrou dela sem fôlego em meus braços enquanto eu a tocava com paixão. _Pare com isso, Cullen. Você tinha um objetivo para essa ligação. _Eu me xinguei.

"Bella, você viu o Post?" Eu perguntei com cuidado.

"Sim, era por isso que eu estava te ligado." Eu fiz uma careta.

"E?"

Eu podia ouvi-la sorrindo do outro lado. "Solteiro mais desejado em Nova York, huh?" Ela provocou.

"Você está orgulhosa de si mesma, não está?" Eu provoquei de volta. Ela deu uma risadinha baixinha.

"Eu só queria ter certeza de que você tinha sabido e estava okay com o que eles escreveram." Eu disse.

"Eu não estou _okay_ com isso. Eles fizeram você parecer um grosso." Ela não precisava saber que eles não estavam longe da verdade com o que assumiam. Eu era rude. Desde o divórcio eu havia tido diversas mulheres de uma noite só. Eu sabia que existiam rumores de que eu pagava os serviços de acompanhantes, entretanto ninguém conseguia confirmar que eu tinha dormido com algumas delas.

"Não importa o que eles dizem. Não é nada novo." Ela suspirou e minha mente começou a viajar pelos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando recuperar o foco.

"Eu sinto muito, mas preciso correr. Alguns clientes estão esperando. Me avise se precisar de algo e eu vou te ligar quando puder." Nós desligamos e eu peguei toda a papelada da minha mesa e fui na direção do salão de conferências. Quando eu cheguei na porta, meu telefone tocou. Eu segurei todos os papéis em uma mão e puxei o aparelho. Uma nova mensagem estava na caixa. Eu a abri e tive certeza que um sorriso bobo estava no meu rosto de novo.

_Para meu Cavalheiro Branco_

_Boa sorte conquistando o reino. Já sinto sua falta. _

_Sua devotada Princesa_

Eu sorri para mim mesmo enquanto coloca o telefone de volta no bolso. _Essa será uma longa reunião._

**BPOV**

Eu fechei meu telefone e acenei para um táxi. Meu primeiro compromisso era em meia hora e eu queria ter certeza que faria uma boa primeira impressão. O fino terninho que Felix tinha comprado na primeira excursão ao shopping era bastante social. As calças eram cinza e serviam perfeitamente. Elas eram cintura-baixa e mais soltinhos nas pernas. O casaco era preto e afinado na cintura, apenas um botão fechando-o. Embaixo eu tinha uma blusa cinza com delicada renda no decote. Era bastante profissional e, ainda assim, sensual sem ser vulgar.

Eu cheguei à Manhattan Trust cinco minutos antes do horário marcado. A recepcionista me mandou para outra sala onde outra secretária informou ao Sr. Stevens que eu tinha chegado.

"Você pode entrar." Ela disse enquanto mencionava o escritório a sua esquerda. Eu caminhei até lá e bati de leve antes de colocar minha cabeça na fresta da porta. Um homem loiro de não mais que vinte e cinco anos acenou para que eu entrasse, o telefone em sua orelha.

"Não me importa o que tenha que ser feito. Dê um jeito." Ele grunhiu no telefone e o fechou.

"Sinto muito sobre isso Srta. Swan, por favor, entre e sente-se." Ele apontou a cadeira a sua frente. Eu caminhei até ele e apertei sua mão antes de sentar.

"Prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Stevens." Eu estava repentinamente nervosa. Eu me encontrei repetindo as afirmações de Alice em minha cabeça. _Você é uma mulher forte, de sucesso e inteligente._

"Por favor, Isabella, me chame de Riley."

"Só se você me chamar de Bella." Eu sorri ganhando confiança quando as formalidades foram deixadas de lado.

"Então, Bella, aqui diz que você trabalhou para Tate e Young assim que saiu de Columbia. Impressionante." Ele me encarou e sorriu. Eu assenti e ele voltou a ler meu currículo.

"Você estagiou ali e te ofereceram um lugar fixo. Você ficou apenas seis meses depois disso." Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Então você trabalhou para a Empresa de Advocacia Robertson por um ano." Ele me encarou perplexo. "Por que você deixou Tate e Young para ser uma secretária?"

Essa era a questão de um milhão de dólares. Eu estive pensando como responderia essa pergunta há algum tempo e não tinha algo certo, então eu respondi a mesma coisa que me falaram quando eu fui demitida. "Eu amava meu trabalho na Tate e Young, mas fui demitida por questões financeiras." Eu encarei minhas mãos antes de continuar. "Eu acho que perdi a confiança quando isso aconteceu então não procurei mais nada no meu campo de negócios."

"Hmmm." Seus cotovelos descansaram nos braços da cadeira, seus dedos entrelaçados enquanto seus apontadores estavam apontando para seus lábios. Ele os bateu contra os lábios enquanto pensava.

"Então, o que você poderia trazer para a Manhattan Trust?"

Eu suspirei internamente por ele não pressionar por mais informação. "Eu tenho um vasto conhecimento em aquisições de fusões. Eu tenho qualidades de liderança e fui a peça chave de diversas fusões, e eu trabalho duro." Ele pareceu impressionado com minha resposta.

Depois de mais algumas questões especificas sobre fusões que eu comandei, ele apertou minha mão novamente.

"Bom, Srta. Swan, obrigada por comparecer. Eu vou ligar de um jeito ou outro para você no fim do dia." Eu agradeci e sai da sala.

Quando eu fechei a porta eu deixei um suspiro escapar, aliviada que a entrevista enervante tinha acabado. A secretária dele estava entre outras duas mulheres e elas estavam sussurrando quando eu passei. Elas olharam imediatamente para mim. Uma delas estava segurando o Post na mão e parecia chocada com a minha aparência. Eu sorri para elas e caminhei pelo corredor. Antes de sair do campo de audição, eu ouvi uma delas dizer.

"É ela. Essa é a que está namorando Edward Cullen."

"Por que diabos ela está aqui para uma entrevista então?" A pergunta me confundiu, mas eu deixei para lá.

Minhas duas outras entrevistas foram menos estressantes. Minhas respostas foram tranquilas e confiantes. Eu me senti bem com elas, mas eu estava querendo mesmo era a Manhattan Trust. Eu estava preocupada que o Sr. Stevens estava surpreso com minha demissão. _Não há nada que você possa fazer. _Eu entrei em um táxi e dei o endereço do hotel.

Eu entrei no quarto de hotel e chequei o relógio, 14:50. Edward devia estar saindo da reunião logo. O plano que eu tinha formulado enquanto ele me provocava nu voltou a minha cabeça. Ele estava muito engraçadinho pela manhã.

Eu liguei para o serviço de quarto e pedi morangos, chocolate e uma garrafa de champagne, e depois entrei de novo no quarto para me trocar. Felix tinha comprado diversas coisas da Victoria Secrets que eu tinha enfiado em uma das gavetas nunca pensando que iria usá-las. Eu escolhi um baby-doll azul escuro e calcinha combinando. Eu senti ansiedade no meu peito com o que eu estava para fazer.

Eu me despi e coloquei a lingerie, amando a sensação do tecido na minha pele, e me olhei no espelho. Servia perfeitamente. O bojo do baby doll era uma renda intrincada que mal cobria meus mamilos, e um tecido fino com a mesma renda nas bordas caia livre sobre minha barriga. A calcinha era da mesma renda do bojo. Parecia bom e eu me senti sensual.

Eu entrei no banheiro e arrumei meu cabelo, colocando mais gloss depois. Quando eu senti que tinha feito tudo que podia, eu engatinhei na cama com meu telefone. Segurando o telefone na distancia de um braço, eu tirei uma foto. Depois de descartar a foto algumas vezes, eu finalmente consegui uma boa. Eu digitei uma mensagem rápida para Edward, anexei a foto e apertei "Enviar". Eu ri para mim mesma e esperei sua resposta. Meu telefone tocou e eu fiquei surpresa em ver no identificador que não era Edward, mas Riley. _Que bizarro. Atender ao telefone em lingerie para falar com seu possível futuro chefe. _Eu respirei fundo e apertei o botão para atender.

"Alô?"

"Bella Swan?"

"Sim, é ela."

"Ola, Bella, aqui é Riley Stevens."

"Claro, Sr. Stevens, o que eu posso fazer por você?"

"Eu falei com meus sócios e nós gostaríamos de lhe oferecer um emprego conosco." Eu gritei internamente, pulando na cama de felicidade.

"Isso é ótimo." Edward e nosso acordo veio a minha mente e eu achei válido deixar Riley saber. "Eu não posso começar por outras duas semanas, eu tenho um compromisso que não posso faltar."

"Tudo bem. Nós gostaríamos que você viesse para que pudesse conhecer os demais sócios. Nós podemos discutir seu salário nesse encontro."

"Fantástico. Uau, obrigada por ligar, você fez meu dia." Eu sorri de orelha a orelha.

"Eu vou pedir a minha secretária que entre em contato para marcar um horário. Bem-vinda a Manhattan Trust, Bella."

"Obrigada, Sr. Stevens." Tão logo eu apertei "Fim" eu deixei um gritinho escapar. Meu telefone tocou de novo e eu encarei o sorriso bobo de Edward.

_B_

_Você está tentando me matar? Saindo do escritório. Te vejo em dez minutos._

_E_

Eu coloquei uma robe quando o serviço de quarto chegou. Eu pedi que colocassem a sobremesa em uma mesa do quarto. O entregador me deu um sorriso quando eu entreguei a gorjeta, o que só aumentou meu embaraçamento quando eles saíram. Por que eu deveria me importar que eles sabiam o que eu estava fazendo? Eu tirei o robe e me posicionei novamente no meu da cama, esperando Edward chegar.

Meu coração começou a bater com antecipação quando eu ouvi a porta abrindo e o barulho de Edward esvaziando os bolsos na mesa da entrada. Estava levando tempo demais para a bunda gostosa dele chegar. Eu corri meus dedos pelos cabelos, colocando-o sobre um ombro e tentei minha melhor expressão casual quando todo meu corpo estava pegando fogo.

Ele caminhou pela porta e parou. Seus olhos viajaram pelo meu corpo com cuidado e passaram para a mesa com sobremesa com que eu esperava me divertir depois. Um sorriso largo apareceu em seu rosto e ele caminhou até a mesa e pegou um morango. Ele o mergulhou no chocolate, levando-o aos lábios, fechando os lábios ao redor da fruta e acariciando-a antes de mordê-la. _Eu quero desesperadamente ser esse pedaço de morango_. Eu senti um liquido quente na minha calcinha enquanto ele em encarava sedutor.

"Morangos são meus favoritos." _Uh…Os meus também, agora. _Eu lambi os lábios, com pressa para provar os morangos em seus lábios. Ele pegou outra, afundando no chocolate e trazendo para mim. Ele gentilmente me empurrou para trás e se posicionou junto a mim. Trouxe a fruta aos meus lábios, e quando eu tentei morder ele a afastou, sujando meus lábios de chocolate, então ele a passou pelo meu colo, deixando um caminho de chocolate pelo meu pescoço.

Minha respiração estava ficando descompassada com o jeito sensual que ele me sujava de chocolate. Ele trouxe a fruta de volta aos meus lábios e me deixou mordê-la. O suco do morango escorreu pelo meu queixo e ele rapidamente se inclinou e beijou os traços, subindo até pressionar os lábios aos meus. Ele grunhiu de leve contra meus lábios e se afastou, olhando para mim e colocando um dedo sob a renda, traçando meu seio em um toque sensual.

"Eu amo essa cor em você. Você é tão linda." Ele sussurrou antes de descer a boca para o meu colo, sugando o chocolate que ele tinha derrubado antes. Eu me segurei em seus ombros, o puxando para mais perto. Ele subiu para os meus lábios e eu alcancei os botões de sua camisa. Quando eu os desfiz, ele tirou a camisa e eu corri minhas mãos pelo peito dele, traçando os músculos duros sob meus dedos. Ele se ergueu na cama, me levando junto para não quebrar o beijo, e brigou com o cinto por um momento até que, em um flash, suas calças e sapatos estavam descartados. Ele lentamente me deitou na cama, seu peito pressionado contra meu lado.

Nossos beijos eram longos e gentis enquanto ele corria as mãos pelo meu corpo, tirando minha roupa até estarmos ambos nus. Ele se colocou entre minhas pernas e quebrou o beijo, me olhando com carinho nos olhos enquanto lentamente entrava em mim. Eu gemi com a sensação de tê-lo em mim de maneira tão intima. Suas investidas eram lentas e longas enquanto ele observava minhas reações. O sentimento de amor era tão forte que eu queria dizer como estava me sentindo. Eu queria colocar em palavras o que meu coração estava gritando. Mas eu não podia, não ainda. Seu olhar penetrou minha alma e eu percebi que ele sabia. Talvez não totalmente, mas ele tinha que saber que meus sentimentos tinham mudado.

Seus olhos verdes nunca se desviaram enquanto ele me levava ao orgasmo. Fui eu que finalmente quebrei a conexão mental. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás com as últimas investidas e gozou dentro de mim, seus lábios deixando palavras doces escaparem o tempo todo até que ele caiu sobre mim.

Eu me senti tão protegida em seus braços. Suas mãos macias acariciaram meu quadril enquanto ele retomava a respiração. Ele deu beijos leves no meu pescoço antes de rolar pra o lado, saindo de mim, me alcançando depois para me puxar contra o seu peito. Eu acariciei seu braço de leve, sem querer que as carícias gentis que tínhamos trocado momentos atrás acabassem.

Essa foi a coisa mais próxima de fazer amor a que tínhamos chegado. A única coisa faltando eram as declarações de amor eterno. Eu agora sabia no meu coração que amaria esse homem até o dia da minha morte. Eu tinha parado de me recriminar por amá-lo quando só o conhecia por pouco tempo, não podia mais lutar contra os meus sentimentos e eu contaria a ele se não tivesse medo de que ele me rejeitasse e que essa coisa maravilhosa entre nós acabasse. Eu fechei os olhos e senti sua respiração calma no meu pescoço. Isso era o que eu sempre iria querer e se guardar meu amor apenas para mim me permitisse tê-lo, então era isso que eu faria. _Eu amo você, Edward, agora e para sempre._

**EPOV**

Eu fiz pequenos círculos no estômago dela enquanto suas mãos macias deslizavam pelo meu braço. O perfume de seus cabelos me inebriava e eu tive um desejo forte de abraçá-la pelo resto do tempo.

_Algo mudou no nosso relacionamento_. Eu podia sentir como se tivéssemos feito amor. _Feito amor? Sim, foi o que fizemos. _A ligação que eu sentia com essa mulher quando estava dentro dela era algo que nunca tinha sentido antes. Eu a reivindiquei como minha quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu não podia desviar o olhar, nem queria. Meu coração batia forte só com a presença dela.

Enquanto nos movíamos juntos eu podia quase ler a mente dela. Ela estava implorando que eu a amasse e eu não queria nada mais que dar a ela o que queria. _Eu podia amá-la? Sim, eu tinha certeza que os sentimentos queimando no meu peito eram amor. Eu poderia dar a ela o que ela queria? _Essa questão não era facilmente respondida. Eu rocei meus lábios em seu pescoço, e ela tremeu dando uma risadinha.

"Você gostou da surpresa?" Eu sorri para a maneira que ela estava querendo um elogio.

"Mmmmmm. Foi deliciosa." Eu sussurrei sedutor em sua orelha. Ela se virou para me encarar, seus lindos olhos castanhos presos nos meus, e então ela sorriu doce e meu coração deu um pulo no peito. _Eu vou fazer tudo que puder para manter esse sorriso no rosto dela._

"O que você fez hoje, amor?" Os olhos dela brilharam com excitação.

"Eu tive três entrevistas de emprego hoje." Eu fui surpreendido com a revelação. Eu nem sabia que ela tinha deixado currículos em lugar algum.

"Mesmo? Como elas foram?" O entusiasmo dela estava me contagiando.

"Eu tive uma oferta de emprego." Eu a apertei com força contra mim.

"Isso é fantástico. Com quem?"

"Manhattan Trust!" Ela gritou em prazer. O que era excitação com o que ela tinha conseguido virou desconfiança. Eu tentei segurar o protesto que queria escapar. O brilho em seus olhos diminuiu, mas reapareceu rapidamente enquanto ela me contava cada detalhe da entrevista. Eu sorri, mas o sorriso não alcançou meus olhos.

Manhattan Trust era o Cavalheiro Cinza que tinha tentado se meter e ganhar o Sr. Kingsley com sua oferta. Nós havíamos tido diversos problemas com os negócios deles. Em um ponto, inclusive, fomos até a justiça por que haviam divulgado informação de um grande negócio que estávamos fechando, causando o mercado a baixar consideravelmente o valor da companhia. Bella tinha o tipo de caráter que nós queríamos nos nossos empregados. Manhattan Trust não tinha o mesmo caráter.

"Bella, que tal você trabalhar para a NPC?" Eu perguntei, tão casual quanto o possível. Seu rosto ficou inexpressivo por um momento e ela se afastou.

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, Edward."

"Por que não? Você tem tudo que precisamos numa empregada." Eu a peguei pela cintura e corri meu nariz por seu pescoço. "Além disso, pense no romance de escritório que podíamos ter." Eu brinquei.

Ela ficou paralisada por um momento, me empurrando para longe dela. Eu vi o brilho de uma lágrima enquanto ela saía da cama.

"O quê? Bella, o quê? Eu estava brincando, por favor, não fique zangada." Eu a ouvi fungar enquanto colocava o roupão. Ela amarrou-o apertado ao redor dela e me encarou.

"Eu não vou "dormir" meu lugar até o topo!" Ela gritou. Eu estava surpreso pela mudança de comportamento dela.

"Não era isso que eu estava dizendo. Eu... Eu..." Realização chegou em mim. As coisas que Mike havia gritado na festa de aniversário. _'Veja bem, homem, ela vai te sugar, exatamente como fez comigo. Então ela vai dormir com o Tom, Dick ou Harry que vai fazê-la subir de vida.'_

Eu não a deixaria fugir dessa vez. Eu pulei da cama quando ela estava chegando perto de seu refúgio, o banheiro. Eu a peguei quando ela alcançou a porta. Passei as mãos por sua cintura e trouxe seu corpo protestante contra o meu.

"Bella, coração." Eu disse em uma voz calma. "Por favor, baby, eu não quis dizer isso. Eu jamais pensaria que você é capaz disso." Eu senti o corpo dela relaxar um pouco e continuei. "Você é mais que qualificada para qualquer posição na companhia. Diabos, você provavelmente pode fazer meu trabalho melhor que eu." Eu a ouvi rir com minha confissão. Eu a virei e vi seu rosto molhado.

Eu a puxei para perto e suguei suas lágrimas. Ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e eu soube que tinha sido perdoado.

"Eu preciso fazer isso sozinha, Edward. Minha vida esteve na mão de outros por tempo demais, e me faz bem mostrar que eu posso ser independente. Que _eu_ fiz isso." Eu vi o orgulho em seus olhos e não pude furar a bolha dela. Talvez ela tivesse outros prospectos.

"Como as outras entrevistas foram?" Eu perguntei querendo saber detalhes para tentar levá-la em outra direção.

"Elas foram ótimos, mas Manhattan Trust é o trabalho dos meus sonhos. Eu não sinto que preciso continuar procurando." Ela concluiu.

"Bella, uma boa pessoa nos negócios veria suas opções antes de decidir. Onde mais você tentou?" Ela fez uma careta para mim, mas citou diversas empresas. Droga_. _Eu não tinha conexões em nenhuma delas.

"Eu acho que você devia continuar tentando nelas e ver se consegue entrevistas. Não machuca ter opções. E mais, se você tem mais de uma opção, você pode negociar." Ela concordou em ligar no dia seguinte.

Eu conhecia Riley Stevens e ele não tomava decisões sem que elas o beneficiassem. A pergunta era se ele realmente acredita que Bella seria uma boa contratação, eu não duvidava da competência dela, ou ele tinha outros motivos? A última possibilidade me preocupava.

Nós beijamos e fizemos as pazes e beijamos mais até que nos jogamos em sexo depois das pazes. Eu não podia ter o suficiente dela e parecia que nem ela de mim. Nós finalmente nos arrumamos e saímos para jantar. Eu parei na recepção para checar as mensagens, e a recepcionista me entregou um envelope. Um convite para um banquete de premiação da Johnson, Smith e Wilson estava elegantemente envelopado. Havia uma pequena nota junto ao convite. Eu a abri e li.

_Sr. Cullen,_

_Por favor, aceite meu convite pessoal para o nosso banquete com a intenção de reconhecer todo o serviço que nossos funcionários tiveram neste ano que passou. Nós adoraríamos tê-lo como convidado de honra, e que você fale conosco por um momento para encorajar nossos funcionários com as metas de serviço da nossa comunidade. Eu entrarei em contato nos próximos dias para organizarmos tudo. _

_Sinceramente,_

_James Johnson_

Eu suspirei sabendo que não poderia recusar o convite por causa da natureza do evento. NPC encorajava com força seus empregados a se engajarem em atividades para a comunidade. Minha mãe tivera a brilhante idéia de conseguir mais pessoas envolvidas em suas comunidades oferecendo viagens e incentivos para atos de caridade. Nós transferíamos nossos fundos de caridade para indivíduos ao invés de ver metade deles irem para custos administrativos das caridades. Nós também vimos um imenso crescimento de produção no trabalho. Era uma situação de vitória dupla.

Eu olhei para Bella que estava lendo o bilhete sobre meu ombro. "Está pronta para outra festa fina?" Eu perguntei com um suspiro cansado. "Vai significar mais compras com Alice." Eu a vi fazer uma careta para a idéia.

"Eu vou sobreviver." Ela disse enquanto eu colocava o convite no bolso e pegava sua mão, beijando-a de leve.

"Eu já falei que você está linda hoje?" Eu virei sua mão e beijei a palma. Ela virou os olhos em prazer, e eu sorri com a reação.

"Talvez algumas vezes." Ela murmurou.

"Bom, então não foi o bastante. Você. É. Maravilhosa." Eu beijei seu pulso com cada palavra. Ela abriu os olhos e eu vi o mesmo brilho de emoção que havia visto quando estávamos fazendo amor mais cedo. _Era amor._

**Nota da Tradutora:** Arrumando a nota para avisar que o capítulo está revisado. James está chegando, como está a expectativa disso? E esses dois tolinhos não são lindos? Tão apaixonados e tão imbecis para perceberem. Espero que tenham curtido, muitas emoções a partir de agora. Ah, e em breve tem fic nova traduzida... O que será dessa vez?


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Vestidos Brancos e Vinho Tinto**

**BPOV**

O resto da semana passou em uma felicidade extrema. Edward sairia para trabalhar assim que amanhecesse, e eu passaria o dia em entrevistas e entregando currículos. Então nós jantaríamos juntos.

Eu aceitei o conselho de Edward e liguei para todos os lugares que eu tinha deixado currículo. Diversos marcaram entrevistas. Eu escolhi uma entrevista na livraria e outra no banco; já que eu tinha uma oferta da Manhattan Trust, eu pensei que seria idiota tentar algo abaixo do meu nível de educação. No final da semana, eu tinha outra oferta em uma empresa lucrativa de Manhattan.

Edward parecia maravilhado, e eu não pude evitar de sentir que ele estava tentando me manter longe da Manhattan Trust e na direção a outra oferta. Nós estávamos jantando uma noite quando o assunto surgiu.

"Então, como suas entrevistas foram hoje?" Ele perguntou, me espiando excitado. Eu dei de ombros e cortei o meu frango.

"Elas foram bem. Eu recebi uma ligação da Broadway Business Management."

"Sério? E?"

"Eles me ofereceram um emprego." Eu disse simplesmente.

"Isso é ótimo! O que eles ofereceram?" Ele perguntou sorrindo abertamente. Eu não pude deixar de ficar irritada. _Por que diabos ele me quer tanto trabalhando em qualquer outra lugar que não Manhattan Trust? _Durante a última semana ele tinha me feito tentar empregos em diversas outras empresas, sempre falando sobre as virtudes das companhias. Sempre que eu citava Manhattan Trust, ele iria trocar de assunto ou me falar que eu precisava ter mais opções. Se eu não o conhecesse, diria que ele estava tentando fazer com que eu não trabalhasse para eles.

"Eles querem que eu gerencie o Departamento de Análise de Negócios."

"O que você disse a eles?" Ele perguntou como um garoto ansioso para abrir os presentes de Natal.

"Eu pedi que eles fizessem uma oferta formal e que eu iria dar minha resposta." O sorriso dele era radiante. Ele tomou minha mão e a beijou gentilmente.

"Eu disse para você ter mais opções." _Ali estava novamente_. Eu sorri fracamente e deixei o assunto morrer. Dias depois a oferta chegou, e era boa. Era mais dinheiro que eu ganhava na Tate e Young e a oportunidade de gerenciar um Departamento de Análise de Negócios era maravilhosa, mas eu ainda preferia a Manhattan Trust.

Mesmo que eu estivesse irritada com Edward no quesito busca de emprego, ele estava sendo tão atencioso que era impossível ficar brava por muito tempo. Ele estava mais romântico a cada dia. Não grandes gestos que as pessoas consideravam romantismo, eram as pequenas coisas que ele fazia.

Ele pararia o que estava fazendo para me pegar e dançar pela suíte, me enviaria flores quando iria chegar atrasado para o jantar, ou me surpreenderia com banhos a luz de velas. A coisa mais simples, mas minha preferida, era quando ele vinha por trás e beijava meu pescoço, sussurrando palavras sentimentais no meu ouvido. Ele sempre tinha meu corpo e minhas emoções em um estado de necessidade.

Diversas vezes eu quase havia contado que estava apaixonada, só para dar para trás. Cada vez que eu quase contei, eu via um brilho no olhar dele antes que minha boca se abrisse, seu sorriso me dava um falso senso de segurança e eu quase esquecia as consequencias que aquela declaração trariam, instantaneamente fechando a boca quando lembrava. Ele me olhava como um lindo marido olharia para sua noiva corada. Os sinais que ele estava me mandando me faziam pensar que talvez ele correspondesse meus sentimentos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nas noites, Edward e eu iríamos nos afundar um no outro. Algumas vezes jogávamos xadrez, o que era mais desafiante agora que ele não estava pegando leve. Edward era bom em estratégia e em me colocar em situações sem saída, e foi quando eu percebi porque ele era ótimo no mundo dos negócios. Eu apenas vencia um quarto dos jogos que tínhamos.

Às vezes, ele iria me levar ao bar para que pudesse tocar piano. Eu amava ver os dedos dele correndo pelas teclas. Me lembraria da festa de aniversário e eu sempre queria pular nele, o puxando para o quarto rindo para que pudéssemos ter uma imitação daquela noite cheia de paixão.

A ida ao shopping de Alice tinha sido uma ocupação de dois dias cheios de caminhadas. Ela tinha me levado a cada designer da nata de Nova York, procurando o vestido perfeito para o jantar de premiação. Ela finalmente tinha decidido por um Valentino que ela modificou. Ela pegou a saia de um e junto com o top de outro, criando um original Alice. A vendedora estava maravilhada com o design de Alice e concordou em terminá-lo até o banquete. Meu único protesto era o fato de que era branco. Atrapalhadas e branco não se misturavam, mas ela me disse que tudo ficaria bem. De qualquer forma, você não discutia com ela sobre moda.

Edward tinha passado a semana pensando nas coisas certas para encorajar os empregados da Johnson, Smith e Wilson a continuar seus trabalhos. Diversas vezes ele me sentaria no sofá e iria de um lado para o outro enquanto lia o que tinha escrito. _Ele parecia tão nervoso._

"Edward, por que isso te deixa tão nervoso?" Ele parou de caminhar e me encarou.

"Eu odeio falar para o publico." Eu fiquei chocada com a confissão. Era difícil ver esse homem magnífico que era bom em tudo com medo de falar em público. _Eu precisava debochar dele._

"Você está brincando?" Ele negou. "Você quer me dizer que _o _Edward Cullen está com medo de falar pros outros?" Ele assentiu e voltou a andar.

"Eu consigo falar em uma sala de reuniões cheia. É fácil quando você está no controle e todos têm que te ouvir. É completamente diferente quando você precisa ser engraçado e encantador." Ele suspirou e se jogou na cadeira do meu lado.

Eu dei uma risadinha da situação e ele me encarou. "Não é engraçado. Você devia ter me visto no casamento do Emmett. Eu tinha que fazer o brinde e gaguejei o tempo todo. Depois que eu sentei, Emmett levantou e perguntou 'O que diabos ele disse?'" Ele tremeu com a memória.

Eu não pude mais segurar e acabei rolando da cadeira até o chão gargalhando e só comecei a me acalmar quando ele riu junto comigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O dia do banquete tinha finalmente chegado e eu estava ansiosa para ver se meu acompanhante nervoso iria conseguir fazer o discurso. Alice tinha feito o spa achar uma bronzeadora e tinha feito a mulher ir até meu quarto. Era embaraçoso parar nua na frente de uma mulher enquanto ela passava spray no meu corpo, mas quando ela tinha acabado foi bom admirar o trabalho. Alice queria que eu ficasse muito bronzeada. "Como se o sol tivesse te beijado o verão inteiro" ela tinha dito. Mas eu discordava e quando a mulher apareceu, eu mudei o tom para ter só um pouco de cor. Ou o vestido branco ia me fazer aparecer demais.

Eu estava começando a me preocupar quando no meio da tarde meu vestido não tinha chegado. Eu tentei ligar para Alice, mas caí direto na caixa postal. Com uma bufada frustrada, eu joguei o telefone na cama onde Edward estava lendo uma papelada para o trabalho.

"O que há, amor?"

"Meu vestido não chegou. Eu tenho uma hora..." Um barulhão na entrada me interrompeu.

"Eu estou aqui! Eu tenho seu vestido!" Alice chegou correndo no quarto com uma sacola pendurada no ombro.

"Banheiro, agora!" Ela ordenou. Edward riu e voltou a ler a papelada.

"Houve um problema com a saia, mas acho que vai dar certo." Ela abriu a sacola e olhou para as mudanças que tinham sido feitas. Um vestido sem mangas tinha sido feito de um tafetá gostoso de tocar. Eu percebi que as mudanças estavam na cintura. Existia um largo cinto branco que ia da metade da cintura até o lado, cruzando atrás ambos os lados. Eu toquei o cinto e encarei Alice.

"Está lindo, Alice." Sua expressão preocupava virou um gritinho animado enquanto ela batia palmas e pulava.

"Estou feliz que você aprove. Vai ficar ótimo em você." De repente ela parou de pular e assumiu uma expressão de mãe querendo xingar a filha.

"Bella, o que houve com o seu bronzeado?" Ela questionou. Eu olhei para baixo, segurando meu braço para inspecionar.

"Por que, está ruim? Não está laranja, né?" Uma nota de pânico preencheu minha voz.

"Não... Só não é escuro como eu esperava." Eu dei de ombros, agindo inocentemente como se não soubesse que o tom era mais claro.

Ela balançou a mão. "Está bom, pelo menos você tem alguma coisa. Nós temos que ir para a ilha e te dar algum bronzeado real. Talvez no Natal" Ela argumentou pegando o vestido.

A ilha? Ela devia querer dizer algo como Bahamas ou Hawaii. A idéia de voar com Alice até uma ilha tropical parecia possível. Algumas semanas atrás, eu teria sonhado com a idéia de ser possível. Ela apontou minhas roupas.

"Tire." Ela disse.

"Alice!" A voz de advertência de Edward passou pela porta do banheiro. Os comandos de uma palavra só irritavam horrores a Edward, mas eu não me importava.

"Eu estou bem, Edward!" Eu gritei para ele, me virando para pegar o vestido de Alice e a encontrando com um sorriso no rosto.

"Ele ama você." Ela murmurou, me alcançando.

"O que te faz dizer isso?" Eu perguntei, curiosa sobre a conclusão dela.

"Ele nunca protegeu Tanya de mim e ele faz isso o tempo todo com você. Mais, você tem que ser idiota para não ver como ele te olha. Você faz bem a ele, Bella." Eu fiquei surpresa com o discurso, uma lágrima enchendo meu olho com a idéia.

Ela me olhou com curiosidade e me abraçou. "Você o ama também, não é?" Eu assenti enquanto a lágrima corria pela minha bochecha.

"Oh, Bella. Você será minha irmã." Ela largou, baixinho.

"Não se apresse. Nós temos um relacionamento complicado. Ele não se abriu,mal e mal me falou sobre Tanya e só sobre o divórcio."

Alice sentou na banheira. "Eu sei dessas coisas." Ela bateu os dedos contra a testa. "Você é perfeita para meu irmão e só vai levar um tempo para ele perceber. Agora se apresse e vista sua roupa. Ele vai morrer quando te ver."

Eu tirei meu jeans, camiseta e sutiã, tentando não estragar meu cabelo e maquiagem. Eu estava feliz ao perceber que um sutiã estava costurado por dentro do vestido. Eu não me importava de ficar sem sutiã para Edward, mas a idéia de não usar um em público me deixava desconfortável.

Eu segurei o vestido no lugar para Alice fechá-lo. Ela pegou uma escova e começou a tocar no meu cabelo de leve para dar volume, dando um passo para trás ao acabar e assoviando.

"Você está fabulosamente linda." _Deve ser uma expressão de Alice_. Ela disse antes de me empurrar para fora do banheiro e chamar Edward. Ele entrou no quarto com um sorriso imenso e veio na minha direção, beijando minha bochecha e passando os lábios por minha orelha.

"Você está maravilhosa, minha querida." Ele disse dando um beijinho atrás da minha orelha e se inclinando contra mim. Meu coração estava saltando de novo. _Por que ele tem esse efeito em mim?_

Alice limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção. "Meu trabalho aqui está feito." Ela disse dramaticamente antes de sair pululando do quarto.

"Nós temos que ir." Ele foi ao closet e colocou a gravata ao redor do pescoço. Existia algo reconfortante em vê-lo fazendo tarefas rotineiras. Eu me encontrava o encarando quando ele fazia coisas como se barbear ou limpar a orelha com cotonetes. Ele parecia tão perfeito que eu precisava desses lembretes que ele era humano.

Ele sorriu para mim pelo espelho quando me pegou assistindo. E então ele baixou a gola e correu os dedos pelo cabelo, tentando baixá-la. Não funcionou, mas eu amava isso. Eu podia dizer pela postura que ele continuava nervoso, então caminhei até ele e passei meus braços por sua cintura.

"Você vai ser maravilhoso, Edward." Ele assentiu, só para responder, mas eu sabia que ele não acreditava, pegou minha mão na dele e saímos pela porta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nós chegamos e fomos rapidamente encaminhados para a primeira fila, perto do pódio. Tínhamos algumas horas antes que Edward precisasse falar, então ele me levou para dançar. Ele me puxou para perto e me levou pela pista. Eu tinha me acostumado com sua condução com todas as vezes que ele me pegava em seus braços e dançava pela suíte.

Sua bochecha descansava contra minha com sua mão nas minhas costas, me puxando para perto com cada movimento. Sua outra mão segurava a minha contra seu peito, ocasionalmente a erguendo para sua boca e beijando as juntas. Um flash de fora a pista de dança chamou nossa atenção e nós dois procuramos de onde ele veio. Outro flash cegou meus olhos e Edward nos virou para que o fotógrafo não tirasse outra foto.

"Isso é tão irritante." Eu murmurei.

"Ignore isso, amor, vai acontecer." E então ele sorriu para mim e minha irritação desapareceu. Eu sorri de volta, amando a proximidade da última semana.

"Eu quero manter esse sorriso no seu rosto para sempre." Ele sussurrou, se inclinando e me dando um beijo rápido e leve na boca.

Um senhor que eu nunca tinha visto veio de fora da pista e cutucou Edward no ombro.

"Sr. Cullen, eu odeio lhe afastar dessa linda mulher, mas eu preciso de sua aprovação em um pequeno assunto da premiação para podermos continuar." O homem sorriu para mim e acenou para alguém atrás de mim.

Edward beijou minha mão. "Você não se importa que eu vá com o Sr. Wilson, se importa, amor?"

"Não, não. Por favor, vá e arrume tudo, eu vou ficar bem, mas você me deve um dança." Eu disse em um tom implicante.

"Eu sinto muito, querida, por que você não termina a dança com o Sr. Johnson. Ele tem pés mágicos." Sr. Wilson indicou a pessoa atrás de mim. Eu vi Edward enrijecer de leve e uma voz atrás de mim cortou o ar, me fazendo tremer.

"Eu amaria dançar com uma linda dama como esta. Não se preocupe, S. Cullen; eu vou entretê-la para você." Edward me encarou como se fosse mudar de idéia.

"Está tudo bem, Edward, vai." Ele me olhou em desculpas e encarou James cortante antes de beijar minha bochecha e seguir o Sr. Wilson.

Eu virei para encarar o monte de merda que tinha dado um jeito de dançar comigo.

"Podemos?" Ele perguntou estendendo a mão. Eu relutantemente coloquei minha mão na dele e ele me puxou para perto demais. _Espaço pessoa existe, amigo. _Eu tentei dar um passo para trás e colocar uma distância entre nós, mas ele me puxou para mais perto. Eu desisti sem querer causar cena, mas minha voz estava cheia de veneno quando eu falei.

"Eu apenas aceitei para que Edward fosse cuidar do que precisava. Eu nunca dançaria com você."

"Tut tut, minha pequena insolente. O veneno saindo de sua boca não cai bem numa dama." Ele sorriu atrevido, trazendo sua mão para meu pescoço. Eu me afastei do seu toque e o encarei.

"Eu espero que Edward aprecie sua beleza enquanto tem você por perto."

"O que diabos isso significa?"

"Apenas que o Sr. Cullen passa por mulheres como precisa de água. Você seria estúpida de recusar uma outra oferta."

"Edward não é assim. Não acredite em tudo que lê nas revistas, Sr. Johnson."

"James, por favor."

"Eu acho que não, Sr. Johnson. Eu não tenho a mínima intenção de ficar familiar com você."

"Ouch Bella, essa doeu." _Eu vou te mostrar dor, idiota. _Eu pisei com meu salto com força em seu pé. Ele hesitou em dor antes de me puxar para perto, grunhindo antes de se recompor.

"Gosta de brutal, não é?" Seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu; suas palavras trazendo um cheiro forte de whiskey.

"Me solte agora, Sr. Johnson." Ele encarou meus olhos por um momento antes de me soltar, mas eu podia ver determinação queimando em seus olhos.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu passei dos limites. Por favor, aceite minhas desculpas." Ele virou e me deixou parada sozinha na pista de dança antes que eu respondesse. Senti meu corpo tremer de leve com a cena que tinha acabado de acontecer na frente de tantas pessoas, sem nenhuma delas reparar. Eu voltei a nossa mesa e sentei, esperando que Edward voltasse logo. Eu parei um garçom e pedi uma taça de vinho, precisando acalmar meus nervos antes que Edward voltasse.

_Essa foi uma pequena vitória, Bella_. Eu sorri. Tinha confrontado aquela desculpa de homem sozinha. A velha Bella, antes de Mike, teria feito a mesma coisa. Meu humor rapidamente melhorou com o reconhecimento do pequeno passo que eu tinha dado. Eu senti um par de mãos familiares nos meus ombros e relaxei mais. Eu não precisava preocupar Edward antes de seu discurso, então eu guardei o acontecimento para mim mesma.

Senti os lábios quentes dele no meu pescoço. Ele fez um pequeno caminho do meu ombro até minha orelha.

"Sentiu minha falta?" Sua voz rouca fez meu corpo derreter.

"É claro." Eu sorri, virando minha cabeça e beijando sua bochecha. Ele me levantou da cadeira e dançou comigo até o anúncio do jantar. Enquanto caminhávamos eu percebi que o Sr. Wilson estava em nossa mesa com uma linda morena. Outro homem que eu não conhecia estava sentado a sua direita com uma mulher que tinha idade par ser sua filha. Nós sentamos, deixando apenas dois assentos livres.

"Bella. Este é Sean Smith e sua esposa, Candy." Eu tentei esconder minha surpresa com o fato de que aquele cinquentão era casado com ela. Era parecia um pouco plástica para mim, com cabelo loiro demais, seios grandes demais para seu corpo e um pouco de botox fazendo suas bochechas não se moverem quando tentava sorrir. _Bizarro. _Eu assenti em cumprimento.

"Você conheceu John Wilson mais cedo, e essa é sua esposa, Samantha."

"Prazer em formalmente conhecê-la, Bella. Eu espero que você não esteja muito brava comigo por roubar seu par." Ele sorriu e eu devolvi o sorriso.

"De maneira alguma, Sr. Wilson."

"Por favor, Bella, é John. Nós não somos formais aqui." Ele sorriu de novo. Eu não podia evitar gostar dele.

"Então... O que nós perdemos?" James chegou com uma linda ruiva em seu braço. Ele afastou a cadeira próxima a mim para ela e sentou do outro lado, jogando o braço pelo ombro dela.

"Introduções, James." Sr. Smith disse com um tom de irritação na voz.

"Bem, me deixa introduzir minha bela." Ele se virou de leve para a gostosona ao seu lado. "Está é Victoria. Victoria, você já conhece meus sócios, e está é Bella e..."

"Edward." Ela ronronou para ele sobre o meu ombro. Eu tive aquela sensação estranha na boca do estômago de que estava perdendo algo. E então eu me lembrei como se tivesse sido atingida por tijolos. _Essa era a mulher se jogando em Edward na festa de aniversário. _Eu cerrei os dentes e olhei para meu colo para que ela não percebesse o ódio que eu tinha por ela nos meus olhos.

"Victoria." Edward disse curto. O tom de sua voz me dizia que eu não tinha com o que me preocupar. _Ele detesta essa mulher. _Edward colocou o braço ao redor dele e me puxou para perto, longe da mulher sentada perto de mim. Era súbito, mas eu sabia que ele queria me proteger dela.

Logo depois o jantar foi servido. Uma constante conversa sobre negócios foi o tema central da mesa. Edward entrou em uma acirrada discussão com James e eu podia quase ver a fumaça saindo dos ouvidos dele. Eu peguei a perna dele e a acariciei enquanto aproximava meus lábios de seu ouvido.

"Ele está querendo de irritar." Eu murmurei. Ele suspirou e assentiu, e então mudou de assunto direcionando o novo tópico para o Sr. Wilson.

Victoria conversou com a Sra. Smith sobre os benefícios da cirurgia plástica, o que era inapropriado para um bordel, quanto mais para um jantar de negócios. Eu ocasionalmente dava minha opinião na conversa de negócios, tentando ignorar a discussão delas, mas realmente querendo que a noite acabasse para que voltássemos para casa e ficássemos sozinhos.

"Bem, Edward, você está pronto para a premiação?" Sr. Wilson perguntou. Edward engoliu em seco e eu vi o nervosismo voltar a sua postura.

"O mais pronto possível." Ele levantou e beijou minha bochecha antes de seguir o Sr. Wilson para o pódio. Quando Edward chegou ao palco para subir as escadas, eu senti algo molhado descer pelo meu ombro e por dentro do meu vestido. Eu olhei para baixo e vi algo que parecia vinho tinto cobrindo o lado direito do meu peito.

"Oops. Eu sinto muito." Victoria disse, soando qualquer coisa _menos _sentida.

Eu virei para ela. Sem querer causar uma cena eu me inclinei e sussurrei. "Certeza que está, vaca." Eu levantei e vi o sorriso malvado dela. Lágrimas estavam começando a se formar e eu decidi que precisava sair logo antes que me dissesse de idiota ou Edward percebesse o acontecido. Ele iria amar uma desculpa para se livrar do discurso e eu não queria causar outro momento embaraçoso para ele. Eu fui até o banheiro, espiando sobre meu ombro para ver Edward apertando a mão de diversas pessoas, não me vendo sair.

Eu empurrei a porta do banheiro com força e as lágrimas começaram a cair. Lágrimas raivosas corriam pelo meu rosto enquanto eu me olhava no espelho para checar o vestido. EU peguei alguns lenços de papel e os molhei, passando-os pelo tecido em um apertão frustrado. _Estava arruinado. _Eu chorei pela perda de Alice que tinha trabalhado nele e chorei pela noite perfeita agora arruinada.

Eu ouvi a porta do banheiro abrir e fechar, e o indiscutível click que indicava que tinha sido trancada. Com o rosto cheio de lágrimas eu me virei para ver quem tinha entrado e fiquei surpresa em ver James me encarando com um sorriso sinistro.

Ele chegou mais perto de mim e eu senti a urgência de fugir. A voz dele era dura e um pouco cortante quando ele finalmente falou.

"Olá, minha bela Bella. Agora é o momento de ver quão dama você _realmente_ é."

**Nota da Tradutora:** Eu sei, final bem sacana. Prometo que semana que vem tem mais. E, sim, podem odiar o James e a Victoria. Eu também odeio. O capítulo ainda será substituído pelo revisado. ;*


	20. Capítulo 19

**Nota da Tradutora:** Culpem o fanfiction ponto net, culpem minha Internet, minha empregada que estragou meu computador, meu computador, meu trabalho e, também, minha falta de tempo. Tinha tudo traduzido quando o fanfiction ponto net parou de me deixar atualizar por um problema na conta, perdi tudo por uma falha no computador causada pela empregada e tive que refazer tudo de novo. Enfim, hoje vem dois capítulos de A Dama e dois capítulos de Stay (atualizo os "segundos" capítulos de ambas histórias mais tarde) para vocês que tiveram paciência de esperar. Agradeçam a Cy, que além do capítulo habitual de Stay, também me ajudou com A Dama por conta de todos os problemas de perda nas traduções. Os capítulos não estão revisados, só relidos por mim algumas vezes, então, me desculpem MESMO se tiver algum errinho, okay?

Enjoy!

Beijos,

K.

**Capítulo 19**

**Independência Tem um Preço**

**BPOV**

Eu estava desesperada. Seu olhar não deixava dúvidas que ele tinha uma meta pela frente, e eu não iria gostar dos resultados. Me estiquei e tentei esconder o arrepio que passava pelo meu corpo. Levantei meu queixo e comecei a andar pelo banheiro.

"Esse é o banheiro feminino, Sr. Johnson. Acho que podemos incluir invasão na sua longa lista de comportamentos inescrupulosos." Eu disse enquanto caminhava.

Ele não se moveu e eu tentei me encolher para passar por ele e sair do banheiro, ele aproveitou que um dos meus braços encostou-se a ele e o agarrou, me virando para o encarar. Bati em seu peito. Sua outra mão buscou meu outro braços e o agarrou, me segurando contra ele.

"Você não vai a lugar algum." Ele sorriu para mim e aquele sentimento estranho se intensificou. Seus dedos estavam apertando meus braços. Tentei me soltar dele, mas ele me segurou firme.

"Me solte agora." Eu falei. Ele somente balançou a cabeça vagarosamente.

"Não, querida. Você irá ouvir e fazer o que eu falar." Tentei novamente me soltar, mas ele somente me pressionou mais ainda contra seu corpo. Finalmente desisti e virei meu rosto para o lado. Eu pensei em gritar, mas a última coisa que eu queria era outro incidente como da festa de aniversário, então me fiquei parada, tendo esperança que assim que ele me falasse o que queria, iria me deixar em paz.

Seu rosto se aproximou do meu e eu me afastei o máximo que pude. Senti seus lábios na minha orelha e comecei a tremer. Não sabia se era de medo, raiva, ou uma combinação de ambos.

"Edward não estará sempre ao seu lado. Ele irá se cansar de você. Prostitutas são fáceis de substituir." Minhas costas endureceram e eu me virei para encará-lo. O que eu vi em seu rosto me assustou. Ele não tinha terminado, longe disso.

"Eu não sou uma prostituta." Falei, minha voz tremendo. Seu olhar ficou mais malicioso.

"Isso não foi o que ouvi os Cullen falarem." Ele me encarou como se tentasse me fazer desistir.

"Você é um mentiroso." Sussurrei.

"Pense o que você quiser", ele falou. "Se eu me lembro bem, a baixinha disse para o seu Edward que ele não deveria perder seu dinheiro com você quando Victoria estava disposta a se entregar para ele de graça", meu coração se apertou com suas insinuações. Alice nunca iria dizer isso sobre mim. Iria? Como ele insinuaria alguma coisa se ele não tivesse ouvido algo?

"Então Edward disse ao grupo que ele estava com você por quem você realmente era. Eu somente fui sortudo de o ouvir dizer isso." Não. Edward não faria isso.

"Então eu tenho uma proposta para você, Bella. Me procure quando Edward tiver acabado com você. Eu posso te dar tudo que ele deu e mais." Ele se abaixou e passou seu nariz no meu pescoço até o meu ombro, mordendo.

Foi uma reação automática. Ser filha de um policial tem seus benefícios, um deles foi que Charlie insistiu que eu fizesse aulas de defesa pessoal. Dei com meus joelhos no saco do James. Ele gemeu mas não me soltou, se aconteceu alguma coisa, ele só me segurou com mais força.

"Sua vaca." Ele resmungou enquanto movia seu quadril, tentando se proteger de um novo ataque. Ele pegou meus braços com mais firmeza, os cruzando sobre o meu peito e me apertou novamente contra ele. Sua respiração estava bem próxima ao meu ouvido.

"Você vai pagar por isso." Podia ouvir a dor em sua voz, mas sua determinação era ainda mais forte. "Talvez eu te mostre um pouco do que esperar quando você for minha." Meus braços estavam presos entre nós. Suas mãos estavam em meu cabelo, puxando-o com força.

Ele sugou meu pescoço entre seus lábios e chupou com força, deixando uma marca dolorida. Eu estava tentando me soltar dele, quando não funcionou, eu belisquei, arranhei e fiz tudo o que podia com meus dedos mas isso só fez ele puxar ainda mais meu cabelo, tentando fazer com que eu me rendesse. Estava totalmente em pânico e não iria me acalmar até ele me soltasse. Me contorci e chutei quando senti uma dor em meu rosto ao bater sua testa contra a minha. Eu vi estrelas por um instante e depois quase tudo saiu de foco.

Fiz de tudo para não me render, para não desmaiar. Se eu não estivesse consciente sabe Deus o que ele faria comigo. Eu parei de me mexer e comecei a piscar várias vezes tentando recuperar o foco.

"Você gosta de brutalidade, né?" Ele disse em um modo ameaçador. Eu podia sentir suas palavras percorrendo meu pescoço. Eu não consegui me mover. O medo e a possível concussão na minha cabeça tinha me paralisado.

"Estou percebendo que você não irá ceder com facilidade, minha Bella. Então vou pegar o que eu quero agora." Ele me jogou contra o balcão e então senti suas mãos descendo pelo meu quadril até ele encontrar a barra do meu vestido.

Minha última esperança era de que alguém entrasse. Respirei fundo e gritei com tudo que eu podia. Senti seu pulso bater do lado da minha cabeça, interrompendo minha única forma de resgate. Respirei fundo e estava pronta para gritar novamente quando sua boca se apoderou da minha. Suas mãos estavam em meu cabelo forçando meus lábios contra os dele. Eu fechei minha boca com força, ignorando a dor no meu couro cabeludo e seus dentes pressionados em meus lábios. Tentei mover minha cabeça mas estava impossível sair do aperto dele.

Lágrimas começaram a cair pelo meu rosto enquanto eu lutava para fugir. Ele se afastou o mínimo para que eu tentasse gritar novamente antes que sua mão tampasse minha boca. Ele me encarou com um ódio que eu nunca tinha visto em ninguém antes. Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo que me dizia que esse homem não iria pensar duas vezes antes de me matar.

Não tinha mais escolha a não ser me render.

**EPOV**

"Onde está a Bella?", perguntei ao Sr. Wilson quando sai do palco. Me senti um pouco desapontado que ela tinha perdido meu discurso. Pela primeira vez não tinha me humilhado em frente a uma platéia. Eu atribuía isso à Bella, ela teve fé em mim e tinha acreditado em mim mesmo que eu não acreditasse em mim mesmo. Mas aí eu descobri que ela nem estava lá para ouvir.

"Ela foi até o toalete. Derrubou vinho no vestido." Victoria falou antes que o Sr. Wilson pudesse responder. Eu ri lembrando de todas as vezes que Bella disse que um vestido branco era um desastre pronto para acontecer.

Victoria sentou no lugar da Bella e piscou para mim. As mulheres realmente acham isso atrativo? Bella nunca iria piscar para ninguém. Victoria se aproximou enquanto eu me afastava suavemente, tentando não ser rude.

"Você não precisa chamar acompanhantes Edward. Você pode me ligar a qualquer momento." Eu senti sua mão na minha perna e pulei com o contato. Coloquei minhas mãos em cima das dela e as removi da minha perna.

"Do que você está falando Victoria?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella. Você não precisa pagar por uma mulher. James me contou sobre você e Bella." Que diabos? Olhei para onde o James estava sentado e encontrei o lugar vazio.

"Eu não sei o que o James te contou, mas ele está enganado." Ela me olhou com um olhar duvidoso. Suas mãos retornaram para a minha perna. Saí da minha cadeira.

"Se você me da licença." Disse para os demais ocupantes da mesa. Dr. Smith me deu um estranho olhar antes que eu me virasse e fosse até o bar. Peguei uma cerveja do garçom e fui até os toaletes, esperando encontrar Bella quando ela saísse e vendo se ela queria escapar sem ser vista. Ouvi um grito vindo do banheiro. Corri para a porta e tentei abrir, mas estava trancada. Forcei a fechadura com força.

"Bella! Você está aí dentro?"

"Edward!" Percebi o medo na voz e pânico se instalou em mim.

"Bella! Você está machucada?" Ouvi uma pequena lamúria vindo do outro lado da porta. Dei três passos para trás e fiquei pronto para derrubar a porta quando ela se abriu e James saiu correndo. Antes que eu pudesse registrar que ele estava trancado no banheiro com a Bella, ele tinha sumido. Corri pela porta para encontrar a Bella toda encolhida no chão. Seu rosto estava entre suas mãos e ela estava chorando.

Eu sentei do seu lado e a puxei para o meu colo. Suas mãos se fecharam na minha camisa, enquanto ela enfiava seu rosto no meu pescoço. Eu acariciei suas costas, tentando acalmá-la.

"Bella, o que aconteceu? Você está bem?" Eu entrei em pânico quando seu choro se transformou em pequenos soluços. Ela balançou a cabeça, soltando suas mãos da minha blusa e as colocando no meu pescoço. Ela se afastou para que eu visse seu rosto. Ela tinha um pequeno machucado em sua bochecha e outro em sua testa. Lágrimas escuras caiam sobre seu rosto, onde sua maquiagem fazia uma trilha pela sua bochecha. Que diabos aconteceu com ela? Isso me lembrava a primeira noite que eu a encontrei na calçada e o quão vulnerável ela estava. Bem como tinha acontecido aquele dia, eu queria protegê-la com tudo que tinha em mim. Eu limpei suas lágrimas do rosto, depois a beijei onde estavam meus dedos. Como ela conseguiu esses machucados? Foi o James que fez isso nela?

"J-James pensou que eu era uma prostituta. Ele disse que ouviu você e a Alice conversando na festa de aniversário." Meu rosto endureceu, porque ele falaria algo tão ruim para a Bella? "Então ele me falou que quando você tivesse se cansado de mim... ele... ele...", ela soltou outro soluço e eu puxei seu corpo para perto de mim. "Ele disse que me daria tudo que você me da se... se...", outro soluço escapou de seus lábios. Eu queria matar aquele idiota. Cansei de idiotas machucando minha Bella.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Estou aqui agora. Eu não vou deixar ele te machucar novamente." Ela assentiu em meu peito.

"Ele... Ele... Me bateu. Ele iria me estuprar, mas aí você apareceu e ele parou." Ela sussurrou. Eu quase não entendi o que ela disse e depois suas palavras foram processadas por mim foi como se fosse um balde de gelo tivesse caído em minha cabeça. Ódio passou por meus olhos e eu imaginei como poderia arruinar a vida de James e o machucar com tudo que eu tinha. O Mike tinha deixado suas marcas nela durante dois anos de inferno, mas James conseguiu fazer isso em quinze minutos. Fechei meus olhos e tentei me acalmar, sabendo que ela precisava de mim mais do que eu precisava da vingança. Precisei de tudo que tinha para ficar com Bella e não encontrar aquele bosta e o destruir. Eu peguei meu telefone e disquei para a polícia.

"Aqui é Edward Cullen. Preciso reportar uma agressão." Falei para eles nos encontrarem no hotel e dei uma breve descrição do James. A Bella permaneceu sentada, sem movimento em meu colo enquanto eu contava tudo que tinha acontecido. Fechei meu telefone e a peguei em meu colo. Eu tinha certeza que James já tinha ido embora há muito tempo e mesmo que ele não tivesse ido, era melhor que não nos encontrássemos com ele, porque eu o mataria se o visse novamente. Andei rapidamente do banheiro até a entrada do hotel. O recepcionista chamou logo um táxi para nós e eu gentilmente subi no carro com a Bella ainda agarrada a mim. Sussurrei para ela durante todo o percurso e parecia que minha garota tinha se acalmado um pouco.

Iria carregá-la até o quarto, quando ela se levantou. "Eu vou andando Edward", ela disse com severidade. "Eu já tive muitas experiências humilhantes por ter sido carregada pela entrada do hotel. Eu não quero outra."

Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso e eu sabia que ela ficaria bem. Assenti, e depois estiquei minha mão para ela segurar enquanto a levava para o quarto.

Durante a próxima hora, repassando com o detetive toda declaração de Bella. Acabei ligando para a minha assistente e a fiz ir até o escritório pegar todas as informações que tínhamos do James. Ela trouxe tudo para o quarto e o detetive nos disse que iria ligar para identificarmos James quando ele estivesse em custódia da polícia. Agradeci minha assistente e o detetive quando eles saíram.

Bella estava deitada no sofá, encarando o lustre. Eu cheguei perto e me sentei no chão ao lado de sua cabeça, acariciando seu cabelo. Seus olhos estavam focados em mim e vi uma força que não estava lá antes. Ela tinha se tornado uma mulher independente. Ela esticou o braço e passou seus dedos sobre meu cabelo e eu me inclinei em seu toque.

"Edward?", ela sussurrou.

"Sim, amor?", perguntei enquanto olhava para seus lindos olhos.

"Faça amor comigo." Eu não estava esperando por esse pedido. A maioria das mulheres que passavam por experiências trágicas como essa nem queriam chegar perto de um homem.

"Bella, Eu não sei se é uma boa...", comecei a falar, antes de ser cortado por seus lábios pressionados nos meus, suas mãos passando pelos meus cabelos. Perdi toda noção de certo e errado e a levantei, a levando para o quarto.

Fiz amor com ela, como nós tínhamos feito várias vezes nessa última semana. Ela respondeu a cada toque. Seu corpo cantou para mim várias vezes enquanto nos tornávamos um só.

Quando ela finalmente caiu em um sono profundo, fiz meus planos. Amanhã iria falar sobre o que queria em nosso relacionamento. Eu não aguentava mais pensar que não a veria novamente quando fosse embora na semana seguinte. Amanhã iria oferecer a ela tudo que eu podia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Recebemos um telefonema da polícia logo cedo informando que eles tinham retido o James para questionamento e eles precisavam que a Bella fizesse uma identificação.

Estávamos vestidos e no táxi em vinte minutos. Bella olhava pela janela silenciosamente.

"Você vai ficar bem?", perguntei gentilmente.

Ela virou e sorriu. "Mais que bem. Eu quero ver aquele bastardo preso de vez." Estava surpreso com a confiança que ouvia dela. Ela realmente tinha mudado da menina quebrada e submissa que eu tinha encontrado semanas atrás para alguém que eu pensaria duas vezes antes de cruzar o caminho. Era muito sexy. Eu a beijei com força antes de sairmos do táxi e andarmos de mãos dadas até o escritório do detetive.

Passamos alguns minutos revisando seu testemunho novamente. Eles estavam procurando qualquer diferença na história e eu não poderia culpá-los. Era um caso de assédio e não poderia haver nenhum erro. Estava preocupado em como ela iria reagir em ver James novamente, mas não deveria estar. Nós entramos na sala de identificação enquanto eles alinhavam todos os homens na outra sala. James estava entre eles. Minhas mãos se apertaram e meus dentes se juntaram com força enquanto o desgosto que sentia por esse maluco passava pelo meu corpo. Tentei relaxar pela Bella mas quando olhei para ela, vi um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Ela apontou diretamente para o James.

"É aquele. Número três." A única coisa que demonstrou que ela estava sendo afetada por todo esse processo foi um pequeno tremor quando pediram para os demais homens saíssem exceto o James. Ele ficou do outro lado do vidro encarando, tentando intimidar quem ele provavelmente achava que era a Bella do outro lado.

"Okay, Srta. Swan. Terminamos, você pode ir embora agora." Estiquei minhas mãos até as dela, esperando para sair o mais longe possível do monstro que tentou machucá-la.

"Venha, vamos para casa." Sussurrei enquanto a guiava pelo corredor e pelas portas. Casa. Casa era onde a Bella estivesse. Normalmente eu odeio ficar em hotéis, mas dessa vez as coisas eram diferentes, com a Bella lá, eu tinha alguém para quem eu voltava do trabalho e me fazia sentir bem.

Nós voltamos para a nossa suíte e pedimos um café da manhã atrasado. Enquanto nós comíamos sentados na mesa eu comecei a falar o que estava na minha mente desde a semana passada.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Você sabe que eu preciso voltar para Seattle no final da semana." Ela franziu as sobrancelhas para mim antes de responder.

"Sim, eu sei que você está indo embora logo."

"Eu quero cuidar de você." Eu a vi instantaneamente se enfurecer. "Por favor, apenas me escute." Ela deu um pequeno aceno para eu continuar.

"Eu quero arrumar um apartamento aqui em Manhattan. Também quero providenciar um carro e uma conta de despesas para pagar todas as contas e todas suas necessidades. E... eu quero que você venha trabalhar para a PNT." Ela respirou fundo, como se fosse começar a falar. Levantei minha mão. "Por favor, me deixe terminar."

"Eu sei no que você falou de que não era uma boa idéia você vir trabalhar para mim, mas eu estava pensando em sua lógica. Eu não posso deixar a pessoa mais inteligente e mais valiosa que conheço ir trabalhar na competição. Seria uma péssima jogada de negócios." Podia ver ela se segurando para não falar o que ela queria.

"Bella, você não será feliz na Manhattan Trust. Eles possuem maneiras de trabalhar que são desonestas. Eles não fazem negócios na maneira que eu sei que você respeita. Eles são corruptos e enrolados enquanto você é honesta e ética, você será miserável trabalhando para eles." No momento em que terminei, ela estava com seus olhos fechados e sua cabeça encostada na cadeira. Ela não se moveu por vários minutos, e finalmente eu quebrei o silêncio.

"Bella?" Seus olhos se abriram devagar e eu vi fogo neles. Ela se inclinou na mesa em minha direção.

"Você não tem confiança na minha habilidade de sucesso na Manhattan Trust." Ela acusou e eu senti uma ponta de dor misturada com raiva.

"Não, como você pode pensar isso?"

"Eu consegui esse emprego sozinha e você não irá tirá-lo de mim. Como você tem coragem de me manipular e fazer falsas acusações para tentar me convencer. Você é tão egoísta quando o Mike." Eu me contraí com sua comparação.

"O que foi Edward? Você não gosta de ser comparado com o Mike? Bem, você está tentando me tornar totalmente dependente de você, assim como Mike. Você tentou me sustentar", ela falou, reforçando a palavra com as mãos. "Como uma prostituta qualquer. Eu _nunca _mais serei uma bagagem para ninguém! Eu não serei dependente de um homem enquanto eu viver." Ela se levantou e colocou as duas mãos na mesa, se inclinando em minha direção. "Eu não vou deixar você ou ninguém me levar para o lugar que estava há algumas semanas atrás. Eu não serei sua puta, Edward!" Ela gritou a última sentença e eu fiquei paralisado com o veneno que ela jogou em mim. Eu sentei com a boca aberta, pensando em como chegando a esse ponto.

"Eu nunca te tratei como uma prostituta Bella. Não desde que eu descobri quem você era de verdade." Eu não podia acreditar que ela tinha chegado nessa conclusão. Tudo que eu queria era amá-la, do único jeito que podia no momento.

"Você acabou de fazer Edward." Ela sussurrou enquanto olhava para longe, uma pequena lágrima descendo pelo seu rosto.

"NÃO!" Bati com minha mão na mesa e me levantei. "Eu quero você. Quero você comigo."

"Você vai se mudar para Nova York?" Ela perguntou.

"Não, mas..."

"Veja Edward. Eu não quero ser uma amante que recebe dinheiro e que esquente a sua cama para você enquanto você está em Nova York! Eu quero tudo. Eu quero o conto de fadas."

"Bella, por favor." Implorei, tentando fazê-la entender. "Só dê uma chance a isso."

"Não é o bastante."

"Que merda Bella! Eu tenho uma vida em Seattle. Eu me divorciei não faz nem um ano! Eu não posso te roubar e viver feliz para sempre. É isso. Eu não posso dar nada mais agora. Algum dia, eu vou poder, mas por agora, é isso." Mais lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto enquanto ela dava a volta na mesa em minha direção.

Ela esticou sua mão até meu rosto. Eu vi em seus olhos. Não, não diga adeus. Por favor, não. Ela puxou minha cabeça e gentilmente me deu um beijo. Quando ela me soltou, abri meus olhos e vi o que sabia que era inevitável.

"Adeus, Edward." Um pequeno choro escapou de seus lábios e ela se virou e foi embora. Fiquei parado lá por um tempo, encarando o mesmo espaço onde ela estava antes. Finalmente me atirei em uma cadeira e joguei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Eu não sei quanto tempo sentei lá, rezando para o que tinha acabado de acontecer fosse só um pesadelo. Parecia que

meu coração tinha sido arrancado do peito e ela o tinha levado com ela. Senti as lágrimas se juntando nos meus olhos e as segurei. Me levantei e fui até a prateleira de bebidas, pegando uma garrafa e um copo.

"Bem, parece que é só você e eu, Brandy." Eu disse enquanto enchia o copo até a borda antes de beber tudo e deixar a sensação quente da bebida preencher o buraco que estava no meu peito.

Por que você a deixou ir? Por que você não foi atrás dela? Passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo e senti uma estranha sensação úmida em meu rosto. Me senti um alien, eu não chorava há anos, nem mesmo durante meus problemas com a Tanya eu havia chorado... Com raiva, limpei as lágrimas. Ela não me queria mais. Enquanto esse pensamento entrava no meu cérebro, eu enchi o copo de bebida novamente.

Tinha uma mistura de sentimentos a respeito de nossa briga. Fiquei orgulhoso com a maneira que ela se levantou e se defendeu. Ela realmente tinha mudado para uma mulher forte e maravilhosa que eu sabia que existia por baixo daquela menina quebrada que tinha encontrado nas ruas de Nova Jersey. Aí, vinha o sofrimento de perdê-la. Só queria protegê-la e ferrei tudo. Eu não conseguia fazer nada certo com relação a Bella. Consegui perder a única pessoa que amava novamente. Ela era tudo para mim, e agora ela tinha ido embora.

Deitei minha cabeça na mesa e deixei os sentimentos tomarem conta de mim. Eu não consiguia imaginar a vida sem sentir seu toque, ou ver seu lindo sorriso. O que eu tinha feito?


	21. Capítulo 20

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Esse é um recado da autora desta fic. Foi iniciada uma tradução de outra de suas fics para português, Holding Out for You. É uma fic linda que eu mais do que recomendo, e está sendo postada em um perfil que a própria autora criou para as traduções dela. ObsessingOverEdward é uma das melhores autoras de fics que eu já li, e todo trabalho dela é maravilhoso, portando, tudo que acabar neste profile está mais do que recomendado. Favoritei este perfil na minha Author's Favorite List, mas aqui vai o endereço: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~ooesstorytranslations, lembrando que devem trocar "dot" por um ponto.

**Capítulo 20**

**A Dama Miserável**

**BPOV**

Eu voei para fora do quarto o mais rápido que pude. As lágrimas corriam pelas minhas bochechas enquanto eu apertava o botão do elevador. Eu só tinha pego minha bolsa quando saí, apenas com a roupa do corpo, o que era familiar. Me lembrava da minha briga com Mike, mas agora doía _muito mais_.

O elevador chegou e eu entrei, sentando no chão e enterrando o rosto entre minhas mãos enquanto soluçava. A dor de perder Edward estava rasgando cada poro do meu corpo. Eu vagamente ouvi as portas se abrirem e alguém murmurar um pedido de desculpas antes de elas se fecharem novamente.

Minhas lagrimas estavam correndo livremente quando o elevador chegou ao térreo. Quando as portas se abriram, eu observei diversas pessoas me encarando com expressões preocupadas, mas ninguém entrou. Era uma situação esquisita, e eu levantei e ergui a cabeça enquanto saía.

"Você está bem, Senhorita?" Como eu poderia ficar bem novamente? Meu coração tinha sido arrancado do meu peito e estava residindo na Suíte Presidencial no andar mais alto. Eu solucei e assenti com a cabeça, enquanto caminhava para fora.

Eu puxei meu celular, correção, o celular de Edward que eu teria que devolver, e liguei para Jake.

"Alô?"

"Jake, é a Bella."

"O que há, querida? Parece que você está chorando."

"Jake, eu preciso de um lugar para ficar por enquanto."

"Sem problemas. Onde você está? Eu vou pegar você."

"Obrigada, Jake." Eu disse a ele para me encontrar no Starbucks próximo ao hotel. Sentei em uma mesinha na calçada em frente ao café, esperando. Minha mente repassou toda a briga que eu tive com Edward.

Eu sabia, lá no fundo, que Edward não era nem um pouco como Mike, mas eu não podia aceitar suas condições. Eu estava só começando a retomar minha vida e ele queria que eu me tornasse dependente dele. Parecia que ele estava me usando, não, _usando _era a palavra errada, mas _esperando _que eu me curvasse às necessidades _dele_, fizesse o que era conveniente a _ele. _Aquilo machucava. Muito. A idéia de trabalhar para a PNC me deixaria estática algumas semanas atrás, mas agora, o pensamento apenas me trazia dor, a realização do que eu tinha perdido.

Enquanto Edward estava me falando de seus grandes planos, eu pude sentir a sinceridade em suas palavras. Ele _queria _me proteger, mas ele não entendia que o que estava fazendo era uma versão melhor do que Mike tinha feito? Eu era completamente dependente de Mike, e por ser tão vulnerável, eu dei a ele meu livre-arbítrio. Eu estava finalmente retomando minha independência e não estava disposta a colocar meu futuro nas mãos de outra pessoa.

E então ele tinha tentado roubar de minha a satisfação de ter conseguido um trabalho falando coisas horríveis sobre a Manhattan Trust. A desaprovação que eu havia sentido em seu tom durante toda a semana só tinha acabado confirmada. Eu senti que ele não tinha nenhuma confiança na minha capacidade de decidir. Ele não acreditava em mim, mesmo que a companhia que eu queria trabalhar tivesse alguns maus momentos durante o crescimento, alguns incidentes não me fariam jogar a oportunidade longe. Nem toda companhia era moralmente perfeita nos negócios como a PNC.

Eu peguei meu telefone e disquei o número de celular que Riley tinha me dado.

"Bella! Que surpresa. O que posso fazer para você?"

"Olá Sr. Stevens, sinto muito por ligar em um domingo."

"Sem problemas, não estou ocupado."

"Bom, eu queria que você soubesse que meu compromisso anterior acabou mais cedo, então eu estou disponível para começar a qualquer momento."

"Excelente, Bella, e por favor, me chame de Riley. Somos muito informais aqui." Eu sorri com a gentileza dele. "A direção tem reuniões o dia todo amanhã, então por que você não vem na terça pela manhã e nós te explicamos tudo para começar?"

"Será ótimo."

"Ótimo ter você no time, Bella."

"Obrigada, Riley, te vejo na terça."

Eu tinha acabado de desligar e Jake estacionou e saiu do carro, caminhando até mim e me puxando para um abraço.

"O que aconteceu, Bells?" Ele murmurou contra meu cabeço.

"Oh, Jake." Eu comecei a chorar novamente. Se não tivesse sido por Edward, eu não teria esse conforto agora. Em um jeito errado e irônico, eu agradeci a ele por isso. "Ele está indo embora no fim da semana e eu acabei com tudo mais cedo." Jake gentilmente acariciou meu cabelo e me deixou chorar. Depois de alguns minutos, ele me ajudou a entrar no carro e nos dirigiu para sua casa.

"Por que você acabou, Bells? Ele parecia um cara legal, um cara para _você._" Eu olhei pela janela, olhos marejados, assistindo a cidade passar.

Eu respirei fundo, sabendo que recontar a história me faria ter outra crise de choro.

"Eu consegui um emprego, Jake. É um grande oportunidade na área pra qual me formei." Ele assentiu, pensativo.

"Não parece um problema."

"Também não acho que é, mas a companhia é competição do Edward. Ele está estranho a respeito do emprego a semana toda e hoje ele me pediu para não trabalhar para essa companhia, mas para ele."

"O que há de errado com isso? Ele vê o valor de te ter como funcionária, não me parece uma razão boa para acabar com ele." Eu comecei a duvidar da minha decisão quando Jake explicou daquele jeito, mas então eu lembrei da discussão.

"Foi o que ele disse, mas eu não posso trabalhar para ele e ter um relacionamento com ele. A fofoca seria de que eu dormi com ele para subir na empresa, e mais, eu nunca teria certeza se essa era a razão ou não de eu ter conseguido o emprego."

"Eu vejo seu lado. Você gosta dele, Bella?" Ele fez diretamente a pergunta que eu estava evitando verbalizar desde que tinha realizado meus sentimentos por Edward. Eu apenas assenti lentamente.

Jake me encarou por um momento, processando minha resposta. "Você o ama, Bells?" Ele sussurrou. Um soluço escapou dos meus lábios e eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos. Eu estava tentando reprimir o sentimento de perda que passava por todo meu corpo.

"Com todo meu coração." Eu disse entre meus dedos. Eu senti a mãos quentes de Jake fazer carinho nos meus braços enquanto eu dizia as palavras que nunca tinham sido ditas. Eu ergui meu rosto e encarei meu melhor amigo.

"Bom, do jeito que eu vejo, se você o ama, não deixe uma discussão sobre emprego afastar você."

"Eu gostaria que fosse só isso. Ele é um Cavaleiro Cinza." Jake arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Um _o quê_?"

"Esquece." Eu não quis explicar meu conto de fadas. "Ele se ofereceu para cuidar de mim, mas não estava disposto a se mudar para cá ou mesmo pedir que eu fosse para Seattle. Quando eu disse que queria tudo, não ser apenas uma mulher 'mantida' por ele, Edward disse que não podia me dar mais que isso." Eu vi os dedos de Jake apertarem o volante.

"Tudo bem, Bella. Você pode ficar comigo e Mae até se equilibrar. Ela está louca para te conhecer." Um sorriso encantado iluminou o rosto dele ao falar de sua esposa. _Ugh!_ Eles eram recém-casados e eu estava invadindo o espaço deles. Eu precisava arranjar um apartamento logo.

Nós estacionamos em uma pequena casa no subúrbio da cidade. Era uma casa humilde, mas eu podia afirmar que Jake a mantinha bem. Uma linda garota desceu correndo os degraus de entrada e se jogou nos braços de Jake quando ele saiu do carro. Ela estava o enchendo de beijos e eu não pude deixar de sorrir da expressão maravilhada que eu vi refletindo nos olhos dele.

Ele gentilmente se afastou dela enquanto eu saía do carro. Jake me chamou para o seu lado.

"Bella, esta é minha amável mulher, Renesmee." _Wow, que nome!_ Não era nenhuma surpresa que Jake a chamasse sempre de Mae. Eu olhei para a pequena garota que tinha os braços seguros ao redor da cintura de Jake. Ela tinha um lindo sorriso e olhos castanhos calorosos e acolhedores. A coisa que mais chamou minha atenção foi o cabelo dela. Eu senti meu coração doer. O cabelo dela era quase do mesmo tom de bronze que o de Edward; eu nunca tinha visto aquele tom em ninguém além dele, mas aqui, quando eu não precisava da lembrança, ela estava me perseguindo. Eu dei o melhor sorriso que podia antes de falar.

"É um prazer conhecer você, Renesmee."

"Por favor, me chame de Mae, minha mãe me odiava, por que mais ela me daria um nome tão ridículo?" Ela sorriu largamente para a piada.

"Jake disse que você ficará conosco por um tempo."

"Eu espero que não tenha problema. Vai ser apenas até eu encontrar um apartamento."

"Não se preocupe, Bella, fique quanto precisar." Eu percebi que realmente gostava daquela mulher. Ela combinava perfeitamente com Jake e ele obviamente a adorava, porque não conseguia tirar seus olhinhos de cachorro pidão dela. Ela me mostrou a casa e me levou ao quarto de hospedes.

"Se você precisar de algo, me avise, você é nossa família agora, então o que é nosso, é seu." Ela comentou, fazendo com que eu me sentisse bem-vinda.

"Obrigada, novamente. Eu não quero ser rude, mas foi um dia longo e eu só quero ir para cama."

"Você gostaria de jantar primeiro? Está quase pronto."

"Não, obrigada, eu não estou com fome, mas você tem algo com que eu possa dormir?"

"É claro, eu já volto."

Eu observei o quarto e me senti confortável. Me lembrava de La Push e do ar Nativo Americano. A cama era feita de pequenas madeiras e um cobertor índio estava sobre o colchão. Eu reconhecia tudo do antigo quarto de Jake. Existiam muitas fotografias de lobos, molduradas e penduradas no quarto. Era muito confortável, mas nada luxurioso como o que Edward estava acostumado. _Por que todos os meus pensamentos se voltam pra ele?_

Mae voltou com uma pilha de roupas e uma escova de dentes. Meus olhos se encheram de água de novo, percebendo que eu não tinha nada meu outra vez. _Mas, eu podia recomeçar. Eu recomecei depois de Mike, e eu posso depois de Edward. Eu sabia que podia… Eu sabia que iria._

"Obrigada de novo Mae, por me deixa ficar." Ela tocou meu ombro com gentileza.

"Bella, eu só estou feliz que você e Jacob são amigos de novo. Ele estava miserável sem você, me contou tudo sobre vocês e eu fiquei louca de felicidade quando ele recebeu a ligação de Edward. Ele sentiu sua falta." Ela deu um sorriso triste.

"Eu sinto muito, Mae." Eu senti que precisava me desculpar. Só podia imaginar como Jake estava machucado quando ela o conheceu. Ela me encarou questionadora.

"Por que você precisa me pedir desculpas?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu machuquei muito o Jake quando acabei com nossa amizade. Eu nunca deveria…" Ela ergueu uma mão para que eu parasse.

"Bella, eu vou dividir um segredinho com você." Ela olhou sobre o ombro para checar que Jake estava longe. "Sua briga com Jake o trouxe para mim." _Huh?_

"Como?"

"Eu estava no Starbucks quando você... Falou com ele. Eu o vi antes de você chegar e queria falar com ele, mas era muito tímida. Então você chegou e sentou, e eu pensei que era a namorada dele e deixei pra lá a idéia de sequer o conhecer. Enquanto eu esperava pelo meu pedido, eu ouvi a conversa." Ela encarou o chão e continuou. "Quando você foi embora, eu vi quão machucado ele estava e não pude ir embora sem dizer algo. Foi como nos conhecemos. Eu acho que nunca teria a coragem de falar com ele se ele não estivesse tão mal." Ele ergueu os olhos e me encarou.

"Eu deveria estar te agradecendo, Bella." Eu estava chocada com o esclarecimento. Era engraçado que algo tão horrível da minha vida acabou sendo a melhor coisa que aconteceu com Jake. Eu senti um pouco de alívio que Mae estava li para Jake desde o momento que eu virei as costas. Eu a abracei apertado e senti as lágrimas retornarem. Minhas emoções estavam fora de controle com tudo que tinha acontecido. Mae acariciou minhas costas com calma e se afastou.

"Tudo vai ficar bem, Bella. Tenha fé." Eu assenti e funguei. Ela saiu do quarto e eu me despi, colocando as roupas que Mae tinha me emprestado antes de deitar. A cama estava gelada, outra lembrança de como eu estava sozinha. Minhas lágrimas caíram silenciosas enquanto eu relembrava de cada momento passado com Edward nas duas últimas semanas. O dia no parque, o tempo com a família dele, o encontro que ele tinha planejado, mas algo que eu jamais poderia reviver eram os momentos que tínhamos feito amor. Quando minha mente passou por esse território, eu senti meu corpo balançar com os soluços. _Por que Edward? Por que você não pode me dar um conto de fadas? _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte como se tivesse sido atropelada. Meu corpo estava dolorido do estresse e meus olhos inchados da noite chorando. Eu rolei na cama e encarei o teto. Meu primeiro pensamento foi em Edward e no que ele estaria fazendo. Quando meu coração entrou em sintonia com minha mente, a dor no meu peito voltou. Eu tentei parar de pensar e de me torturar, e comecei a me distrair listando tudo que teria que fazer durante o dia.

Eu começaria a trabalhar na manhã seguinte e tinha que parar de adiar o inevitável. Eu precisava ir ao meu antigo apartamento. Talvez Mike não tivesse tirada a chave do esconderijo, então eu poderia entrar enquanto ele trabalhava. _Oh, merda! Ele está desempregado._ Uma parte de mim estava estática em pensar que karma tinha finalmente o encontrado, mas nesse momento eu desejava que Edward não o tivesse demitido. Eu iria até lá e veria se o carro estava, se estivesse, eu esperaria Jake ir comigo.

Eu fui até a cozinha e presenciei um momento íntimo entre Jake e Mae. Ele a tinha prensado contra a pia e a beijava apaixonadamente. Tentei sair da cozinha, mas sendo estabanada, acabei derrubando o lixo.

"Bella, você acordou cedo essa manhã." Jake disse sorrindo.

"Desculpa, não quis interromper." Eu murmurei, pegando o lixo que tinha caído da lixeira.

"Não está interrompendo. Quais os planos para hoje?" Jake se inclinou e me ajudou a pegar o resto do lixo.

"Preciso ir pegar minhas coisas no apartamento antigo."

"Pegue meu carro. Eu não vou sair hoje." Eu sorri para a oferta de Mae.

"Obrigada," Eu respondi. Jake tinha uma expressão preocupada.

"Bells, por favor, espere até a noite e eu vou com você. Não te quero perto do bastardo."

"Vou ficar bem, Jake. Eu prometo que não entro se o carro dele estiver lá. Okay?" Ele assentiu concordando.

Mae me alcançou um prato e apontou o fogão.

Havia ovos e bacon esquentando no forno. Ela colocou pedaços de pão na torradeira enquanto eu me servia.

"Você tem o jornal? Eu quero ver se encontro apartamentos disponíveis." Jake me alcançou o papel.

"Não tem pressa, Bells." Jake disse baixinho. Eu rosnei.

"Claro que não. Eu só não acho que quero presenciar _isso _de novo." Eu brinquei. As bochechas de Mae ficaram vermelhar e eu me senti melhor ao ver que não era a única a corar sem controle. Jake gargalhou e bagunçou meu cabelo como um irmão faria para irritar a irmã.

"Você teve sorte que eu estava vestido." Mae bateu na cabeça dele, e eu torci o nariz.

"Ew, Jake! Não me deixe com nojo. Estou comendo."

Nós sentamos à mesa e conversamos sobre amenidades enquanto eu lia os classificados de imóveis. Alguns apartamentos estavam no meu limite de preço e bem localizados em Manhattan, algumas quadras de distância do novo emprego. Eu os circulei na página.

"Eu vou parar no caminho e aplicar para alguns apartamentos, se estiver tudo certo."

"Sem problema, Bella, eu disse que não preciso do carro. Leve o tempo que precisar." Eu os agradeci novamente e saí na mesma hora que Jake saiu para trabalhar. Enquanto íamos até a rua, ele me deu um abraço de urso.

"Se precisar de algo, Bells, me ligue que eu vou. São vantagens de ser dono do negócio." Ele sorriu e eu devolvi o sorriso. Eu pensei novamente como pude decidir acabar nossa amizade.

O percurso até meu antigo apartamento foi cheio de questionamentos sobre o que aconteceria agora. Para onde minha vida estava indo sem Edward. Eu deixei um suspiro de alívio escapar ao ver o espaço do estacionamento do carro de Mike desocupado. _Ele não está. _

Quando eu cheguei à porta, ergui o braço e procurei a abertura superior do marco, puxando a chave escondida. Rezando que ele não tivesse trocado a fechadura, eu deslizei a chave no buraco e fiquei grata quando abri a porta sem nenhuma problema.

Eu entrei e olhei ao redor. Tudo estava igual, exceto pelo cheiro vindo da cozinha. Quando eu entrei nela, eu fiquei surpresa com a bagunça. Não existiam apenas pratos empilhados na pia e nos balcões, mas metade da louça estava quebrada ou espalhada pelo chão. Parecia que um tornado tinha passado na cozinha. Cuidadosamente eu passei pelo cômodo na direção da sala de estar.

A mesa de canto estava derrubada e o abajur dela estava quebrado logo ao lado. As cortinas verticais estavam, também, quebradas. Livros estavam rasgados em frente a prateleira e todas as fotos minhas e de Mike estavam amassadas. _O que diabos aconteceu aqui? _

Eu sabia que não tinha tempo de me preocupar. Eu precisava de minhas roupas e de alguns itens pessoais para sair daqui antes que Mike voltasse. Caminhei na direção o quarto e ouvi um choro abafado. Alguém estava no apartamento comigo. Eu parei, congelada, na porta do quarto, com medo de que havia entrado em uma má hora. E então eu ouvi o choro de uma mulher.

"Eu amo você. Por quê?" O som estava abafado pelas lágrimas e eu senti meu coração se partir pela dor e desespero que ouvi naquela voz. Devia ser Jessica.

Eu lentamente abri a porta do quarto e a vi curvada no meio da minha cama. Ela estava nua da cintura para baixo, seu cabelo cacheado castanho estava uma bagunça enquanto ela soluçava descontrolada contra os travesseiros. _O que houve com ela? _Minha mente imaginou diferentes cenários e nenhuma era bom. Eu caminhei até a cama, pegando um cobertor da cadeira.

Eu desdobrei o cobertor e a cobri. Ela sentou com rapidez, surpresa que alguém estava lá. Lágrimas corriam por seu rosto. A pupila de seu olho estava vermelha de chorar, mas o que me fez respirar fundo foi o olho roxo e inchado, quase fechado. Ela tinha um imenso corte sobre ele, em sua testa, e o lábio estava rachado, sangue correndo em seu queixo.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Ela atacou antes de enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro de novo.

"Vim pegar minhas coisas. O que houve, Jessica?" A preocupação que eu tinha com ela me fez ignorar o tom de voz que ela tinha usado.

"Por que você se importa?"

"Mike fez isso, não é?" Ela soluçou com mais força e assentiu.

"Jessica, ele……" Como eu pergunto? Tudo estava gritando para que eu me virasse e saísse dali antes que Mike voltasse, mas eu não podia deixar Jessica. "Jessica, Mike... te estuprou?" Eu sussurrei.

Os soluços dela ficaram mais fortes e ela apertou ainda mais as cobertas, sem responder minha pergunta.

"Jessica. Nós precisamos sair daqui agora, antes que ele volte. Onde ele foi?"

Ela gemeu enquanto sentava, colocando o cobertor ao redor de si.

"Eu não sei. Ele... Ele... Depois ele só foi." Ela confirmou o que eu suspeitava, e eu entrei em modo protetor em segundos. Olhei ao redor e encontrei suas roupas descartadas. Eu joguei o jeans para ela e vi que a calcinha estava rasgada, então corri para meu armário e peguei um par meu, alcançando a ela.

"Se vista agora. Precisamos sair daqui." Quando ela não se moveu, eu fui até ela e peguei seus braços, a sacudindo para tirá-la o choque.

"Jessica, se vista AGORA." Ela assentiu e mecanicamente começou a colocar as roupas.

Eu puxei duas grandes malas de baixo da cama e corri para o closet a fim de pegar minhas roupas em braças, jogando-as sem ordem nas mochilas e malas. Quando eu limpei o closet e o armário, eu caminhei pelo quarto e peguei tudo que ainda podia cabei na sacola menor. Eu fechei tudo e olhei ao redor para checar se não havia esquecido nada importante.

Jessica estava sentada na beirada da cama, sua cabeça baixa enquanto lágrimas silenciosas corriam por seu rosto. Naquele momento, ela não era a outra, a terceira pessoa. Ela era uma garota quebrada que tinha sido usada por quem confiava. _Eu parecia assim quando Edward me achou?_ Eu balancei a cabeça ao pensar em Edward, não podia me dar ao luxo de sentir pena de mim mesma naquele momento. Caminhei até Jessica e estendi minha mão.

"Vamos, Jess." Ela lentamente ergueu o rosto para me encarar.

"Por que você está fazendo isso? Por que está me ajudando?"

"Eu já estive na sua situação. Bom... Não exatamente, mas eu sei o que é ser abusada por alguém que você confiou. Alguém me acolheu e me ajudou. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer, retornar isso a alguém." Ela lentamente pegou minha mão enquanto eu a ajuda a levantar, chorando eu deixando um grito de dor escapar. Eu a segurei com ma mão e entreguei a ela minha sacola. Quando eu tive certeza que ela estava firme, eu a soltei e peguei as malas.

Eu congelei quando ouvi o barulho da fechadura e um resmungo no outro cômodo. Os olhos de Jessica se arregalaram quando ela me encarou, pânico claro em seu rosto machucado. A porta do quarto se abriu, e meu pior pesadelo se realizou. E vendo o terror no rosto de Jessica, _não era apenas o meu pesadelo_.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

**Nota da Tradutora:** Já ouviram que alguém comprou até cair? Acabei de chegar do shopping, compras de natal. Imaginem o estado dos meus pés! Enfim, estou postar o 20 de A Dama. O próximo de Stay vem assim que eu tiver umas horinhas de sono (tenho que reler antes de postar, mas meus olhos não param aberto).

Beijos,  
K.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

**Um Amor Limitado**

**BPOV**

O sangue sumiu do meu rosto enquanto eu parei e encarei nos olhos cheios de ódios de Mike. As mãos dele estavam fechadas em punhos ao lado de seu corpo e ele parecia alguém prestes a cometer um assassinato. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e eu senti um ligeiro arrepio correr por meu corpo. E então sua atenção se tornou Jessica, que voltou a sentar na cama, os braços envolvendo as pernas protetoramente enquanto ela grunhia contra os joelhos.

"Por que você a deixou entrar em MINHA casa?" Mike gritou com ela. Ela se apressou para trás, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

"Eu... Eu não d-deixei." Sussurrou entre os soluços. Mike avançou em sua direção e ela rapidamente se encolheu contra a cabeceira da cama. Eu assisti estática enquanto Mike a alcançava e pegava Jessica pelo cabelo, a erguendo até que estivesse de joelhos e encarando seus olhos.

"Sua vaca mentirosa!" Ele ergueu a mão e a estapeou, do lado do rosto dela que já estava arroxeado e inchado. O ataque foi o suficiente para me fazer esquecer o medo e me mover. Eu corri até Mike e segurei seu braço antes que ele pudesse acertá-la de novo. Ele sacudiu Jessica com a mão que estava segurando seu cabelo com força antes de jogá-la na cama e se virar na minha direção. Jessica se curvou em uma bola, soluçando, e tocando seu rosto que agora sangrava.

"Quem diabos você pensa que é?" Ele puxou o braço e grunhiu para mim. Eu percebi que ele tinha vários dentes faltando onde Edward tinha o acertando antes que tentando puxar meus braços de suas mãos. Mas ele tinha muito mais peso e músculos que eu, e eu não conseguiria.

"Me solta, agora, Mike!" Eu gritei. "Você não pode usar força comigo, _não mais_!"

Sua gargalhada estava cheia de ameaça. "Eu posso fazer o que quiser, Bella. Quem está aqui para me impedir?" Ele olhou para Jessica e depois para mim, e me encarou friamente enquanto falava com ela.

"Você não vai se mover, vai Jessica? Você sabe o que acontece quando me desobedece, né?" Eu a ouvi chorar e concordar com o pedido dele.

"Bom, porque Bella aqui precisa aprender uma lição. Como você aprendeu mais cedo." Ele me puxou pelos braços de qualquer jeito na direção da sala de estar. Meu coração estava acelerado de medo do que ele planejava.

Mike me jogou no chão e caiu sobre mim, me fazendo perder a respiração. Ele segurou meus braços com uma mão sobre a minha cabeça e lutou com o botão dos meus jeans com a outra mão. Eu chutei e gritei, tentando em libertar do seu aperto. _Eu não vou ser uma vítima desse homem de novo! _

"Por favor, Mike, não faça isso! Você não pode fazer isso." Eu implorei.

"Cale a boca! Você fez isso. Você me demitiu! Você é a culpada de tudo!" Ele gritou, cuspindo as palavras enquanto conseguia abrir o botão.

"Você pediu que ele me demitisse, Isabella." Ele rosnou enquanto puxava minhas calças até meus tornozelos.

"Não, Mike! Eu não pedi. Por favor, você tem que acreditar em mim!"

Eu ouvi uma batida e pedaços de vidro caindo ao meu redor. E então o peso todo do corpo de Mike se chocou contra o meu quando ele caiu. Eu olhei sobre o ombro dele e vi Jessica parada, uma garrafa quebrada de vinho nas mãos. Eu empurrei Mike para longe e me ergui, puxando minhas calças. Jessica ainda estava estática enquanto olhava para a forma desmaiada de Mike. Eu a peguei pelo braço e a puxei para a porta, a empurrando para fora, e então corri de volta e peguei minhas malas e bolsa. Quando eu retornei para a sala de estar, vi que Mike não tinha se movido. _Oh meu Deus! Ela o matou? _Caminhei na direção dele e percebi que ainda respirava, dei meia volta e saí do apartamento com minhas coisas.

Jessica estava parada fora do carro parecendo derrotada e acabada. Eu gesticulei para que ela me seguisse e entramos no carro de Mae. Eu nunca senti tanto alívio como quando vi estávamos arrancando e eu sabia que estava acabado. Mike nunca mais me machucaria ou a Jessica novamente.

Jessica estava quieta no caminho até a casa de Jake. Ocasionalmente eu ouvia uma fungada ou soluço. Estacionei na entrada de carros e apertei a buzina, fazendo Mae vir correndo em nossa direção.

"Oh, meu Deus, Bella! O que aconteceu?" Ela olhou para Jessica e ofegou, correndo para o lado do passageiro e abrindo a porta, encarando-a melhor.

"Quem fez isso?"

"Mike" Jessica e eu respondemos em uníssono. Mae ajudou Jessica a sair do carro e entrar na casa, enquanto eu pegava minhas coisas. Quando eu entrei, Mae estava ao telefone com Jake. Ela desligou, nos informando que ele estava a caminho.

Quinze minutos depois, Jake passou pela porta. Mae e eu estávamos na cozinha tentando convencer Jessica a ir ao hospital. Jake chegou voando e falando sem parar.

"O que diabos você estava pensando? Eu disse para esperar por mim." Eu ergui minhas defesas na hora, respirando fundo antes de responder.

"O carro dele não estava. Eu entrei e encontrei Jessica. Quando estávamos saindo, ele chegou." Jake finalmente olhou para Jessica e inalou rapidamente com a visão de uma mulher espancada em sua cozinha. Ele fechou os punhos e se virou, socando o balcão, deixando um grito de ódio escapar. Nós todas pulamos.

"Eu vou matá-lo." Ele virou novamente a apontou para Jessica.

"Alguma vez ele fez isso com você?" Ele gritou. Jessica se encolheu na cadeira e eu ergui a mão para tocá-la, acalmando-a, e virando para encarar Jake.

"Pare com isso! Você está assustando ela. Jessica não entende que você só está irritado." Eu ralhei. Ele se desculpou e voltou a me encarar.

"Bem... Ele fez?" Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Não, não assim. Em alguns momentos eu pensei que ele ia, mas, não, ele nunca me bateu." Jessica soluçou baixinho contra as mãos.

"Nós precisamos levar você para o hospital." Ela fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça pela centésima vez desde o início da conversa. Eu suspirei exasperada.

"Por que, Jessica? Nós precisamos ter certeza que você está bem e... eles precisam proceder com o exame de estupro." Ela me encarou com determinação nos olhos, e eu ouvi Jake e Mae ofegarem com a realização de que Mike havia feito mais do que bater nela.

"Eu o amo. Eu não posso traí-lo assim." _O quê? _Eu estava longe de entender as razões dela.

"Jessica, me escuta. Amor NÃO é bater e NÃO é sobre controlar a outra pessoa. Amor é onde ambos querem o melhor para o outro. Amor é um sentimento profundo de realmente se importar com o outro. Amor é ser protegido e proteger quem você ama. Amor é servir ao outro sem esperar retorno. Amor não machuca, a não ser que você esteja longe dessa pessoa." Eu tinha lágrimas nos olhos enquanto tentava convencer Jessica que ela precisava se afastar de Mike, e realizava que era _exatamente _aquilo que eu sentia com Edward.

"Jessica, eu não acho que Mike pode amar alguém." Eu implorei que ela entendesse o que eu dizia. Ela ficou sentada, e contemplou minhas palavras, antes de assentir.

"Eu vou." Ela sussurrou.

Nós passamos o resto do dia no hospital com Jessica enquanto ela era testada. A polícia apareceu e nós duas fizemos uma queixa. Eu me senti uma profissional com a informação que eu estava dando, já que dois dias atrás eu havia aberto queixa contra o ataque de James. _Me chame de Imã do Perigo! _

Jessica ligou para a mãe buscá-la, e esperamos até que ela chegasse. Antes de Jessica entrar no carro, ela se virou e me deu um abraço.

"Eu sinto muito sobre tudo, Bella. Eu deveria ter acabado com ele quando descobri você. Ele me contou tantas mentiras sobre você, eu jamais deveria ter acreditado depois que te conheci. Eu acho que eu diferentes circunstâncias, nós poderíamos ter sido amigas."

Eu a puxei para outro abraço. "Eu discordo, Jessica. Tenho certeza que _somos _amigas. Me liga se precisar de algo." Lágrimas encheram os olhos dela, e quando ela se afastou, secou-as e disse adeus. _De um jeito, era quase como me ver e ver como eu tinha crescido, como eu tinha curado. _Eu sorri, era uma sensação boa.

Mae veio ao meu encontro e me abraçou enquanto Jake me abraçava por trás.

"Você é maravilhosa, Bella. Sempre me encanta quanto amor você tem no coração." Jake sussurrou na minha orelha, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

"Sabe quando você estava dizendo a Jessica o que amor realmente era?"

"Sim, o que tem?"

"Você estava descrevendo o amor que tem por Edward, e eu tenho certeza que é recíproco." Lágrimas começaram a cair. _Eu estava surpresa que ele tinha percebido a verdade do meu discurso. Eu acho que sempre soube disso, só precisava que Jake confirmasse._ Eu assenti para ele e entrei no carro, pronta para que o dia acabasse. No caminho para casa, eu pensei no que Jake tinha dito.

Os sentimentos que eu tinha por Edward eram arrasadores. Eu sabia que o amava. Eu sempre o amaria. Entretanto, eu nunca soube quais eram os sentimentos dele. Em algumas vezes, ele agia como se me amasse, mas porque ele me deixaria ir se amasse? Ele era protetor, sempre gentil e preocupado. _Machuca tanto estar longe dele._ Ele queria o que era melhor para mim? Algo clicou na minha cabeça com o pensamente. Ele _queria _o que era melhor para mim. Foi por isso que ele quis cuidar de mim. Não por controle, mas por amor.

_Ele realmente poderia me amar?_ Eu estava com medo de esperar. Eu podia me colocar nessa posição vulnerável novamente?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minha primeira semana na Manhattan Trust foi maravilhosa. Eles me jogaram de cara no fogo e eu tinha diversas possíveis fusões para estudar. As longas horas de trabalho mantinham minha cabeça longe de Edward e do drama com Mike. Uma semana e depois duas passaram e eu estava me tornando confortável a rotina.

Eles prenderam Mike e ele tinha pago fiança, mas foi até a casa da mãe de Jessica e a ameaçou até ser preso novamente. Dessa vez, não existia fiança, e ele estava sentado na cadeira até ser ouvido. Era um alívio saber que não precisava me preocupar com ele me procurar para tentar terminar o que havia começado no nosso apartamento.

James estava fugindo. A polícia tinha ido a casa de Jake me informar que James tinha escapado depois da fiança e eles pensavam que ele estava na Suíça. Suíça era um território neutro, a chance de extradição era pequena. Eles me asseguraram que se ele colocasse o pé na América, ele seria preso. Palavras não ajudavam a me sentir mais segura, mas eu não deixaria medo me paralisar.

Jessica ligava frequentemente. Eu acho que ela precisava de uma amiga que entendesse o tipo de jogo que Mike jogava. Depois de muitos pedidos da mãe e de mim, ela finalmente começou terapia pra ajudá-la a lidar com tudo. Ela sempre queria me encontrar, mas eu estava sempre trabalhando. E também não estava certa que desejava aquela amizade. Me sentia mal por ela, mas pena não era base de nada.

Eu passei meu tempo livre procurando um apartamento. Existiam alguns em Nova Jersey, mas eu queria algo mais perto do trabalho. Manhattan era muito cara, mas eu encontrei um pequeno flat que iria ser perfeito a três quadras da Manhattan Trust. Pela primeira vez desde a faculdade, eu me sentia livre. Independente. Mae estava triste de me ver ir, mas Jake brincou que ele podia correr em roupas de baixo novamente.

Enquanto Mike estava preso, eu voltei ao nosso apartamento e juntei todas as minhas coisas, levando-as para minha nova casa. Eu tinha comprado uma cama e vários móveis para preencher o espaço. Mae foi gentil o suficiente para me dar várias coisas que tinha antes que ela e Jake se casassem. Quando eu tentei pagar, ela me disse que estava fazendo um favor a ela, que não teria mais que pagar por aluguel no depósito.

Fazia quase um mês que eu tinha deixado Edward. Era engraçado como eu contava o tempo ao redor daquele momento. Eu estava finalmente começando a me provar útil no trabalho, e apenas precisaria trabalhar mais um dia e teria o fim de semana livre. Quando caminhava pela entrada do meu prédio e parava em frente ao elevador, vi Alice e Jasper. Eu considerei me esconder, mas ela já tinha me visto.

"Bella! O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela me puxou para um abraço. Jasper parou atrás dela, sorrindo para mim.

"Uh... Eu moro aqui. O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela sorriu, e eu percebi que tinha esquecido o quanto gostava dela.

"Nós vivemos aqui também, bobinha." Ela gargalhou e entrelaçou o braço ao meu, me puxando para o elevador.

"Você está ocupada amanhã para o jantar?" Ela perguntou, dando um pulinho enquanto caminhava.

"Alice... Quem vem?" Alice olhou nos meus olhos e eu pude ver tristeza dentro deles.

"Bella, ele voltou para Seattle." Meu coração apertou no peito só de pensar nele.

Eu passei todo o meu tempo só tentando tirá-lo da cabeça para que pudesse passar o dia. Mas sozinha no meu apartamento era diferente. Eu poderia passar uma noite com Alice e não sentir meu coração sendo arrancado de novo? Não importava, Alice era uma amiga e eu tinha evitado contatá-la por um mês. Eu queria saber como estava a vida dela e não podia negar que esperava ouvir sobre Edward.

"Então, você vem para o jantar?" Eu sorri de verdade pela primeira vez no mês.

"Eu adoraria." Ela deu um gritinho, e no pequeno espaço do elevador ele ecoou e quase estourou meu ouvido e o de Jasper. Ele sorriu para o amor de sua vida e a puxou contra seu peito, tentando acalmá-la, e eu senti uma fisgada de ciúmes do amor que eles tinham. Meu coração gritava por Edward.

"Ótimo! Te vemos amanhã as sete. Você se importa se eu convidar Rose e Emmett?"

"Claro que não. Eu sinto tanto a falta de todos." Eu não precisava elaborar que aquilo incluía Edward, eu imaginava que Alice já sabia.

Quando chegamos no meu andar, Alice me de o número do apartamento e outro abraço.

"Estou tão excitada para sentar com você e descobriu o que aconteceu nesse mês que passou." Eu sorri e acenei enquanto as portas se fechavam.

Enquanto eu chegava perto da porta do meu apartamento, ouvi meu telefone tocar. Eu puxei as chaves para fora da bolsa e abri a porta, correndo para o apartamento justamente antes de a secretária eletrônica atender.

"Alô?"

"Bells! É o Jake. Como você está?" Eu franzi a testa com a preocupação em sua voz.

"Estou ótima, Jake, o que há?"

"Eu preciso de uma razão para ligar para minha melhor amiga?"

"Não, mas você normalmente tem."

"Shhh, Bella, eu não falo com você a quase uma semana. Só estava preocupado."

"Sou uma garota crescida, Jake. Posso cuidar de mim, tenho minha independência. Era o que eu queria, eu não preciso de ninguém para cuidar de mim."

"Tenha cuidado para não ser muito independente." Eu podia dizer que a conversa tinha se tornando sobre Edward como sempre acontecia. "Relacionamentos não são sobre fazer tudo sozinha. São sobre trabalhar junto para o amor comum um pelo outro. Todo mundo precisa de alguém para se apoiar às vezes, Bells, e não há problema nisso... É normal." Ele suspirou longamente. "Não deixe sua independência ficar no caminho entre você e quem você ama." Suas palavras me penetraram e as lágrimas caíram livres.

"Eu e Mae te amamos, Bella. Apenas queremos o que é melhor para você." Eu assenti e depois lembrei que ele não podia me ver.

"Eu sei, Jake." Minha voz estava partida pela emoção do momento. "EU amo vocês também. Valeu por tolerar minha estupidez."

"Sempre que precisar, Bells, sempre."

Eu estava agradecida pela amizade que tinha com Jake e Mae. Ambos me mantinham com o pé no chão e, às vezes, me lembravam que eu estava sendo uma tola. Eu peguei o telefone que nunca tinha devolvido a Edward e procurei por seu nome, encarando-o por longos minutos antes de fechar o aparelho e jogá-lo na cama. _Ele provavelmente me odeia_. Eu jamais sobreviveria se ouvisse sua voz em um tom frio contra mim.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu acordei mais cedo que o normal e decidi pegar um café no Starbucks no meu caminho para o escritório. Eu passei por uma banca de revistas e parei assustada. Ali, na prateleira, havia uma fotografia de Edward e eu na primeira página do Post. Eu catei um troco na bolsa e o comprei.

Ele parecia mais lindo do que eu lembrava, e estava sorrindo para mim enquanto me virava na pista de dança do banquete de premiação. E então eu li a chamada. OUTRA VÍTIMA DO PLAYBOY CULLEN. Eu grunhi alto e pensei em jogar o jornal no lixo e não me forçar a ler aquela porcaria, mas eu não podia, aquela era a única fotografia que eu tinha dele. Eu entrei no Starbucks e peguei um café, encontrando uma poltrona para que pudesse ler o restante. Eu abri a página 60 e comecei.

_Bom, ao que parece Isabella Swan era apenas a distração do mês para o nosso Playboy Cullen. Fontes nos contam que Isabella e Edward acabaram o romance a quase um mês, antes que ele voasse de volta a Seattle para retornar a sua vida de mulherengo._

Na verdade, fazia 36 dias.

_Ele tem sido visto com diversas mulheres diferentes em Seattle, e está confirmado que sua atenção não se fixa muito tempo. Que vergonha, Edward Cullen._

Eu sabia que não devia acreditar em nada que estava escrito, mas eu não poderia deixar de imaginar se ele tinha encontrado outra pessoa. Eu joguei o jornal na lixeira e caminhei rapidamente para o trabalho, tentando me desfazer de todos os pensamentos sobre Edward.

Eu estava adiantada quando cheguei. Apenas algumas assistentes estavam por lá, tentando deixar tudo organizado para a reunião de cúpula em algumas horas. A secretária de Riley caminhou até minha mesa e jogou nela o POST. _Eu não conseguia ficar longe de Edward. _

"Eu achei que você gostaria de ver isso." Ela rosnou. Eu estava chocada com sua hostilidade, ela sempre havia sido um pouco rancorosa, mas hostil era a primeira vez.

"Eu já vi, obrigada." Eu fui política, mas sem simpatia.

"Muito bem que isso me fez."

"Que diabos...? Eu não entendo qual é o seu problema."

"Você é meu problema. Eu iria ter seu emprego, mas o Sr. Stevens viu sua foto com o Sr. Cullen e pensou que seria ótima ter um informante dentro da PNC." Ela ofegou. "Mas você nunca foi realmente próxima dele, foi?" As palavras dela machucaram.

"Saía daqui." Eu rosnei. Ela deu um passo para trás, hesitante, e continuou.

"Eu imaginei porque você estaria entrando aqui. Talvez estivesse tentando pegar informações para a PNC, para que pudesse prender o Sr. Cullen."

".ó!" Eu pontuei cada palavra. Ela saiu com rapidez, percebendo que eu estava para explodir.

Eu me joguei na cadeira e enterrei meu rosto nas mãos._ Só fui contratada para conseguir informações sobre a PNC. _Edward estava certo, Manhattan Trust era o Cavalheiro Cinza. Riley era um profissional sujo. Agora o que eu faria? Tentava me provar além do que eles esperavam que eu soubesse da PNC? Eu realmente queria trabalhar para uma empresa que estava querendo me usar ilegalmente para descobrir coisas sobre a empresa de Edward? Não, eu nunca poderia trabalhar com ética assim. Mas, eu acabei de me mudar, como eu conseguiria me manter sem um trabalho?

Todas essas perguntas estavam voando pela minha cabeça quando minha assistente enfio a cabeça pelo vão da porta.

"Reunião em cinco minutos." Ela anunciou e saiu.

Eu não podia tomar uma decisão afora, mas eu precisava sair daqui. Eu estava sem condições de fingir durante uma reunião inteira. Eu liguei para a secretária e avisei que estava indo embora porque não estava me sentindo bem e pedi que ela deixasse Riley saber, e então peguei minhas coisas e sai porta afora antes que alguém pudesse me impedir.

Minha mente voltou a discussão que tive com Edward sobre a Manhattan Trust. Ele só estava tentando me proteger. Tudo que ele tinha dito era verdade. _O que eu fiz? O que eu perdi?_

**Nota da Tradutora:** Ainda hoje o próximo capítulo. ;) Estamos na reta final agora... Vamos até o 25. Até agora, qual foi seu capítulo favorito?


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

**Sofrimento Adora Companhia**

**EPOV**

Três semanas. Eu deveria estar no livro dos recordes por conseguir viver sem coração durante três semanas. Finalmente tinha chegado na fase de revolta com meu sofrimento. Na primeira semana fiquei praticamente trancado no quarto do hotel pensando nela. Minha família não conseguia me tirar de lá. Alice finalmente fez uma reunião familiar no meio da sala e começou a falar em como eles iriam "Tirar Edward da depressão". O engraçado era que eles conversavam como se eu nem estivesse na sala. Minha mente estava só nela.

Na semana seguinte eu voltei para Seattle e passei o tempo todo em meu escritório juntando todos os papéis para comprar a parte do meu querido sócio, para que ele pudesse desaparecer da minha vida e levar a minha ex com ele. Várias manhãs minha assistente me achava dormindo na minha mesa com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior. Ela mostrava a língua e me expulsava do escritório, me falando que só era para voltar depois que eu tomasse banho e dormisse em uma cama de verdade.

Negação.

Essa era a única palavra para descrever o que eu estava passando durante aquela semana. Todas as vezes que seu nome ou seu rosto apareciam na minha mente, eu fazia de conta que ela não existia. Ela estava assombrando meus sonhos à noite, me provocando com todas as promessas de um amor verdadeiro, e depois desaparecia, me deixando só com essa dor que estava me deixando louco.

Agora eu só estava bancando o revoltado. Não necessariamente com ela, mesmo algumas coisas estando relacionadas a ela, mas mais no que a minha vida tinha se tornado. Quem diabos eu era? Pensava que tinha tudo na minha vida organizado. Que eu sabia o que queria e trabalhava duro para conseguir, agora eu me vejo pelo que realmente sou, um cara com medo que estragou a melhor coisa em sua vida por causa de sua insegurança.

Olhei para o meu relógio, dez minutos para Marcus, o idiota do meu sócio, chegar. Levantei da minha mesa e juntei todos os papéis do meu advogado e fiquei repensando tudo que eu falaria para ele pela última vez. Minha assistente bateu na minha porta e depois colocou a cabeça na fresta que abriu.

"Marcus está aqui, você está pronto para ele?" Assenti com a cabeça e falei para ela mandá-lo entrar. Sentei em minha cadeira atrás da minha enorme mesa, esperando mostrar um pouco de intimidação e tentar levar vantagem nessa conversa.

Marcus entrou e eu tive que lutar contra a irritação de ver o seu enorme sorriso. Ele era um homem atrativo, mas um pouco mais velho que eu, e demonstrava ser um cara muito soberbo. Ele era arrogante e eu pretendia ferrar com ele.

"Olá Edward." Ele disse enquanto ele esticava a mão para pegar na minha. Eu o encarei do outro lado da mesa e pedi para ele sentar, retornando a formalidade. Ele me encarou por um momento e depois sentou-se.

"Então, Edward. Nós não recebemos sua confirmação para o casamento." _Você está brincando comigo?_ Ele não acabou de mencionar minha ex-esposa! Ele realmente estava tentando me irritar.

"Bem, como será amanhã, pensei que você já tivesse entendido que eu não comparecer a essa ocasião tão feliz. Eu estarei celebrando comigo mesmo por não ter que escrever aquele cheque mensal novamente." Disse de maneira petulante antes de voltar minha atenção para a real razão que o chamei essa manhã.

"Eu não o chamei ao meu escritório para conversar sobre seu caso com minha ex-mulher." Ele esbravejou, e sua cara ficou muito vermelha. Oh, eu irei gostar disso.

Eu joguei a papelada em sua direção. Ele pegou e olhou os documentos, sua boca ficando ligeiramente aberta.

"Você quer comprar minha parte?" Ele correu até a última página para ver o valor que eu estava oferecendo. "Você está brincando comigo. Isso não é nem a metade do que minha parte vale!" Ele estava começando a ficar hostil. Eu o conhecia tão bem. Quando ele chegasse nesse ponto, eu o teria exatamente onde queria.

"Tanya também vai abrir mão do trabalho no Programa de Apoio para Crianças." Ele me olhou em silêncio e depois me deu um sorriso maldoso.

"Ela nunca ir fazer isso."

"Ela vai fazer." Abri minha gaveta e peguei outro arquivo, o jogando para ele. Ele me olhou desconfiado antes de pegar os papéis. "Você irá convencê-la."

Marcus abriu o arquivo e ficou encarando as fotos. Ele balançou a cabeça em descrença, e depois fechou o arquivo. Passou as mãos no cabelo, parecendo nervoso. Eu estava gostando disso muito mais do que devia.

"Como você conseguiu essas fotos?"

"Investigador particular. Acho que a mídia iria adorar colocar as mãos nelas." Disse com um pequeno tapa no arquivo. Abri a gaveta e peguei outro arquivo e joguei em sua direção. Ele mal abriu e o fechou rapidamente.

"Ou talvez nessas. Não acho que sua noiva vai gostar muito, especialmente depois que ela casar com você. Não se preocupe, eu não vou estragar seu casamento." Dei um sorriso da cara dele.

"Você não me deu nenhuma chance, deu?" Bati meus dedos, pensativo.

"Não, acho que não dei." Empurrei os papéis novamente para ele. "Espero o retorno desses papéis até amanhã ao meio dia. Agora, por favor, saia do meu escritório." Ele não perdeu nenhum segundo para sair.

Quando ele saiu, peguei o primeiro arquivo e o abri. No mesmo existiam fotos dele e de Tanya entrando em um clube de swing e fotos bem gráficas do que eles estavam fazendo em tal clube. Entretanto, a melhor foto era a que tinha me surpreendido e me chocado. Era uma da minha amável ex-mulher com a cara enfiada no estômago de uma mulher pelada. Muito criativa.

O segundo arquivo tinha meu futuro ex-sócio em uma situação muito constrangedora com sua assistente. Mesmo Marcus e Tanya não se importando em dividir um ao outro com completos estranhos em um bar de swing, tinha um idéia de que Tanya não ficaria muito feliz que Marcus estava se envolvendo com alguém com quem tinha mais um envolvimento emocional. Eu sorri para mim mesmo e depois guardei os arquivos de volta na minha gaveta, a fechando com segurança.

Tanya nunca iria querer que essas fotos chegassem a imprensa, e aquela era uma chantagem para tirá-la completamente da minha vida. Ela não merecia ser reconhecida por estar a cargo de uma das mais conhecidas organizações de caridade da região. Qual o tipo de exemplo que seu temperamento servia? Se precisasse, ficaria no meio de uma tempestade de más notícias da imprensa, se isso a tirasse da minha vida. Marcus... Bem, Marcus era um bobo, eu não posso o culpar muito por cair no charme dela, eu também havia caído. Eu estava feliz por me desfazer dos dois.

Minha assistente entrou no escritório umas seis da tarde e me mandou ir embora. Ela era tão controladora, que você poderia imaginar que ela era Alice. Eu guardei tudo e desci, entrando no meu bebê. O Vanquish parecia ser a única coisa que me trazia um pouco de felicidade ultimamente.

Peguei a Avenida 520 e me vi parado no trânsito. Comecei a pensar em Bella, como eu sempre pensava quando estava no carro, talvez porque não tenha mais nada para pensar na minha mente criativa. Meu último sonho acordado foi dela morando em Seattle comigo, morando em minha casa, enquanto cuidava dos nossos filhos. Eles não começaram assim, entretanto. O primeiro que eu tive foi do nosso tempo em Nova York e depois para as noites de paixão que nós tivemos, mas nas últimas semanas, desde que cheguei em casa, eles mudaram. Bella em um longo vestido branco, andando até o altar, nossa lua de mel, o nascimento de nossos filhos e, o último deles, nossa perfeita família. Apertei o volante com força, a raiva voltando com todo vapor. Por que diabos ela teve que ir embora?

Finalmente cheguei em casa. Tanya que a tinha escolhido, era extravagante, mas nem perto da casa do nosso vizinho, Sr. Bill Gates. Só fui descobrir que ele morava do lado quando fizemos uma oferta para a casa. Tanya tinha pensado em tudo, até no lugar onde iríamos morar. Balancei a cabeça tentando entender o que eu tinha visto nessa mulher. Depois de Bella, nenhuma outra mulher iria alcançar o patamar que eu tinha colocado.

Eu estacionei o carro e imediatamente vi o conversível vermelho que eu tinha comprado para Tanya no nosso divórcio. Respirei fundo, não querendo aguentá-la no momento. Abri a porta esperando encontra-la na sala. Ela não estava lá.

"Tanya?" Eu a chamei no primeiro andar vazio. Sem resposta. Onde diabos ela estava? Eu não estava afim de brincar de esconde-esconde no momento. Subi as escadas e fui rapidamente para o segundo andar.

"Tanya? Onde você está?" Minha paciência estava se esgotando. Ainda não havia resposta. Melhor que ela não estivesse no meu quarto. Corri para o último lance de escada até o quarto principal que pegava o último andar inteiro. Quando abri a porta sabia exatamente o que ela tinha planejado.

O cheiro de rosas veio com tudo para cima de mim enquanto andava até o quarto, visualizando a minha cama. Pétalas de rosa estavam por todo cômodo. Acho que ela queria deixar a situação romântica do jeito que ela gostava. Ela nunca entendeu que eu nunca liguei para nada disso. Lá estava ela, no meio da minha cama, com seus cabelos soltos, sobre seus ombros nus. O lençol de cetim que não estava na cama quando sai essa manhã estava agora sobre seu corpo nu. Ela tinha um sorriso extremamente malicioso no rosto.

Ela era linda. Eu não poderia negar isso e só a visão dela faria meu corpo reagir no passado.

"Edward, finalmente você chegou." Ela falou.

"O que você está fazendo Tanya?" Perguntei enquanto tirava os olhos dela e retirava minha gravata, jogando-a na cadeira.

"Foi um grande erro, Eddie." Fiz careta ao ouvi-la falar meu apelido. "Quero você de volta. Marcus nunca pode me satisfazer do jeito que você podia." Bem, o mundo dá voltas. O pensamente de pegar o que era meu de volta era tentador, só para provocar o Marcus. Ela abaixou o lençol ainda mais, mostrando seus perfeitos seios. Muito perfeitos. Ela fez um belo serviço com as próteses. Minha mente me levou de volta a Bella e percebi que Tanya nunca iria se comparar a ela. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos.

Mesmo meu corpo reagindo à linda mulher que estava na minha cama, minha mente e coração nunca me deixariam prosseguir. Mesmo se Bella nunca fosse minha.

"Se vista Tanya, você está se envergonhando." Me virei e sai do quarto. Enquanto descia as escadas conseguia a ouvir xingando e jogando coisas pelo quarto. Eu não me importava. Deixe-a acabar com o lugar, não era minha casa. Casa era um quarto de hotel onde acordava todos os dias nos braços de uma linda morena com olhos castanhos maravilhosos. Casa era onde a Bella estivesse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte eu coloquei minha casa à venda. Quando tive minha epifania na noite passada, decidi que era hora de morar mais perto da minha família, e mais perto de Bella. Mesmo se ela não me quisesse mais, ainda teria as memórias que aquela cidade tinha dela.

Marcus deixou os documentos assinados que eu tinha entregue no dia anterior. Tanya se demitiu no dia seguinte. Finalmente tinha começado a limpar minha vida.

Passei as próximas semanas passando os clientes para o escritório do meu chefe operacional. Queria me focar mais no Programa de Ajuda as Crianças, então liguei para Emmett e pedi para ele iniciar o processo de criação de um programa em Nova York. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso com minha idéia de mudar de cidade, mas gostou da idéia. Então ele soltou a bomba.

"Nós iremos jantar com a Bella hoje." Levei um tempo para processar o que o Emmett tinha me dito.

"Sério? Como ela está?" Perguntei tentando não soar aflito pela informação.

"Ela está morando no mesmo prédio da Alice. Ainda não a vi, mas Alice disse que ela está indo muito bem." Senti as emoções no meu peito e sabia que precisava desligar assim que possível.

"Que bom, diga a ela que disse OI." Minha voz quebrou um pouco. "Preciso ir Em. Preciso encontrar com o meu corretor. Te ligo quando tiver as informações do voo." Desliguei antes de falar mais alguma coisa, depois me encostei na cadeira tentando me recompor das emoções que estavam passando por mim só de saber que ela estava com a minha família.

O sentimento que eu tinha era amargo. Uma parte de mim queria ouvir cada detalhe do que ela estava passando, se ela tinha mudado, ou se tinha encontrado outra pessoa. Mas isso também doía muito. Cada vez que o nome dela era mencionado sentia como se uma faca estivesse sendo enfiada no meu coração. Talvez ela me deixasse entrar em sua vida novamente. Mesmo se fosse apenas como amigo, mas no fundo sabia que nunca iria me satisfazer sendo apenas seu amigo. A melhor coisa para fazer era esquecer tudo e me mudar o mais longe dela possível, mas sabia que isso nunca iria acontecer. Gostava de sofrer.

**BPOV**

Fui em direção ao apartamento de Alice nervosa. Muita coisa aconteceu no período de um mês, tanto que eu estava com medo do que compartilhar e do que guardar para mim mesma. Alice abriu a porta com um grande sorriso e um abraço, e depois falou para eu entrar.

"Todo mundo está aqui." Ela pegou minha mão e me levou até a cozinha. "Bella está aqui!" Ela falou enquanto entrávamos na cozinha.

Emmett veio em minha direção com um enorme sorriso e me deu um abraço. "Nós sentimos sua falta." Ele disse enquanto brincava com meu nariz. Rose estava ao seu lado e sorriu abertamente para mim depois que seu enorme marido me soltou.

"É muito bom te ver de novo, Bella." Ela se inclinou e me deu um beijo e um aperto nos meus ombros. Jasper estava olhando alguma coisa em uma panela no fogão e me deu um aceno e um oi.

Alice me entregou uma taça de vinho. "Pode falar!" Ela mandou. Me surpreendi com seu comando e não tinha muito certeza do que ela queria que eu falasse. Edward não tinha explicado o que tinha acontecido? Levantei minha sobrancelha em um gesto de questionamento.

"O que você tem feito no último m s?" Um alívio passou por mim por ela não querer os detalhes porque eu e o Edward terminamos. Dei de ombros e tomei um gole do vinho.

"Nada de mais, de verdade. Tenho trabalhado muito e me mudei para o meu apartamento há duas semanas atrás." Dei de ombros.

Alice revirou os olhos. "Ok, então você trabalha bastante e tem um apartamento. E sobre a parte social de sua vida?" Ela era tão intrometida, mas eu a amava. Balancei minha cabeça para sua questão.

"Como eu disse, estou trabalhando muito. Normalmente só venho do trabalho para casa e desmaio, depois acordo super cedo e repito o processo. Esse é o primeiro final de semana de folga desde que eu comecei."

"Você gosta do seu emprego?" Parecia que Alice sempre sabia o que perguntar para me fazer falar.

"No início, mas... agora, não tenho mais certeza." Eu não acredito que vou contar para eles. Tenho certeza que isso vai acabar no Edward. Respirei fundo e continuei.

"Descobri hoje que eu só fui contratada porque o Sr. Stevens viu uma foto minha com Edward. Ele achava que seria benéfico que ele tivesse a namorada do seu competidor em sua empresa." Lágrimas começaram a se formar em meus olhos e eu engoli a seco, mas não antes do Emmett perceber.

Emmett bateu sua mão no balcão, o barulho alto soando pela cozinha. "Aquele pedaço de..."

"Emmett, isso não ajuda." Alice falou. Emmett me encarou para chamar minha atenção. Agora consigo ver o que Edward falava, que ele era um urso escondido.

"Você me escute." Ele disse apontando para mim. "Riley Stevens é um merda que não tem um osso de ética em seu corpo. Ele quase fez a gente falir com seus negócios sujos. Não me surpreende que ele fez uma coisa dessas. Me desculpe que você teve que passar por isso, mas agora tenho uma pergunta... Você está pronta para vir trabalhar comigo agora?"

Fiquei surpresa com sua oferta. Mordi meu lábio, pensando em como eu iria amar trabalhar na PNC. O problema era Edward. A oferta ainda estaria de pé, e se sim, eu seria tratada como todo mundo? Teria que lidar com funcionários que iriam pensar que eu dormi com o chefe para ser contratada? Eu ainda ligo para esse tipo de coisa? Minha hesitação fez com que o Emmett entrasse em um discurso calculado, que, tenho certeza, ele usava para fechar muitos negócios.

"Bella, você é completamente qualificada para o trabalho. Você tem experiência em duas empresas diferentes e eu gosto de você." Seu sorriso genuíno trouxe um sorriso para o meu rosto.

"E Edward?" Me contorci ouvindo o nome dele saindo da minha boca.

"Edward é, sobretudo, prático. Ele viu seu potencial na noite que você fechou o negócio com o Sr. Kingsley, ele não conseguia parar de falar em como você era brilhante. Não se preocupe, eu vou falar com o Edward." Eu assenti.

"Posso pensar sobre isso?" Perguntei para Emmett e ele me deu um sorriso.

"Não! Se você precisa pensar sobre isso, você não é tão inteligente quanto pensava." Rosalie bateu na cabeça dele, mas ele só sorriu.

"Estou brincando. Credo, Rose, pare de ser tão brutal. Pelo pelo até que estejamos em casa." Ele disse rindo. Houve um gemido simultâneo entre Alice, Jasper e eu.

Tivemos um delicioso jantar e a conversa parecia ficar longe o bastante de Edward. Era gostoso sentir parte da família. Sentia falta da amizade de Alice e quando eu estava indo embora ela me fez prometer não ser uma _estranha_ novamente.

Voltei para o meu apartamento pensando em todas as decisões que eu precisava tomar. _Me demito e vou trabalhar na PNC_ ou _continuo trabalhando para uma empresa na qual sei que não serei feliz_ ou _vou procurar outro emprego_?

A resposta obvia era ir trabalhar para a PNC. Sempre foi a empresa ideal para trabalhar, mas Edward iria concordar? Conseguiria ficar perto dele quando ele decidisse vir para Nova York? Quanto mais esses detalhes pesavam em meus ombros, mas eu meu sentia estúpida. Essa separação era minha culpa. Depois de um mês sem ele, havia chegado a conclusão de que eu preferia ter ele nos poucos períodos que ele viesse a Nova York a não tê-lo nunca.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Aí está... Stay vem essa semana, duplo também. Espero que os feriados de todo mundo tenha sido ótimo, viu?

Feliz ano novo!


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

**Encontro Marcado por Telefone**

**EPOV**

Eu tinha brincando de pega-pega com Emmett a semana toda. Eu estava morrendo para saber como o encontro com Bella tinha sido, mas não havia mencionado isso nas mensagens por medo que ele fosse ver como eu me importava. Suas mensagens pareciam como fugas também, me falando que ele tinha negócios importantes para discutir comigo, mas nunca citando sobre o que eram.

Eu deixei uma mensagem no telefone dele para que ele soubesse que eu tinha chegado em Nova York em tempo para o evento de arrecadação de fundos daquela noite. Eu tinha ligado para a agência e conseguido um encontro para aquela noite, e depois tinha tentado esquecer sobre isso. A última coisa na qual eu queria pensar era em estar em Nova York tendo outra mulher em meu braço que não aquela que eu tanto queria.

Eu me vesti com o terno que Alice tinha enviado para meu quarto e esperei até meu encontro chegar. Uma batida na porta me tirou da minha divagação. Eu relutantemente andei até a porta e girei o trinco. Uma morena bonita e pequena sorriu para mim.

"Sr. Cullen?" Ela perguntou, estendendo a mão.

"Por favor, me chame de Edward." Eu disse a cumprimentando e convidando-a para entrar.

"Eu sou Angela." Respondeu, sorrindo com timidez. Ela parecia uma garota legal, mas não era Bella. Eu peguei meu telefone e carteira e a conduzi pelos andares até o carro. Houve um silêncio longo e confortável até o local do evento, eu apenas não tinha vontade de conhecê-la melhor e ela parecia estar tranquila com aquilo. Ela finalmente falou depois de um tempo.

"Então, a que tipo de evento nós vamos? Eles apenas me deram seu nome, onde encontrá-lo e que deveria usar um vestido social."

"É uma arrecadação de fundos pra a Rede de Milagre para Crianças. Minha companhia gerenciou uma mesa de cassino e doou uma imensa quantia de dinheiro para que o evento acontecesse. É um dos maiores eventos de arrecadação que eles têm." Ela sorriu excitada.

"Então tem um tema de cassino?" Eu assenti.

"Sim, quando nós chegarmos eu vou comprar algumas moedas para que você possa perder todo meu dinheiro para eles." Eu ri com a expressão chocada dela. "É para caridade, não se preocupe." Eu sorri.

Nós chegamos ao evento e eu a ajudei a sair do carro, passando seu braço sobre o meu. Eu percebi que deveria demonstrar interesse nela, e tentei começar uma conversa.

"Então, o que você faz Angela?"

"Sou uma estudante. Estou no meu segundo ano de medicina." Impressionante, significava que ela tinha um cérebro. "Isso ajuda a pagar as matérias e eu não preciso me estressar com um emprego de dois períodos." Eu assenti, ela não parecia uma _daquelas _garotas que dormia com os clientes.

"Então, você gosta de fazer... Isso?" Ela deu de ombros de leve.

"É tranquilo quando os homens que acompanhamos deixar as mãos para si." Eu a entendi completamente.

"Bem, você não precisa se preocupar comigo." Eu fiz uma careta e ela riu.

"Certo... Eu acho que meu noivo vai ter um enfarto quando eu contar a ele que saí com _'o Playboy Cullen'._"Ela implicou e foi minha vez de rir.

"Não acredite em tudo que você lê no Post, minha querida."

"Edward?" Eu me virei para ver minha família caminhando em nossa direção, Alice e Jasper logo atrás. Esme me abraçou e beijou minha bochecha de leve antes de virar na direção de Angela.

"Angela, está é minha mãe Esme." Ela apertou a mão de minha mãe com firmeza. Eu recebi um olhar que dizia claramente que eu teria que explicar quem Angela era e rolei meus olhos. Fiz o resto das introduções e pedi licença para pegar uma bebida e algumas fichas para Angela. Na verdade eu só queria escapar de minha mãe e Alice me encarando em questionamento. Eu encontrei um vendedor e comprei fichas suficientes para manter Angela entretida pelo resto da noite, e fiz o vendedor entregá-las a ela. Então, eu voltei ao bar.

Enquanto eu estava esperando no balcão por nossas bebidas, Alice chegou e sentou no banco ao lado do meu.

"Quem é Angela?" Ela perguntou, nem mesmo tentando disfarçar a curiosidade.

"Encontro marcado por telefone." Respondi. Ela me bateu no braço.

"Você trouxe uma acompanhante?" Ela murmurou. Eu dei de ombro.

"Sim, e?" Alice me fuzilou com o olhar.

"Você não podia ter vindo sozinho?" Eu a encarei como se ela fosse louca.

"Sim, eu poderia, mas qual o problema? Eu não estou dormindo com ela. Ela é uma garota legal, se comporte." Eu disse em tom de ordem. Ela me encarou e eu senti que ela estava abalada, e desviei a atenção quando a garçonete trouxe nossas bebidas.

"Eu te falei que jantei com a Bella semana passada?" Minha cabeça se voltou para minha irmã, e ela tinha um sorriso sacana nos lábios. Ela ergueu o dedo e me cutucou no peito.

"Você a ama. Nem tentei negar. Eu acabei e ver isso em seus olhos." Eu suspirei com as palavras dela e voltei meu olhar ao bar.

"Não importa, Alice, ela me deixou."

"Você precisa falar com Emmett." Ela disse e saiu. Eu procurei por Emmett no local, e o vi parado perto de uma mesa com Rosalie ao seu lado. Conforme eu chegava mais perto o vi erguer o dado até os lábios de Rose para que ela o soprasse antes que ele o lançasse.

"Em, posso falar com você?" Emmett se virou e pegou minha mãe com força, me puxando para um abraço.

"Oi irmãozinho. Ótimo que você chegou em tempo." Eu sorri e assenti para Rose, olhando de volta para meu irmão.

"Nós precisamos conversar. Alice está sendo metida e me disse que deveria vir falar com você." Eu cruzei meus braços sobre meu peito e esperei para ouvir o que quer que ele tivesse a dizer sobre Bella.

Rose pediu licença e Emmett me guiou até uma pequena mesa, mencionando para que eu me sentasse.

"Eu contratei Bella."

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, com a boca aberta em choque.

"Ela descobriu da maneira mais difícil que a Manhattan Trust não é como ela pensava." Eu pisquei algumas vezes para tentar compreender o que ele dizia.

"Eu ofereci um emprego alguns dias atrás e ela o aceitou."

"Ela sabe que eu me mudei para cá? Que eu irei trabalhar com ela?" Emmett negou com a cabeça.

"Não, ela não sabe."

"O que aconteceu com o outro emprego dela?"

"Eles a contrataram pensando que ela seria uma ótima fonte sobre a PNC." Eu cocei a ponta do nariz e passei meus dedos pelos cabelos, agitado. Eu mal podia imaginar o que aquilo havia feito com a auto-estima dela.

"Como ela reagiu a isso?" Emmett sorriu.

"Como uma profissional. Ela estava puta, primeiro, mas depois que o choque passou ela ficou tranquila. Ela estava mais preocupada que você não gostaria que ela trabalhasse conosco."

"Isso é ridículo. Eu ofereci um emprego a ela." Eu encarei o sorriso bobo de Emmett e ele bateu palmas e se levantou.

"Ótimo! Que bom que estamos de acordo. Agora vou lá perder dinheiro!" Ele disse enquanto voltava até Rose que estava na roleta, me deixando com muito o que pensar. Como aquilo iria funcionar?

"Edward?" Eu grunhi internamente, sem querer conversar no momento, mas sabendo que não tinha como evitar.

Eu dei meu sorriso mais inocente antes de responder a ela. "Oi mãe. O que há?" Ela sentou na cadeira antes ocupada por Emmett.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu a encarei um pouco confuso com a questão.

"Um... Bebendo?"

"Não foi isso que quis dizer. O que você está fazendo com uma acompanhante?" _Alice_. Eu grunhi, ela sempre me encrencava.

"Eu precisava de uma companhia. Ela é uma garota legal, nada vai acontecer." Ela arqueou a sobrancelha para mim.

"Você realmente acha que eu não conheço seu... Hmm... Histórico?" Eu estava chocado de conversar aquilo com minha mãe. _Vou matar Alice._

"Mãe, de verdade, é só uma companhia. Ela está noiva e precisa de dinheiro para a faculdade de medicina. Eu prometo, não há nada mais." Eu me senti como uma criança sendo xingada por sujar o carpete.

"E a Bella?" Ela sussurrou. "Não passou pela sua cabeça que pode machucá-la ver você com outra pessoa?" _Bella?_ _Ela nem está aqui. Do que ela está falando?_

"Eu penso nela a cada segundo do dia. Cada decisão que eu tomo envolve algum pensamento nela."

"Menos essa." Ela me interrompeu. "Não desista dela, Edward." _É isso que ela pensa? _Que eu podia esquecer de Bella?

"Foi ela que foi embora." Eu sussurrei, encarando meu copo. Com um carinho que só as mães têm, ela bateu no meu ombro.

"Eu sei Edward, mas às vezes as melhores coisas da vida merecem um pouco de luta."

Eu engoli minhas inseguranças enquanto tomava o resto do copo em minha mão. Percebi que minha mãe estava certa, e então compreendi que eu não devia estar sentado, deveria fazer algo. Pelo resto da noite, com Angela ao meu lado, eu sorri, um sorriso real pela primeira vez em um mês.

Angela era agradável, sociável o suficiente para conversar, mas tímida o bastante para não me aborrecer. Mesmo mantendo um risinho, e tentando torná-lo genuíno, não era um grande sorriso sem Bella ao meu lado. _Mas isso iria mudar…_

**BPOV**

Emmett era um chefe muito mais rígido do que eu pensava. Ele havia insistido que eu comparecesse ao evento daquela noite, mesmo que eu tivesse implorado para não ir. Não seria a mesma coisa sem Edward. Enquanto eu me arrumava, meus pensamentos voltaram ao jantar na casa de Alice.

Depois de Emmett me oferecer um emprego na PNC eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu tinha voltado para meu apartamento depois de sair do de Alice e passado o resto do fim de semana listando os prós e contras para aceitar a proposta de Emmett. Se fosse apenas Emmett, eu teria aceitado o emprego em uma batida do coração, mas minha preocupação não era por ele, mas por Edward.

O último acontecimento para me fazer decidir aconteceu na segunda de manhã quando Riley me chamou em seu escritório. Eu tinha agonizado sobre o que fazer, e fui até seu escritório, quase decidida a trabalhar para Emmett, mas sem ter certeza de como lidar com a situação no meu atual emprego.

"Bella, por favor, entre e sente-se." Ele apontou a cadeira em frente a sua mesa. Quando eu me acomodei, ele começou a me dar uma nova tarefa.

"Eu entendo que você não tenha mais nenhuma conexão com Edward Cullen." Meu coração começou a acelerar com a menção ao nome de Edward. Eu fechei os olhos rapidamente imaginando aonde ele iria com aquela questão e então balancei a cabeça, confirmando o que ele dizia.

"Excelente." Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa como se fosse me contar um segredo. "Eu preciso de informação que só você pode me dar. Se tudo correr bem, você será conhecida como a mais nova vice-presidente da Manhattan Trust." Ele sorriu enquanto eu arregalava os olhos com a afirmação.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi mandá-lo enfiar a oferta onde o sol não brilhava, mas depois eu pensei que seria melhor descobrir suas intenções, primeiro.

"Que tipo de informação você precisa, Riley?" Eu perguntei, tentando soar tão interessada quanto possível.

"O tipo que pode derrubar um Império." Sua expressão estava maníaca conforme sua excitação crescia.

"Eu sinto muito, Riley; eu não acho que tenho informação suficiente dos Cullen a ponto de derrubá-los." O ódio que eu tinha por esse homem estava borbulhando por baixo da aparente calma e eu fazia de tudo para não me descontrolar.

"Você vê, Bella, não importa se você tem informação ou não. Eu só preciso que você confirme a história que vai sair sobre como Kingsley Corp foi roubada da nossa empresa. Vai acontecer uma imensa investigação que vai deixá-los enrolados e nos dar diversas fusões pelas quais estamos competindo com eles. É o empurrão para brilharmos."

Eu levantei de repente, derrubando a cadeira na minha pressa. Riley pareceu surpreso com minha súbita mudança de comportamento.

"Eu acho que não, Sr. Stevens." Eu disse com o máximo de autoridade que pude. "Você vê, fui eu quem fechou o acordo com o Sr. Kingsley. Fui eu que o convenci a escolher a PNC. Eu não vou me meter em nenhuma sujeira que você queira."

Eu assisti com fascinação quando o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto e ele começou a gaguejar.

"V-você fechou o acordo?" Ele me olhou sem acreditar.

"Claro que sim." Eu disse, caminhando até a porta. "Antes de eu sair, acho que você deveria saber que eu estou enviando minha carta de saída porque me ofereçam uma oportunidade melhor na PNC. Eu tenho certeza que eles vão amar ouvir os planos que você tem." Com isso eu saí de seu escritório em direção ao meu, peguei minhas coisas e corri para longe do prédio. Era bom ter controle da minha vida.

Tão logo eu cheguei ao apartamento, liguei Emmett e dei a ele minha resposta. Dizer que ele estava feliz com minha decisão era uma obviedade. Ele estourou meus tímpanos com sua risada, e eu contei a ele o que Riley tinha planejado, sendo acalmada e recebendo ordens de descansar o resto da semana. Entretanto, ele me esperava no evento de arrecadação no sábado. Não existiam argumentos com ele depois de uma decisão tomada, e eu imaginei que seria melhor não argumentar com meu novo chefe de qualquer forma, mesmo que fosse só Emmett.

Eu cheguei ao evento uma hora depois de começado, não querendo socializar. Eu imaginei que seria melhor chegar educadamente atrasada e sair cedo, desde que eu deixasse Emmett satisfeito.

O local havia sido transformado em um cassino. Caça-níqueis estavam situados em ambos dos lados do cômodo, garotas com vestidos mínimos caminhavam servindo bebidas. No canto direito do lugar um pequeno bar e um salão de espera estavam armados com um homem tocando piano. Uma pontada de tristeza passou pelo meu corpo quando lembrei da noite da festa de aniversário quando eu tinha descoberto que Edward era um músico talentoso. Eu fui trazido do meu modo melancólico pela voz de Alice.

"Bella! Você está aqui." Ela dançou até mim, dando um leve apertão em meu braço. Jasper estava logo atrás.

"Olá Alice, Jasper." Eu assenti os cumprimentando.

"Emmett disse que você aceitou o emprego, mas não esperávamos vê-la até semana que vem." Ela disse se balançando excitada.

"Yeah. Ele estava empolgado." Eu ri e espiei sobre o ombro de Jasper, tentando encontrar Emmett. Alice pegou minha mão e me levou até o salão de espera. Nos sentamos e pedimos algumas bebidas enquanto Alice falava sobre compras e nos vermos novamente.

"Alice, eu realmente preciso encontrar Emmett e deixá-lo saber que eu cheguei." Eu comecei a levantar e ela me segurou pelo pulso.

"Não!" Ela entrou em pânico antes de me soltar e pegar minha mão. "Quer dize, sente, Jasper vai dizer a Emmett que você está aqui." Ela estava muito estranha e eu estava com medo que ela estivesse escondendo algo de mim.

"Está tudo bem, Alice. Eu quero dar uma olhada no movimento." Eu sorri tentando soltar minha mão. Ela suspirou longamente.

"Bella, sente. Eu preciso falar com você sobre algo importante." Eu franzi as sobrancelhas em confusão com a mudança de atitude dela, mas sentiu, esperando para descobrir o que havia causado aquilo.

"Edward está aqui." Minha respiração falhou e eu rapidamente olhei pelo cassino. Eu não o vi, e voltei a encará-la.

"Aqui? Edward está aqui, nessa festa?" Pânico ocupou minha voz enquanto eu tentava processar. Ela lentamente assentiu.

"Sim, eu não sabia que você estava vindo. Sinto muito." _Você não sabia... Mas Emmett certamente sabia. _Eu grunhi antes que as palavras dela finalmente me atingissem. _Edward está aqui. Agora._ Minha excitação com vê-lo morreu quando pensei em como seria recebida. Minhas emoções não poderiam suportar altos e baixos assim. _Se controle, Isabella. _Eu ordenei a mim mesma.

"Está tudo bem, Alice. Iria acontecer, eu estou trabalhando para a empresa dele." Eu sorri, mesmo que por dentro quisesse sumir.

"Bella, tem mais." A voz dela estava incerta e eu vi a dor em seus olhos. Eu a encarei, demandando que ela continuasse.

"Ele está acompanhado." Eu não pude conter a tristeza e o arrependimento que senti naquele momento. Eu enterrei o rosto nos meus braços, que estavam apoiados na mesa, e lutei contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. A mão quente de Alice fez carinho no meu ombro de leve enquanto nós duas ficamos sentadas sem palavras. Depois de alguns minutos, eu ergui a cabeça e escondi as emoções para lidar com elas mais tarde.

"Eu estou bem. Vamos. Me recuso a sentar em um canto e chorar como um criança." Eu pulei e virei minha bebida antes de procurar um vendedor para pegar as fichas que Emmett tinha para mim. Alice estava nos meus calcanhares quando cheguei a uma mesa de Vinte e Um. Eu tentei me enterrar no jogo.

Depois de perder seguidamente, eu decidi que Vinte e Um não era meu jogo. Dei uma gorjeta ao distribuidor de cartas e levantei, procurando por Emmett e Rosalie. Eu os encontrei sentando em uma mesa de roleta e fui até ele. Rosalie me encarou chocada. _Eu acho que Emmett também não contou a ela que eu estava vindo._ Ela cutucou Emmett nas costelas e ele rapidamente levantou para me encontrar.

"Bella!" Ele gritou.

"Emmett." Eu assenti curtamente e tomei a mão de Rose na minha. "Bom ver você novamente, Rose." Ela sorriu e me beijou no rosto, virando-se para o marido e o encarando. Eu ri do modo protetor que ela tinha comigo.

"Tudo bem, Rose. Eu sei que ele está aqui e sei quem planejou isso." Eu disse enquanto cutucava Emmett nas costelas.

"Hey! Sem cutucar o chefe." Ele brincou.

"Nós não estamos no trabalho, então você não é meu chefe no momento."

"O quê? Sou seu dono." Ele disse com um sorriso brincalhão.

"Você deseja." Eu disse, rolando meus olhos. Rose continuou encarando a área do bar e eu segui a linha de visão dela até encontrar os cabelos bronze bagunçados.

Meu corpo tencionou quando vi Edward sentado com uma morena em uma profunda conversa. Meus sonhos não se comparavam a coisa real. Ele estava ainda mais lindo do que eu lembrava, e correu as mãos pelos cabelos antes de responder o que quer que ela tivesse perguntado a ele. Edward estava sorrindo e falando com ela como costumava falar comigo. _Parecia feliz_.

Meu coração apertou em meu peito. Se ele estava feliz então eu ficaria feliz por ele também. Talvez se eu continuasse falando isso a mim mesma se tornaria verdade. Eu senti lágrimas enchendo meus olhos e Rosalie me encarou com preocupação. Eu tentei me livrar dos sentimentos que estavam ameaçando me dominar e sorri.

"Então, quanto você já perdeu?" Eu perguntei a Emmett.

"Não o bastante." Ele respondeu enquanto colocava uma pilha de fichas no número dezenove. Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente enquanto ele perdia a pilha quando a roleta parou em vinte e seis.

"Já jogou antes?" Emmett perguntou.

"Não, eu não acho que seja meu tipo de jogo, nem Vinte e Um, aparentemente." Eu ri baixinho.

"Bom, vá tentar _Texas Hold em'_¹, eu acho que você vai gostar." Ele apontou para uma mesa próxima a pista de dança. Eu disse que o veria mais tarde e fui em direção a mesa, ocasionalmente espiando para a mesa em que Edward estava.

_Só mais um pouquinho e você pode ir sem irritar Emmett e isso vai mostrar a ele que você pode aguentar ficar perto do Edward. _Eu sentei de costas para Edward e sua garota, sem querer ficar tentada a espiar o casal feliz enquanto tentava entender o jogo a minha frente. Quando eu tinha confiança o bastante para lidar com as regras, eu fiz minha aposta. Joguei algumas mãos antes de descobrir que gostava daquele jogo muito mais do que de Vinte e um, e até ganhar uma das mãos que tinha jogado.

Eu espiei sobre meu ombro para a mesa que Edward estava sentando, mas ele não estava mais lá, entretanto a garota estava no mesmo lugar de antes. Ela olhava diretamente para mim. Eu me virei rapidamente, minhas bochechas queimando por ter sido pega. Me inclinei para pegar minhas cartas e pulei de leve com a voz aveludada ao meu ouvido.

"Posso te acompanhar?"

**¹ **_**Texas Hold em' **__é uma variante do poker, jogada especialmente em cassinos._

**Nota da Tradutora:** Eu consegui! Esse capítulo é um milagre insone, acabei de traduzir, fiz uma revisão rapidíssima e já postei. Só mais dois (e um extra) e estamos acabados. E aí, o que acham?


	25. Capítulo 24

**Nota da Tradutora:** O último capítulo! Todo mundo ansioso? Depois dele, temos apenas um epílogo e um extra, mas estamos, definitivamente, chegando ao fim dessa história de Edward e Bella. Espero que curtam.

Beijo,  
K.

**Capítulo 24**

**Apostando para Ganhar**

**EPOV**

"Então me diga, Edward, os rumores são verdadeiros?" Angela perguntou.

"Quais rumores?"

"Que você quebrou o coração de mais uma garota." Ela sorriu, e eu sabia que ela estava só brincando, mas meu coração se apertou com a lembrança. Ela viu que falou demais assim que viu minha expressão.

"Sinto muito, não quis me meter." Ela desviou o olhar para a pista de dança, embaraçada.

"Não, não, sem problemas. Houve apenas uma garota desde o divórcio. Todas as outras com quem me fotografaram eram... Bem... Não significavam nada pra mim." Ela assentiu com entendimento.

"Eram como eu." Ela respondeu.

"Hmm... Sim... Era acompanhante, mas não como você. Você é das raras." Eu respondi, rindo com a ideia de Angela na mesma categoria que Lauren.

"O que aconteceu com...?" Ela começou, esperando que eu preenchesse os pontos.

"Bella." Eu pausei antes de responder a pergunta. Angela e sua personalidade amigável me faziam querer explicar toda minha dor a respeito de Bella a ela. Ela realmente queria saber, não apenas por curiosidade, mas por querer ser minha amiga.

"Eu fui um idiota. Não entendi o que ela precisava na época."

"E entende agora?"

"Sim, entendo agora, mas é tarde demais. Eu faria qualquer coisa para ter outra chance."

"Eu tenho certeza que tudo vai se resolver." Ela disse, simpática. O tom brincalhão voltou e ela sorriu como quem planeja algo. "E então, Sr. Cullen, eu acho que na maior parte das fotografias que eu vi, você está dançando." Eu sorri com a observação de Angela.

"O que eu posso dizer? Eu gosto de dançar."

"Então tá, pés mágicos, me mostre o que pode fazer." Ela respondeu, me desafiando. Eu a levei até a pista de dança onde quick step* estava tocando.

"Você conhece quick step*?" Ela sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Cinco anos de aulas de dança me prepararam pra isso." Ela brincou. Era divertido passar tempo com ela, pois ela radiava confiança de uma maneira que me fazia pensar que seu noivo era um homem sortudo.

Eu a girei e peguei sua mão com a minha, colocando minha outra mão em suas costas. Depois eu a guiei pelo salão em um passo rápido. O sorriso dela aumentou quando eu a girei e mudei a direção.

"Bom Sr. Cullen, eu acho que você deixou Ben para trás."

"Ben?"

"Meu noivo. Ele está fazendo aulas para o nosso casamento. Eu acho que vou mandar um convite para poder escolher você como meu parceiro em quick step. Ele ainda não dominou essa dança." Ela riu.

"Eu adoraria." Eu respondi honestamente.

Nós dançamos mais um pouco até que Angela pediu um tempo. Nós caminhamos até as mesas próximas a pista e sentamos. Foi quando eu a vi.

Ela estava de costas para mim, mas eu conhecia aqueles cabelos e as curvas de seu corpo em qualquer lugar. Ela estava sentada em uma banqueta da mesa de Texas Hold em'. Meu corpo se reteve enquanto eu sentia a vontade de ir até ela, mas sem querer assustá-la, e eu vi uma mão pequena balançando a minha frente.

"Ei, Edward?" A mão de Angela apareceu no meu campo de visão de novo.

"Desculpe." Eu disse enquanto, relutante, desviava meu olhar de Bella para a mulher a minha frente. Comecei a entrar em pânico com a ideia de Bella ter me visto com Angela. _Meu Deus, foi isso que minha mãe quis dizer. _Eu grunhi alto e massageei minha testa com a visão da situação. Eu ergui o olhar e encarei a expressão preocupada de Angela.

"O que foi?" Eu olhei para a mesa e vi que ela ainda estava sentada lá; existia apenas uma pequena possibilidade de ela não ter me visto. Grunhi novamente.

"Você vê aquela mulher com vestido azul sentada na mesa de poker ali?" Eu apontei para a mesa onde a razão da minha existência estava sentada. Angela se virou e a viu, voltando a me encarar.

"Sim, o que tem ela?"

"Essa é Bella." Eu corri as mãos pelo cabelo mostrando meu nervosismo. Angela olhou novamente para trás por um minuto antes de voltar a falar.

"Levante a bunda da cadeira e vá lá." Ela disse em um tom autoritário.

"Não posso, e se ela nos viu dançando? E se ela não quiser conversar comigo? E se..."

"E se o céu ficar verde e seu cabelo cair? Dê um tempo, Edward. É óbvio que você a ama, levante e vá falar com ela." Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente.

"Eu não posso."

"Não pode ou não vai?" O desapontamento na expressão dela me fez ver que eu devia parar de me negar e ir até ela. _Eu precisava falar com ela._

Eu me levantei de repente e minha nova amiga deu um gritinho de felicidade.

"Vá pegá-la, tigrão." Ela brincou com um rosnado e eu ri com seu entusiasmo. Eu dei dois passos e parei com a voz dela novamente.

"Edward, eu vou ficar para ter certeza que tudo está correndo bem e então vou pegar um táxi para casa. Você não precisa se preocupar comigo."

Eu voltei até a mesa e dei um beijo na bochecha dela. "Obrigada, Angela, não esqueça de me mandar um convite." Ela sorriu abertamente.

"Eu não sonharia em esquecer, Edward. Agora vá!" Eu me virei e caminhei até a mesa onde Bella estava sentada. Eu cheguei por trás, quieto; o perfume de frésias encheu meus pulmões, e eu fiquei parado por um minuto antes de ter coragem de falar.

"Posso participar?" Eu fiquei surpreso que minha voz saiu tranquila e não em pânico, como eu me sentia. Assisti as costas dela enrijecerem e então, lentamente, ela se virou para me encarar. Ela estava mais linda do que eu lembrava, entretanto seus olhos tinham um pouco de tristeza.

"Não tenho certeza. Sua garota não vai se importar?" Eu dei uma risadinha, tentando encontrar humor na situação.

"Não vai." Ela espiou Angela e voltou a me encarar, e eu vi um fogo em seus olhos que não estava ali há segundos atrás que me fez querer agarrá-la e beijá-la.

"Ela é muito bonita." Percebi o ciúme em sua voz e não pude deixar de me sentir feliz com a realização.

"Você está com ciúmes, Bella?" Eu perguntei tentando deixá-la encabulada, mas ela não caiu. Ao invés disso, ela me surpreendeu com a resposta.

"Talvez." Admitiu, e depois voltou a encarar as cartas, me ignorando.

Eu movi com rapidez para o outro lado da mesa, diretamente na frente dela, separado apenas pelo carteador. Eu terminei de assistir a rodada que ela estava jogando e cuidei de todas as manias que ela tinha. Ela mordia o lábio enquanto pensava, mas eu não sabia se ela estava blefando ou não. Ela também batia os dedos contra a mesa, mas logo eu percebi que ela fazia isso quando tinha boas cartas. _Ela era tão fácil de ler._

A aposta foi feita e o carteador deu duas cartas para cada um. Eu tinha duas rainhas, copas e espada, então eu aumentei a aposta na primeira rodada. Eu espiei Bella de canto de olho e ela estava mordendo o lábio em concentração. Meu corpo instantaneamente reagiu. Continuei assistindo-a e ela eventualmente me espiou, se mexendo no assento.

O carteador descartou a carta de cima e mostrou três cartas comuns, um Ás de ouro, um nove de paus, e uma rainha de ouro, me dando uma trinca de rainhas. A aposta chegou em mim e eu aumentei, e duas pessoas saíram deixando eu, Bella e um senhor sentado ao lado dela no jogo.

O carteador descartou a carta de cima e virou um dois de copas. Ainda me deixou apenas com a trinca de rainhas, mas ele ainda daria mais uma carta. Eu apostei e o outro senhor desistiu. Bella parecia hesitante antes de apostar, aumentando minha aposta. Ela mordeu o lábio com força e foi quando eu percebi que ela estava blefando. Eu apostei junto e o carteador virou a carta final que era um Ás de espada, me deixando com uma trinta e um par. Eu não pude evitar o sorriso sacana nos meus lábios e vi Bella começar a bater os dedos na mesa em antecipação.

Ela puxou metade da pilha sentada na frente dela e apostou. Ela sorriu e mostrou as cartas. _Droga_, ela tinha uma trinca de Áses e um par. Eu virei minhas cartas e as joguei na mesa, vendo-a sorrir do outro lado da mesa, e não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

"Eu acho que você perdeu sua sorte." Ela disse, sarcástica, e eu dei um olhar confuso para ela. "Sua garota." Ela esclareceu; ciúmes novamente em seu tom.

"Hmm. Ela foi embora." Eu vi surpresa na expressão dela.

"Por quê?" A curiosidade de Bella era interessante, especialmente porque eu sabia que ela queria informação. Eu decidi dar a ela algo para pensar.

"Ela teve que voltar para o noivo dela." O rosto dela foi tomado pelo choque e ela olhou para baixo, me fazendo querer levantar seu rosto e entender o que ela pensava. Finalmente um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ela me encarou, sorrindo sarcástica.

"Eu nunca entendi sua fascinação com acompanhantes." Eu ouvi a respiração chocada de diversas pessoas com as palavras dela e balancei minha cabeça depois que ela me entregou.

"Touché, minha querida."

Nós jogamos muitas outras rodadas, o dinheiro indo e vindo entre nós. Eu estava agradavelmente surpreso com o raciocínio rápido e apostas arriscadas dela.

Quanto mais eu a observava, mas eu lia os pequenos sinais em suas ações. Eu tinha dado como certo que ela batia os dedos contra a mesa quando estava ganhando. Entretanto, o ato de morder o lábio, além de me distrair, era impossível de ler. Ela parecia fazer aquilo quando ela estava blefando e quando ela estava confiante.

As apostas foram feitas e as cartas entregues. Eu tinha um Ás e um dois de copas comigo. As apostas aumentaram e o carteador virou as três primeiras cartas. Um Ás de espadas, um dois de paus e um rei de ouro. Isso me dava dois pares. Fiquei surpreso quando Bella subiu a aposta para quase metade de suas fichas. Eu olhei para ela e a vi mordendo o lábio cuidadosamente, e cobri a aposta dela, aumentando. Imediatamente os outros jogadores saíram. Bella me encarou e eu quase podia ver as engrenagens girando na cabeça dela, tentando decidir o que fazer.

Ela colocou todas as fichas dela e eu não pude resistir à oportunidade que se apresentava. Eu fiz o mesmo, mas antes que ela pudesse virar as cartas, eu intervi. Ela me encarou intrigada e eu espiei o carteador.

"Eu sei que isso não é comum, mas eu gostaria de negociar a aposta com a dama." O carteador olhou entre mim e uma chocada Bella.

"Bom, senhor, isso não é normalmente permitido, mas isso é um jogo de caridade, então a dama que decide." Nós dois olhamos para Bella esperando uma resposta. Ela deu de ombros.

"Que seja. O que você quer apostar, Edward?"

"Ganhador pode fazer três perguntas e o perdedor deve respondê-las honestamente."

"Uma pergunta." Ela tentou negociar.

"Duas." Eu disse.

"Fechado." Ela sorriu diabolicamente. "Fique pronto para perder."

Ela virou as cartas e tinha uma mão de Áses, dando a ela uma trinca. Eu grunhi internamente e virei meus dois pares, e encarei o sorriso provocativo dela. O carteador virou um dez de ouro que não ajudava a nenhum de nós.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**BPOV**

Eu senti satisfação que eu tinha uma mão melhor que a de Edward. Não sei o que o fez sugerir uma aposta particular, mas eu adoraria ter minhas perguntas respondidas. Eu não pude evitar o sorriso no meu rosto quando vi o dez de ouro virado. _Mais uma carta e eu ganhei. _Eu comecei a pensar em perguntas para fazer. Você tem algum problema comigo trabalhando na PNC? Quando você volta para Seattle? Você me ama? Segurei um suspiro, sabendo que nunca faria a última pergunta. O carteador pausou para um efeito dramático antes de virar a última carta. Um dois de espadas.

"NÃO!" Eu protestei antes de colocar minha mão sobre a boca. Ele tinha uma trinca e um par. Foi a segunda vez que eu pensei que ganharia e ele deu um jeito. Eu o encarei sobre a mesa e vi o sorriso de meia boca em seu rosto.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha e levantou. "Parece que eu ganhei." Eu queria chutá-lo nas canelas e beijá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Ele caminhou rapidamente até minha cadeira e a puxou, oferecendo seu braço. Aceitei relutantemente e ele me levou até uma sacada com vista para o campo de golfe. Ele gesticulou para que eu sentasse e foi ao bar buscar drinques, enquanto eu assistia, através do vidro, ele batendo os dedos na superfície do bar. Ele olhou sobre o ombro e me pegou o encarando. Seu sorriso se iluminou e meu coração bateu com mais força enquanto eu me repreendia por deixá-lo ter tanto efeito sobre mim.

Ele voltou alguns minutos depois, fechando as portas para nos dar privacidade. Colocou um coquetel a minha frente e eu o peguei, virando metade do drinque. Não havia nada melhor que um pouco de líquido de coragem para me ajudar a passar pelo interrogatório. Ele sentou a minha frente e me encarou.

"Então... O que você quer saber?" Eu perguntei hesitante.

"Por que você aceitou o emprego na PNC?" Eu levantei e caminhei até a sacada, tentando organizar meus pensamentos antes de responder. Eu virei para encará-lo e me surpreendi com a proximidade dele.

"Porque eu descobri que você estava certo sobre a Manhattan Trust. Eles _eram _os Cavaleiros Cinza." Eu desviei o olhar, uma pitada de embaraçamento colorindo minhas bochechas. Era difícil para mim admitir que estava errada, que toda essa desilusão era minha culpa.

"Eles queriam que eu fizesse coisas para machucar sua empresa e eu nunca poderia trabalhar para alguém tão malicioso. Eu nunca faria algo para te machucar." Eu senti o calor do corpo dele perto de mim, mas mesmo tão próximo, ele não me tocou.

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta, Bella, você me disse porque deixou a Manhattan Trust mas não porque aceitou o trabalho que Emmett ofereceu." Eu suspirei. _O que eu devo dizer? Eu amo você? Eu queria ficar mais próxima de você?_ Eu dei de ombros.

"Era uma boa oportunidade e eu precisava de um emprego porque dei adeus ao Sr. Stevens." Eu sorri com a memória da expressão chocada dele quando falei que eu tinha feito o acordo com Kingsley.

Ele riu de leve, "Me lembre de perguntar sobre isso depois. Eu tenho mais uma questão." Eu o encarei e assenti para que continuasse. Eu podia sentir o cheiro dele atingindo meus sentidos e por um momento eu me perdi no perfume. Ele baixou os olhos até suas mãos, e eu assisti a batalha interna que se passou antes que ele falasse.

"Por que você foi embora?" Ele murmurou. Eu achava que tinha sido clara com meus motivos, mas agora, parada em frente a Edward eu percebi que minha linda de pensamento era muito particular, vinha de uma pessoa que queria tão desesperadamente a liberdade de volta que deixou pra trás a única coisa verdade em sua vida. Agora ser independente não era nada sem ele na minha vida.

"Se eu responder sua pergunta, eu preciso que você me deixe explicar tudo sem interromper." Ele assentiu lentamente.

"Eu posso fazer isso." Nos encaramos nos olhos e tudo que eu queria fazer era me jogar em seus braços e implorar por seu perdão, mas eu sabia que essa conversa tinha que acontecer se eu queria qualquer esperança de retomar um relacionamento ou, ao menos, ter sua amizade.

"Eu fui embora porque eu precisava." Sua expressão ficou confusa. "Por dois naos eu fui dependente de Mike. Eu vivi em sua casa e fui sujeitada a sua vontade. Quando eu finalmente escapei, você me resgatou." Eu sorri e continuei. "Mesmo que você nunca fosse me machucar como ele, eu em tornei dependente de você. Eu pulei de um relacionamento dependente para outro." Ele começou a protestar, mas eu ergui a mão para pará-lo. "Você prometeu." Eu o lembrei.

Ele assentiu e fechou a boca, gesticulando para que eu continuasse.

"Como eu disse, eu sabia que você jamais me machucaria, mas eu precisava da minha independência de volta. Eu jamais poderia ser a mulher que eu queria ser, ou que você merecia, a menos que eu fosse uma pessoa por mim. Quando você ofereceu para me dar uma casa, trabalho, carro, conta no banco, você estava apenas alimentando o lado dependente do nosso relacionamento." Eu funguei quando as lágrimas encheram meus olhos.

"Eu não quis te deixar, Edward. Eu amo você." Sussurrei baixinho enquanto o encarava nos olhos, uma lágrima correndo pelo meu rosto. A surpresa do que eu tinha dito estava clara em seu rosto.

"Eu acabei percebendo que eu prefiro ter você só quando você vier para Nova York do que nunca tê-lo." Ele ergueu a mão e secou a lágrima da minha bochecha, pressionando a palma da mão contra meu rosto.

"Jake me fez realizar que estava sendo tola. Foi por isso que aceitei o emprego na PNC, eu percebi que você não estava tentando me fazer depender de você, mas queria me proteger e me manter segura quando ofereceu essas coisas para mim. Eu sinto muito não ter visto isso antes." Eu encarei meus sapatos, não tinha certeza se ele iria aceitar minhas desculpas e minha declaração.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou baixinho e correu o dedo pelo meu maxilar. Lentamente eu ergui os olhos e fiquei chocada ao ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Eu não consegui deixar de pensar em você nenhum minuto." Ele murmurou. "Cada decisão, cada ação que eu tomei desde então foi para me trazer para mais perto de você. Eu nunca mais ficarei longe. Eu quero... Não... Eu preciso estar com você."

Meu coração quase parou com suas palavras, existia esperança de que tudo se acertaria. Ele ergueu a outra mão e acariciou meu rosto gentilmente antes de me puxar para mais perto. Seus olhos encararam os meus enquanto ele se aproximou, e meu coração estava acelerado, sabendo que era aquilo que eu tinha esperado por tanto tempo. Exatamente quando nossos lábios se tocaram, em um sussurro ofegante, ele disse as palavras que eu queria ouvir.

"Eu amo você, Bella." Outra lágrima correu pela minha bochecha e eu me afastei minimamente e procurei pela verdade em seus olhos. Eu não tinha dúvidas do que seus olhos diziam. Eles brilhavam com a mesma felicidade que eu sentia, e eu ergui a mão e afastei uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto.

"Esse é o meu final feliz?" Eu perguntei, e ele balançou a cabeça em negação.

"Não, não até o Cavalheiro clamar sua dama." Ele disse, se inclinando e tomando meus lábios entre os dele. Nós havíamos beijado várias vezes no passado, mas nenhuma delas se comparava a doce verdade que dividíamos com aquele beijo. Eu suspirei contra sua boca e nos separamos.

"Agora, meu amor," ele sorriu abertamente. "Nós vivemos felizes para sempre."


	26. Capítulo 25

**Epílogo**

**BPOV**

Alice entrou empurrando as portas do quarto, uma expressão levemente preocupada, mas excitada em seu rosto. Jasper estava logo atrás carregando um imenso urso de pelúcia e o maior balão que eu já tinha visto, com "Parabéns" escrito em imensas letras.

"Nós viemos o mais rápido que podíamos," Alice ofegou enquanto vinha ao meu encontro e gentilmente me abraçada enquanto eu recuava com a dor que o movimento causava. Logo ela correu e deu um beijo na bochecha do meu marido exausto, tentando espiar o lindo bebê enrolado em um montinho de rosa em seus braços.

"Então essa é a nossa princesinha?" Alice cantou enquanto pulava animada e batia palmas. Edward desviou seus olhos cansados de nossa filha dorminhoca e sorriu para a irmã.

"Se você está tentando acordá-la, Alice, eu acho que você conseguiu!" Ele brincou. Os pulinhos de Alice aumentaram.

"Eu quero segurá-la. Por favor, Edward, me entregue ela." Ela esticou os braços e Edward franziu a testa de leve, encarando sua filha.

"Apenas por um minuto porque a mamãe deveria estar descansando agora." eu franzi a testa para Edward por ser tão rude com a irmã, e ele me deu um olhar que dizia para não discutir, então eu deixei para lá. Depois de doze horas de parto eu _estava _exausta e ele estava certo quando dizia que eu precisava descansar, antes de alimentar nosso anjinho novamente.

Alice parecia alguém que havia tido seu balão preferido furado. O biquinho típico estava começando a aparecer antes de Jasper passar os braços ao redor de sua namorada desapontada. Ele sussurrou baixinho para ela e ela imediatamente sorriu.

Edward levantou lentamente e colocou a sobrinha de Alice em seus braços. Alice parou de pular na hora, um olhar calmo em seu rosto e lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela olhou para mim e então para Edward.

"Ela tem seus olhos." Alice disse baixinho para Edward. Eu encarei meu marido perfeito e vi seu peito se encher um pouquinho mais de orgulho enquanto Alicia acariciava a bochecha de nossa pequena.

Eu observei Edward olhando o montinho de rosa com adoração antes de falar.

"Você tem cinco minutos antes de ser expulsa." Eu o encarei severamente e ele apenas deu de ombros, sentou e deitou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira antes de fechar os olhos. Ele foi o melhor torcedor que eu poderia ter no momento mais doloroso da minha vida. Eu tremi de leve relembrando, todos diziam que quando você esquece a dor do parto, é o momento para outra criança, mas esquecer a dor parecia impossível para mim.

Momentos depois um risco com energia que rivalizava a da Alice passou pela porta. As bochechas de Esme estavam coradas e seu cabelo fora do lugar, o que era uma imensa diferença de sua aparência sempre bem cuidada. Quando ela viu o montinho nos cobertores rosa, dei um gritinho.

Edward grunhiu e começou a protestar, mas eu o calei antes que ele pudesse anunciar sua tristeza em ver o quarto cheio.

"É uma menina!" Esme correu até Alice e espiou sobre o ombro dela. Lágrimas correram pelo seu rosto enquanto ela falava.

"Ela é linda, Bella." Ela chorou e esticou os braços para Alice alcançá-la. Os lábios de Alice formaram um biquinho, mas ela passou, relutante, o bebê para a mãe. Carlisle logo entrou pela porta.

"Ela me fez largá-la e só então estacionar porque não podia esperar. Posso ver que ela não perdeu tempo." Ele falou dando uma risadinha.

"Quieto!" Esme mandou e então retornou sua atenção ao bebê. Carlisle estendeu a mão e apertou a de Edward, o puxando para um abraço. Depois andou até a cama e deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

"Como você está, minha querida?"

"Estou maravilhosa." Eu sorri enquanto ele caminhava para ver sua primeira neta.

Eu ergui os olhos para minha cunhada e a vi vasculhando sua imensa bolsa da Gucci. Ela puxou o Post e logo na primeira página estava uma foto minha com Edward entrando no hospital. Eu grunhi e Edward correu até meu lado, pegando minha mão na sua.

"O que foi? Você está com dor? Quer que eu chame o médico?" Eu sorri com a preocupação dele.

"Relaxe." Apontei para o terrível jornal que Alice tinha na mão. Quando Edward o viu, grunhiu exatamente como eu.

"Eu nem quero saber o que isso diz." Ele disse veementemente a Alice, a encarando.

"Que pena. Eu vou ler de qualquer forma." Ela respondeu com um sorriso diabólico. Ela amava atormentar Edward o tanto que podia, principalmente na frente de Esme. Eu tinha que rir para a rivalidade entre irmãos, eu nunca entendia isso porque nunca havia tido irmãos, mas vê-la entre Edward e Alice era divertido. Eu sacudi a mão para que ela continuasse.

"Leia então." Eu respondi enquanto Edward me encarava cortante. Sorri docemente e vi sua irritação se dissolver. Eu poderia provavelmente bater seu precioso Vanquish agora e ele ainda sorriria para mim. Era maravilhoso o que algumas horas de dor escruciante podiam fazer.

Alice sorriu abertamente e abriu o jornal.

"Dinastia Cullen continuada." Alice começou dramaticamente pelo título. Edward rolou os olhos e ela continuou.

"Edward e Isabella Cullen deram entrada recentemente no Hospital St. Vincent para o nascimento de seu primeiro filho. _A Bella de Nova York _conhecida como Bella Cullen…."

Alice pausou e sorriu para mim. Eu corei de leve com o apelido que os jornais tinham me dado. Infelizmente, Edward tinha perdido o título de _Playboy Cullen_ e era conhecido como _A Fera_, o que alegrava demais a Alice.

"…está passando bem. Entretanto, _A Fera _atacou novamente. O fotografo do The Post, Stephen Peters, foi atingido do lado de fora da entrada do hospital por ninguém menos que Edward Cullen." Esme ofegou enquanto Alice baixava o jornal e ria de Edward. Edward pegou a ponta do nariz entre os dedos em uma manifestação de agitação.

"Me diga que você não deu um soco em outro repórter." Esme disse em um tom desapontado.

"Sério, Edward? Você não tem limites?" Alice provocou. Edward tencionou o maxilar e encarou a irmã.

"Ele mereceu." Ele esbravejou. "Ele não saía do caminho e Bella estava com dor. Não tive escolha." Esme franziu a testa para ela, mas voltou a atenção para o bebê em seus braços. Alice estalou a lingua e voltou para o artigo.

"Sr. Peters não abrirá queixa, optando por desejar felicidades ao casal." Alice passou os olhos pelo jornal e o encarou franzino a testa.

"Há mais sobre Mike e James, vocês querem ouvir?" Ela perguntou, e Edward negou com a cabeça enquanto eu assenti. Edward em encarou.

"Você precisa dormir, me deixe expulsar minha família." Ele implorou.

"Em um minuto, eu quero ouvir o que eles tem a dizer." Ele acenou para Alice se apressar.

"Anda logo." Ele grunhiu.

"Nossa amada Bella teve um mês cheio, onde ela testemunhou em dois diferentes casos. Mike Newton foi recentemente condenado por estupro, agressão e ataque com arma mortal contra sua namorada, onde nossa heroína a salvou da morte certa." Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram com a reportagem.

"Não foi o que acontece." Eu disse, mas Edward grunhiu e balançou a cabeça.

"Você atraí mais problema do que qualquer um." Disse, ainda balançado que não estava lá para encarar Mike. Eu dei de ombros.

"Continue, Alice."

"James Johnson foi extraditado da Suíça depois de Pacífico Nordeste de Confiança ameaçou tirar suas empresas do país. Ele foi condenado por agressão e tentativa de estupro contra Isabella Cullen. Ele agora espera pelo julgamento de outros seis casos de agressão sexual e, se condenado, ficará preso pelo resto da vida." Alice fechou o jornal e o jogou no lixo.

"Eu estou pronta para segurar minha sobrinha de novo." Alice disse excitada, esquecendo completamente o drama escrito no Post e caminhando até sua mãe. Esme beijou nosso bebê na testa e começou a alcançá-la para Alice quando Edward interferiu.

"É hora de Bella descansar." Ele anunciou enquanto tentava empurrar todo mundo para fora. Esme andou até a cama e beijou minha testa.

"Obrigada pela linda neta. Nós amamos você." Ela apertou meu ombro de leve e eu sussurrei que amava a ela e Carlisle. Edward me alcançou nossa doce menininha enquanto levava sua família até a porta.

Eu encarei a porta por vários minutos depois que eles saíram. Minha mente repassou a participação nos julgamentos. Eu tinha ajudado a por dois homens perigosos atrás das graças e eu não sentia mais a necessidade de olhar sobre o meu ombro para tudo. Podia começar de novo. _Edward, eu e nossa princesa._ Eu olhei para baixo enquanto ela encarava meu rosto e não pude deixar de sorrir com o profundo amor que ela havia trazido a nossas vidas.

Edward e eu descobrimos que eu estava grávida uma semana depois do evento no cassino. Nós não deveríamos ter ficado chocados, porque proteção nunca passou pela nossa cabeça. Ele estava animado desde o segundo que descobriu e, eventualmente, eu me animei também.

Nós trouxemos minha família par Nova York onde nós casamos em uma cerimônia pequena. Nada extravagante. Apenas com as pessoas que amávamos.

Edward entrou no quarto alguns minutos depois e sentou ao meu lado. Tinha um sorriso permanente no rosto.

"Olá, mamãe." Ele sussurrou enquanto puxava o cobertor para espiar sua nova obsessão e beijar sua testa de leve. Seus olhos desviaram do novo amor de sua vida para os meus. Felicidade radiava dele enquanto ele dava um beijo nos meus lábios. Eu não podia amá-lo mais do que naquele momento.

"Como você quer chamá-la?" Ele perguntou baixinho. Eu sorri e encarei a linda garotinha em meus braços.

"Ela é a princesa em nosso conto de fadas, então eu pensei em Elizabeth. É um nome da realeza." Edward sorriu para mim e encarou a filha com orgulho.

"E nome do meio?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Que tal você escolher, já que eu decidi o primeiro nome?" Edward olhou nossa pequena Elizabeth por um momento e sorriu.

"Que tal, Grace? Já que queremos contos de fada. Grace Kelly era a Princesa de Mônaco. A vida dela foi um conto, também." Ele passou o dedo pela bochecha de Elizabeth e sorriu quando ela o encarou.

Eu ri e ele me olhou confuso

"Você não gosta?" Ele perguntou e eu ri alto antes de me recompor para dizer o que eu estava pensando.

"Não, não. Eu amei. Só estava pensando que já que ela é minha filha, nós deveríamos chamá-la de Grace porque, provavelmente, só assim ela será graciosa." Edward gargalhou, assustando Elizabeth com o barulho. Um chorinho escapou de sua boca, e Edward a pegou para acalmar seu medo. Ela ficou quietinha quando ele começou a cantar uma canção de ninar.

"Princesa Elizabeth Grace." Ele murmurou, passando os lábios no topo de sua cabeça.

Eu não podia deixar de pensa que o Cavalheiro era agora o Rei de nossos corações.

**FIM**

**Nota da Tradutora:** E é isso. Só mais um extra. Não é a coisa mais linda do mundo? A todos os leitores/leitoras, Happy V-Day! ;)


End file.
